Jinxed For Life
by mistressmarionette
Summary: Jinx thought the HIVE Five were officially out of her life. Boy, was she wrong. Chapter 46: It Is An Epilogue
1. It Begins

A side project to go along with H is for HIVE (which will be updated soon, once school is officially out. I have a couple chapters half done.). This one won't go on for very long, but I realized that if I don't hurry up and write about post-Lightspeed HIVE Five now, I probably never will. So here goes. I own nothing of Teen Titans but I have taken many liberties with the characters, and hope no one minds.

_Jinx thought the HIVE Five were officially out of her life. Boy, was she wrong._

**It Begins**

Jinx was happy. No, she really was. Happier than she'd been in months. Years, even. And why shouldn't she be?

She had a condo. With _windows_. Wally had laughed at her exclamation of joy when she saw that their condo had real, 2 by five foot windows that let light in _and_ out. But it was real joy. The academy and all the secret hideouts she'd ever been to had been underground. That had been her main attraction to the Titan's Tower during her…other days. A sunny ocean view. The condo she shared with Wally now may not have had an ocean view, but it allowed fresh oxygen and, really, that was all she was asking.

Speaking of Wally, she now had a steady, sexy roommate/hero-partner-person/boyfriend. Wally in the morning to flip pancakes and tease her out of her morning grumpiness. Wally during the day to speed and flip and take out bad guys and flirt with her and treat her to sandwiches at La Bou. Wally at Titan's Tower to keep her company and encourage her to speak up and interact with her erstwhile enemies. Wally in the evening to compliment her cooking and watch movies with and snuggle and hug. And then Wally at _night_…well. Enough said.

And not only Wally, but the other nearby Titans. Not all of them, of course. She didn't really expect Robin to ever give her a kind look, let alone Raven. And Bumble Bee was…well. There were plenty of the other Titans who were pretty nice. Cyborg was still a little awkward, but he was getting over it. They'd played videogames the other day, and he'd let her win a few times. Argent was an excellent shopping partner, and Speedy was fun when he wasn't trying to get free sex. Aqualad was a perfect gentlemen, and the twins were rather cute. And Jericho was a sweety.

And her new work was…interesting. She was definitely giving the Titans more credit than she ever had. During her…other days, she'd been under the impression that all the Titans did was jerk off in their big stupid tower, live it up with their government funding, and maybe kick a little butt when they were in the mood. But being a Titan was a twenty-four hour job. There was always a crisis _somewhere_.

But Jinx liked the constant work. If there'd been nothing to do but sit around…who knows? She might have even gone back…

Jinx snorted out loud. Like _that_ was ever going to happen.

She hadn't seen any of the former HIVE Five guys in ages, and was glad for it. They'd broken out of their icy prison ages ago (which had caused some problems for her; Robin had pretty much locked her in the Tower for almost three weeks before Wally could convince him that Jinx was…how had he put it? "Sterile" of all HIVE influence? Something like that.), and hadn't been heard from since. It was a relief for Jinx; as long as the HIVE idiots were out of the picture nobody gave her too much trouble. Even Robin couldn't pin anything on her if nothing was happening.

And then, it happened. After a hard day's hero-ing, she came home expecting to find food in the fridge, and a hot shower with her name on it…

…and instead found a Billy Numeri sitting in her living/dining room, casually sipping a Coke and watching the basketball game.

"Hi, Jinx," The Billy called absently over his shoulder.

Jinx blinked. Then rubbed her eyes. Then blinked again. "_Excuse_ me?" She asked.

He gave her the benefit of a glance over his shoulder. "Hell. O. Jinx. Clear 'nough for ya?"

"Ye---, I mean, _no. _No! What are you _doing_ here?"

He smacked his lips a few times. "Well…I _believe_ I'm sittin'. An' drinkin'. Oh, an' watchin' the game. D'zat cover everythin', ya think?"

An answer like that had Billy Numerous written all over it. Simple, sarcastic, impenetrable, fucking annoying Billy Numerous.

"Billy, this is…! This---you're---you're, like---like…like!"

"Like?"

"You shouldn't be here!"

He rubbed his chin. "Really?"

"Stop acting stupid on purpose! This is a hero's headquarters!"

Billy glanced left. Then he glanced right. Then he turned back to the TV. "Looks like a condo ta me."

Jinx almost screamed in frustration.

"By the way," He continued, "I'm sorely disappointed with yer drink selection. Where do ya keep the beer?"

Jinx narrowed her eyes. "I don't drink. And neither does Wally."

"Wally! That's h'intimate."

"He'll be here any second. And he'll probably kill you on sight."

"Why? I ain't doin' nothin'."

"You're trespassing!"

"You haven' tol' me ta leave."

"Leave!"

"Tha' reminds me," He turned around and propped his chin on his arm, grinning slightly. "How are ya?"

"What the hell does that have to do with _anything?_"

"I wanna know. An' some others wanna know too. So how are ya?"

This was her chance. This was her chance to make a final statement, and she needed to take it. Jinx jutted her chin out proudly. "I'm perfect. I've never been better."

"Perfect? Well, tha's a relief."

Not mad? Not even sarcastic? "Don't you care?" She snapped.

"Tha' would be why I asked. Listen, darlin', d'ya need a screwdriver or somethin'? Yer practic'ly leakin' lose nuts and bolts out yer ears." He frowned. "Ya got a hangover?"

"No! I don't drink!"

"Then tighten things up in th' attic. Yer bein' awful slow, ya know?" He took a last slurp from the Coke, emptying it, and flattened the can against his forehead. "Well, it's good tha' yer good. See-More was freakin'."

"But…" Jinx protested stupidly. "But I…"

"Left. Yeah." He switched off the TV and stood.

"So you…"

"Nothin' personal was what you said, right darlin'? Well, you know us. We're lit'ral-types." He grinned at her. "Work is work, but play is play. So we c'n still visit. Righ'?"

_Work is work, but play is play_. She could have killed him. She could have hexed him to death right then and there. In fact, why hadn't she yet?

"It is _not!_ I left! Like, for good! As in, I don't want to see you guys anymore!"

"Well, shucks, darlin'," Billy chuckled, heading back to the fridge. "Tha's too bad."

"_Too bad?_ Too bad for you! Get out of here! And get away from our fridge!"

"Our?" He frowned at her. "Oh, you an' _Wally_. Sorry, fergot."

"Will you cut that out? Just---just…" Act mad. Get annoyed me with me. Act like you care. Be penetrable for once. React!

He closed the refrigerator door. "Well, if yer doin' good, than my work here is done." He turned and patted her lightly on the head. "See ya in a few weeks, darlin'."

Jinx ground her teeth before carefully asking, "A. Few. Weeks?"

"The nex' time it's my turn. Th' others are gonna wanna see ya too."

That was the last straw.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK THIS IS, A PETTING ZOO? I'LL SEE YOU BASTARDS WHEN I FEEL LIKE IT! WHICH WOULD BE NEVER! GET OUT OF HERE!"

Billy blinked.

Then grinned.

"Say hi to the speed-devil for me, 'kay? Thanks, darlin'."

He patted her head again, and strolled to the door. When he was gone, Jinx threw a hex at the door, jamming the lock in place.

Why him? Why now? Robin would blow a gasket, and Bumble Bee would give her that _look_. Like, "I know where you stand in all this. Don't play the princess, bitch." Would Cyborg stop warming up to her? And Wally…oh god. What would Wally say? What could she tell him?

Billy had said there would be a "next time". What the hell did that mean?

* * *

"So?"

"So what?"

"How's she doing?"

Billy thought for a second.

"All right. But not the greatest."

See-More sucked air through his teeth. "What do you mean?"

Billy shrugged. "She didn' hex me or nothin'. I went in there fully h'expectin' to come out in a body bag, but she didn' touch me. She yelled plenty, though." He smirked. "Who knows? She mighta been happy to see a familiar face. I dunno."

"That decides it. I want to go next."

"Hold yer horses, lover boy. Give it a couple days. She needs adjustin' time." He turned back to the TV. "I dunno. I dunno what to tell you guys. It's weird. I expected her ta be diff'ren', but…somethin' wasn't right. I think…"

See-More turned. "Yeah? What do you think?"

Billy shifted deeper into the sofa cushion. "I think I'm thirsty. Get me a beer, huh?"


	2. It Develops

A bit of a silly chapter that gets darker as it goes. Oh, and names are established. Maybe it's not necessary, but I figure the HIVE guys are on first-name terms with each other, and…well, come on. Who names their kid "Gizmo"?

And as for Jinx's difference in reaction…well, that'll be explained eventually.

**Shadow929: **I swear, you give me the hugest ego boosts. Thanks for all your support!

**Shay Bo Bay: **You'll have to wait to find out! Thanks for reviewing!

**DaGork: **Thank you! By the way, I'm working on your character, expect to see him soon! Gosh, I really need to update H is for HIVE…

**Acosta perez jose Ramiro: **Yeah, Billy is suicidal. Thanks for your review!

I have to admit, I ended up writing Kid Flash a little differently then I thought...but he is really confused in this chapter, so if he seems a little off, keep that in mind.

* * *

**It Develops**

She forgot her locket.

Or maybe she left it on purpose.

He hoped she left it on purpose.

No, he _knew_ she'd left it on purpose.

Her locket was special.

She'd said so.

She loved her locket.

She wouldn't have left it behind if she wasn't coming back for it.

People didn't just leave the things they loved behind on the turn of a dime.

It was just _unnatural_.

So she was coming back…right?

Right.

That decided, the caped teleporter, Elliot, turned back to the map in front of him. So, if he hit in this area, starting _here_…

* * *

"Don't stress," Kid Flash pleaded for the billionth time. "It'll give you early wrinkles. You'll be _miserable_ if you contract early wrinkles." 

"Then what am I _supposed_ to do?" Jinx wailed. "He came in _here!"_

Kid Flash---well, Wally---scratched his head for the hundredth---or was it thousandth now?---time. What was a guy to do?

* * *

Just late last night, he'd come in and found Jinx staring blankly at the TV. At the _basketball_ game, no less. He'd known right away that something was very off. Not only did Jinx hate basketball with the passion of a thousand suns, but dinner wasn't even started. And Wally was _late_. _The_ Kid Flash was _late. _What did that say about Jinx? 

"Uh, Jinx?" He'd glanced left and right, and hadn't seen even a crumb. Jinx _never_ missed dinner. "What…have you even _eaten?_ And you're still in costume…"

She'd turned. Wally had winced at the bloodshot eyes and the obvious moisture surrounding them.

"Wally…I'm so _sorry_…"

He'd sped to her side. "Jinx, it isn't the end of the world. I can cook tonight, if you want."

"Fuck dinner!" She'd burst with surprising vehemence, even for Jinx. And Wally knew what a nasty Jinx was.

A nasty Jinx was a Jinx that threw a plate of pancakes across the condo because Wally had asked if she needed him to pick up some Midol. _That_ was a nasty Jinx.

"Jinx…" Wally tried to think of something that would calm her down. He ended up wrapping his arms around her nonexistent waist and squeezing gently. "Cutie, what's wrong? Come on, you can tell me, can't you?"

Bad move. The moisture that had only begun to dry was replenished.

"I'm SORRY!" She shoved his arms away. "I don't know HOW he got in…and I didn't even do anything, I just…a-and he drank one of our COKES!" She bawled.

He? Wally wracked his brains. "He" could mean anybody…so vague…and yet…not "he" as in…?

"Who, sweetie?" Wally tried again. He considered hugging her again; hugging Jinx was usually like squeezing all the bad feelings out. But that didn't seem to be working at the moment…

Jinx sniffled pathetically. "Billy…"

Oh. _Oh._ Billy Numerous. The HIVE Five. Okay. That made sense. "Oh, hunny," Wally tried to smile. "That's not so bad, we can take care of---"

"Not so bad? _Not so bad?_" Jinx asked incredulously. "Wally, do you have any idea what _Robin_ is going to _do to me?_"

"Now, Jinx," Wally tried to rationalize. "Robin isn't The Godfather. The worst he can do is---"

"Kick me out of the Titans! Send me to jail! Ruin my LIFE!"

Well…there _was_ always that…

"Well, he won't if we both talk to him right away. He'll listen to us---"

"He'll listen to _you_, maybe, but Billy was IN HERE! WITH ME! And I didn't even kick his ass, I could've…"

It went on like that for a while, with Wally rationalizing and Jinx freaking out. Not that he blamed her or anything. Robin had been scary when the HIVE Five had escaped; now that they had reappeared…

* * *

Wally sighed into the pan of pancakes he was making. This was sort of his fault, in a way. His fault for not killing the HIVE Five when he had the chance. Okay, so that was a little over the top. He wouldn't have killed them if he'd known this was going to happen. However, he _might_ have maimed them indefinitely…nah, not even that. Just…_something_ to keep them out of the way for good. 

"Hey, Jinx," He finally said. "What if we just put in a security system?"

Jinx glared over the rim of her mug of coffee. "Don't we already _have_ a security system?"

"Well, yeah," Wally paused as he flipped one of the pancakes. "But we could get a better one. Cyborg was talking about some new system the other day…I could ask him about it. And then we won't have any more scares, with the HIVE _or_ with Robin. Right?"

Jinx took a long moment to sip at her coffee. "It could…but won't Robin find out about this anyway?"

"Not if we go to Cyborg first."

Jinx pursed her lips. "If you really think---"

"Who needs to think? I _know_," Wally sped away from the stove to plant a quick kiss on Jinx's nose. "It'll be fine, see? So no more stress! We have another day ahead of us!"

Another day indeed.

As soon as they met Cyborg at their usual intersection, a huge crop of robberies just _sprang_ up, practically out of nowhere. According to Cyborg's scanner, there was a huge circle of hit-spots forming, one right after another.

Jinx stared at the screen in half-dread.

"What?" Wally asked hesitantly.

"That's familiar," Jinx said quietly. "That's Elliot's pattern."

"Elliot?"

She bit her lip. "Kyd Wykkyd."

Crap. Not this again.

Cyborg looked from Jinx to Wally and back to Jinx. "Something up?"

Before Wally could even take a breath, Jinx answered brusquely, "No, not at all. We should go…here next," She pointed to a spot a few grid marks away from the most recent hit. "And quickly."

"That warehouse?" Cyborg squinted at the grid of the city. "You really think so?"

"Trust me. He gets a kick out of that place."

When they drove up and broke the door open, Wally could immediately see why anyone would get "a kick" out of the warehouse. The whole thing was like a carnival graveyard. Crates of rubber balls, hoola-hoops, and clown face-paints were stacked haphazardly against the walls. Broken tricycles and sawdust littered the floor. What looked like a collapsed tent had been thrown carelessly in one of the corners. And in the center of the mess was a huge, broken down merry-go-round with splintered, sneering horses painted in faded shades of cream, tan, gold, olive, oak, periwinkle blue, and ruby red.

"Jesus," Cyborg whispered in awe in front of Wally. "You guys never told me about this place."

"It's not ours. It was Elliot's only," Jinx replied crisply. But Wally could hear the obvious envy in her voice. "Selfish asshole claimed it for himself when we were all little. You could only come in with his express permission, or else he'd steal your homework."

Wally squinted at the walls, and realized that there were actually a few windows spotting the upper ceiling, but they were covered with old curtains. He reached up and tore one down, and had to duck from glass shards.

Jinx smiled knowingly at the windows. "Elliot's kind of a house wrecker," She explained.

Now that he was closer to the walls, Wally could see that. Faded blue and silver graffiti was near his elbow, and he could see that it continued down the wall's expanse, and probably even further down the wall adjoining to it, and the next, and the next…was it actual paint, or clown make up? Wally couldn't help but wonder.

He suddenly felt a very familiar shadow against his back.

The speedster turned faster than the others could blink, and was met with a pair of glowing red eyes…

…that weren't even looking at him.

The caped owner of the eyes ducked around him and headed straight for…

"Jinx!" Wally yelled in warning.

Jinx turned and yelped as Kyd Wykkyd bounded toward her and---

And…

Wrapped her in a big hug?

It only lasted for five seconds, but to Wally it was the longest, most drawn out hug he'd ever seen. When it was over and Kyd Wykkyd finally let Jinx go, he began inspecting her, turning her head this way and that, patting her shoulders, checking her nails until Jinx finally brushed him off.

"Elliot, I'm _fine,_" She said in an exasperated tone Wally knew she only used when she was very pleased and trying to hide it.

"Elliot" didn't look very convinced, _But at least he's not manhandling her anymore,_ Wally decided. "Um…Jinx? Hate to cut in, but…what's going on?"

"Oh, Wally, he's only---hey!" The question seemed to bring her back into reality. She pushed Kyd Wykkyd away. "You've been stealing!"

Kyd Wykkyd raised an eyebrow and shrugged in a, "Well, duh," manner.

"Where's the loot?" Jinx demanded. "Tell me!"

Kyd Wykkyd jerked a thumb over his shoulder.

"JESUS, YOU TOOK IT HOME ALREADY?"

The teleporter held his palms up defensively.

"Fine," Jinx snarled. "Whatever. You're coming with us."

"Elliot" put a finger to his chin in a questioning manner.

"Yes, you are!" Jinx retorted---_Retorted? Is this even a conversation?_ Wally wondered---angrily. "Stealing leads to jail!"

With his finger still tapping his chin, Kyd Wykkyd tilted his head to the side, looking skyward in a thoughtful way. The most maddening little smirk was fighting for dominance of his lips.

"I hate to break this reunion up," Cyborg cut in, placing a heavy hand on the teleporter's shoulder, "But dude, she's serious. You're under arrest."

Kyd Wykkyd looked up at Cyborg. Then at Cyborg's hand. Then back up to Cyborg. Gently, as though he was handling a fly, he lifted the bionic hero's hand off his shoulder and put it carefully to rest back by Cyborg's side. He held up one finger, and disappeared.

"He got away!" Wally exclaimed, and immediately regretted it. _Way to state the obvious, Einstein._ But Jinx and Cyborg didn't seem to agree.

"Chill, man," Cyborg waved Wally's stress away. "He'll be back."

"How do you know?"

"He held up one finger," Jinx explained. "One finger means, "I'll be back in just a minute." Don't worry," She added kindly when she saw Wally's expression. "Elliot's language is pretty easy to pick up."

Wally stared at the pair blankly. For once, his speeding brain couldn't fathom what was going on. Why were they talking about Kyd Wykkyd like he was an innocent kid? Why weren't they trying to _arrest_ him?

"So, _why_ are we letting him come and go? Isn't he kind of a _criminal? _Aren't we going to bring him in?"

"We will," Cyborg assured him. "When he comes back. But I guess he wanted to get somethi---"

With a small flurry of black, Kyd Wykkyd returned. Something sparkled in his fist. He walked right up to Jinx and let it dangle from his fingers.

It was a locket. A small, quartz, heart-shaped locket hanging on a thin silver chain. Jinx recognized it immediately.

"Oh, that's mine, isn't it?" She gasped. Kyd Wykkyd nodded. She began to reach for the necklace. "Aw, _thanks_ for bringing it, I can't _believe_ I didn't---"

Before she could get her fingers around the chain, Kyd Wykkyd jerked it away, shaking his head. He pointed a finger at the locket, and then at her.

Jinx bobbed her head up and down. "Yes, it's mine. I forgot it."

That seemed to catch the teleporter off guard. He stood blinking for a moment before jabbing a finger towards the locket again. Jinx raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I forgot. Sorry."

Kyd Wykkyd seemed to be stuck staring at her, one finger still pointing at the locket. He mouthed the word, "forgot" at her. Jinx nodded silently.

An awkward silence ensued.

"Well," Jinx finally said. "Can I have it then?"

The teleporter raised the finger he was using to point at the locket and held it in midair indecisively.

Then he jabbed it forward…and disappeared again.

"Let me guess…he'll be back in just a minute?" Wally asked dryly.

"See?" Cyborg clapped him heartily on the shoulder. "You _are_ picking the language up."

Wally looked up at Cyborg. Then he looked at Jinx. Then he looked at Cyborg again. "So, are you just really stoned, or am I missing something?"

Cyborg looked down at him, half-laughing. "Sorry, bro. But come on…it's _Elliot._"

"Um…Cyborg, I don't know how to break this to you, but…he's a _thief_. Like, the kind we _arrest._"

"Well, obviously," Jinx interrupted. She threw Wally an apologetic look. "I just want to finish this. Elliot has a habit of getting worked up over particular things, and it's better to deal with it sooner than later. As soon as I can figure out what he's on about, we'll take him to jail. Okay?" She added pleadingly. _Like she suddenly needs my permission._

Wally tried to shake himself out of it. He really did. It wasn't like him to be sour just because of some thief. What was wrong with him? God knew he played around more than any of the Titans…except maybe Beast Boy…Maybe it was just because the whole thing was taking so long? That had to be it. After all, they'd already been at the stupid clown graveyard for how long? Five minutes or more. If he could just sit it out for a few minutes, then they could haul this guy off to jail, and start talking with Cyborg about that security system.

Kyd Wykkyd reappeared, and Wally blew out a sigh of relief. The sigh was inhaled almost immediately.

**Clang!**

The teleporter had brought something with him. Something heavy.

Jinx looked down at the box now lying at her feet. "Gee…" She teethed her bottom lip. "Is all that mine?"

Kyd Wykkyd nodded emphatically.

"Sorry," Jinx said sheepishly. "I was in a rush when I left. Has this stuff been in your way?"

Kyd Wykkyd and Wally stared at her in disbelief.

_This is the girl who was SOBBING last night? What the hell happened?_

Kyd Wykkyd pointed at her, and then the box. And then at her again. There was obviously some kind of point he was trying to make, but Wally couldn't think for the life of him what point that could possibly be.

_So much for "picking the language up"…_

The young witch looked at the box. Then at Kyd Wykkyd. Then at the box again.

And shrugged.

"I _forgot_ it," She insisted.

Wally was sure that if Kyd Wykkyd had had a voice---or _did_ he have a voice?---to scream with, he'd be screaming. He furiously jabbed his finger down at the box a few times, pulled out the locket and jabbed at that a few times too, and then finished with a long jabbing session at Jinx.

She looked vaguely hurt. "Well, you don't have to _yell_."

_That was YELLING?_

"Look," Jinx said, almost apologetically. "I'm sorry, I really just forgot that stuff. I can take it if you want---"

But apparently the teleporter had heard enough. With a very dramatic huff, he disappeared leaving box, locket, and the three Titans.

Jinx looked down at the box and sighed. "Well, it was nice of him to bring this, anyway," She said ruefully, bending down to pick it up.

As soon as the words left her lips, Kyd Wykkyd reappeared, plucked the box out of her arms, and disappeared again.

"Why that---! Fine!" Jinx stooped even lower to retrieve her locket. "He forgot thi---"

Kyd Wykkyd appeared yet again, ripped the locket and chain from her fingers, and disappeared again.

"HEY!" Jinx screeched after him. "That's MY locket! And MY stuff!"

Kyd Wykkyd reappeared yet again, this time to stick out his tongue at her, then disappeared. The three waited for a few seconds, but he didn't come back.

"So…he really got away this time…right?" Wally asked.

"Yeah," Jinx bit her lip. "Look, I'm sorry---"

"Hey, chilluns!" Cyborg interrupted. "We got a big hit all the way back at the mall! Looks like a double-whammy!"

The young witch sighed. "Fine…"

They piled awkwardly into Cyborg's car---Wally only liked car rides when Jinx was there---no one really talking to any one. Wally made sure to sit close to Jinx, in case she wanted to snuggle a little bit, or, miraculously, explain the huge difference in reaction from last night to today, but she didn't do either.

Wally sighed. It was going to be a long ride to the mall.

* * *

Elliot threw down the whole mess down in the middle of his room: box, locket, cloak, and all. He kicked out at the box, and was about to do it again…but he felt kind of bad. 

Jinx's box…Jinx's stuff…

…Jinx's _locket_…

"_I forgot."_

Was that even a real excuse? _I forgot?_

A heavy fist banged on his door.

"Hey, Elliot?" Montego (Mammoth), called. "You in there?

Elliot ran to the door and knocked softly back. He heard Montego's grunt of disapproval on the other side.

"Breakfast---" For no one involved in the HIVE Five rose any earlier than nine in the morning, so of course Montego didn't make breakfast until around ten--- "has been ready for a while, you know? You gonna eat your share? 'Cause if you don't, I will." Elliot felt a small unease in the statement, and realized that the absence of Montego's usual chuckle was the cause of it. "You all right in there?"

Elliot tapped back five times; his code for "Be out soon.". Montego sighed and stomped away.

Elliot cast a guilty glance at the box. Where to put it?

A rather malicious thought crossed his mind.

Maybe he should just dump it. Served her right, didn't? Just leaving her stuff life that…giving people the wrong idea…

…And then he felt bad again. Jinx was still _Jinx_, weird as she was being.

And besides, there was nowhere inconspicuous to dump the box.

He'd put in the Spare-Spare Room, he decided.

The Spare-Spare Room had been rather accurately named when the HIVE Five had still been drawing out the blueprints to rebuild their hide-out, which had become admittedly derelict during their absence. Seymour (See-More) had been going through naming off rooms and their purposes when one Billy had blurted out:

"Ya skipped that one."

"Which one?" Seymour had snapped.

"That one there," Vito (Gizmo) had pointed it out impatiently with a stubby finger. "Towards the bottom. What's it for?"

Seymour had blushed. "It's a…spare room."

"We already have a spare room," Montego had pointed at another mark on the blueprints. "Right there, see?"

Elliot had nodded in agreement.

"Well, it's another spare room. Just in case," Seymour had finally answered curtly.

One Billy had started snickering uncontrollably.

"A _spare_ spare room?" He'd asked.

And the name had stuck, in spite of all of Seymour's protests.

Everyone knew what the Spare-Spare Room was really for, anyway. But no one really wanted to say it out loud.

Putting the box there, Elliot decided, would be most appropriate.

Just in case.


	3. It Is Plotted

Okay, so not much happens in this chapter. Just planning and rehashing and such. People have been popping in and out pretty quickly, so I figure some of them needed time to eat lunch…or in the HIVE Five's cases, breakfast. The chapters for this story are turning out so much shorter than some of my other stories…

**Meiriona: **Ah, I see your point. Whoops…well, I think I'm gonna stick with the names I've got here. I know I must sound really petty and artistic licensy, but I feel that the comic versions and the show versions are pretty different (for example, Gizmo de-aging by some twenty or thirty years), and…well, I guess I don't really have many excuses for this. Well, thanks for the tip, and thanks for reading and reviewing!

**3musketteers: **Thanks! The differences in reaction will become a bit clearer over the next few chapters, hopefully.

**Dark S3cret: **Thank you very much!

**DaGork: **Thanks! Yeah, I can't think of many people who could take Kyd very seriously…

**Shay Bo Bay: **Thanks for reviewing! It thickens indeed. As for Jinx, you'll just have to wait and see…

* * *

**It Is Plotted  
**

"Delicious," Seymour announced, letting his fork fall onto his plate with a clang. "There's no such thing as a day without pancakes."

And there wasn't. Not in Seymour's memory, anyway.

And Seymour's memory was very, _very_ accurate.

As was his fore-sight. As were his observations. As were his guesses. As were his educated guesses. As were…well, everything about Seymour.

Accurate.

Something felt unbalanced. Seymour glanced across the room over his sunglasses (long ago it had been agreed that wearing a helmet inside while not doing anything was just bogus. Unfortunately, sunglasses were still necessary).

Something felt unbalanced. Seymour glanced across the room over his shades.

"Where's Elliot?" He finally asked no one in particular.

"Hell if I know," One of the three Billy's called back from the couch.

Seymour glared at the couch. "Congrats."

"He'll be out in a sec," Montego answered. He looked at Elliot's place at the table, still set with a tall stack up pancakes, and sighed. "I'll have to reheat those, huh? Dammit…"

He scooped up the stack and shoved it in the microwave. Seymour observed him as he punched in the numbers in the microwave's keypad and watched the pancakes turn lazily.

General expression: moody. Frustrated, to be particular.

General gestures: forceful. The microwave's keypad was suffering from dents.

General stance: hunched. Most of his weight was leaning against the table.

Conclusion: Montego was very frustrated and worried (teething his bottom lip; furrowed brow; frown) about a problem (unnecessary force to inanimate objects) that could be dealt with in the distant future (non-alert posture).

Seymour took the chance.

"Would it be considered safe to ask what the problem is?"

Montego glanced over his shoulder nonchalantly. "He'll be out in a sec, I said. Dunno what he's up to in there."

Seymour set his chin in his arms. "The other problem, Monty. Humor me?"

Montego slowly raised one eyebrow, then set it back down even slower. He looked again to the table, this time to Vito's empty space. The spot was empty; Vito had denied any form of sustenance until he was "finished". "Same story, prolly. I think he pulled another all-nighter."

"A'course he pulled another all-nigh'er!" A Billy crowed.

"S'all he does, inn't?" Another asked.

"All-nigh'er's, all nigh', every nigh'," The third agreed.

All three turned from their respective spots on the couch and asked, "Waddaya think the little bas'ard's up to?"

"Hell if I know," Montego grunted, running thick fingers through his ginger hair. "Don' like it. S'not healthy, ya know? Stayin' in his room all the time…" He shrugged. "Can't do anything about it now, anyway. He won't be coming out for a while."

As always, Seymour had been right, right, and right. And soon there would be even more at right: Elliot would come out and eat, and then Seymour could tell him about his plan for tonight. As a professional house wrecker, Elliot would be able to give him some tips…maybe he'd even come along…

* * *

"And you can get it set up right away?" 

"Totally, man!" Cyborg clapped Kid Flash heartily on the back. "I'll do it this afternoon, if nothing comes up."

"Thanks," Kid Flash sighed in relief, looking down at his slice of pizza. Cyborg had invited both him and Jinx to lunch, but Jinx had bowed out, saying she needed to rest for a little while. Kid Flash had been both relieved and disappointed; on one hand, Jinx would have time to sort things out for herself, and so would he. On the other hand, if they stayed away from each other, things couldn't get sorted out.

"So tell me," Cyborg began casually. "This, um…this thing today with El---Kyd Wykkyd," He amended quickly upon seeing the look on Kid Flash's face. "Was this, uh…is there something else going on you're not telling me?"

Kid Flash closed his eyes in defeat. "Last night, Billy Numerous was in our condo."

Cyborg's eyes bulged. "No wonder you want some security! Did anything happen? The place isn't wrecked, is it?"

"No, um…I wasn't there when it happened. Only Jinx was there."

Cyborg closed his mouth quickly before half-chewed pizza fell out. "_Oh_. Oh my god, I can't believe she even came today, I…wow. I mean, that's pushing it. Man, is…is she…have you guys gone to a clinic yet?"

"What?"

Cyborg scratched the back of his head. This _was_ a pretty delicate subject… "Um, look. Just so Jinx knows, we're all here for her. Ya know? And what happened really wasn't her fault. And if she needs some time off, even…but ya guys should get to a clinic right away…did she…did she tell you any details?"

"Details about what?"

"Well, if she hasn't talked about it much, just keep in mind, she's probably pretty embarrassed. It's a personal thing…well, duh, obviously it's a personal thing, but…But seriously, I can't believe ya guys haven't gone to…"

"Well," Kid Flash made faces at his soda. "She didn't talk about it much. I mean, she was freakin' hysterical. It was awkward, you know?"

"Oh yeah," Cyborg agreed quickly. "It's awkward in any situation like that."

"And then later, we didn't even…I mean, she was so upset, we didn't even really get around to…it…" Kid Flash finally looked up at Cyborg.

The bionic man looked shocked. "Of course not, dude! I mean, if she just got freakin' _violated_, why would she want to do it at all? Man, I always thought ya were pretty sensitive to this kinda stuff, but---"

Something in Kid Flash's face twitched. "_What?_"

Cyborg blinked. "Didn't Billy…? I mean, they were _alone_, and since…well…didn't he?"

Kid Flash looked appropriately horrified. "I don't…_think_ so…" He thought back to the first few minutes he'd had with Jinx. Had all that sobbing about the Coke really been about…?

"Wooh. Wow. Sorry, man. I just…um. My bad, I, uh…wow. Sorry," Cyborg tried to apologize casually. "Billy's not really the type, anyway…so…why was he there?"

"Jinx said that he said that he was "just saying hi". Whatever the hell that means," Kid Flash poked at his pizza. "And then, today, with the whole…I don't get it."

Cyborg thought for a moment. "Wait…last night she was….?"

"Sobbing like…like…I dunno, but she was _really_ _upset!_ And that's what I don't get about today! She just…that guy just waltzed in and out like…like…and last night, she was all crying and apologizing for not even getting a good ass-whupping on Billy and letting him get away and all…man, I dunno!"

"Well, before ya go freakin'---well, ya already are, but before you keep going---keep in mind, Elliot and Billy are two entirely different cases."

Kid Flash glared at him incredulously. "Different how? They're both criminals. They're both from HIVE. And they're both part of the team Jinx _dumped_. What's the difference?"

Cyborg thought for a second. How to explain it? "Same as the difference between you and me, man. Like, the way Jinx handles us. With me? Yeah, we're friendly. A little sparring, a little video-gaming, nothing too intricate. But with you? The depth level, like, explodes. Since the two a' you are…well," Cyborg cut himself off quickly. "Ya know."

Kid Flash nodded slowly, feeling more embarrassed by the second. Was this really something you were supposed to be talking about with your girlfriend's ex?

Granted, Cyborg had never made any trouble for him about the situation. In fact, Cyborg always seemed to go out of his way to make sure that things were working for Kid Flash and Jinx. When he'd first found out about them, his reaction had been more pleased than anything. "Do good for her," He'd said. "I got a feeling about you two." And he'd grinned.

It was a lot more than any other ex would probably do, and Kid Flash was a lot more than aware of it.

"Don't worry about the HIVE Five too much," Cyborg said kindly. "Once this security system is in, all you'll have to worry about is getting them back in jail. And that'll be on the street. With the rest of us, ya know?"

It took less than a millisecond for Kid Flash to realize that Cyborg was right. What was he so worried about? The HIVE Five were just criminals. This thing with Jinx…all they were doing was making a problem, trying to get Jinx back on their side. And when had Jinx ever said that she was even _considering_ going back?

Kid Flash nodded, again. Done deal. He stood.

"I think I'll go check on Jinx," He said. "You know. Just to see how she's doing."

"You do that," Cyborg slurped at his soda. "I'll be around in a bit to put in that system for ya."

Kid Flash grinned and sped off. Cyborg turned back to what was left of the pizza.

The HIVE Five…yeah, that was a problem. Cyborg frowned. Awkward for Jinx…and for him too. Not that Elliot had even acknowledged his presence, but---

Kid Flash was back, looking worried.

"Something wrong with her?" Cyborg asked quickly.

Kid Flash shook his head. "Nearly forgot. You're not…were you going to tell Robin about all this?"

Cyborg blinked, dumbfounded. "Well, yeah, I kinda was---"

"Don't. Please?"

"Huh?"

"Jinx is worried. Because of…well, last time this came up. When Robin freaked?"

Oh, yeah. That. Cyborg nodded slowly. "I get what you're saying, man. But…he'll probably find out sooner or later, ya know?"

Kid Flash did a weird thing with his shoulders. Cyborg assumed it was meant to be a shrug. "He might. But…just for now. Jinx doesn't want it to…she doesn't want any trouble. Okay? _Okay?_" He pressed when Cyborg hesitated.

What was a bionic man to do? "Okay," Cyborg held up his palms in defeat. "I'm not talking. But he's gonna find out…" Kid Flash was already gone. "…eventually…"

Cyborg shook his head. Now it got complicated. He'd honestly forgotten about the part with Robin.

It wasn't that he thought that Robin was worrying too much. Or that he thought that Robin's reactions were overreactions. Cyborg knew that the main thing on Robin's mind was the safety of his team. That had always been his concern, even when he'd been playing at being Red X or under Slade's threat. The team's safety always came first.

But as much as Cyborg hated to admit it, he was always on the edge of his seat whenever Jinx and Robin were in the same room together. He wasn't the only one. Kid Flash always hovered nearby during their conversations. And Argent, and Jericho when he wasn't on the roof, Aqualad, the twins when they took initiative, and even Speedy, if there were no mirrors around…all of them, kind of like a little team cheering Jinx on.

Of course, there was always an opposition. Bumble Bee, to name one. Cyborg winced, remembering his stay at HIVE. Bee and Jinx had never had so much as a good moment between them. And then there was Raven, probably still sore about Jinx's old snide comments, no matter how hard Jinx tried to make up for it. And Beast Boy (maybe he was just struck with some old paranoia from his Doom Patrolling days?), even though Jinx was keeping clear of him. And even Killowat (though he always had been a little gung-ho about the his black and white views of good and bad) seemed to have some kind of quiet grudge against Jinx, though the two hadn't had any personal conflict that Cyborg was aware of.

And then there was the neutral party. Starfire, of course, with Red Star agreeing with pretty much whatever she said. Herald, who was in favor of anything that Jericho was in favor of…mostly. Thunder and Lightning, who…didn't really seem to care much about the situation. Wildebeest and Hot Spot, who had decided that anybody who could and would kick Madame Rouge's butt was decent enough for them. And Kole, who was too sweet to really hate anybody, and Gnark, who, again, went with anything Kole went with.

And then there was Jinx, stuck in the middle of all of them.

To be completely honest with himself, Cyborg had to admit that he hadn't been sure how the whole thing was going to _work._ The Titans were too set in their ways, Robin was too stubborn about villains and heroes, Jinx was just too _wild…_Those first few days had been tense.

Was there really any difference, though, from those first days and now?

Cybog sighed and pushed himself out of his seat. He had a car to wax, bad guys to sonic canonize out of the stratosphere, a tower full of titans to deal with, and now a security system to install in a not-so-secret condo. He checked the time on the clock in his arm and groaned.

It was times like these when he almost missed HIVE. Snickers bars and Coke and snappy sarcasm during the day, served with coffee, mochas, and double shots. Homework and more sarcasm and all-nighters soaked in more coffee all night.

And Mammoth's pancakes just before noon on Saturdays…

* * *

Elliot dug his fork into his syrup-soaked stack of pancakes and shoved the forkful into his mouth. As he munched, Seymour took a seat next to him and leaned close to his ear so they could "talk". 

"Hey, Elliot. I wanna do a break in. Tonight."

The 'porter raised an inquisitive eyebrow at his friend.

"Not a big one," Seymour said quickly. "A small one. A really, really small one. No stealing or anything. Just entering and exiting."

The eyebrow lowered, and Elliot continued to chew. He motioned for Seymour to continue.

"See, Billy found where Jinx is living now."

The teleporter's fork fell heavily on his plate, and he began to choke. Mammoth rushed over to thump his back hard until the cloaked boy was able to cough the mess back onto his plate. He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and turned to stare incredulously at his best friend. Seymour was grinning hard by now.

"It's cool, right? He even went in and said hi. And now we can all go. So, you'll help me, right?"

Elliot shook his head, and shoveled another forkful of pancake into his mouth. Seymour blinked.

"Meaning what?"

The other boy put his fork down carefully, and held up both hands. He pointed at Seymour, gestured towards the exit to the HIVE Five's hideout, and nodded. Then he pointed to himself, pointed to the exit, made a few counter-clockwise circles with his finger, pointed at himself again, and shook his head. He turned back to his pancakes and prepared to take another bite. Seymour sat, dumbfounded.

"_What?"_

Elliot puffed out his cheek in frustration and prepared to go through the cycle of signals again. Seymour held up his own hand to stop him.

"No, no, I got it! Waddaya mean, _you already went?_"

Elliot shrugged apologetically.

"But how'd you know where it _was?_"

Elliot shook his head, brought his palms up to form an incomplete triangle, like a shield, over his head, and then shook his head again. He pointed at himself again and drew a "j" with his pinky in the air.

"_She_ came to _YOU_?" Seymour wailed. Elliot shrugged again, this time in a "kind, sorta" way.

Seymour slumped forward and let his forehead bang against the tabletop. "This ain't fair, man. Everybody's gonna see her before me!"

Elliot patted the shaved back of his friend's head sympathetically, than turned back to his pancakes.

"Wha's the rush, anyway?" One of the Billy's asked from the couch. "She ain't goin' nowhere."

"But I wanna _see_ her," Seymour replied in a muffled, pitiful voice.

"Then go already," Montego said. "We can take care of things here."

"But it's daytime. I'm not gonna go barging into her condo during the day. It's _rude_," Seymour added pointedly.

"D'y'know, I almost kinda though' that little comment migh' be intended towards _me?_" Another Billy growled.

"Well, it was," Seymour said, his face still firmly pressed against the table. "She won't like it if we just go barging into her new place whenever we want."

The Billy snorted, wholly disgusted, and turned back to the wrestling program on the TV.

"I'm gonna go tonight," Seymour continued. "Or I _was_ gonna go, anyway."

"So stop whining, then," Montego shook his shoulder roughly. "Get up. There's stuff to do. And Elliot, finish up. 'S your own fault you're late."

The teleporter scowled up at the muscleman and shoved more pancake into his mouth.

Seymour finally lifted his head, and sighed dejectedly. He wanted to see Jinx. See her, as in, _now._ But she probably wasn't even _at_ her condo now; she was more likely to be out Titan-ing with Cyborg, or Starfire, or even worse, _Kid Flash._ Fine, then. He could wait the day out. Tonight, it would be breaking and entering and talking and, best case scenario (which he wasn't putting much hope on), reverting.

But until then, as Montego had said: there was stuff to do.

* * *

More actiony things and such next chapter! Promise! 


	4. It Is Discussed

**theWanderingANBU**: Thanks very much! I always cherish your reviews and support. I've finally been able to read your poem fully and appreciate it, it was really sweet! Thank you!

**SushiChica**: I think I had Wally using more babytalk because he didn't really get why Jinx was being so…well, you read the chapter. I do agree with you, though, that it wouldn't be a regular thing. Thanks very much for your review!

**Acosta perez jose Ramiro**: Thank you very much! It was a fun "dialog" to write.

**Shay Bo Bay:** Yes, poor Seymour. As for your other question…well, it'll become clearer eventually!

**Shadow929**: I'm going to update H is for HIVE supersoon, I promise! I've gotten further along with the chapter I let you peek at, and hopefully I'll be able to get it up soon! I'm so happy you like my version of Kyd Wykkyd!

**DaGork**: Thank you! I'm hoping that what I've come up with for Gizmo is a little shocking…or a lot shocking. We'll just have to see when it comes!

Um…so there's lots of random little scenes in here. A lot of this is kind of build up for later things, so bear with me. Not as much action as I thought there was going to be…that'll probably happen next chapter. But for now, I need to update…

Edit: So...those pagebreaker things ain't really working...sorry 'bout that...

**It is Discussed  
**

"Well, I'm off," Cyborg announced to anyone who was listening.

Which was no one.

Funny how a tower could be filled to the brim with Titans, but a room could still be empty.

It was becoming pretty old to Cyborg, how crowded the Titan's Tower had become. Sure, he was a people person. People were fun to have around. People kept the population up. People made the world go around.

But honestly, Titans were hardly people. Titans were more like animals.

Cyborg heard a crash some few rooms away and winced. "Hey, Mas Y Menos!" He shouted. "Didn't I tell ya'll to WALK inside?"

A head peeked around the doorjamb, and it wasn't Mas' or Menos'. Pantha fiddled with a stray curl sheepishly. "I apologize."

"S'all right," Cyborg waved it off. "Just be careful."

"Are you going somewhere? Do you need assistance?"

"Nah, I'm good," Cyborg smiled, gesturing to the case in his other hand. "Just getting' some security in for Wally."

Pantha frowned. "I wonder that he does not live here."

"I don't think it's comfortable for him," Cyborg shrugged. "Too many small spaces around here."

"I suppose _Jinx_ is uncomfortable here as well, no?" Pantha crossed her arms irritably. "So is this security to protect Kid Flash from the bad guys, or to protect Kid Flash from Jinx?"

"It's to protect them both," Cyborg replied as coolly as he could. "They've been getting harassed a lot. Changing your life is a big deal."

That seemed to mollify the wrestler a little. She shook her head. "I apologize."

Cyborg headed for the door. "It's cool. I don't blame you or anything."

"But I worry."

The bionic man glanced at Pantha over his shoulder. "About?"

"For Kid Flash. And for Jinx as well. I just do not see how this arrangement can work. It feels too…" She paused to search for the right word. "Sudden? Quick?"

Cyborg smiled. "Fits them pretty good, then, doesn't it?"

-Why aren't the scene break line things working?-

In the next room, Robin and Raven were stabbing away at the computers. Monitoring the screens and checking codes and ensuring the city's general security from a chair was surprisingly hard work. It was a quiet job, one that required focus and maturity.

So naturally Robin and Raven were the only Titans able and willing to do it.

"Raven," Robin broke the silence. "There's something I've been thinking about."

The young sorceress raised an eyebrow. "Go ahead, then."

"I'm just gonna say it. I don't know if I'd actually implement the idea, or if I'm even that serious about it. I just want to say it." He turned to her. "Are you attached to this tower?"

Raven shrugged. "It's where we began."

Robin nodded. "Right. So…what would you say about building another one? Somewhere in Europe?"

Before Raven could even respond, he kept going.

"Because I've been thinking. There's a lot of Titans now. I mean, this tower is filled to the brim. I think we need to get ourselves more organized, into teams even. There are some," He continued quickly. "Who wouldn't go with that. Kole and Gnarrk prefer being below ground, and Thunder and Lightning aren't exactly…team material. But I was thinking, if the five of us split, and got repositioned with a new team somewhere else…well, I don't know. Maybe, for example, you could take the kids---Timmy and Teether and Melvin---and go a bit closer to where they're from. I'm not sure they like it here. And Beast Boy was doing a pretty good job as leader when…well, when all that happened," He gestured in the vague direction of Paris. "What do you think?"

Raven pressed her lips together in thought. "This is where we began."

Robin nodded. "Right. If you don't want to---"

"But," Raven cut in crisply, "There are other places besides Jump City. Our little trip around the world made that obvious."

She paused. Robin drummed his fingers against his keyboard, waiting. Finally, she said:

"I don't know. It's a lot to think about."

"Right, right," Robin nodded quickly. "Think about it. Take your time, I mean…even if we brought it up for serious, it wouldn't…it wouldn't be happening anytime soon, you know?"

"I know," Raven assured him quietly. "I know."

The pair fell silent, but Raven was still teething her bottom lip. "Robin?"

"Yes, Raven?"

"This idea of yours...what would you do with Kid Flash and Jinx?"

It was a habit among the Titans now, when the subject of either Kid Flash, or Jinx, or both, came up, to mention both. Kid Flash and Jinx. Jinx and Kid Flash. One set of heroes.

"I don't know," Robin finally said. "Obviously, we can't split them up...and I don't know if I'm comfortable with sending them somewhere else."

"You want to keep an eye on them?" The implication in Raven' voice made it clear which of the "them" she was really referring to. Robin pressed his lips together.

"Yeah. Them. I don't want them out of my sight for a minute."

-Page-breakers still not working...-

"S'all over, innit?"

Montego glanced across the kitchen counter at Billy. He'd been busy clearing up the dishes, and had thought the other boy was taking a nap. "What's over?"

"Life. The Universe. E'erythin', I guess."

Montego sighed. A few weeks before the Kid Flash fiasco, Billy and Gizmo had developed a cult-like fascination in The Hitchiker's Guide to the Galaxy. The muscleman had been hoping the fascination had gone for good. "Why do ya say that?"

"I dunno. It's jus'…Seymour's not gonna give it up, is he? The Jinx thing."

"Didn' know any of us had given it up."

Billy snorted, and sat up. "Think about it, man. After all that hoo-ha? Why the hell would she come back? We're wastin' our time."

Montego shook his head, looking back down at the plate in his hands. "We knew her for too long. That's all."

Billy pushed himself off the couch and began stomping around the room. "We knew Angel for too long. We knew X.L. Terrestrial for too long. We knew Bailey for too long. Hell, I've known all of ya for too long. I'm kinda sick of y'all."

"The door's that way, if you wanna leave."

Billy stopped pacing abruptly. "Whaddaya think? Should I?"

Montego shrugged. "If you want. We'll miss you."

Billy chuckled. "Yeah, right."

"Well, I will. Without you I'll be the only guy over sixteen. And what about Gizmo?"

Billy pulled a face. "Do we even know if he's alive in there? It's almost been five whole weeks."

"I've been leaving food out for him," Montego drummed his wet sausage-sized fingers on the counter. "And he's been eating it. Or pretending to, at least. But he'd miss you like hell. If you leave, there won't be any other skeptics around here. He'll be lonely." Billy rolled his eyes, but the muscleman pressed on. "Seymour won't have anyone to fight with or give him driving lessons---"

"I ain't _never_ givin' that boy drivin' lessons!" Billy cut in sourly.

"And Elliot won't have anybody to prank or pull pranks with. We'd miss you like hell, man."

"Ya said that about Bailey. And where's he now?"

"Prolly still frozen. Why, you wanna go visit him?"

Billy crossed his arms. "Like I'd _wanna_ visit that shield-totin', stuck up, ornery son of a bitch! He left! I don't care!"

"Well, fine then," Montego shrugged. "If that's how you wanna be."

"Yeah," Billy sat in one of the kitchen chairs. "That _is_ how I wanna be. About Bailey, and about Jinx. We didn't go chasin' after Bailey when he took off!"

"Bailey didn't become a Titan, though," Montego pointed out.

"So what's the big deal? She was a pain in the ass anyhow! I'was all her fault we got caught up in that Brotherhood of Evil stuff!"

"And it was our fault for going along with it," Montego said simply. "Maybe if we'd stuck to our gut instincts about it, all this wouldn't have happened. I mean, haven't ya ever thought about it? We never did much for ourselves till after she took off with Kid Flash. And even then we still weren't doin' much."

"I've been thinkin' that whole time," Billy said sourly. "Wish I hadn't found where they were livin'. I thought Seymour was makin' some progress."

"What about you?" Montego asked lightly. "Are you making progress?"

Billy sniffed derisively. "Didn' have much progress to make in the first place. I'm over her. She was just a body."

"So that's why ya visited her first?"

"I was in a teasin' mood, is all!" Billy snapped defensively. "She's easy to get all strung up." A thought seemed to occur to him. "Where is Seymour, anyhow?"

"He went out," Montego said matter-of-factly. "In civilian clothes. He's probably scouting out the site."

Billy snorted. "Not much to scout. No security, no real alarms…I can' believe that pair c'n sleep at night. A five year ol' could get in there. That cocky, speedy little sum-bitch don't worry much."

Montego smiled. "Guess he doesn't. But somebody sure does."

"I'll say," Billy rose, stretching. "That Seymour really needs to slow down for a spell."

"I wasn't talking about Seymour."

Billy caught Montego's knowing eye, and turned away. Montego wondered exactly what hue of red Billy's face had become.

-Still not working...-

"Hey, Jinx? I'm back! Jinx?"

Wally looked around the condo, searching for clues as to how Jinx's lunch had been going. The couch looked generally unscathed, considering how their couch usually looked, and the TV remote was where he'd left it. When he sped into the kitchen, he saw one of the pans lying in the sink, as well as a few dishes. _She ate_, He thought glumly. _That's good, I guess._ Suddenly he wasn't in a very big speeding mood. Instead, he trudged slowly down the hall to his and Jinx's room, and cracked open the door.

Jinx was lying on her back with her feet on the pillows and her head dangling off the edge of the bed. Wally could vaguely see a pair of wires connected to a pair of headphones hooked around her neck, and could hear Sarah Slean crooning something about a guy with a wedding finger but not a wedding band…whatever that meant. He winced as Sarah caroled her way up to a high note. Jinx only blasted Sarah Slean when she was really miserable.

He reached up and rapped lightly on the doorjamb. "Blast those things too loud and you'll make yourself go deaf."

Jinx didn't make any sign to indicate that she'd heard him. Wally sighed.

"Jinx…you're mad at me right?" The response remained neutral, and Wally took it as a sign to continue. "Um…I'm sorry if I was being strung up over nothing earlier. I just…well, it was rude. But he'd stolen stuff, you know? I mean, it's our job to…hell, I don't need to tell you about our job. But I'm sorry if I was coming off really bad. I didn't really mean anything against you by it…"

Jinx hadn't so much as twitched since he'd begun to speak. Wally decided that he could try again later, maybe when she'd turned Sarah off for a few minutes. He turned to leave, when:

"Wally?"

He looked back; Jinx was straining her neck to lift her head up a little so she could see him.

"Wally…is Cyborg coming in later with the security system?"

Wally blinked. "Uh…yeah."

Jinx sighed with what seemed to be genuine relief. "Good. That's good."

"Do you want anything?" Wally jerked a thumb in the direction of the kitchen.

Jinx shook her head. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay if you don't wanna eat---"

"I'm sorry about today. At the warehouse."

Wally held up a restraining palm. "Jinx, you don't have to---"

"Yes I do," She said wretchedly. "I let him get away. I even treated him nice."

"Well…yeah," Wally admitted. "You did."

Jinx sighed loudly, and unwrapped the headphones from around her neck. "Robin's gonna be furious, isn't he?"

Wally rubbed the back of his neck. "Actually…we're not telling Robin." Jinx blinked and opened her mouth, so Wally continued quickly. "Cyborg already said he'd keep quiet, and you can bet I'm not gonna say anything."

Jinx rubbed at her eyes. "But won't he find out?"

Wally winced. Cyborg had already assured him that that was exactly what was going to happen, no matter what. "Well…he might eventually. But if he finds out after this had died down then he can't get too mad, right?"

Jinx mulled it over for a second. "I guess…"

"Exactly!" Wally nodded encouragingly.

Jinx licked her lips. "And you?"

"Me what? I already said I wasn't---"

"You're mad, aren't you?" Jinx sat up. "You could at least admit it."

"I wasn't _mad_," Wally searched his brain for some way to express his reaction without sounding like a complete dick. "I was…wasn't expecting it, sure. I mean…after the thing with Billy, I didn't think you'd be so---"

"But that was _Billy_!" Jinx cried defensively. "That's different!"

Wally blinked. "It is?"

"Yes! Billy's a complete jackass! Elliot's a sweety!"

Jinx clapped her hand over her mouth. Wally almost did the same.

A _sweety?_

"Um…I mean, Elliot, didn't just barge in and go around drinking our Coke," Jinx added quickly. "He kept to his own territory. _We_ were actually kind of intruding."

Wally stared at her.

Elliot was a _sweety?_

"And Billy was just being a jerk!" Jinx continued desperately. "At least Ell---Kyd Wykkyd was trying to help. He was giving me my stuff!"

"He took the stuff with him," Wally said slowly.

"Well, yeah. He got mad. He goes back on his word when he gets mad. And that's why I'm not with them anymore!" Jinx stated triumphantly.

Well, he couldn't very well argue with that. And Cyborg had said that Kyd Wykkyd and Billy Numerous were two different cases…Wally went ahead and smiled.

"Okay. Cyborg'll be here soon. We better clean the place up a little, huh?" The smile grew to a grin. "I don't want this to turn into that weird stalker-show you're always watching."

Jinx raised her eyebrows, then smiled back. She looked immensely relieved. "It's called Room Raiders," She informed him. "And it's the best weird stalker-show _ever._ Come on. We should probably start with the living room, huh?"

-And they continue to not work...-

Next chapter, real action happens! God's honor! And...Gizmo makes his first appearance!


	5. It is Asked

Check it out! I updated! Go me! And Happy Thanksgiving, even if the Pilgrims were cannibals (or so my History Teacher told us. Apparently they ate dead, diseased Indians out of the ground, they were so hungry. No turkeys involved.)

* * *

**It Is Asked**

Seymour looked up at the twelve stories of the building with a curled lip.

Was this seriously where Jinx was living now? This high-tech dump? This hyped-up piece of crap with spacious rooms, wide windows, a glorious view, nice neighbors, and a convenient corner store barely ten feet away, and an expensive Italian restaurant on the other side of the street? She'd chosen _this_ over the HIVE Five's deep, dank, miserable hovel of a hide out?

Damn that Kid Flash.

Windows, a room with a view, an Italian restaurant! Everything Jinx desired in a home!

_Damn _that Kid Flash!

Seymour blew out hot air and tried to focus on the task at hand. He looked again at the brochure in his hand, outlining every excruciating detail about the apartment complex.

_Three rooms…living room, kitchen, bedroom…ONE BEDROOM?_

Seymour gulped. Jinx wasn't exactly a virgin anymore; Stone---well, Cyborg---had taken care of that. So it made sense she'd be sharing a bed with---

_Stop. Stop stop stop._

He pushed his sunglasses back up the bridge of his nose. Again. Super-sight was a blessing and a curse; he just wished the couple on Floor Three would go find a room he _couldn't_ see into. And maybe the guy on Floor Seven could leave his penis alone for a few seconds to turn down the volume on his TV? The grandmother on the other side of the wall didn't seem to be very interested in hearing the moans and groans of Porno-Hollywood's latest blonde bimbo as she had exciting interracial intercourse.

_I wish people could get better rooms. Or maybe I could stab my eyes out._

Seymour suddenly grinned. The grandmother on Floor Seven had banged hard against the wall, knocking Mr. Masturbator's TV askew. Good for her.

And then way up there on Floor Twelve…

_Aw, fuck._

Screw the plans. Screw the break-in. Screw the nice little fantasy in his head, where Jinx developed a sudden burst of maturity and owned up for the crap he'd had to go through for the past five months and came back to patch things up.

Cyborg had beaten Seymour to Kid Flash's apartment. And he looked rather busy.

* * *

"Fuck. What're you doing up?"

Montego turned abruptly from lifting the table before him. Vito was standing at the doorway, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.

"My clock says it's two in the morning," Vito continued piteously. "What time is it really?"

It took Montego a second to get his brain working again. "A little past noon. Hey, where've you---?"

"I was just gonna grab something to eat," Vito glanced around the room and sighed. "I bet there's stuff you wanna ask me."

"_Yeah_, there is," Montego said. "What the hell have you been doing? One of the Billies placed five grand on a bet that you died there in your room."

Vito shrugged awkwardly. "Stuff."

"Stuff?"

"'_Mportant _stuff. You know how I am. When I gotta work, I gotta work."

Montego sighed. "Fine. What kind of stuff?"

"Not telling," Vito replied breezily. "I'll tell you when it's important."

"Wasn't it already impor---"

"I smell pancakes," The little genius cut him off neatly. "Are there any more?"

"No. You missed breakfast." Montego made sure that Vito could see very clearly that his puppy eyes were having absolutely no effect on him. "Make yourself some pasta or something. And clean up. You look like shit, kid."

Vito narrowed his eyes and tromped off, muttering, "Five seconds outta my effing room, and this is what…"

Montego shook his head as he watched him go. Maybe it was the music he was listening to or something, but every day (or few weeks) that he saw him, Vito seemed a little more emo.

Before he could immerse himself in lifting the table again, Vito was back, looking worried.

"Hey Monty…how are you?"

Montego blinked. Had Vito really just asked him how he was? "I'm…fine, I guess."

"Oh. Nothing…nothing wrong at all?"

"No. How 'bout you?"

Vito's face fell a little. "I don't really know…I'm just hungry right now." He turned away slowly. "See you later, then…"

Montego stared after him. He used to think he understood Vito pretty well. Articulate swearing meant he was bored, inarticulate swearing meant he was preoccupied, excessive swearing meant he was truly pissed off, no swearing meant he was fairly content, and on it went. Vito hadn't said anything near to any sort of cuss word, but he hadn't looked particularly happy either…

He became aware of a presence next to him, and he turned to see a very curious Elliot gazing over his shoulder. When the teleporter turned to him, he shrugged and said, "Don't ask me. I don't get it either."

Elliot's face fell a little, but soon he was drawing figures in the air. After taking a second to piece the gestures together, Montego shrugged again and said, "No, don't really know where he went. Bet I know where he is though."

He turned away, leaving Elliot with a very thoughtful look on his face.

* * *

Climbing walls was officially on Seymour's Not Very Fun List. 

It wasn't just that anyone could walk by and see him scaling the sheer gray cement, or that any of the residents could have poked their heads out and seen him clutching the wall, stuck there like a sitting duck. It wasn't even because this was a perfect opportunity for a Titan to swoop in and cart him off to jail.

The problem was that his loose civilian jeans were beginning to slip off his ass, and he couldn't spare a hand to pull them up.

Seymour looked about him. He was three across and five down window-wise from Jinx's new apartment. Climbing straight up hadn't been an option; some architect who probably thought he was really, really clever had decided to make the layout of the windows all snaky and complicated instead of in a nice grid pattern like every other apartment complex.

Seymour chanced a look downwards and swore. It was a long way for his jeans to fall. He _really_ didn't fancy the idea of climbing up a building half nude…

How occupied was the apartment room next to him, anyway?

"So you just need to make sure you turn it on…I can't really think of anything that could go wrong," Cyborg drawled proudly. Nobody and nothing could beat his security. Not a single thing.

Kid Flash zipped to his side. "Nothing? Absolutely nothing?"

Cyborg smirked. "Nothing, I said."

"What about ants?" Jinx was lying on the couch, feet dangling off the side. "We've been having ant problems. They won't leave the sugar alone."

"Ah…" Cyborg chose not to answer her. "Anyway, the connection cable runs near the TV, but there shouldn't be any interference with that…"

Jinx cackled obnoxiously. "Unless the ants get in there too!"

Kid Flash rushed to her and pecked her fondly on the cheek, then sped back to Cyborg. "So I won't have to mess with anything much?"

"Cause you know, he's technologically retarded," Jinx put in sweetly, blowing a kiss to the blushing speedster. "I'll take care of any techno stuff, 'kay?"

Cyborg smiled at the computer screen in front of him. The two had obviously patched things up, and Jinx was back in full swing. This was the kind of Jinx he wanted to show off to his friends, that he wanted Robin to appreciate. But every time he took her to the Tower, she always clammed up, too caught up in trying to make amends to make any sarcastic cracks. He knew she was capable of relaxing; give her five minutes with Argent and it was like a stand-up comedy session. But as soon as one of the core Titans walked in…

"Cyborg? Yoohoo! Sleepy-head!"

The bionic man started. "What?"

Jinx smiled like poison at him. "Get up on the wrong side of the Frankenstein table this morning? You Titans need more sleep. Who gets up at six in the morning, anyway?"

"Titans," Cyborg answered automatically.

"And suits," Kid Flash added. "So, that about it Cyborg?"

Aha. Cyborg could take a hint. He used to drop little insinuations like that when he and Jinx had wanted some alone time. "That's all folks. Call me if you need help with something else."

"Will do!" Jinx sang, giggling hysterically. Cyborg waved to them both, and headed for the door.

* * *

Another addition to Seymour's Not Very Fun List: Stepping on Cats.

Seymour winced as he licked at the parallel wounds running down his fore-arm. Didn't most apartments have a no-pet policy? The resident of number 18 was going to be _so_ cat-less when Seymour was done…

But first things first. There was a room up on the Twelfth Floor that needed his attention.

Seymour took the stairs. It would be too awkward if he got stuck with some kid or old lady or pizza delivery guy in the elevator. Like Spider Man in that one movie.

And what was he supposed to do when he got there, anyway? Cyborg was already there. He could probably wait him out until he left…especially if he hid in the stairwell. Cyborg never took the stairs. So he'd wait until things settled down, then slip in when Jinx was alone and…

…and…

…get his ass kicked?

But he wasn't even going in on the offense. He just wanted to talk.

_Jinx wouldn't kick my ass over a conversation, would she?_

Seymour thought it over…and winced.

Jinx had kicked his ass over a lot less than a conversation.

_Maybe I should just go…_

Seymour glanced down at his bleeding arm. No way had he climbed up buildings and gotten torn up by somebody's Mr. Whiskers just to go home. He was going to see Jinx.

He had to.

When he reached the top of the stairs, he tipped down his sunglasses to better see the situation. The computer was on, and a new kind of energy was pulsing from it; Seymour assumed that was the new security system he'd seen Cyborg messing with. Speaking of Cyborg, the bionic man was standing up, waving a casual goodbye to a very casual, happy Jinx and an obnoxiously content-looking Kid Flash, and heading for the door.

_What, ALREADY?_

Seymour ducked down a little. Now Cyborg just had to pass by, and Seymour would be able to go in and…

…and why wasn't Cyborg heading for the elevator?

Seymour was frozen, horror-struck. Cyborg wasn't taking the elevator. He was going to take the stairs. Why wasn't he taking the elevator? He _always_ took the elevator! Taking the elevator was just something Cyborg did! _Not _taking the elevator was just weird, unnatural, it---

"Hi, Seymour," Cyborg said quietly.

It took Seymour a few seconds to gather his thoughts so he could articulate them coherently.

"You're not taking the elevator?"

Cyborg had to chuckle at that. The response was just so…_Seymour._ "No, man. What are you doing here?" His voice changed. He had to be business-like about this.

Behind his sunglasses, Seymour was blinking rapidly. "But why aren't you taking the elevator? You _always_ take the elevator."

"Never mind the elevator! I could see you, and I wanna know, what are you doing here?"

Seymour huffed. "That's none of your business. I wanna know why you didn't head for that elevator! It's _important!_"

"You're here to see Jinx, right?" Cyborg watched as Seymour's face fell a little. "Dude, she's settled. Why are you guys trying to get to her now? She was really upset about Billy barging in."

"That wasn't my fault!" Seymour retorted sharply. "Billy does as he likes. I wanted to at least be polite about it. I was going to knock on the door. Really," He added guiltily.

Cyborg sighed, and rubbed his eyes. He didn't want to be frustrated with Seymour. Seymour was one of the few rational HIVE students that didn't go completely loco every time he got near coffee; the two of them had gotten along pretty well when Cyborg had been Stone.

"Look," He tried to sound mollifying. "I know you wanna see her. I know you had a bit of a thing for---"

"I'm over that!" Seymour snapped quickly, trying hard not to blush. "She has a guy now, that's cool. But she was my _best friend_. And now I only get to see her if I get myself arrested, and usually not even then. Why can't I talk to her?"

"She's not ready yet, man! She's still getting used to this kind of life!"

"How am I supposed to know if she's ready or not when I _can't even see her?_"

"Seymour---"

There was a bright flash of dark between the two of them. From it emerged Elliot, looking flustered and very excited about something. He glanced, wide-eyed, at Cyborg, but was soon tugging at Seymour's arm.

Seymour jerked away, wincing as his arm began to sting anew. "Talk to me, man. What is it?"

Elliot touched his thumbs and index fingers together, and held the loops they made over his eyes like goggles. Seymour's eyes went wide under his sunglasses.

"For serious? You mean he's still alive?'

Elliot nodded emphatically.

Seymour had to think fast. Cyborg didn't look like he was going to stay patient for very long. Gizmo was out of his room and apparently still physically stable…and Seymour's timing right now just wasn't good. He needed to come to the apartment complex again, at another time, when the Titans weren't so security-happy…

Lightbulbs flashed in his head.

"Take me there," He told Elliot, taking a quick look over his friend's shoulder to monitor Cyborg's reaction. Relief, and maybe a little confusion crossed the bionic man's features, and Seymour half-wished he could stay to talk with him, about normal things though, not this whole Jinx and Kid Flash mess. Talking with Cyborg---Stone---whatever---had always helped him clear his head a little...

Seymour was hit by a familiar blast of cold. Elliot's teleportation methods could have been used for those intense energy drink commercials. Falling into Arctic waters had _nothing_ on this…

Seymour found himself in the kitchen, Elliot still holding his arm. The stove was on, the refrigerator was half-open and he could see a very short, very familiar silhouette in its light.

"Hey, Vito…"

The figure turned, and Seymour's jaw tightened a little when he saw the genius' face. He had heavy gray bags under his eyes, and the wrinkles of early-morning crankiness seemed to have settled in his features permanently. His little mouth was twisted in a sour frown of displeasure.

"What is it?"

There was no reason _not_ to ask him…

"How would you like to do me a favor tonight?"

* * *

Next time...more Gizmo!  



	6. It Is Trespassed Upon

OMG, an UPDATE! What a MIRACLE! Good to see you all! I kinda wrote this chapter in one go, so I'll probably have to keep going back and editing mistakes. Try to keep that in mind as you read! Thanks!

* * *

**It Is Trespassed Upon**

"You're a freak," Vito decided aloud. "A freak of nature and other things."

_Wait for it…_

"Why would I do any favors for you anyway? I don't like you."

_A little longer…_

"I don't care about Jinx. She's a big girl, she can tie her own platforms. Why do you care so much, anyway? She dumped you, didn't she?"

Seymour winced a little at that. _Keep it steady, man…_

Vito gave him a long look, and finally sighed. "If you're really worked up enough to ask _me_, I guess I could…"

Seymour grinned.

* * *

Wally yawned. 

Something was not right.

It was sad to be quoting a nun from a stupid French cartoon about a happy-go-lucky boarding school child who was "big" despite being a shrimp, but the statement was true. Something really wasn't right.

He slipped out of Jinx's arms---not an easy feat, that. Jinx had a grip like death. Wally pitied any teddy bears she might have possessed as a child. Jinx as a kid…that must have been so _cute…_

There was a glow coming from the living room/dining room. But he'd turned the computer screen off before he'd gone to bed, hadn't he? He crept down the short hallway as fast as he could. Maybe something had been activated. Maybe the ants really _had_ gotten into the works. Or maybe…

_Oh, HELL no…_

Maybe a HIVE student was deprogramming his computer.

"Step away from the computer, brat," Wally said, trying to sound serious for once. Jinx was depending on that computer for secure feelings and a sound night's sleep. There was no telling what kind of damage he might suffer if anything were to happen to it.

"Uh-uh," Gizmo shook his head. "You wouldn't want the public seeing embarrassing video clips of you getting thrashed by Madame Rouge, would you?" He flicked out a disc from seemingly no-where. "Footage."

Fine. Easily solved. Wally snatched the disc out of Gizmo's fingers and broke it into two perfect halves.

Four more discs appeared. "Copies."

Wally gaped.

Gizmo smirked. "Break them if you want, I've got plenty more at home."

Wally's jaw tightened. His pride wasn't worth this much. It _shouldn't_ be worth this much!

But Madame Rouge was something he couldn't forget. And for other people to be reminded too…

"I'll unhook the computer," He chanced. "Cyborg will understand if he has to hook it up."

"Yeah, sure he would," Gizmo agreed. "But would Jinx?"

Wally narrowed his eyes. "So you're here to get at Jinx."

The typing noises stopped, and there was a long silence.

"No," Gizmo finally said. "That scum-munching _girl_ can do whatever she wants." The typing resumed. "I'm just doing this as a favor to somebody, that's all."

"To Billy?"

Gizmo laughed. "Billy doesn't care much either. Come on, you know who I'm talking about."

"Kyd Wykkyd?"

"No---well, maybe," Gizmo said thoughtfully. "I'm sure he's in on it too. He always treated Jinx like his little sister. But then…this isn't really his style."

"Wouldn't you _know_ who wants what? They're your team."

"_Them?"_ Gizmo laughed scornfully. "They're just roommates."

_Roommates?_ "But you guys work together," Wally pressed on. "You're _like_ a team, aren't you?"

"Well, we were, but when Jinx left, we realized that the whole "team" thing was a big load of bull. I don't know about the Titans, but half the time we can barely stand each other, you know? We need more space than anything like a "team" allows." Wally noticed Gizmo do something like a half-shrug, one shoulder at a time. "We all pitch in with the housekeeping, and we help each other out sometimes…and we still use the old communicators, but there's nothing very teamy about it."

"So you guys are just a frat for bad-asses?" Wally asked skeptically.

"Not how I'd put it, but…yeah, if you want," Gizmo said. "I'm nearly done, by the way. Then I can get out of here."

"Hey, wait a sec!" Wally snapped. "Who put you up to this? Mammoth?"

"That fast metabolism isn't sparing much for your head, is it?" Gizmo sneered.

Wally ignored the poke at his intelligence. "So…it's that one quiet guy? See-More?"

"Yeah."

"Huh," Wally thought for a second. "Yeah, I kinda thought he might have a thing for her. That makes sense."

"A thing? What kind of _thing_?"

"He was hot for her, wasn't he?"

"Oh," Gizmo's typing slowed for a second. "Yeah, he might've been," He said carefully. "I never really noticed."

"Well, I can see why he's pissed, then, if I stole his girl." The idea that there had been some triangle action that he hadn't noticed was weird. Wally tried to decide if the concept made him feel bad. He'd felt bad about Cyborg being Jinx's ex, but that was more because he knew Cyborg. Did it matter if he felt bad over some other guy he didn't know?

"So, does she actually like the Titans, or is she just putting up with it all so she can get a good fuck at night?" Gizmo was looking at him from over his shoulder, but when Wally tried to look him in the eye he turned back to the computer.

"First of all, we don't fuck every night. Second of all, that's none of your business," Wally said coolly. _If I let him get to me in my own home, he wins._ "And third, she's working hard to start things new. And she's doing great."

"Yeah. Whatever," Gizmo said. "But what about the Titans? What about _Robin_?"

Robin. Robin was a touchy subject that Wally enjoyed not thinking about.

"He's working with it."

"He hates her, doesn't he."

It was an accusation, and probably the most sincere thing the speedster had ever heard the genius say.

"Yeah," Wally admitted. "I think he might."

"Of course he does. We tried to steal their tower once. Didn't you ever hear about that? Jinx wanted a room with a view, and me an' Mammoth wanted to humor her."

"I heard it was an assignment from Slade."

"So you _did _ hear about it, did you? Well," Gizmo continued. "I don't know where you got the idea that _any_ Titan would be fine with some random bad-girl randomly turning good and randomly joining their organization."

Wally's jaw tightened. "People deserve a second chance."

"_Really._ Who taught you that one? Dear old dad?"

"My uncle," Wally said quietly. "And it applies to everybody."

"Don't get started on me, 'cause I'm not interested," Gizmo said quickly. "There, all done. One very healthy computer minus a security system. I even cleaned off a potential virus or too."

"Thanks," Wally said sarcastically.

"You're not welcome," Gizmo hopped down from the chair. "I'm too generous for my own good."

"You do realize that Cyborg could reinstall it like that," Wally snapped his fingers. "Right?"

"I'll bet," Gizmo rolled his eyes. "But it'll take a little while. Long enough, anyway."

"Long enough for what?"

"I'm leaving now," Gizmo announced. "You can tell Jinx I said, hi, g'bye, and good riddance."

"Or I could take you down to the station," Wally sped to the little genius and got a grip on his arm.

"Yeah, sure," Gizmo smiled up at him like a little kid. "And when they search my stuff, they'll find at least twenty-six copies of footage of your _very_ embarrassing defeat at the hands of that German---or whatever she was---lady. Hey, do you know if she's still frozen?"

"How should I know? The rest of you got out."

"Well, _duh_, but we didn't let everybody else out with us, you know? Only the people we liked." Gizmo wrinkled his nose. "And that wasn't a lot of people."

"I'll bet," Wally said dryly.

"Well, you can tell Speedy that Chesire's out and about, anyway," Gizmo pulled himself loose from the speedster's grip.

"Why would he care?"

Gizmo's eyebrows shot up. "You mean…? Oh," He said quickly, and was it Wally's imagination, or did he blush? "Never mind, then. Oh, hey wait!"

_As if I'm going anywhere._

"Did you ever get frozen? In the thing, I mean?"

"Uh…no," Wally shook his head, and finally remembered that he had been on the winning side. "You guys weren't good enough to get me."

"Right," Gizmo nodded slowly, as if Wally hadn't said a single insulting thing. "Right. Well…I guess that's all right then. See ya," He added as he headed out the door.

Wally stared after him.

_I just let a member of the HIVE Five walk in and out of my home. My castle. I let him waltz in and out. The computer...the security system...I TALKED to him. That was a real conversation, verbs and all. Wasn't it?  
_

It was too much to think about at two in the morning. Wally went back to bed.

* * *

"Ya sent him there. By hisself. At _night_?" 

"It'll be like exercise," Seymour said vaguely. "Human interaction. Getting in touch with nature."

"In a Titan's home. At _night_," Billy repeated. "Son, I get that you hafta be obsessed with _somethin'_ to feel that yer life has meanin', but couldn't ya leave the rest of us _outta_ it?"

"Well, everybody else here sucks at computers!" Seymour snapped. "What was I _supposed_ to do?"

"You could try livin' and let others live!" Billu retorted, leaning in close to the other boy. "Ya couldn't leave well enough alone if it killed ya! Dja ever think she might be _happy?_"

"Try taking your own advice," Seymour said. "Can I get a little space here?"

Billy straightened up. "What's gotten into ya, son?"

"What's gotten into me? What's gotten into _you?_" Seymour rose up to his full five feet and five inches. "Since when do you care, anyway? Everybody else can hang high, so long as you're okay, isn't that what you're about?"

"I believe in livin' how you like, and if this is the kinda thing Jinx likes, then let her live with it!"

"Well, I believe in no yelling indoors, and you two aren't letting me live with it," Montego called from the kitchen. "Sit down and I'll make you both somethin' to eat."

"I'm not hungry," Seymour whined. "And besides---"

"I said sit!" Montego growled.

Seymour sighed and sat at the kitchen table. Billy took the chair opposite from him and continued to glower.

"Keep your face like that and it'll freeze that way, Billy," Montego sing-songed from the kitchen.

"Yes, _mom_," Billy mumbled.

"All you two do anymore is bicker," Montego continued. "About Jinx, about the TV, about what we eat…it's getting' old, you guys. If you can't live together---"

"Than one of us should leave," Billy finished for him, and the two exchanged a rather significant glance. "And it oughta be me," He continued self-importantly. "Since I can drive."

"I _could_ leave, if you'd just give me some stupid driving lessons!" Seymour snapped.

"Son, I wouldn't give you drivin' lessons if you were the last fifteen-year-ol' on the blessed earth---"

"GUYS!" Montego roared. "What the hell was I JUST saying?"

"Sorry," The two muttered.

Montego sighed. "Maybe you just need space."

"Maybe one of us _does_ need to leave," Seymour said darkly.

"Or maybe one of us could get hisself a reality check and _get on with his life_," Billy said nastily. "Jinx ain't the only thing in the world with a vagina, ya know!"

Seymour blushed furiously. "I'm not INTERESTED in Jinx's vagina, dammit!"

"Well, that's nice to know," A dry voice contributed. "Thank you very much for sharing, you _pervert._"

"Vito, you're back!" Seymour cried happily, bounding over the table. Billy snorted and rolled his eyes at Mammoth. "How did it go? You got the system off, right?"

"Yeah, I did," Vito said sourly. "You owe me big."

"Sure, buddy! Whatever you want!" Seymour assured him quickly. "This is _great_! First thing tomorrow, I'll go over there and---"

"Ruin the poor girl's life?" Billy said innocently.

"No, I'm not _you_," Seymour retorted.

Billy slammed a hand down on the table. "Son, I'm tellin' you, this ain't a good idea!"

"Actually, it might be," Vito said quietly.

Everyone stared at him. He balked a little under their gaze.

"You _what?"_ Montego said.

"Well, I don't think she's really happy. That's all," Vito shrugged. "I'd bet anything Robin's treating her like shit. I'd do it if I were him."

Silence.

And then:

"HA! I KNEW IT! I _TOLD_ YOU!" Seymour shouted in Billy's face, and began heading to his room. "Tomorrow's gonna be so freakin' SWEET!"

"Glad _he's_ happy," Gizmo muttered.

"You really think it's going that bad?" Montego said.

"Where's your proof?" Billy demanded.

Vito didn't look at either of them. "I'm going to bed. I'll probably see you both in the morning. 'Night."

The two boys stared after him. When Vito was out of sight, Montego noticed that Elliot had poked his head around the corner. "Show's over," He said gruffly. "Go back to bed."

The teleporter shrugged, and disappeared.

Billy sighed. "I hate bein' the oldest."

Montego glanced moodily at the half-cooked meal behind him. "Yeah, me too."


	7. It Is Decided

OMG, an update! Has it really been four months? I'm sorry. This has without a doubt been the worst school year of my life. I've never had to spend so much time on my homework, and with everything else I was doing…ugh. Complete over-commitment. Whatever, that's all done.

By the way, I'm thinking about changing the rating. If anybody ever feels this is necessary, let me know.

* * *

**It is Decided  
**

Jinx was purring.

It had been mistaken before by Wally for snoring. He was singing a very different tune now, especially since she had managed to nab a good recording of the sounds _he_ made at night. Usually, purring meant good, happy things were happening, like Italian food, a good shopping spree, new eyeliner colors. But there were bad purrs too. She was arguing with See-More, or her lipstick had melted, or whoever was in charge of the shopping list had forgotten to pick up tampons because it "warn't somethin' a MAN should have to be botherin' wit.", or Mammoth had made broccoli…

_Wait. Those aren't my problems anymore._

Jinx opened her eyes. She was alone in the bed.

It didn't bother her much. Not as much as it used to. When she first moved in with Wally she had always panicked to find herself waking up alone, because she thought it meant that Wally was off fighting somewhere or had gotten sick of her and wanted to get away. But she had soon learned that Wally was always in the next room, making pancakes and scolding her when she said that coffee would wake her up much faster than a stupid stack of pancakes. He wasn't a coffee drinker. None of the Titans were. It was a little scary that they could all get up at seven in the morning without caffeine.

Jinx rolled over and rubbed her cheek against the other pillow in the bed, Wally's pillow.

And frowned.

The pillow was cold. It shouldn't have been cold. It should have been warm, and it should have smelled like Wally.

_Maybe it's later in the morning than I thought._

She padded out to the kitchen in her panties and Wally's t-shirt, ready to whine that it wasn't her fault she had gotten up so late since Wally hadn't even tried to wake her up…

…but he wasn't there.

She glanced at the digital clock in the microwave.

7:03. A.M.

She was up early. Well, on time anyway. Where was he?

"Jinx," She tried to giggle to herself. "He's a super-hero. An emergency had to happen sooner or later."

_Than why didn't he wake me? We're both heroes. _

"He's a sweet boyfriend, and he didn't want to disturb me."

_Never stopped him before_.

"I-I-'ve been upset the past few days. He wanted to give me space."

_The boys at HIVE were the ones who gave me space when I was upset. Wally always gets in my face…_

"I _want_ him to get in my face. It helps."

_Then where is he?_

"Where is he?"

She crossed her arms over herself. Compared to the kitchen at HIVE's base, Wally's kitchen was pretty cramped.

But now it felt huge.

_I might as well make breakfast._

She began banging through cupboards and drawers to find whatever it was Wally used to make pancakes. To be perfectly honest with herself, she hadn't made pancakes in…well, ever. Wally had always taken care of it.

Or Montego.

She'd helped clean up, of course.

When she couldn't make Seymour or Billy do it for her.

But she'd made the coffee…

…when Vito was too busy with a project to prepare caffeine for their crew.

Jinx finally found the pan cabinet, but she couldn't bring herself to touch anything. Breakfast was supposed to be a group affair. The most important meal of the day. Eating the most important meal of the day by yourself was just so…

Something wet was cropping up in the corner of her eye, and Jinx rubbed at it furiously.

_Lonely_. She hadn't felt so lonely in years. There had always been _somebody_ to eat breakfast with.

That was how it was supposed to be.

* * *

"Where'd Elliot go?" 

Montego turned to see Seymour, rubbing his eyes behind his sunglasses.

"Dunno."

Seymour scowled. "Fuck. He promised to give me a lift."

"Then he'll be back. Sit down. Eat something."

Seymour curled his lip. "Not hungry. Where's Billy?"

"Walking off a hangover. Downtown. Won't see him for a while." Montego pointed at the table. "Sit, I said."

"But I'm---"

"Just sit!"

Seymour sat.

"I'm tired of making pancakes," Montego said. "Whaddaya want?"

"Nothin'."

The muscleman gave him a careful look. "You didn't eat last night." When Seymour shrugged halfheartedly, Montego continued, "Have you been eatin' dinner lately?"

"Kinda," Seymour muttered. In a louder voice, he said, "You know, it's weird Vito ain't up yet. You think he's started something else? Like, a new project?"

Montego scowled ferociously. "Seymour, have you been eatin' _anything_ 'sides breakfast?"

" 'Cause I say it's weird for him to start another project so soon. I hope he gets up," Seymour continued doggedly. "I want to thank him properly for last night. He really came through for me."

"Seymour!"

The sunglassed boy looked up at Montego, startled. "What?"

Montego sighed. "Kid, how much do you weigh?"

"Enough," Seymour answered.

"How much?"

"_Enough_," Seymour repeated stubbornly, pushing himself up from the table. "Screw it, I'm walking. Elliot can go fuck himself."

"What about break---"

"I'm not hungry!" He snapped, and ran out.

* * *

"So that's what happened." 

Cyborg sat back and whistled. "Damn. Gizmo said all that, huh?"

Wally nodded. Cyborg chuckled. "Cute. Last time I checked, he never did favors for anybody. So now what?"

"My place isn't really all that safe right now," Wally said slowly. "I want to do something about it…but it's hard with Jinx to come home to. I have to be really careful about everything, you know? It's weird."

"Part of the girlfriend package," Cyborg said. "Getting some is the same as giving up your Amendment rights."

"Well, just cause, I think they're a bunch of…I don't even know. It's _weird_. And I need to get them off her back. I told her she wouldn't have to worry about them. I have to live up to that." Wally took a deep breath. "So I was thinking."

"You were thinking…?"

"I need Jinx to stay here for a few days. I go out, do my thing, crack some skulls, and get this whole thing done with."

Cyborg raised an eyebrow. "Crack some skulls?"

Wally blushed. "Well, no, but get stuff done."

"Like what?"

"I don't know," He wrinkled his nose. "Give them a spanking and tell them not to do it again?"

Cyborg chuckled, but grimly. He leaned forward. "I think the problem here is that you're not sure where they're coming from."

Wally frowned. "Sure I do. I took their girl, screwed up their base…screwed things up. And now they're pissed."

Cyborg shook his head. "Not what I mean. I mean, _what_ are they doing? _Who_?"

"_They_ are."

Cyborg sighed. "Who is 'they'?"

Wally ran down the list. "Billy Numerous. Kyd Wykkyd. Gizmo. See-More. Mammoth."

"All of them?" When Wally shrugged, Cyborg said, "Well, Mammoth hasn't even done anything yet, so we can rule him out."

"But they're a team---"

"Not according to Gizmo, they're not. Just roommates, remember?"

Wally sat back. "Okay, then, so what?"

"So Billy visited you guys a day or two back. Talked to Jinx a little, got her worked up. He's good at doing that. And Kyd Wykkyd…well, that was us coming to him. Gizmo came to remove the system I put up."

"Because See-More sent him to," Wally interjected. "How'd he know about that, anyway? Was he spying or something?"

Cyborg took a deep breath. "Actually, yeah. I ran into him on my way home yesterday."

Wally sat up. "What? Why didn't you tell me?"

Cyborg shrugged. "Didn't think much of it."

Wally sighed. "Okay. So he _has _been active." He cocked his head to the side. "What'd he say?'

"That he missed his best friend. And that what Billy did wasn't his fault. So what does that tell us?"

"That he's clingy and whiny?"

Cyborg frowned. "No. Well, yeah," He conceded, smiling faintly. "But it also tells us that all this ain't no team effort. Everybody's acting on their own."

"So they're _all_ being clingy and whiny?"

"Hey, man," Cyborg said. "Say somebody came up and convinced…uh, let's say Kole, to run off with him. And she does. So where does that leave Gnark?"

Wally chewed his lip. It was a good point. "So I'm a jerk, and they're right?"

"No, no," Cyborg said quickly. "That's not what I'm saying. That's just where they feel they're coming from. They miss her."

"But they didn't even listen to her! They ignored her, and they were being a bunch of assholes!"

Cyborg shrugged. Wally was surprised to find himself getting annoyed with the gesture. "That's just how they are. They think anything deeper is too touchy-feely."

Wally rolled his eyes. "Stupid."

"That's how things were at HIVE," Cyborg said mildly, and Wally had to stop himself from saying anything else. "It's like the eating thing. Remember how much Jinx used to eat?"

"She _didn't_ eat."

"Well, that's what they've always done. Skipping meals was just whatever to them. That doesn't make it right, and I'm not saying you didn't do right. You did. Jinx needed an escape." Cyborg sighed. "But that's where _they're_ coming from."

Wally puffed out his cheeks. "Should I send them a basket?"

Cyborg laughed and ruffled his hair. "Naw, I think that would just piss them off."

"They're _already_ pissed off."

"Just…physical stuff won't help. You can't just beat the crap out of them and tell them to mind their own business, because this _is_ their business. I think it's a good idea Jinx comes here," He added. "Give you a chance to make a move."

"So I need to put together an _apology_ basket."

"No, no, don't apologize. That won't come off right. Just tell them what's going on, that Jinx is fine. Maybe even work out some time she can see them, if she ever wants to. That's all See-More seemed to want, anyway."

Kid Flash stood and cracked his neck. "So I'll bring Jinx here for a while. Thanks," He added, brushing a few fingers over Cyborg's chair arm. "I needed that."

Cyborg grinned. "No prob, bro. That's what I'm here for."

On his way out, Wally stopped by Argent's room.

"Hey," He said, smiling when she appeared at her door, rubbing her eyes. "You look like a raccoon." She did. She must have forgotten to take off her heavy make up the night before. "Listen, Jinx is staying here for a couple days, so---"

"Fabulous!" The goth girl chirped, perking. "I've been _dying_ for a good shopping trip, and I simply _can't_ make a decision. Send her over quick!" The door slammed. Wally shrugged and headed home.

* * *

Billy hated the downtown area. 

It was crowded, ugly, noisy, an _enormous _no-smoking zone, and worst of all, Titan-populated.

There were screaming little kids, spoiled little teenagers, clueless little parents, and _mean_ little old people.

His shoulders were getting sore from hunching over. Paranoia in general was starting to get to him. Suddenly his sunglasses didn't feel very protective.

He swung into an empty-enough corner-store and glanced wistfully at the back counter piled high with every kind of cigarette on the planet. Seymour had made all the smokers-- Elliot, Billy, and Montego--quit after the Brotherhood incident.

Something about how he was black enough for all three of their lungs or some load of bull like that. Black people. You'd think they owned the world or something.

Vito might have added a comment--he usually whined about the smoke messing with his tech--but he had gone all reclusive on them. He was a messed up little kid. Or he was going to be, anyway. There was still room in him for real psycho-shit to be cultivated.

Billy's eyes flicked over the magazines and he sighed.

He needed to get out of here.

Not just this store. Out. Just plain _out_.

He headed for the door, trying not to get too annoyed at the shopkeeper's edgy look. He'd already resisted lifting five different kinds of lighter, one little glare couldn't be too hard to ignore.

He nearly made it out, but some big, bulky somebody had to run into him.

" 'Scuse me," Billy gritted, pushing the guy away with one arm. "I---" He stopped.

His arm had a big wet patch on the elbow. A red wet patch.

The guy he'd knocked into grinned sickly.

Then he collapsed. Blood splattered when he hit the ground. A few flecks hit Billy's sunglasses.

Billy glanced back at the shopkeeper behind the counter. The man was staring at him, reaching slowly for the phone. Billy recognized the look in his eyes.

"Well, shit," He muttered. "There goes my day."

* * *

"Jinx?" 

Wally saw Jinx turn towards him, and winced. She was all teary-eyed again.

"Wally?"

"Yeah, Jinx," Wally tried to smile. "Right here."

He watched as her chin began to wobble dangerously. "Where did you go?"

"Uh…business. Look---"

"Without me?"

Wally froze, with his mouth open. He'd had a nice, short statement all planned out in his head, and she wasn't cooperating with his vision at all.

Her chin stopped wobbling, and Jinx looked down at the floor. "Did Robin want to see you without me?" She asked softly. "It's cool, you know. I don't care."

Wally sighed. "Yes, you do. But that's not what it was. Jinx, we need to go to Titan's Tower for a while."

"What, for a meeting?"

"No, for…for a couple days." Wally said. "The security system needs more work, and I kinda thought that, you know, until things were _secure_ you'd want to…I don't know. We don't have to if you don't want," He added quickly. "Just…I want you to be comfortable. I know the Tower isn't really that, but still."

He looked at her. He lips had formed into a perfect little 'o'. He chuckled weakly. "Dumb, huh."

She shook her head, fumbling with a stray lock of pink hair. "Do you really think it's necessary?"

He sped up close, taking the hair from her fingers and pushing it back properly behind her ear. "I told you I would take care of everything," He said seriously. "This is part of it, I guess. I think it would be easier if you stayed at Titan's Tower until we've really got this steady." He bit his lip a little. "Is that okay with you?"

She pressed her lips together…then leaned in and kissed him. "Whatever you think is good," She said into his mouth, "is good for me too."

He smiled, and began kissing back. "Get your stuff," He said when they finally pulled away from each other. "Cyborg said he would follow behind to give us a lift."

"Couldn't you carry me?" She smirked. "Be back in a minute, doll."

She didn't have much to pack. Just clothes. And make up.

"Argent wants a shopping trip out of you," Wally called after her.

"Yay!" She called back. Trust Argent to keep her distracted for a few good days. Shopping sounded _good_. Maybe these next few days with twenty-four/seven Titans would be bearable…

"Jinx, is that your communicator? Something's going off, and it's not mine."

She looked in her bag. There was her communicator, silent as the grave.

"Maybe it's my other phone," She called. "Could you get it for me?"

"Only for you!"

Out in the living room, Wally cast about for the phone. It had been Cyborg's idea to get a separate line, inspired by a rather amusing private exchange between Wally and Jinx that had come up on every Titan's communicator. He noticed the flickering blue light just before the last ring. He sped over and flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Uh…hi," Said a scratchy, familiar voice. "Is Jinx there? This is kinda 'mportant."

Wally's eyes widened impossibly. "How did you get this number?"

"Does it matter so much? Jus' put 'er on."

"Wally?" Jinx appeared in the hallway. "Who is it?"

Wally removed the phone slightly from his ear. "Um…I think it's Billy Numerous."

* * *

Cliffhanger! Update is coming soon (for real this time). Next...It Is Undecided!  



	8. It Is Undecided

This has got to be the fastest I've ever updated. Hopefully I'm compensating a little for my long no-updating slump? I took a different swing on Argent then I intended, but I think she'll work. What do you think?

* * *

**It Is Undecided**

"I should hang up on you," Wally said.

"Well, don't," He heard Billy say irritably. "I'm callin' fer her, not fer you."

Wally licked his lips and looked up at Jinx. "He says he needs to talk to you," He said slowly. "What should I…?"

"Give it to me," She said quietly. Wally handed it over, and immediately she barked, "I should hang up on you."

"Yeah, prob'ly," Billy barked back. "But y'oughtta listen. This is kinda cool."

"_Cool?_"

"But first off, darlin' I'm a li'l too hung over for all them fancy tones of voice. Let's keep this real."

Wally winced when Jinx began snarling. "If you didn't drink, you wouldn't get hangovers!"

"So, anyhow," Billy continued blithely. "I went downtown today---"

"At this time in the morning? That's too early. What the hell were you doing?"

"I jus' _told_ ya, I was dealin' with the mother of all hangovers. So, I'm in a store, right, and soon as I walk out, _wham_. I find a frikkin' _dead_ guy," Billy paused thoughtfully. "Hey, has it been on the news yet? I wanna know what they're saying."

"Can't you just look for yourself?'

"Silly girl, they don't let you watch TV in jail. Y'haven't been gone so long that y've forgotten _that,_ have ya?"

Jinx sighed, finally recognizing the point of the call. "You want me to bail you."

"Surprisingly, no, because I don't_ need_ a bail. I didn't do anythin'. But they know who I am, an' they ain't lettin' me leave until somebody else comes to pick me up. And you can imagine how many law-abidin' people I know. And, by the way, this is my _only _call, and I'm wastin' it on you. So that's the story. Wanna be a pal?"

"Not really," She said tightly, glancing at Wally, who was making several intricate gestures in the air. She finally recognized the message as "speaker-phone" and nodded. "Just a second." She pressed the right button and set the phone on the couch arm. "Okay, tell me all this again. Simple and clear."

"Can I get much clearer? I found a dead guy, called it in like a responsible person, and now I get to sit here until somebody on the law's good side comes to get me. So, once again, yeah or no? If I hang up now I might be able to get in another call. They don't keep track of how many you take. Not usually." He paused. "Am I on speaker?"

"How _did _you get this number, anyway?" Wally demanded.

Billy snorted. "I got it straight off the phone when I went to yer place. How else?"

"I _should_ hang up on you," Jinx hissed. "How much of our other stuff did you mess with?"

There was a knock on the door behind them.

"Hey, guys? You got your stuff?" Cyborg was calling through the walls. "The car's ready, and I'm ready, whenever you're ready!"

Wally sped to the door and let him in. "We got a call," He explained quickly. "From Billy Numerous. He's in jail, and---"

"He's what?" Cyborg asked, pounding over to couch where the phone lay. "Billy, man, what the hell is going on?"

They heard him hiss through his teeth. "Don' make me tell the whole damn story _again._"

"He _says_ he didn't do anything," Jinx interjected. "He found a dead guy, reported it, and now they won't let him leave without supervision, and Billy's mad because they're doing their job."

"That ain't what I'm mad about!" Billy snapped. "Fish gotta swim, police gotta arrest people. But I'd _like_ it to be fer a good reason!"

"You have a criminal record," Cyborg shrugged. "Good enough for them."

Billy sighed dramatically. "Fer the _last time_. Can I get a ride or not?"

"Yeah, sure," Cyborg said, even as Wally and Jinx gasped. "No prob. I'll pick you up in…an hour?"

"Half an hour," Billy said sourly. "I'm getting' _really_ sick of these people fast."

"I'll get there when I get there," Cyborg amended. "I've got some other stuff to do."

Billy snorted, and hung up.

"Polite," Wally heard himself saying. "You're really going to bail him?"

"Sure, I guess," Cyborg rubbed his head. "If he really didn't do anything, it's not fair to just leave him there. I'll take you guys to the Tower first. You ready? Jinx, you might want to put on some real clothes."

Jinx glanced down at herself, still t-shirt-and-panty clad. "Oh, yeah. Good point."

She went back to their room to change and pack. Wally turned to Cyborg. "Dude," he whispered desperately. "Wasn't the whole point of taking Jinx to the Tower to keep all this HIVE stuff out of the way?"

"It was," Cyborg admitted. "But this is kinda better. I mean, think about it. He'll be at the Tower, and he won't be able to leave. It's like having a captive audience. You'll be able to talk to him. He wouldn't want to talk out here."

Wally's jaw dropped. "You're bringing him to the Tower?"

"No, I'm just gonna let him run free back to his crew. Of _course_ I'm taking him to the Tower. Robin would freak if I just let him go."

"Okay," Wally said slowly. "So…I get to talk to him when you bring him in?"

"Yeah, if you want."

"What do we want?" Jinx asked, dragging her bag on the floor behind her. Her hair was down, framing her pale, heart-shaped face. Wally's plain t-shirt had been replaced by a pink scrap of fabric confessing love for Sid Vicious and a black skirt. Her boots clomped almost menacingly on the linoleum floor. "_I'd _like a big strapping he-man to help me with my bag."

"Got it," Wally sped over and lifted the sack with more than a little effort. "How many bombs do you have in here?"

"Just enough to blow you away," Jinx smirked.

"Hey lovebirds," Cyborg interrupted cheerfully. "Get moving. I've got an asshole to bail."

They all laughed. Jinx's giggle almost sounded genuine.

* * *

_I saw him dancin' there by the record machine_

_I knew he must have been about seventeen_

_The beat was goin' strong_

_Playin' my favorite song_

_And I could tell it wouldn't be long_

_Till he was with me, yeah, me_

_Singin'---_

"Hey!" There was a loud knocking at Argent's door. "I'm here to see a girl about a shopping trip!"

"JINXY!" Argent squealed, leaping head-on off her bed and nearly ripping the door out of its sliding device. She wrapped the taller girl in a full body kuwala hug. "Girl, it's been too LONG! We don't get the time we used to!"

The pink-haired girl laughed. "I know! A whole day since the last time I saw you!"

"It's _terrible_," Argent agreed, dragging the other girl into her room and slamming the door shut behind them. Joan Jett continued to intone beneath their chatter.

"So I found the most _gorgeous_ jacket the other day. Here, see?" Argent held up her newest article of clothing. Jinx cooed and ran her hands over the fabric. "And I've got _nothing_ to wear with it!"

"Of course you do!" Jinx headed for Argent's over-stuffed closet. "There has to be something---"

"There isn't!" Argent insisted. "Nothing worthy of a jacket like this! I _must_ shop, and you _must_ come with me. You know all the best places in this city!"

"Yeah," Jinx grinned shamelessly. "I do."

Argent squealed and wrapped her arms around Jinx's tin waist. "I _knew_ I could count on you!"

'I Love Rock and Roll' ended, and rolled into Say Anything's 'Wow, I Can Get Sexual Too'. Jinx cackled in disbelief.

"Oh my _God_, you have this song?"

"The keyboardist is a sweety," Argent said a touch defensively. "And the music video kicks. It has _Bollywood, _right in the middle of it."

"The _music video_, sure. The song? How many times does he say, 'She touched herself!'?"

Argent smacked her arm playfully, and changed the song. Death Cab for Cutie's 'Crooked Teeth' kicked into gear. Jinx shook her head. "Girl, you are _so_ random."

_It was one hundred degrees as we sat beneath the willow tree_

_Whose tears didn't care, they just hung in the air,_

_And refused to fall, to fall_

"I know someone who loves this song," Jinx said, a little more seriously. "He said the whole band's sound made him space out better than pot."

Argent looked carefully blank. "I think you might have mentioned him once. Elliot's his name, isn't it?" When Jinx nodded, she continued tentatively. "So, is he a dealer or something? I always hear 'Elliot' and 'pot' in the same sentence."

Jinx smiled grimly and shook her head. "He didn't deal. I have no idea where he got his stash, but he didn't deal. And he wasn't constantly high or anything, just every once in a while…the older kids used to get really worried about him, because he looked really harsh and cracked out all the time. And he was always running off and getting into stupid shit. He settled down with a girl friend, but then they broke up. I don't really know if he's gotten any better…he looked so skinny last time I saw him. I mean, he was always skinny—we all were—but still."

Argent poked her side teasingly. "You're no hunk of meat yourself."

"Yeah, but I'm working on it," Jinx whined, grabbing one of the pillows off of Argent's bed to cuddle with. "I've gained a lot of weight since I came here. Between Cyborg and Wally, they make me eat…uck, I don't even want to think about it. But I eat now. I don't know about them."

'Crooked Teeth' ended, and became 'Bad Reputation'.

"Much better," Jinx sighed in relief. Argent joined her on the bed.

"I want a boyfriend," The British girl announced.

Jinx smiled indulgingly. "Got a profile for him?"

"Sid Vicious with a sweeter personality," Argent ticked off on her fingers. "Not too much muscle; I hate big, bulgy things. And fewer drugs than Sid."

"Drugs was the whole point of Sid!"

"It wasn't! He was a forever-child, and he had the most God-lovely cheekbones on the planet. _That_ was the point of Sid. I plan to steal that shirt, by the way," Argent added, plucking at the silk-screened print of Sid's face on Jinx's chest.

"Buy your own!" Jinx squealed.

"At that retro place, right? That's our first stop!" Argent decided. She grabbed Jinx's hand and began dragging her away. "Off we go! To shop as we have never shopped before!"

* * *

"Jesus Christ," Billy said happily as Cyborg led him across the police station parking lot to his car. "When you work, you _work._" 

"I should bust your ass," Cyborg grumbled. "That was _so_ not what you said was going to happen."

"I never said what was goin' to happen," Billy grinned, stopping at the T-car. "I _insinuated_."

"You didn't tell us the whole story," Cyborg snapped. "They thought _you_ killed that guy!"

"Which is powerful ignorant of 'em. Glad we agree." Billy glanced down at himself, and the blood still staining his clothes. "I don't suppose you got a spare shirt?" He said, gesturing to his elbow. "The blood's gettin' all crusty. It's kinda gross."

Cyborg groaned. "Get any of that on my upholstery and I'll kill you. We'll get you a shirt at the Tower."

Billy took a step back. His sunglasses slid down his nose a little, and Cyborg got a good look at his brown eyes narrowing angrily. "Who the fuck said anythin' about goin' to the Tower?"

"I did," Cyborg said. "What, you thought I was just going to let you go? We have to get this cleared up for good. Especially if they thought _you_ did it."

"I didn't do nothin'!" Billy snapped.

Cyborg rubbed his head. "Look, I _know_ it wasn't you. But we need to make sure that's what everybody knows. So we have to go to the Tower for a while. Okay?"

Billy gnawed his lip, almost anxiously. "This is such a load," He sighed. "I wasn't even lookin' fer trouble."

"Well, sorry, but you got trouble. Get in," Cyborg gestured to the car.

"Shotgun? Suh-_weet_."

As Billy slid in, Cyborg couldn't help but notice the way his shirt-sleeves hung loose off his wrists. Or the bags under his eyes, or the tangles in his brown-sugar hair. The way his square jaw seemed to be constantly clenched.

He put the car into gear, and pulled out of the lot. Billy reached deep into his pockets and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. "Hey, you got a light?"

"Where'd you get those?"

Billy smirked. "The warden's pocket. What? They ruined my day. The least I deserve is a good smoke. So, where's the light?"

"A ha ha ha! Man, there's no way I'm gonna let you smoke in my car."

"I'll keep the window open," The criminal whined. "Come on."

Cyborg sighed. "Fine. Here," He pulled out a plug from the lower workings of the car, and held it out to his passenger. The end glowed red-hot, and Billy smiled almost genuinely as he lit the cigarette.

"Yer a pal, Cy," Billy took a deep drag and blew a huge lung full of smoke out to the street. "Man, I've missed that feelin'."

The boys fell silent. Cyborg found himself chewing his lip, and had to force himself to stop.

"So…what's up?"

Billy turned from the window. "Huh? Oh. Nothin', I guess."

"Been stirring up a lot of crap," Cyborg said. He didn't bother identifying what kind of crap. Billy knew.

"Have I?" Billy asked. Cyborg almost thought he looked genuinely surprised. "Didn't think it'd be such a big deal, honestly. Jus' sayin' hi an' all. I didn't know Boyfriend would freak out. I mean, I knew _she'd_ be a li'l…you know."

"She's gotten a little paranoid," Cyborg admitted. "I don't blame her. It's a mixed bag."

"How so?"

"Well, mostly the Titans like her. She works hard, and she doesn't complain. But…well, you know."

"Huh," Billy said. "How about her and Karen?"

"Bumble Bee? They avoid each other. Mostly. They haven't fought or anything."

"Damn," Billy sucked hard on his cigarette. "I wanted a good reason to get mad with her. Bitch."

Cyborg ignored the last part. Relations between Bumble Bee and the HIVE had always been bad, even when she had been undercover. "So how about things on your end? How is everybody?"

Billy sighed. "Fucked up. Montego's turnin' into a house wife. Seymour's obsessive-compulsive. I dunno what Elliot's doin', but I'd betcha anythin' it ain't nothin' good. And Vito…hell, I don't even know anymore. You know, he's been in his room for the last five weeks? Didn't see 'im once till about a day ago."

Cyborg whistled. "Was he working on something?"

"He _says _he was," Billy snorted, "but he won't tell us what. And he's just gettin' _weird_. I mean, he did that computer job for Seymour, right, without much of a fuss at all. He ain't done much else. He ain't bangin' around, or doin' anythin' he used to. An' he's been real polite lately, too. It's _weird._"

Cyborg frowned. "Yeah, it's something to worry about. He's still young."

"Too young, if y'ask me. He's still got options. He should be usin' 'em."

Cyborg glanced at the other boy out of the corner of his eye. "Options like what?"

"Travel. Start fresh somewhere. Get out. I dunno." A thought occurred to him. "Hey, where's my communicator?"

"Oh, I got it. And no, you can't have it yet."

Billy huffed. "Well, fine then."

"Hey, I've been wondering," Cyborg said, suddenly sounding officious. "How much do you guys eat now?"

Billy sat up. "What the hell does _that_ got to do with anythin'?"

"Well, how much do you eat?"

"_Why?"_

"Well, cause…" Cyborg made a sharp turn into an intersection, "cause honestly, you look about fifteen pounds underweight to me."

Billy gave him a considering look. "I probably am."

"Well, do you eat?"

Billy shrugged. "I eat breakfast."

"What else?"

"Hell, I don't know! I ain't one of those freaks who writes down all the calories they got in one day!"

"You know, we did a physical on Jinx."

Billy rolled his eyes and leaned towards his window.

"She could have been admitted to a rehabilitation center if we had sent her to one. She was that underweight."

"So what?" Billy said tightly.

"So that was five months ago. What about you guys?"

"We're fine. Montego keeps us eating more than we ate before, anyway."

"Well, good. You still look like a skeleton, though." He began worrying at his lip again. "And Seymour looked really…how much does he weigh?"

"Hell if I know. I don't spy on 'im in the shower."

"And is Elliot still cracked out? How much does he smoke now?"

"Not much. Not that we know of, anyway," Billy amended. "And why do you care so much, anyhow?"

Cyborg shrugged. "I lived with you guys for months. I liked being at HIVE, you know. I got gypped of my high school experience. You guys are a bunch of freaks---"

"Thanks fer that," Billy muttered sourly.

"---but you're fun, and you got heart." Something shot through Cyborg's stomach. "You know, I didn't mean to screw up the school and everything. I mean, I guess I did, but---"

"Don't," Billy shook his head. "Ya did good. It was a good wake up call. We needed it."

There was a long, embarrassed silence.

"So, _I've_ been wonderin'," Billy said finally. "What'd you tell the Titans about us?"

Cyborg thought hard. "Not much. I kept it to the basics. You know, the curriculum and stuff. One or two students we hadn't known about before. Not much else. It didn't feel right to say much else," He admitted. "I felt bad."

"Huh."

"So…are we cool?"

Billy took a long look at the buildings speeding by them. "Yeah, I guess. I mean, as cool as a Titan and a HIVE student are gonna get."

Cyborg smirked at that. "Yeah. Cool." He looked ahead. "We're almost there."

Billy looked up also, and snorted. "We are not. There's still a bunch of water 'tween us and it. So, do we get into a boat or what? Cyborg?" He looked over at the bionic hero. Cyborg was grinning rather triumphantly at him, and Billy began to get the hint. "You don't mean…we don't _drive_ over the water…do we?"

"Make sure you're buckled in tight," Cyborg shifted a gear, grinning broadly. He was enjoying Billy's surprise and growing fear immensely. Hell, he was just enjoying talking to Billy.

But as for what happened once they got into the Tower…what was he going to do? Robin would want to talk to them both. He'd want to play it good-cop, bad-cop or something. He'd expect Cyborg to be on his side. He wouldn't expect Cyborg to be anything like friendly with Billy. And Billy, with this last talk behind them, wouldn't be expecting anything harsh from Cyborg.

"Cyborg, are you sure you don't wanna do this a different way?" He heard Billy asking, and even though he knew what Billy was really asking about, Cyborg couldn't help but wonder.

_I don't know. I don't know what other way to do this._

_I can't decide_.


	9. It Is Considered Hardcore

Hello, readers! I have just returned from a trip to GREECE, in which I sang, danced, and sweated out a Mediterranean heat wave! It was a whopping 115 degrees Fahrenheit EVERY DAY, and half the time we didn't have AC! Fun, fun, fun! But I'm back now, and ready to write!

This is…mainly just me having fun with Billy. I didn't think I was going to like him enough to write so many vignettes with him, but that boy's grown on me. I'll get back to the serious plot next time, I promise!

Buzzword of the day: Hardcore! I might do buzzwords again, this was fun...

* * *

**It is Considered Hardcore**

"They should be here by now," Robin seethed.

He was pacing up and down the common room. Raven was watching him intently. A pacing, seething Robin was a rather _hardcore_ experience.

"I'm sure they had trouble at the station," She said for the fiftieth time.

"I don't care. I want to get this guy in and out, fast," Robin stopped. "What's Jinx doing?"

"Argent is going to take her out," Raven rolled her eyes. "Shopping or something."

"Good," Robin began pacing again. "I don't really want her to be around for this."

Raven nodded. "They should be leaving any minute."

"So, why is he coming here?" Aqualad called from the kitchen. He was cleaning up from breakfast. One thing the originating Teen Titans could all admit they loved about sharing a tower with over twenty people was that the chores rarely fell back to them.

"Cyborg said it was a complicated circumstance that needed hands-on involvement on our part," Raven explained.

"That's ridiculous. That's not even an explanation," Aqualad crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, apparently it's going to get explained when they get here."

"And that would be?"

"Now," Robin said, looking out the window. "He just drove up." He turned to the other two. "Hey, where's Bee?"

"The gym," Aqualad said. "Why?"

"Cyborg said it would be a good idea if Karen and Billy didn't see each other," Robin said, taking a seat next to Raven on the couch. "And I agree."

"Can we just make a list of the people who _can_ see Billy?" Raven despaired. Aqualad shook his head, and joined them at the couch.

"I've always heard shit from Karen about him," He said to Robin. "Is he really bipolar?"

"Cyborg told me he's just an asshole," Raven said darkly.

"Well, obviously," Aqualad said. "But I heard from Bee that he's one of the worst HIVE students. One of the most violent. Not stable at all."

"Well, we'll just have to see," Robin said shortly. "They'll be here in a minute." He took a breath. "I'm not going to go through the trouble of questioning him. Cyborg said he would take care of that. We'll talk with Cyborg later and get the full story."

Aqualad nodded. "That's easier."

Robin nodded. "I hope so." He sighed. "This isn't how I wanted to start my morning, to be honest."

Aqualad and Raven nodded in agreement. "This should be fun," Aqualad said glumly.

"Yes," Raven sat up a little straighter. "Real _hardcore_."

* * *

"That was _hardcore_," Billy said shakily. 

In Cyborg's opinion, it had been a fairly calm ride across the water. The waves weren't even kicking around as much as they usually did.

"Why, thank you," Cyborg said, cutting the engine.

"That must be what Jesus felt like when he was walkin' on water."

Cyborg shook his head, holding back laughter. "Maybe. Hey," He said, opening the door. "Can I trust you to behave? Watch the language and all that?"

"On my honor, Cyborg," Billy said cheerfully. "I will be at my _best_ behavior."

"Yeah," Cyborg muttered. "But what kind of behavior is that?"

They walked up to the door. Billy tipped his head up and whistled.

"Think you coulda made it any bigger? "

"Shut up," Cyborg said as he typed the code into the door's pad.

The huge doors slid open to reveal Beast Boy reaching for the indoor keypad.

"Oh! Hey Cy, wanna come with me to…" Beast Boy trailed off awkwardly at the sight of a sunglassed kid with messy hair and blood on his shirt standing in the doorway. "Uh, who is that?"

"Aw," The criminal said, sounding disappointed. "Ya mean ya can't tell?"

Beast Boy's eyes bulged. "_Billy Numerous?"_

"Unfortunately," Cyborg grinned.

Billy shot him a dark look. "What's that supposed to mean?" He turned back to Beast Boy. "And what're you lookin' at?"

"Nothing!"

The three of them stood like that for a few more seconds before anyone took the initiative to speak.

"Um…so…" Beast Boy took an awkward glance at his feet before busting out with, "Is it true that you ate five HUGE cockroaches on a dare?"

Billy's jaw came very close to dropping open. He turned slightly to Cyborg and muttered, "Stuck to the curriculum, didja?"

"I had to talk a _little_ shit," Cyborg muttered back, "or else they would have suspected something."

"Ah. Well, that's alright, then," Billy replied sarcastically, and in normal tones said to Beast Boy, "Actually, it was more like seven."

"_Really_?" Beast Boy gasped.

"Yeah," Billy nodded, one eyebrow raised in confusion. "Really."

Cyborg ducked around the beast-morpher to get inside, Billy in tow. Behind them, Beast Boy stood frozen in awe.

"That is _hardcore_," He whispered reverently, and ran outside, letting the big doors slide shut.

Billy took a puzzled glance over his shoulder as Cyborg led him to the elevator. "That felt way too easy."

"What did? He wasn't quizzing you."

"Yeah, but…" Billy shook his head, laughing a little. "It was so damn easy to impress him. Cockroaches really ain't that big a deal compared to _some_ of the things I've eaten."

"It was," Cyborg said. "BB's an easy guy to impress. Just wait 'til we get further in."

"Can't wait," Billy said. "You guys must live pretty clean if cockroaches are such a big deal."

"Why? What else have you eaten?"

"Cigarette butts. Bars of soap. I tried to choke down some of those puke-flavored Harry Potter jelly beans, but it just warn't worth it."

"Well, nobody around here does much of that. Robin's a Nazi when it comes to people's health."

Billy fell silent.

"I called ahead," Cyborg continued as the elevator door _dinged_ open. He stepped in, and checked behind him to make sure Billy was still there. You never knew. "So don't expect much shock factor. I don't think this will take too long. I think…" He finally noticed Billy's look. "You okay?"

"Who, me? I'm peachy."

"You mad about the cockroach story?"

"Jesus, I'm not that sensitive. Lighten up."

"Then what's up?"

Billy reached up to rub his eyes under his sunglasses and leaned against the elevator wall. "Hangover, that's all. I need coffee."

"Well, sorry," Cyborg shrugged. "But we don't have any of that here."

Billy gave him a hard look. "You what?"

"We don't have coffee."

Billy whipped off his sunglasses. His brown eyes were a little bloodshot. "Hold up the horses there, pal. When you say you don't have coffee---"

"I mean we don't keep coffee around here. Robin disapproves of the caffeine," Cyborg said, not sure whether to be amused or worried. "Is that okay?"

"WHAT? _No_, it's not---I mean---_are you people even American_?_" _Billy demanded. "How can't you drink coffee? You drank coffee while you were with us!"

"Yeah, and it was nasty. Didn't you notice how I always dumped all that sugar into it?"

"I'm not gonna question how a man takes his coffee!"

"Well, I don't take it."

"Yeah, well, you are---agh!" Billy stopped, rubbing hard at his temples. "Fuck!"

"If you didn't drink---" Cyborg began.

"I wouldn't get hangovers," Billy finished angrily. "I've heard."

"You want aspirin?"

"No," Billy said. "Let's just get this crap over with."

"It's mostly paperwork."

Billy groaned.

The doors slid open, revealing Robin, Raven, and Aqualad, all sitting in various positions of alertness on the couch.

"Thanks, Cyborg," Billy muttered. "For gathering each and every one of my _favorite_ Titans on this momentous occasion. Yer such a pal."

"I could have gotten Bumble Bee for you, if you wanted," Cyborg muttered back sweetly. Billy huffed sourly.

"Billy Numerous," Robin said, standing up. "We heard there was some trouble this morning."

"Yeah? Well, you heard wrong," The criminal said, taking a long drag from his cigarette. "Nothing happened."

"Oh, that reminds me," Cyborg plucked the cigarette from the criminal's fingers. "No smoking indoors."

"_What_? Come _on_," Billy whined.

"You can smoke later."

"No, I can't. Seymour won't allow cigarettes in the house. I haven't had a good smoke in, like, five months."

Cyborg gasped. "You _quit smoking_?"

"Obviously I _didn't_," Billy said, pointing at his cigarette in Cyborg's hand. "I just…stopped for a while. Took a break."

"You quit! Oh my GOD, you quit, and I let you start again!" Cyborg smacked him over the head. "Why'd you let me do that? Cigarettes kill!"

"Thanks, Cyborg," Billy said, rubbing his smacked head. "I only hear that just about _every single time I light up in public_!"

"If you two are finished," Robin cut in meaningfully, with a dark look at Billy.

"In a second," Cyborg said quickly. To Billy, he said, "I should smack you all over town! Seymour's right! No more cancer sticks for you!"

"Who died and made ya---hey!" He ducked from another cuff from Cyborg.

"I'm surprised you lasted five months," Cyborg stubbed the cigarette out on the table, shaking his head ruefully. "Did you sneak smokes when he wasn't around?"

"No," Billy said moodily. "I just stopped."

"But the nicotine---"

"No effect. What?" Billy said defensively when he saw Cyborg's suspicious stare. "I didn't like stopping, and it sucked lots, but I never had cravings or anything. No big deal."

Cyborg shook his head. "Weird."

"Thanks fer that."

Cyborg turned back to Robin. "Okay. Sorry. Go ahead."

"Thank you," Robin said icily. He turned back to Billy, "Cyborg already explained what happened, so we don't have a lot to talk about."

"Thank God," Billy chirped. He turned, and seemed to notice Aqualad and Raven for the first time. "What're you lookin' at?"

"It's our living room," Raven said. "We can look at whatever we want."

"Really," Billy rolled his eyes. "Good call. Never mind then." Under his breath, he muttered, "Psycho witch."

"What was that?"

Billy faced her square on. "I said you were a psycho witch. And if you're trying to scare somebody with that look, I'd suggest twitching your eyebrows a little less, it looks dumb." He turned back to Robin. "Anythin' else?"

Raven took a step forward, but Aqualad placed a hand on her shoulder. "Later," He muttered. "You can always get him later."

"I want to get him _now_," Raven muttered back, but she stopped whatever she had been rustling up in her cloak.

After glancing quickly to make sure Raven wasn't about to kill anyone, Robin turned back to Billy. "Look. We're doing you a _huge_ favor. Normally---"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm forever grateful and stuff," Billy finished for him. "Can we get this over with?"

Robin narrowed his eyes. "The papers are over there," He gestured vaguely towards the couch before turning to Cyborg. "We'll need to talk later."

"Yeah," Cyborg said, with a sideways look to Billy. "Yeah, cool. I'll show him what to do."

"Do that." With one last dark look towards Billy, Robin stormed out, Raven and Aqualad in tow.

When they were gone, Billy whistled. "He's even shorter up close than I thought."

* * *

As soon as they were out of the room, Aqualad burst. "Is he anorexic or something? He's so thin!" 

"Incredibly fearless," Raven said carefully. "Or really stupid. I'd like to think it's the latter."

"He totally burned you," Aqualad shook his head in disbelief. "I didn't think anybody had guts enough…that they could…" He trailed off weakly when he saw Raven's face.

"They can't," Raven said darkly, and stormed off, leaving Aqualad rather weak-kneed in the hallway.

Aqualad looked back to Robin. "So…what did you think?"

Robin opened his mouth to speak…but gave up and just shook his head.

"I thought it was weird," Aqualad pressed on. "I mean, since when are Billy and Cyborg…like that?"

"Like what?" Robin said sharply.

Aqualad ran a hand through his hair. "Well…friendly, if you can call it that. On speaking terms."

"Cyborg infiltrated HIVE," Robin said shortly. "They got acquainted. He talked to me about it."

"But so did Bee," Aqualad said. "And she hates them all."

"Cyborg and Bumble Bee are very different," Robin shrugged. "I'm not going to pretend to understand it, because I don't. But Cyborg has things under control. I trust him."

"I'm not saying I don't," Aqualad said gently. "I was just wondering."

"I know," Robin sighed. "I'm sorry. I think I'm going to join Bee in the gym." He noticed his fists, and unclenched them. "Need to get the steam off."

"Sure. See ya later."

Aqualad took the opposite hall, the one that led to the many guest-rooms the guest-Titans were inhabiting. He met Speedy on the way.

"There you are," He said sourly. "You missed it."

"Missed what?" Speedy returned.

"A make-out session between Raven and Starfire," Aqualad said sarcastically. "It was _hardcore_."

"What? Aw," The archer chuckled good-naturedly. "I'll just have to wait until next time."

"Whatever," Aqualad rolled his eyes and pushed past his teammate.

"Hey," Speedy grabbed his arm. "What's up your ass? Seriously."

"Nothing," Aqualad pulled his arm away. "Nothing, I just…I want to go back to our Tower, that's all. There's too many of us here."

"Robin's getting on your nerves?" Speedy guessed.

"_No_," Aqualad shook his head. "It's just getting really tense. People's egos are clashing."

Speedy shrugged. "I haven't noticed."

"Probably 'cause you're always going out," Aqualad said. "Why aren't you in costume?" He added, plucking at Speedy's Raiders jersey. "We're on duty."

"I hate spandex," Speedy snorted. "It's not comfortable. I don't get how people like you and Robin can walk around in costume all the time."

"We're responsible, that's all," Aqualad said. "Where are you going?"

"To get a bite," Speedy jerked a thumb towards the common room. "You hungry?"

"No. Too much stuff happening in there."

"Really? I wanna see!" Speedy took off down the hall. Aqualad, left standing alone in a hall for the second time, shook his head, disgusted.

* * *

Cyborg rubbed his head, trying to decide exactly how badly things had gone. Billy had controlled his trucker's mouth, at least…but he'd managed to make even worse enemies with Raven, of all people, not to mention show complete dismissal for Robin's authority. Cyborg knew he'd be hearing about that later. 

Billy Numerous had guts, Cyborg had to admit. Either guts or no brains at all. Watching him work was always a _hardcore_ experience.

"Maybe you fergot," Billy said loudly, "but my shirt?"

"Oh yeah, the blood," Cyborg said, casting about. He thought about telling Billy how close he'd been to being castrated by Raven, but decided the lecture could wait a while. He knew better than to think that Billy might suddenly start caring, but it was always good to cover your bases, just so you could say, "I told you so," later.

Cyborg was just considering pulling out one of his own huge shirts and telling Billy to just deal with it when Speedy walked in with his usual, "What the fuck is going on?"

"Hey, Roy, come here," Cyborg called out in a friendly manner.

Roy swaggered up, grinning, and Cyborg proceeded to rip off his Raiders shirt. He pushed a protesting archer away and tossed the shirt to Billy. "Suit up."

"I hate the Raiders," Billy muttered darkly, throwing his own bloodstained shirt aside carelessly.

"What the hell? That's my shirt!" A shirtless Roy demanded. To Cyborg, he said, "Who the hell is he?"

"You don't recognize him? Take a good look."

Roy did. "Never seen him before."

"Sure ya have," Billy said cheerfully. "I distinctly remember my fist makin' friends with yer jaw last time we saw each other."

After a second, Roy guessed, "Billy Numerous?"

"Bingo."

"Naw," Roy shook his head. "Can't be. You're too short."

This stopped Billy in his tracks. "I'm _what?_ Shut up!" He snapped to Cyborg, who was doubled over laughing. He turned back to Roy. "What'd you call me?"

"Short," Roy said stubbornly. "You _are_. You can't be more than five foot four. I'm five foot seven, and I'm on the smaller side."

"I'm five foot five, thank ya very much!"

"That's kinda short in this line of work," Cyborg managed to gasp out over his giggles.

"And you're _hella_ skinny. What's up with that?" Roy began to circle the criminal. "And---hey, are those burns?" He said, pointing at Billy's hands.

"What, these? Yeah," Billy said smugly. "Ever played Chicken?"

"Hell yeah," Roy flexed his own hand. "But I don't have burns like that."

"You probably didn't have a very good opponent, then. Those are weak."

"Ha! Whatever! I _rule_ at Chicken! I am the _Chicken A La King!_"

"Save it. I'll play you."

"Oh, man, you're on!"

_Great_, Cyborg thought despairingly. _Beavis and Butthead meet._

"Billy, we gotta go," Cyborg jerked his thumb towards the table. "Paperwork."

Billy groaned. "I think my hangover just came back."

"Yeah, yeah, come on."

"Hey!" Roy followed them in doggedly. "That's still my shirt!"

Billy sneered. "It looks better on me."

"The hell it does! It's too big for you," Roy fell silent for a second. "What kind of cigarettes do you smoke?"

Billy pulled out his stolen pack and tossed them to the archer. "These, at the moment."

"I've never tried this kind," Roy said, pulling one out.

"Hey!" Cyborg said warningly. "No lighting up indoors! You know the rules."

"Then let's go outside!"

"He can't," Cyborg said, shooting Billy a meaningful look. "He has to do paperwork."

"But I wanna play Chicken!"

"What the hell is Chicken?"

"A cigarette game!" Roy explained eagerly. "You put the tip of your cigarette to the other guy's hand, and he does the same to you, and the first one to wuss out loses!"

"No point in you two playing then," Cyborg shook his head. "Billy would kick your ass at that game."

"He would not!"

"I most certainly would," Billy put in mildly.

"The hell you would! Let's go!"

"I'm warning you," Cyborg said. "This guy can't feel pain."

"We'll see about that," Roy leered.

"Go put on a shirt," Cyborg told him. "You two can play later."

Roy stomped off, sulking. Cyborg turned to Billy, who was grinning broadly. "You feeling better?"

"A little," Billy admitted. "Nice to know not everybody here is so anal."

"Robin's not anal," Cyborg said, a little defensively. "He's just…doing his job."

"Which is being anal," Billy sighed. "Okay, where is this load of shit?"

"Right there," Cyborg pointed to the couch and the table behind it.

Billy's jaw dropped.

"All that?"

"Yup."

"Each and every…?"

"Yup."

Billy shot him a dark look. "This is cruel and unusual punishment."

"Nope, just standard procedure," Cyborg patted him on the shoulder. "Get crackin'."

"What'd I do to deserve this?" Billy moaned.

"Well, for starters---"

"I meant this morning?"

"Oh." Cyborg thought for a second. "Well, you started smoking again. That probably counts."

Billy groaned.

* * *

Next we'll get back to Jinx and Kid Flash! But there's more fun with Billy to come! 


	10. It Is Looking a Little Harder

Have I told you lately that I love…reviews? Because I do.

I got a little fancy with the out-of-costume descriptions, sorry about that.

I really need to get back to H is for HIVE...hm. Working on that...

* * *

**It Is Looking a Little Harder  
**

"So what are the chances, do you think?"

Jinx rolled her eyes. "The chances of what?"

"That I'll find him today," Argent said. "My super-punk, Sid-alicious boyfriend."

"Slim."

"Don't be pessimistic!" Argent stopped in front of her. "You know, I haven't eaten breakfast yet. Have you?"

"No," Jinx realized. "I completely forgot."

"I can't shop on an empty stomach," Argent announced. "Let's stop by the kitchen."

"There are other places to eat," Jinx said. "We'll just stop by Starbucks."

"Jinx! Naughty, naughty!" Argent waggled a finger. "Trying to sneak coffee behind Robin's back?"

"What's the big deal?" Jinx grumbled. "He treats coffee like its steroids or something. It's only caffeine."

They rounded a corner, and Jinx felt her breath catch up in her throat. It had happened before, where she had made some comment about Robin's policies, only to meet him in the next hallway.

"Let's just run to the kitchen real quick," Argent said. "I don't want much, do you?"

"No." A thought came to her. "Do you think they're here yet?"

"Who? Oh, Cyborg and company. It seems a little quick," Argent said reasonably. "I mean, if this Billy is as much trouble as you've told me, then everything at the station will take a while, won't it? We should be fine."

Jinx nodded. Things seemed so simple when Argent said them.

They were about to round the next corner into the common room when Jinx heard a very familiar voice saying:

"That's a load. Y'all can't be serious."

She grabbed Argent's arm and yanked her back. "Stop. They're already in there!"

"Ooh!" Argent peeked around the corner. "Aw! I thought he'd have tattoos!"

"If he did, I would have told you," Jinx said exasperatedly. "Let's just go."

Argent gave her a calculating look. "Are you afraid of him?"

Jinx did a double take. "Of Billy? What's there to be scared of?"

"You always talk about him a certain way. Like you want to be careful."

"Well," Jinx tried to think. "The only reason anyone should be scared of him is if they're thin-skinned. He talks a huge load of shit."

"And are you thin-skinned?" Argent said.

"God no!" Jinx snapped. "Do you think I could have lasted so long at…at that school if I was?"

"Well, then," Argent said playfully. "Would it be all right with you if I went in and said hi?"

"Are you crazy?"

"You're always talking about them," Argent explained patiently. "And you make them sound so badass. I want to see for myself."

"There's nothing _badass_ about Billy Numerous!"

"Yowch. I'm hurt, darlin'."

Argent and Jinx both looked up. A very annoyed looking Numerous clone was standing over them.

"Personally," The cloner continued. "I think I'm as badass as it gets. Don't you agree?"

"What are you doing?" Jinx demanded.

"You need to learn how to keep yer squeaky l'il voice down, darlin'."

"Will you get back in here?" Jinx heard Cyborg call. "I'm not done with you yet."

"Yeah, I'll bet," Billy huffed, stomping back into the common room. Argent followed him before Jinx could pull her back.

"What, Argent?" Cyborg asked. "I thought you and Jinx had already taken off."

"Almost," The silver-skinned girl replied cheerfully. "Just grabbing a bite." Behind her back, she gestured frantically for the hexer to follow her lead. Jinx sighed and stepped forward.

"So, is that all paperwork?" Argent continued as she pranced to the kitchen.

Cyborg rubbed his head. "It was the only way I could get him out so quick."

"Oh," Jinx said sourly. "So that's how you did it."

"Jinx, you want apples or pears? I can't find anything else that hasn't expired," Argent called.

"Apples."

"You hate apples," Billy suddenly said accusingly from across the room.

"Well, not anymore," Jinx said. "Toss it over," She said to Argent.

"So," Billy continued as he settled on the couch in front of the paperwork. "Either you've gained weight, or you got yerself heavier boots."

Argent gave a rather scandalized gasp. Jinx smirked grimly.

"Why, yes, I _have_ gained weight, William. I see you've lost more."

Billy shrugged. "I try."

Suddenly Argent was at Jinx's ear. _"William_?" She whispered.

"We're going," Jinx announced.

"Shopping?" Billy asked. "They have clothes that fit you?"

"Shut it, fuckfist!" Jinx grabbed Argent and stomped out.

"Hey, hey, wait," Her friend tried to plead. "The food---"

"We'll get something else!" Jinx snarled.

"Was what he said really such a big deal? Come on!"

Jinx stopped in the middle of the hall, panting. "Shit, no, it wasn't! I just…he's…let's just go, okay? He's got no effing _right _to…" She ranted quietly. "I can never win an argument with him! He's such a dick!"

"Sweety, that wasn't even an argument. It was barely two sentences," Argent said nervously.

"It was going to be. I just don't want to see him, okay? Let's go," Jinx said.

"He looked kinda cool to me," Argent shrugged. "Raw."

"Honey, trust me," Jinx shook her head, taking her friend's hand a little more gently this time. "You have _no_ idea who you're talking about."

* * *

"Nice job," Cyborg said lightly. "You pissed her off in barely two sentences. No wonder Wally thought this was such a big deal." 

"She was beggin' fer it," Billy said flatly.

"You're that mad?"

"I don't care."

"Sure. Whatever." Cyborg peeked over the criminal's shoulder. "You need help with anything?"

"Cyborg. I have been in and out of jail more times than I'd like to count. I think I know what I'm doin'."

"Whatever, man," Cyborg backed away, palms up in mock defense. "Cool it."

"I'm fine," Billy sighed, dividing up the papers by their colors. He then split off into three. "Take a pile," He, in the center, told the other two. "It's faster."

"Did you want to get in a fight with her? Is that why you were saying that crap?"

"I don't want to be in anything with her," He said shortly.

"Was it because she was eating---?"

"Cyborg, will you just drop it?"

Cyborg shook his head. "I'll leave you to it, then."

"Please do."

Still shaking his head, Cyborg left.

The clone on Billy's left turned to him. "Out of curiosity, what _was_ the big deal?"

"There was no deal."

"The weight comment was a bit below the belt."

"Well, she's gained, like, fifteen pounds!" Billy snapped. "Was I not supposed to be surprised?"

"You didn't even notice before," The third Billy said incredulously.

"I know," Billy said darkly. "So what else didn't I notice?"

"She seems fine," The clone said, switching on the TV.

"Yeah," Billy snorted. "_Seems_ fine."

* * *

"Cyborg?" 

Cyborg didn't need to look down to know that Wally was at his elbow. "Yeah?"

"Is he in there?"

"Yeah. Good luck."

"Okay. Thanks." The speedster didn't move down. Cyborg found himself smiling gently.

"Nervous?"

"No," Wally said quickly. "Just…nervous."

Cyborg shook his head. "Just go up and introduce yourself properly. 'Wally West'. He'll do the same courtesy back."

"But…what if he…I mean, he's not gonna _want_ to…"

"Look," Cyborg turned to face the other boy. "Little tip about Billy Numerous: no matter what you say, no matter what you do, he is going to be an asshole. All you can do is expect it, and just doing that makes things easier." Wally nodded miserably. "It'll be fine. Just…go for it!"

Cyborg pushed him into the common room, and Wally was stuck in the open, staring in horror towards the couch.

From the back, at least, Billy looked slightly less evil. His hair was a brown patch of tangles, and his hunched shoulders looked thin and angular. Wally remembered what Cyborg had said about the typical HIVE student's eating habits, and shuddered. He himself could never stop eating, on pain of collapsing from exhaustion, so he wasn't completely sure what kind of effect starvation had on other people. Jinx honestly hadn't looked so bad when he'd first met her, not as if she never had more than one meal a day. She had looked as if she had been on a fancy diet meant to give her the physique of Twiggy, and really, it hadn't been completely unattractive. And she'd gained the weight back fast, once they figured out how to make her more comfortable with eating, so now she was even more gorgeous.

He hadn't given the weight of the other students a second thought. Wally wondered what would have happened if he had. He probably would have kept his distance.

"What're you lookin' at?" Billy demanded. Wally nearly jumped five feet in the air.

"How did---?"

"Eyes in the back of my head," He heard the criminal snort. "Your turn."

"Um…just…I didn't know you were here."

Something in the air twitched, the way it does when someone rolls their eyes. Wally wondered if Billy had done just that.

The Billy in the center stretched and stood. "Done."

"Are you kiddin'?" The Billy on the right said. "That's ridiculous!"

"This is too much damn work," The Billy on the left said. "We shoulda just broke out."

"That would've looked guilty," The Billy in the center said, stalking over to the fridge. "I don't want credit fer a stupid crime."

"Okay…" Wally glanced at the screen. "The business channel? You _watch_ this?"

One of the clones reached over to the remote and switched the numbers. A football game appeared.

"Sorry, sorry," Wally backed away, trying to think of something else to say. "So…how's the paperwork coming?"

"Rotten," A clone spat. "This is effin' ridiculous."

"I'll say," The second held one of his papers up to the light. "What the hell do they need our weight fer? Sick bastards."

"Ya'll are just mad yours are takin' so long," The one at the kitchen said, smirking unashamedly. A neat pile of green sheets sat in front of his seat. The other two glared.

"Shoulda known he was up to somethin'," One muttered.

" 'Divvy it up even', he said," The second agreed. "My ass!"

"Shut yer mouths," The third shook his head, slamming the refrigerator door shut. "Still no beer. Dammit!"

_He's only a little taller than me,_ Wally realized. _Do people get short when they stop eating?_

He then realized that this clone had been staring at him for a while.

"Um…hi?" Wally said. "Is there something in particular you're looking at?"

"You," Billy said simply. "I've never actually seen you stand in one place fer such a long time."

Wally hated it when people came at him with good comebacks.

And suddenly Billy came over and poked him in the head.

"Eyebrows."

Wally jerked back. "What?"

"Eyebrows," Billy repeated. "You have them. We didn't think you did. They're so high up on your head," He continued, returning to the couch and the television. "Yer mask hides them. We thought you shaved 'em or something." He gave Wally a calculating look. "Did you want to talk about something?"

"Huh? Um…" Wally trailed off sheepishly. "How…did you know?"

"Cyborg has no volume control. People must think I'm deaf or somethin'," Billy said flatly. "What is it?"

"Um…nothing really," Wally said, amazed at his own lack of guts. Billy was just any other guy Wally had beaten in physical combat. It was no big deal…

Except he actually wanted something from this guy. He couldn't just shrug him off. Wally wasn't used to begging, and he was getting the feeling that that was exactly where this conversation was going to lead.

Before he had to think up something clever to say, something else happened. Like a dark shadow passing, a boy appeared next to Wally. He was paler than the moon, with dark, loose curls framing his face like the night. The red eyes that usually looked so bloody and evil had been watered down a little, so now they looked more like pools of red wine. The skinny jeans and tight t-shirt that would have clung to a model's body hung loose from his body.

Kyd Wykkyd gave Wally an odd look, up and down. He turned back to Billy with a tight smile.

"Hi?" The criminal tried.

The teleporter held up his pale, bony hands. They were full of glass shards. Blood had trickled down his wrists and was just beginning to disappear under his shirtsleeves. Wally felt his face contort in disgust.

"Well, that was a stupid thing to do," Billy said frankly, standing again.

The teleporter stuck out his tongue.

Billy turned to the speedster. "Got a first aid kit?"

"Um," Wally heard himself say. "We have a, uh….a medical wing…"

Billy gave him a hard look, as if he were trying to decide whether or not to hit him. "Just a kit. You," He pointed at Kyd Wykkyd. "Stay there. And don't _touch_ anything."

Kyd Wykkyd rolled his eyes. Billy turned to Wally. "Well?"

"Oh, right," Wally said, glad for an excuse to get away from the pair. It took him the entire journey to the medical wing to realize he should probably say something about the teleporter. He wasn't exactly a welcome guest, was he? Even if he was hurt…

Of course, if he ran that by Cyborg, the bionic man would probably insist they at least patch Kyd Wykkyd up before sending him off. Since it was "just Elliot", after all… Never mind the rules.

Wally wished he had taken more notice of when the rules had first begun to change.

He returned a few seconds later with the kit. In the time he had been gone, Billy had grabbed the teleporter in one hand, and when Wally held up the first aid kit, he grabbed that too, and dragged both to the couch. He sat the teleporter down between the other two clones, who reeled back in disgust, pushing the papers out of the way. He began pulling the shards out, one by one, with an attitude of one who had to do something like this just about every day, and began lecturing the boy. As he spoke, he tossed each bloody piece of glass carelessly on the table, where they made a small, cheerful, _clink._

"I am sick---" _Clink_. "---and tired---" _Clink_. "…of coverin' yer tracks---" _Clink_. "---an' patchin' you up---" _Clink_. "---behind everybody's back---" _Clink._ "---day---" _Clink._ "---after day---" _Clink_. "---after day. The fact---" _Clink._ "---that I---" _Clink._ "---have done it---" _Clink._ "---this long---" _Clink._ ---"is lit'rally---" _Clink_. "---a bloody---"_ Clink._ "---miracle," Billy ranted. The teleporter under his care looked vaguely bored, as if he was hearing this for the hundredth or so time, which was probably the case.

"I mean, what'd you do, challenge a window to Bloody Knuckles?" One of the other Billies asked. "It's a little early in the morning fer that kind of thing."

"That's just nasty," The other wrinkled his nose. "Y'oughtn't do stuff like that."

"We _oughtta _tell See-More," The second Billy said.

This seemed to call Kyd Wykkyd to attention, as he began shaking his head emphatically.

"If you don't want him to find out about shit, you shouldn't do shit," The first Billy said sternly.

The third Billy stood up and stretched. "Screw this. I'm out."

"You ain't finished your share of the paperwork!" The first Billy snapped.

"Yeah, I'll get to it," The clone sneered, and sauntered off. Near the kitchen he crooked one finger, beckoning Wally over.

"You wanted to talk," He said when Wally came to him.

Did it matter which Billy he spoke to? Wally figured it didn't. "Well…look, I know this is all really half-assed, but…I'm not really sure what I need to talk to you _about_. I just need to talk to you."

Billy shook his head, and leaned back against the counter. "Cyborg put you up to this?"

Wally tried to decide whether or not he had. It wasn't as if he himself didn't want to clear this up too. "He encouraged it."

"Cyborg's got funny ideas about everybody gettin' buddy-buddy someday. Peace an' harmony an' shit."

"It's not that," Wally said defensively. "Honestly, I'd have no reason to talk to you if it weren't for Jinx."

Billy rolled his eyes. "Look, son, I don't give a rat's ass about Jinx."

"Yeah, right!" Wally said. "You stalked her out---"

"I wanted to see where she was livin'," The clone shrugged. "Yer security was bull, but it was a nice location and all. Not bad."

"That's not 'not giving a rat's ass' about somebody," Wally said stubbornly. "That's being concerned and looking in on a friend."

"So I did," The clone admitted, not without some reluctance. "An' she told me she was fine. I took her word fer it. I have a funny habit of believin' people when they tell me stuff."

"That's not what she made it sound like."

"Oh, come on. You've been sleepin' with her fer how long?" Billy said. "She's a drama queen, and a spoiled brat. Always has been."

"She was upset---"

"Yeah. I have a way of doin' that to people." The clone smirked. "Look, if you were wantin' to talk to somebody about Jinx, I'm not yer guy. Okay?"

"Then who is?" Wally asked desperately.

Billy shook his head. "The guy you want should be…at yer place right now," He said, with a glance at the clock. "He was there the other day, too."

"See-More?" Wally said, glancing at the clock as well. It was about nine o'clock now…

"Yeah. _He's_ the one whose so frickin' obsessed with this whole…" Billy trailed off as he realized he was talking to a patch of air where the speedster had been standing.

He scratched his head. "Jesus. People here work so damn fast."

* * *

Across the water, down the roads, turns and twists and crosswalks… 

Wally liked the city at super-speed. He didn't like to sound snobbish, but things just looked better his way. You could glimpse everything you wanted, and the other stuff just blurred together. You saw what you were looking for.

He wasn't sure what he was looking for this time. He'd never seen See-More out of costume before, and after seeing Billy Numerous and Kyd Wykkyd unmasked, he honestly didn't know what to expect. All he knew about the other boy was that he was black, and probably skinny as a rake.

Kind of like the boy standing in front of his fancy apartment-condo complex.


	11. It Is Confronted

Shorter chapter than the previous batch. The See-More and Wally conversation was _hard_, and it's still not all where I want it…but oh well. I need to move on. There's _oodles_ of plot to trawl through.

**It Is Confronted  
**

"Um…hi."

The boy didn't even respond. Wally felt as if he would be breaching something if he pressed further for his attention. He looked up to where See-More was looking, all twelve stories up.

They stood like that for the longest time, until Wally finally plucked up the courage to say:

"I…didn't know you have two eyes."

The boy next to him smiled a little. "I thought you shaved your eyebrows."

"Yeah, I've heard that one." Wally found himself scrambling for conversation items. "Um…was it hard to fix up your place?"

_Bad. BAD. Rub it in, why don't you. He must think I'm such a---_

"Nah, we didn't stay long. The Brotherhood showed up, like, a week later."

"So now you…?"

"We got a new place. Better location."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to---"

"Huh?" See-More turned to him. "Didn't mean to what?"

He didn't even sound mad. Wally changed tactics.

"Bring it up."

"Oh," See-More said. "No big. Don't worry about it." He sighed, and turned back to the building. "It's a nice place."

"Huh? Yours?"

See-More shook his head. "Yours."

Well, that was out of the blue.

"It's kinda shitty, actually."

See-More smirked, with the air of someone who knew what he was talking about. And for that matter, he probably did. "No security. If Billy could get in, anybody could."

Wally chuckled weakly.

Was this the part where he popped the question?

"But seriously," See-More continued. "It's nice. Windows," He added, smiling conspiratorially.

"Yeah, Jinx flipped," Wally agreed. "The view's not that great."

"That wouldn't matter."

"I guess not."

They fell silent again. Wally found himself looking over See-More again, rather judgementally. The boy seemed even smaller than he had when they had first fought. The helmet probably added inches. And his clothes…he would have fit in at the record store in the shopping district. But they were still baggy; he was still thin. And the sunglasses…behind them, Wally could see See-More's eyes, and they were white, pupil-less.

"So…" Wally tried again. "Um…Cyborg told me…you came here?"

See-More chuckled lightly. "Yeah. Not fun. Your doorman is totally racist, and those windows…no grip. No footholds."

"You _climbed_?"

"Yeah."

Wally did a double take. "So, are you black Spiderman and just waiting to announce it, or what? That's crazy!"

See-More laughed again. At least while they weren't doing anything villain/heroish to each other, it didn't sound so obnoxious.

"And an Italian restaurant!" See-More added suddenly. "You covered your bases, man. She'd be crazy to leave."

"Did she like Italian food before she came with me?" Wally asked. "I mean, you guys didn't….you weren't exactly…" He realized how rude that would probably sound. _You guys didn't eat, so how would you know?_

It was hard to tell, since See-More didn't have pupils, but Wally could have sworn he was receiving a scanty, side-ways look. "When we _did_ eat," See-More finally said. "She insisted on Italian."

"Oh," Wally nodded quickly, looking away. "Right."

He needed to get it out before See-More got fed up and left.

"Um…when I ah, showed up…"

"Yeah?" There it was again, the skepticism, that judging tone. It was amazing to Wally that someone half his weight could make him this edgy.

"Had you been in contact with the Brotherhood long?" Wally said instead.

See-More looked nonplussed by that. "No. There was, like, one meeting. A few people stayed. Most of us…it didn't sound cool. We left." See-More shrugged. "We all ended up going back anyway."

"Why?"

"They know how to make a deal," See-More said vaguely.

"Huh."

Silence reigned once more.

Maybe he should just give up. What was he supposed to say, "Sorry I screwed things up ages ago, but I wanna talk about it now"? That was dumb. This whole thing was dumb. It would be better to just forget the whole damn thing---

"So," He heard See-More say slowly. "Is…um…"

"Yeah?" Wally asked.

"What did Cyborg tell you about us?" See-More said quickly. "Like, does he…does he talk about us a lot?"

"Um…every once in a while," Wally said. "Like, something will happen, and he'll go, "Hey that reminds me of…" and it could be anything. Something Billy did. Something you said."

"Huh," See-More nodded. "Like, does he talk about the drama and stuff? 'Cause we had some majorly stupid drama, and, and…"

See-More was scrambling for words. See-More didn't know what to talk about. See-More was probably feeling just as awkward as Wally was.

The realization hit Wally like a tank of funny gas, and he burst out laughing.

"This is so stupid!" He told See-More through a lungful of giggles.

"_What?"_ The criminal demanded. "Dude, what the hell---"

"Sorry, sorry," Wally waved his hand, trying to breathe. "I should have gone into this with a plan."

"Gone into _what?_"

"I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Okay," See-More shoved his hands into his pocket. "Go."

"I don't know how!" Wally sobered up.

"Well," See-More scrunched up one side of his face, "You're gonna have to, 'cause _I'm_ not starting."

"Well, I wanted to say sor---no, I didn't want to say that….not that I'm _not_, it's just….I only…I was…"

"You saw a girl and you went for it?"

"Yeah," Wally nodded, See-More's easy receive throwing him. "Okay. That works."

"Okay. Cool." See-More nodded too. "Our place just got caught in the cross-fire."

"Well, I had to get out," Wally defended himself quickly.

"Coulda vibrated," See-More pointed out.

"I had to impress her."

"By fucking up her room."

This was going sour fast. "Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Um…that…wasn't a very good day for anybody."

See-More cocked an eyebrow.

Wally scratched his head. "I…um…rushed things a little?"

See-More smiled bemusedly. "Yeah, a little."

"But, I just want you to know, um…Jinx is doing okay, you know? She's adjusted, and the Titans actually really like her, except for people like Bee and Robin's a little…well, he's not, like, mean, he's just really careful, and he'd be like that with anybody, so…"

See-More's expression hadn't changed since Wally had opened his mouth. Maybe it was time to wrap things up. "So, she's cool, for the most part. Yeah."

See-More opened his mouth…and closed it again, shaking his head. But he was smiling.

"Look, dude," He finally said. "That's cool. I mean, that's really good and all, just…I'd honestly rather see it for myself, you know?"

Wally nodded. "Yeah. That makes sense."

"Not that I don't believe you or anything."

"Yeah."

"It's just…yeah."

For the fourth or fifth time, things were awkward and quiet. It was again See-More that spoke up, and Wally was glad. He was completely out of bad questions, which was probably a good thing.

"I bet she doesn't miss us."

Wally thought carefully. "I don't know," He finally confessed. "She doesn't talk to me about that kind of thing."

"She probably doesn't," See-More said, but without malice, so Wally tried to take it in the most positive spirit he could imagine.

"She talks to one of her other friends…and Cyborg sometimes. She probably thinks I wouldn't want to hear it."

"Do you?"

"I don't know," Wally said honestly. "I never thought about it much until now. Until stuff started happening, I guess."

See-More opened his mouth…and Wally heard a ring tone spill forth. Before he could congratulate See-More on his amazing impression of My Chemical Romance, complete with harmony, guitars, and drums, See-More pulled out a HIVE communicator. It was battered and dented beyond belief.

He gave the caller ID a hard look before saying, "Uh, could you hold onto that thought for just a second?" Then he flipped open the screen, and whined, "What _now?_"

Something grumbled on the other end, and Wally was left to glean the meaning of it from See-More's end.

"No, I don't know where he is."

_Grumble_.

"You're asking _me?_"

_Grumble-grumb._

"Yeah, I did."

_Grumb grumble grr?_

"Fine. Don't worry about it."

_Grumble._

"That's not _my _problem. Why can't you just call…? Oh." See-More took a quick glance at Wally. "It's still not my problem."

_Grumble grumb---Billy---grumb…_

"No, I---"

"Are you guys looking for Billy Numerous?" Wally asked. "Because I might be able to help you out…"

He heard from the communicator, "_Who is that? See-More?"_

"NoideabutIgottagosoI'llbehomebysevenbye!" And See-More snapped his communicator shut. He gave Wally an exasperated look. "Say what?"

Wally put his palms up defensively. "Billy Numerous," He repeated. "Did you need to see him or something?"

"Kinda, why?"

"Well, 'cause---"

"What'd he do now?" See-More demanded. "Montego looked hella pissed, dude."

"Monte…?"

"_Mammoth_."

"Right. Well, he's um…something kinda happened this morning, and he's…at the Tower?"

See-More blinked once. Twice. And then…

"A HA!"

Wally jumped back. The other boy was grinning maniacally, eager and triumphant.

"_This…is…_GREAT!"

"It is?" Wally squeaked.

"YES!" See-More nodded emphatically. "THIS IS, LIKE, THE BEST THING EVER!"

"Okay," Wally laughed nervously. _Lack of blood sugar probably has bad effects on a person's brain_, He thought to himself. _It's perfectly logical._

"You have no _idea_," See-More continued, grabbing Wally by the wrist, "how long I've been waiting for something like this. He _totally_ had it coming, that douche, that asshole…" He trailed off, looking up and down the street as if seeing it for the first time. "Which way to the Tower?"

"You want to go to Titan's Tower?" Wally asked, wincing as See-More's grip tightened.

"Of _course_ I want to go to the Tower! I need to gloat! Man, I gotta milk this one for what it's worth, it's probably never gonna happen again!" See-More glanced at the Titan, and seemed to notice his grip on the other's arm. He let go, a little sheepishly. "Oh, sorry."

"It's cool," Wally smiled weakly, rubbing his hand. "So…you and Billy…don't get along?"

"Dude," See-More smirked at him. "_Nobody_ gets along with Billy. He's a complete…total…man, there's not even a term for it, he just _is_, you know?" He seemed to turn another thought over in his head. "So what _did_ he do?"

"Um…honestly, I don't even know," Wally confessed. "It's really weird, but Cyborg bailed him out, and he's doing paperwork now---"

"_Cyborg_ did that?" See-More asked. "Wow. That was…okay. Cool." He sounded confused.

"What? You don't think he would?" Wally said. "He's been giving you guys good credit for a while. Every time he talks about you guys."

"Really? Like," See-More asserted the question a little more. "What kind of stuff?"

"I dunno," Wally rubbed his red hair. "Just, he doesn't really let people get away with too much talk. I mean, he's not making you guys out to be saints or anything, just…he gives you credit. He explains it, I guess."

See-More wrinkled his nose, pacing backwards a little. "What's to explain? We're just doing whatever."

"Well, that needs explaining," Wally fell into step behind him. He didn't usually walk at normal pace. Usually it was really boring. "I mean, usually we don't talk about motive…until he brings it up, you know? Or if it's a really serious case, intricate or something, then Robin will go into psycho-analysis mode---"

"Like with Slade."

"Yeah, or Red X." A thought occurred to Wally. "Do you guys know Red X?"

"Not personally. Well, I don't. Can't speak for everybody."

"Aw," Wally's face fell a little. "Everybody on my side wants to know about him."

"Yeah, well, join the club," See-More stretched his arms over his head. He turned right-ways so he and Wally were both walking forward, in time with each other. "We're always talking about it. Usually _somebody_'s got the dirt, but this guy…"

"Yeah, it's crazy."

"So, what's the deal with Thunder and Lightning? We heard something about Chinese gods."

"No, they're…well, they're not Asian. I don't know. Beast Boy called them in."

"Weird. We had a kid at HIVE who could do stuff with ice. We thought maybe he was a relative of theirs or something."

"Yeah? It's possible…"

It was going to be a while before Wally remembered what he had told himself he was going to be doing out there.

* * *

Now that there were twenty-something people sharing the Titan's Tower, some rooms had been close to abandoned. 

The gym was one of these. Robin had given it a lot of serious thought, and had tried to organize team practices and the like so everyone could stay in shape.

Until he realized that the activity of sharing a tower with twenty other people was all the work-out he could stand. The other Titans agreed. So he left it off.

Sometimes, though, when he really had that _urge_, he came down, and beat the crap out of something. Often Bushido was down here too, and he and Robin would spar. Sometimes they talked. Robin was finding that he could be peculiarly honest in the gym. It was safer, because if the urge to really hurt something came along, there were more punching dummies then people.

Today it was just Karen, attacking the punching dummies.

Robin clapped lightly as she finished a particularly lengthy series of movements. "Haven't seen that one before."

"I'm saving it," The winged girl grunted. "For a special occasion."

"I think one just happened," Robin said darkly, snagging a dummy for himself. "That was ridiculous."

"What, Billy?" Karen paused, leaning on her dummy. "I warned you."

"I didn't know it was _possible_ for anyone to be stupid enough to---argh!" He landed a particularly hard kick. "What he said to Raven!"

Karen cocked an eyebrow. "He flipped off Raven?"

"He did about the equivalent," Robin growled. "Where do people get the balls to _do_ stuff like that?"

"They don't get the balls," Karen smirked. "Billy has no brains at all. He's a complete shit-head."

Robin shook his head. "Raven will kill him if I let her. I just might. I don't understand…" He shook his head again, and attacked the dummy with new vigor.

Karen continued to stare at him, rather accusingly. His actions slowed. "What?" He said.

"Well," Karen put her hands on her hips. "What don't you understand? Don't leave me hanging."

Robin ground his teeth a little. That alone would have made most of the other Titans back away slowly, but Karen recognized it for what it was. Frustration. Doubt. Shame. "I don't want to doubt him."

Karen scoffed. "Cyborg got along with them real well, you knew that."

Robin rubbed his fist. "But I don't get _how_. I was ready to strangle that guy, and he barely said anything. It…it was worse when Cyborg didn't react."

Karen frowned. "Rob, you can't take it so hard."

"I'm _not_," The hero insisted. "I just…I don't know how it would have gone if Cyborg hadn't been there. _Raven_ almost lost it."

"Well, I don't blame her," Karen said. "Billy's the worst." She took a hard look at Robin. "Is Billy really the only one that's turned up?"

Robin gave her a quizzical look. "The only…?" He caught her meaning. "There hasn't been any other activity that we know of."

"That _you_ know of."

He straightened up. "What are you implying?"

Karen opened her mouth to speak…but finally closed it. "It just seems fishy, that's all," She said sullenly.

"Robin?"

Both heroes turned to look at Cyborg, leaning at the door frame. The bionic man raised an eyebrow. "You wanted to talk."

"About what happened," Robin nodded, abandoning his exercise. "Let's hear the full story."

"This should be good," Karen muttered.

Cyborg shrugged. "Bad place at a bad time. He was just there."

"Somebody _died_," Robin said severely. "There has to be more to it. Tell me about the autopsy."

"Five wounds, all about equally deep. Thin blades, slid straight in. Pretty clean wounds, all precise," Cyborg shook his head. "There was no way he could have done it. He didn't have time."

"Or the mental capacity. Or the grace," Karen added. "If he had done it, it'd be messy."

"There's no "if", Karen," Cyborg said. "He didn't. He couldn't. You know that."

Karen scowled and turned back to her dummy. Robin gave Cyborg a square look. "You think that good of him? You know him that well?"

"Sure," Cyborg said easily. "Billy's got a big mouth, and that's about it. He's not interested enough in other people to kill them."

"Or to keep them alive," Robin said.

"Robin," Cyborg said warningly. "Do you trust me on this or not? Come on, man."

"I trust you," Robin said, without hesitation. "But I want this guy out of here."

* * *

Next Chapter...a surprise from...Johnny Rancid! 


	12. It Is Thought To Be Confusing

I was going to go further plot-wise with this chapter, until I realized how long it was taking me to write it. So I just posted it thus far. I'll try to update soon, so please be patient with me. Please excuse Billy and Johnny's bad manners and language in this chapter.

* * *

**It Is Thought To Be Confusing**

"What do you think of this one?"

Jinx shook her head. "Makes you look tan. I've told you before, no white shades near your face."

Argent frowned. "But that's so _limiting_."

"It shows that you have restraint and taste," Jinx said wisely. "You don't _have_ to take my word for it."

Argent retreated to the changing room. "Who taught you to shop like this?"

"My den-mom."

"Den-mum?" Argent poked her head out. "You mean that winged girl? Angel, wasn't it?"

Jinx nodded. "Angelica taught me everything feminine. I owe her so much. There weren't many girls at HIVE."

"Now, why is that?" Argent said through the shirt she was tugging over her head. "The best villains and heroes are always females."

Jinx seriously considered it for a second. "HIVE recruited kids that literally had nowhere to go. There are plenty of homeless kids, but which would you be more willing to take into your house, a homeless boy or a girl?"

"The girl," Argent answered automatically.

"Exactly. So the girls have more protection. And less guts," Jinx added in afterthought. "Boys are more prone to run away from home."

"Did you run away from home?"

"Oh, yeah. Totally. My parents were freaking out about me. They recognized the signs for bad luck." Jinx sighed. "And don't forget, this is India we're talking about. My parents were conservative. Bad enough to deal with daughters at all without them being freaks. If the girl can't be married off fast, what's the point of keeping her?"

Though Jinx couldn't see her, Argent wrinkled her nose. "I don't much like this culture of yours."

"That's just how it was. It's nobody's fault."

"Whatever."

Jinx shrugged. Since coming to the Titans, she had discovered the concept of "agreeing to disagree". It had been the closest thing she had ever felt to culture shock. At HIVE, you disagreed, and you held a grudge, and you kept going at it until somebody admitted that he was wrong.

Jinx had always won.

But with the Titans, winning wasn't everything. Especially when you had to get along with…certain others who would go unnamed.

"How about…this one?" Argent reappeared in a top reminiscent of Asian schoolgirls, but more badass by far.

Jinx cocked her head to the side. "Cute…I dunno. I'm not _in love_ with it, you know? But it could work."

"Well, _one_ of us has to get it," Argent said stubbornly, and she began stripping the top off right there in the open. She tossed it to Jinx. "Go try it on."

Jinx did. She knew better than to protest with Argent while the girl was in shopping-mode.

"You don't shop for yourself enough, do you know that?" She heard Argent call to her.

"I have to share my closet," Jinx called back. "You've got that big bunker all to yourself."

"Wally doesn't have that many clothes, does he?"

"Oh, honey," Jinx snickered. "That boy is _vain._ He's got a shirt for every day of the month, and I'm not talking about February."

"Well, at least he's got taste. I need to add that to my boy-criteria…"

Jinx rolled her eyes. "I'm coming out."

When she revealed herself, Argent gasped. "Oh, darling," She said quietly. "Buy it. You must. I insist."

Jinx twirled shyly. "You think so?"

"Absolutely," Argent nodded vigorously. "It's the whole punk-princess vibe you exude, only _amplified_ by, like…oh god, just buy it _please._"

At the register, the cashier-girl wouldn't shut up. "So, like, do you guys all live in the Tower and stuff?"

"No," Jinx said quickly before Argent could answer. "We just check in there."

"Really? 'Cause, like, we totally thought you guys went partying every night or something. That HUGE place, all to yourself…haven't you ever, like, held a Rave there? That would be so awesome, do you think maybe you could…?"

"Sure," Argent said cheerfully. "That'd be so cool if Robin said yes!"

"I wish you wouldn't encourage them like that," Jinx said when they were outside the store.

"Why not?" Argent said innocently. "They're so cute. It's a shame to cut them down."

"You're gonna earn yourself some stalkers, girl." Jinx spotted something across the street. "Oh my god!"

"What? What?" Argent asked urgently. "Oh, god, don't tell me it's crime, we're not even in costume."

"No, it's my old music store!"

She pointed it out. It was a rather dingy hole-in-the-wall place, with a small sign proclaiming it as "Apollo's Keep". The logo was a bright sun with what seemed to be wheels attached to it.

"Apollo's _what?_" Argent demanded.

"Keep. Like, in Lord of the Rings, Challerain Keep."

"What does that have to do with Apollo?"

"Apollo is the Greek god of music and the sun. He rode this chariot-thing over the sky, and that's how the sun got across the sky, and he had his Heliades as horses."

"You're losing me."

"Look, it's really clever if you know what it is, okay?"

Argent took another look. "All right, then, let's go!"

"No!"

Argent looked back; Jinx looked panicked.

"Pray, why not?" Argent asked in her hoity-toity, "You're being difficult with me and I don't appreciate it" voice.

"It's a HIVE hangout," Jinx said quickly. "We shouldn't."

Argent put her hands on her hips. "My dear. You've said that about each and every store you've shown me, and has _anyone_ given you lip?"

"Well, no," Jinx admitted. "But---"

"But nothing!" Argent grabbed Jinx's arm and began dragging her down the road. "Show me places! Introduce me to people! Who works here?"

"This girl, Delphi," Jinx began hesitantly, but as she went on she began to hit more into her stride. "You'll like her. She knows _everything_ about all the bands and artists, and all the local artists too. We met her through Seymour. She's totally exotic, it's the coolest thing ever…"

Argent smiled obligingly as she let Jinx lead her into the store. God, this girl was easy to distract.

* * *

Roy, fully clothed at last, burst through the common room entrance with the grandeur of an Olympic champion on speed. "I'm BACK!"

There was a resounding chorus of people not caring.

Ego rapidly deflating, Roy stomped into the room towards the couch, where he could see the back of Billy's head. "Dude, you can't _still_ be doing paperwork, that stuff is _easy._"

"You've obviously never filled any out," Another Billy appeared at Roy's side. He was holding a half-empty Coke bottle. "And keep it down. The kid's asleep."

Roy peeked over the couch, and saw that a skinny, pale kid with bandaged hands had joined the other Billy on the couch, and was using the other boy as a pillow to snooze on.

"Who's he?"

Billy smirked at him. "Y'all really suck at this."

Roy shrugged. "Not my job to recognize you people out of costume." He vaulted himself over the couch to sit in front of the TV. "What's on?"

"College games, and they suck." Billy shook his head. "You people have five hundred channels. You'd think there'd be _somethin'._"

The pair chewed on the thought for a while. Finally, Roy said, "So let's play Chicken, like we said."

"But nobody's watchin'," Billy protested. "It's no fun without an audience."

"Man, don't wimp out now!"

"I _could_ still use a smoke," Billy said.

"Nah," Roy grumbled moodily. "You don't deserve one."

"DUDES!"

The cry came from a few hallways down, but it was rapidly approaching them, in bright shades of green.

Beast Boy barreled into the room, causing papers and people to fly.

"DUDES, JOHNNY RANCID'S OUT THERE!"

"He's _what?" _Roy asked.

"ON OUR FRONT STEPS, MAN!"

"Stop yellin'," Billy muttered.

Beast Boy took a deep breath, and said, a little softer, "Johnny Rancid's out in front!"

"So go beat him up," Roy sneered. "That guy's no big deal."

"But he's not doing anything!" Beast Boy protested. "He just wants to see him!" He jabbed a finger towards Billy, who rolled his eyes.

"Do you know what he's talking about?" Roy said.

"If this is about what I _think_ it's about, then that would be a yes," The clone sitting with Kyd Wykkyd stood, letting the teleporter roll off his lap and onto the floor, where he continued to sleep. Billy strode to the window and looked out. "Yeah, 'at's him all right. Son of a bitch's just sittin' there."

"_Fuck_," The Billy Roy had been interacting with joined his twin. "How'd he know where we are?"

"A rat."

"No doubt."

Roy glanced at the pale boy on the floor. "Should we wake him up?"

"Huh? Nah, he's tired, leave 'im be," Billy shook his head. Roy shrugged and left it.

"So," Beast Boy cut in self-importantly. "You gonna go down and see him?"

"What? Hell no!" Billy snapped. "He can just sit there, I don't care. Tell him I'm not here."

"But he _knows_---"

"Tell 'im he's wrong. Tell 'im he's a fucking idiot, an' he needs to get hisself back to that hole in the wall garage, or wherever he came from," Billy snarled, stepping over the teleporter sleeping on the ground to get to the couch. His clone joined him, and they conjoined back into one body.

Beast Boy glanced at Roy questioningly. "Um…what do I do?"

"What he said, I guess," Roy shrugged.

"But he's a…" Beast Boy cut himself off with a suggestive look in Billy's direction, which Billy made a big show of ignoring.

"Just go," Roy pushed him away. He turned back to Billy. "So, what's up with you and Rancid?"

"Nothin'."

"Yeah, right," Roy snorted, taking a peek out the window. Johnny Rancid, dark and ugly in the morning sun, was staring straight up to the top window. Roy backed away slowly.

"Ya know," He heard Billy say slowly. "Beating off our types is supposed to be yer job. Shouldn't y'all be bustin' out the guns or somethin'?"

"He's not threatening anybody."

"Except me," Billy said sourly.

"Yeah, well…"

Something tapped the window, and Roy turned just in time to see a pebble fall, and another one fly up.

"Dude, he's throwing stuff!"

Billy glanced back. "Hope that window's shatter-proof. He'll probably move up to bricks soon, if he can find 'em."

Roy blinked, not entirely sure how seriously to take this.

"Y'all got movies?" Billy demanded. "I'm _bored._"

"Um, we got some Disney stuff for the kids---"

"_Disney_?" Billy seemed genuinely shocked. "You let them watch that?"

"Um…yes?" Roy cocked an eyebrow. "What's the big deal?"

"The subliminal messages, the long history of racism, that stuff about cryogenics, the anti-Christian themes, and the Satan-worship, to name the tip of the iceberg."

Roy began to laugh, but stopped abruptly when he saw the deadly serious look on Billy's face.

"Oh, come on," Roy scoffed. "You don't mean you actually believe that stuff."

Billy's eyebrows shot up. "You mean you don't?"

"HEY! I KNOW YOU'RE UP THERE, YOU GUTLESS SWINE!"

The voice was thinner and less threatening from the distance and the thickness of the glass, but it was unmistakably Johnny Rancid calling Billy out.

"YOU HEARD ME, YOU MOTHER FUCKING BACKWATER HICK! GET DOWN HERE AND OWN UP TO WHAT YOU DID!"

Billy rubbed his face in his hands. Roy turned to him in amazement. "So what did you do?"

"Nothin' important," Billy said innocently. "This is all old hat, don' worry 'bout it."

"I AIN'T LEAVIN' 'TIL I HEAR FROM YOU!"

"Hey, seriously," Roy said. "I'm gonna have to explain this to people. What's going on?"

Billy sighed, and stared dully at the television screen. "Rancid might've challenged me to a race at Crash Alley a few weeks ago. You know where that is?" Billy waited for Roy to concur before he continued. "And I might've said no. And Rancid might've gotten ugly about it, and might've forced my hand to cut the wires on his bike."

Roy's jaw dropped.

"And the bike might be still broken, and Rancid might still be mad about it, and I might be disinclined to get involved." Billy smiled weakly. "The end."

"That's bullshit," Roy finally said.

"Better than any Disney film yer gonna see."

Roy whistled. "So, now what? I'm not getting involved in any bad-guy fights, man, that's not my job."

"Nobody said it was," Billy said agreeably.

"So what happens now?"

"We wait until he gets fed up and leaves, I guess," Billy shrugged.

"Or I escort you down there and let the two of you sort things out," Roy said, making a desperate stab at asserting authority. Bumble Bee would have hell for him later if he didn't at least _try_.

Billy laughed. "Son, there will be no 'sortin' out', the man's five times my size."

They heard a large crash, and Roy turned just in time to see a sizeable rock land near a sizeable hole in the window. He turned back to Billy. "Your call."

The criminal sighed, taking a little while to stand and stretch. He slouched over to the window, and took a good look at the hole, the few shards below it, and the cracks showing in the remaining glass. Finally, he lifted one thin fist and swung, and the window collapsed easily into the air, shards sprinkling to the ground like hail.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YER DOIN', RANCID?"

Roy's eyebrows shot up. "That's not exactly what I had in mind," He said half-heartedly, but he was drowned out by Rancid yelling:

"THE SAME THING I'VE BEEN AFTER, ALL MONTH, ASS-FUCK! MY BIKE!"

"IF IT'S BROKEN SO BAD, WHY DONTCHA FIX IT?"

"BECAUSE I DIDN'T BREAK IT, _YOU_ DID!"

"SO WHAT?"

"HEY!" A third voice joined the party. Roy chanced a peek over Billy's shoulder, and recognized Hot Spot, with Wildebeest at his should, leaning out the game room window. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? WHAT'S GOING ON?

"MIND YER OWN DAMN BUSINESS!" Billy roared back, before returning his attention to Rancid with: "I AIN'T TOUCHIN' THAT BIKE, JOHNNY!"

"THE HELL YOU AREN'T! YOU'RE GONNA GET YER ASS DOWN HERE AND FIX IT, GODDAMNIT!"

"YEAH? AND WHAT IF I DON'T?"

"HEY!" It was Hot Spot again, and, as Roy could recognize, he was getting closer and closer to bursting into flames, literally. "DO YOU MIND? PEOPLE LIVE HERE, YA KNOW!"

"I TOLD YOU TO MIND YER OWN DAMN BUSINESS!" Billy snapped.

"HEY!" A fourth voice sounded, and without looking, Roy could recognize it as Cyborg's. Instead of keeping up the volume quota, Cyborg took it down a notch. "What the hell is going on? Billy, I told you to behave!"

"I'm not the problem!" Billy cried defensively, matching the new sound level. "It's him! He's trespassin' on yer turf! Yer little green thing was gonna kick him off---"

"I didn't mess with no green thing!" Rancid yelled.

"Oh, that's IT!" Hot Spot exclaimed, and banged his window shut. Roy knew where he was going: down to the gym, where Robin and Bumble Bee were, to rat out the entire situation.

"Look," Cyborg said. "Both y'all are gonna have to take this elsewhere, AFTER he's finished his paperwork, a-ight?"

"Oh yeah," Johnny said thoughtfully. "Hey, I heard you shot some guy this morning!"

"What? I did not!"

"But that's what I heard!"

Roy heard a spectacular yawn behind him, and turned to see Kyd Wykkyd, stretching his pale arms as wide as they would go. The boy looked about him bemusedly for a second before spotting Billy and scrambling up to hang on his shoulder.

"Hey!" Rancid cried. "You better be ready, pale-face, you're next! I know it was you that tagged my garage!"

The teleporter ducked sheepishly behind Billy, but Roy could see the grin spreading over his thin face.

"You tagged his garage?" Billy asked him, and when Kyd Wykkyd nodded, Billy grinned as well and held up a fist. "Nice." The teleporter pounded it, and they turned their attention back to the biker below. "I didn't shoot nobody!" Billy continued.

"Yeah, right," Johnny scoffed. "Like you haven't got the supplies. We all know who your daddy is, don't lie."

"Y'all know I've been disowned, so don't start with me," Billy said curtly. "I didn't shoot nobody."

"You can't be disowned proper until you're eighteen," Johnny waved the idea aside with his hand. "So what happened?"

"You _can_, and I have," Billy said stubbornly. "Nothin' happened. I was just there."

"Doin' something else?"

"_No._ I was just there."

"You're never _just there_," Johnny said. "There's always _something _going on with you. Come on, you know me. Tell me what _really _happened."

"That IS what really happened!" Billy insisted. "Come on, you know I don't lie to you."

Johnny rolled his eyes. "Yeah, like you didn't lie to me about that thing with Kitten."

"That was different," Billy said weakly. "I told y'all later."

"Yeah, after she'd made up to Fang. D'you know, she's in rehab now?"

Billy's jaw dropped. "_Kitten_? Our Kat? How the hell did that happen? Does Fang know?"

"Since when does Fang know anything? Anyway, she---"

"If you ladies don't mind, perhaps you could take the gossip circle _somewhere else?_" Cyborg said pointedly. "Billy, have you finished that paperwork yet?"

"I'm workin' on it," Billy whined.

"Well, get working. And don't lean out the window so far, you'll fall." Cyborg looked down to Johnny. "Could you wait a bit? He'll be done soon, and you two can have it out somewhere else."

Johnny stared at him for a minute, stupefied. Finally, he looked back up to Billy. "Are we talking to him?"

Billy shrugged. "Yeah, sure. Why not?"

"Well…but I thought---I mean, whatever you guys---what_ever_, man," Johnny finished, shaking his head. "Get down here when you're done, you gotta look at my bike. I don't know what the hell you did to it, but she just won't go."

"I told you which wires I cut, it's easy enough to fix! If y'all can't reconnect two stupid wires, y'all don't deserve such a fine set of wheels."

"If you think she's so fine, _why did you ruin her?_"

"Y'all forced me!"

"I did not _force_ you!

"Ya did too!"

"I did not!"

"Ya did _too_!"

"HEY!" Cyborg yelled. "What did I just say?"

Snarling, Johnny Rancid turned his attention back to nursing his bike. Billy turned to the teleporter at his shoulder. "This is ridiculous." Kyd Wykkyd nodded his agreement. "Come on," Billy shrugged him off. "If y'all lean on me any harder, we'll both go tumblin'. Wanna help me do papers?"

The teleporter stuck out a tongue and disappeared.

Billy smirked, shaking his head slightly. "Yeah, that's what I thought." He finally noticed Roy, and the look on his face. "What?"

Roy opened and closed his mouth a few times, and finally knelt near the edge of the window. Cyborg was still in view. "Hey! Cyborg?"

Cyborg looked up. "Oh, hey Roy. You keepin' an eye on Billy for me?"

"Cyborg, I'm really confused," Roy said flatly. "What the hell just happened?"

"That fucker ruined my bike, that's what happened," Rancid said darkly from the bottom of the tower. Both Titans ignored him.

"Look, just make sure Billy behaves himself, okay?" Cyborg said kindly. "We can talk later."

"Okay," Roy said weakly, standing to look at Billy. "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, I heard," Billy said sourly. "Those two don't trust me an inch, goddammit."

* * *

Next chapter...X.L. Terrestrial!  



	13. It Is Like a Gossip Factory

So I'll totally admit, this is a filler chapter. I needed to update, and I just HAD to write this scene. There's setting-up stuff for later, and a whole bunch of juicy villain gossip, so technically this IS necessary. It's just not very…DEEP, you know? Just people talking.

* * *

**It Is Like a Gossip Factory**

"So Triple-D is on the fritz," Johnny said, picking at his teeth.

"Ding Dong Daddy? Is he really? Billy commented over his papers.

"You should know, you were the one that was so close with the guy. But yeah. Shut himself in his garage, won't come out."

"That sucks. He was cool."

"I know."

"What…the…_hell?"_ Speedy demanded.

Billy Numerous and Johnny Rancid turned from their seats on the Titan's couch and simultaneously asked, "What?"

"You two _hated_ each other five minutes ago!" Speedy cried. "Since when is he," He pointed at Johnny, "allowed up here?"

"Since that punk wouldn't hurry up on his paperwork," Johnny jerked a thumb towards Billy, who rolled his eyes.

"If you think I'm so slow, then help me," He said. "Start on that stack there."

"Can't," Johnny replied stubbornly, propping his boots up on the coffee table. "Do the crime, do the time. Or the signatures."

"But I didn't do anything," Billy said plaintively.

"I'll believe it when I see the report. You're trouble, kid. There ain't much I wouldn't put past you."

"I've got the reports right here," Cyborg strolled in, waving a few pages in the air. "The station just sent them in."

Billy threw down his pen. "Read it. I gotta hear this shit."

"So long as you don't make any commentary," Cyborg said. "I'll summarize. There's too much technical stuff here."

"Hurry up," Johnny grumbled.

"Okay, preliminary stuff…talks about the guy running the store, names him as an eyewitness---"

"Yeah, who was that guy?" Billy asked.

"Why, you takin' names?"

"I ain't got the right to know who ruined my day?"

"Shouldn't you be blamin' the dead guy? It's his fault for dying, really," Johnny pointed out.

"Yeah, but he's _dead_," Billy said. "Can't blame a dead guy, there's no satisfaction."

"You want me to read this or not? Anyway," Cyborg continued, "They talk about the dead guy, and then they go to method---"

"Hey, hold up," Billy said. "What about motive?"

"You've got a criminal record," Cyborg shrugged. "They don't need you to have a motive."

"Bullshit," Johnny grumbled.

"Shut up and let me read. They talk about the five wounds---"

"Yeah, that's the thing," Billy interrupted yet again. "Five separate knife-stabs. Where'd I get time to do that? The know-how? The skills? I never killed nobody before."

"You're just a smart kid, kid," Johnny smirked, shaking his head.

"I'm a damn genius, that's all. Oh, you can keep reading," Billy said to Cyborg.

"Thanks," Cyborg said sarcastically. "They theorize that you duplicated your hand five times, had a switchblade for each one---"

"Machete."

"_What?" _Speedy said for the first time in a while.

Billy threw him a look. "Get with the times already. Switchblades are out. Machetes are in. Obviously, if I was gonna kill anybody, I'd be fashionable about it and use a machete. _Duh._"

"Duplicating your hand…can you even _do _that?" Johnny asked. "I thought your cloning stuff was full-body only."

"They have that there too," Cyborg said. "That you could have just made a bunch of clones and attacked the guy, but they don't think he was injured enough for that. They think you would have cut him up real messy, none of this clean stuff."

"So even they don't think I did it," Billy snorted. "Why'd they keep me, then?"

"Because I was the one who said that if you were going to attack somebody, you'd make a mess," Cyborg said.

"Gee," Billy rolled his eyes. "Thanks fer that."

"It got you out of there, that's all I care about," Cyborg shrugged. "Anyway, that's basically it."

"And it took them that many pages to say that?" Johnny said suspiciously.

"I told you, it's mostly technical."

"Oh, really?" Johnny snatched the papers from Cyborg and began scanning over them. "Hey, hey, you didn't talk about this part. Mental disorders?"

Cyborg turned red and tried to grab the papers back, but Johnny was too fast. "It says here," Johnny continued, "That my boy here has a multiple personality disorder, which is why he acted so convincingly innocent upon arrest. That he…hold on. You went quietly?" He asked Billy.

Billy shrugged. "Running off would have looked guilty."

Johnny looked disgusted. "I can't believe you. You swallow an arrest, and now you're bitching? You deserve that paperwork, and more. I just can't believe you."

"Oh well," Billy said, starting once again on the paperwork. "That's your problem. Hey, can I stay at yer place tonight?"

"No, why?"

"Because Montego'll kill me when he finds out about this. What y'all mean, no?"

"Already got somebody else staying with me, so the couch is taken."

Billy glanced up. "Who?"

Johnny squirmed a little in his seat. "Punk Rocket."

Billy looked back down at his paperwork. "Don't he have his own place?"

"Got kicked out. Couldn't keep up the rent. He's only staying until he gets back on his feet."

"That's what they all say," Billy snorted derisively. "You watch, he'll scrape off y'all forever if you let him."

"Like you did when you were little?"

"Hey!" Billy protested. "I never---"

"You did. You hung off me like a Christmas tree ornament, son," Johnny shook his head. "You were such a brat."

"Yeah? Well maybe," Billy said. "But I grew out of it. And trust me, Rocky's not goin' to."

"He will. He's just a kid still. He needs time."

"Whatever."

"Look, don't get all jealous just 'cause you're not the only kid I let sleep on my couch---"

"What is this?"

The two Titans and the two criminals turned to the entrance. Robin was leaning on the door, with Hot Spot hovering at his shoulder.

"This here is good behavior," Billy said, getting back to business with his paperwork. "What's it look like?"

"It looks like a trip to jail," Robin said harshly. To Johnny, he said, "What business do you have here?"

"Billy needs someone to sign the legal guardian stuff," Cyborg said quickly, and everybody looked to him. He shrugged. "Well, it's true. Billy, you don't turn eighteen for another few months, right? And Johnny, you're nineteen now. So it works."

"Yeah," Johnny agreed quickly. "Totally. Um, kid, which papers…?"

"Here," Billy shoved a stack in his direction. "There are more pens somewhere…"

"Yeah, gotta get a pen…"

Robin crooked a finger, signaling Cyborg to follow him out of the room. On his way out, he murmured to Hot Spot, "Stay here and keep an eye on things for me."

As Cyborg stood, he murmured to Speedy, "Hey, chill here for a bit, keep the funny business down."

"Sure, dude," Speedy said. "It's all good."

Once Cyborg and Robin were clear of the room, Billy threw down his pen. "I can't effin' believe this. _You_ playin' my guardian?"

"What, you saying I'm not qualified? I practically raised you, ya little snot," Johnny growled.

"Y'all did not _raise_ me! You…hey," Billy said, nudging Johnny. "Look."

They turned to watch the glares passing between Hot Spot and Speedy.

"Drama?" Johnny whispered to Billy.

"No doubt," Billy replied.

"Hey, Hot Spot," Speedy said cautiously.

"Hey, Speedy," Hot Spot replied.

Silence reigned for a few more seconds, and then Speedy said:

"Hey, you know what I just realized?"

"No, what?" Billy asked.

Speedy grinned. "We have an audience."

Billy looked around the room, and said, "Why, so we do."

"So let's play." Speedy flicked out a lighter and two cigarettes. "First one to wimp out loses."

"What are you doing?" Hot Spot demanded.

"Chicken," Johnny said, mostly to Billy. "You're gonna play Chicken?"

Billy grinned. "Hell yes."

Johnny turned to Speedy, eyebrows raised. "You sure you wanna do that? You're gonna lose."

"I am not," Speedy lit each stick, and handed one to Billy. "Place your bets, gents."

"I'd put anything on my boy here," Johnny said, almost automatically.

Speedy turned to Hot Spot. "I could use a vote of support here."

"It's a stupid game," Hot Spot said darkly. "I'm not gonna involve myself."

"Who're you, anyway?" Billy demanded.

"What, like you don't know?"

"I don't!"

"I," Hot Spot announced, "Am Hot Spot."

"Hot…oh! I thought it was Hot _Shot_," Billy said, completely oblivious to Hot Spot's sudden more-them-usual death glare. "Gizmo tol' me wrong…"

"Okay, hands up. Start already," Speedy said, holding out his hand. Billy matched him, and they pressed their cigarettes on each other hands. If there had been weaker folks present, they would have winced at the smell of hissing, burning skin.

Speedy's left cheek was twitching a little. Billy's face was perfectly still, but set straight and grim. Johnny leaned down to watch more keenly, but Hot Spot seemed determined to prove that he didn't care.

After about fifty seconds, Billy said, "This is takin' too long."

"I'm good, huh?" Speedy said.

"Yer alright. Hey, let's speed this up a tetch."

"How?"

"Add cigarettes."

Speedy glanced up at Billy. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, sure," Billy said blithely. "Let's go up to five. That'll end this thing fast."

"FIVE? Ow!" Speedy withdrew his hand, and began sucking the burnt spot. "You are INSANE!" He spat around his hand.

"He just psyched you out," Hot Spot said scathingly. "Serves you right for not having enough guts."

"I was serious," Billy said, lightly defensive. "Why couldn't we have done five?"

"Like you even could have," Hot Spot said.

"Sure he could," Johnny cut in. "He has before."

"Oh yeah? Gimme your hand," Hot Spot said, holding out his own hand. "The second you say "ow", I'll let go, I swear."

Billy shrugged and held out his hand, and let Hot Spot squeeze hard. And harder. And harder.

"This is supposed to hurt!" The flame-thrower growled.

"Well, it don't," Billy said. "You done?"

Hot Spot let go. "You are a _freak_!"

"You think that's freaky? Watch this," Johnny pulled a switchblade out from his back pocket. "Billy, hand flat on the table."

"Hey, hold on," Speedy cut in, giving his hand one last lick. "What're you---"

He had cut in too late. Johnny was already ramming the blade through Billy's palm.

"Are you CRAZY?" Hot Spot screeched as blood began to spurt. "That's…you're…you could cripple him!"

"I won't," Johnny sneered. "It doesn't hurt him, does it, kid?"

"Nope," Billy shook his head. "Hey, pull it out for me? I should patch it up before Roy over here has a cow."

Johnny turned, and noticed how Speedy's jaw had come unhinged. "Yeah, here."

"Tell me how you did it," Hot Spot said darkly. "There's no way that didn't hurt."

"Well, sure, it _hurt_," Billy said, flexing his fingers a little. The blood began to flow a little faster, and he reached for the first aid kit on the coffee table, still left from when he had plucked some twenty-odd shards of glass out of Kyd Wykkyd's hand. "It's all about mental preparation. You just tell yourself it's going to hurt about twenty more times than it actually does. With practice, you can get yer expectations so high that when you finally _do_ get hurt, you barely notice."

"Bullshit," Speedy snapped. "I tell myself that all the time in a fight, it doesn't work!"

"Then you ain't practicin' enough, I guess," Billy said.

"That is _sick_," Hot Spot said, inspecting Billy's hand. "And not in the good way."

Billy shrugged again. "Oh, well."

"Hey," Johnny suddenly said, turning to Hot Spot. "I think I remember you better now."

"Oh, really?" Hot Spot said, bristling a little.

"Yeah. The gullible one with the bad temper…you fought Fang once, right? He wouldn't stop bitching about what an asshole you were."

"Oh REALLY?"

"Cool it," Billy said. "He's just saying, is all."

"You stay out of it!" Hot Spot snapped. He turned back to Johnny and asked, faux-sweetly, "What else did Fang say?"

"Nothing else. He was all hung up because Kitten dumped him---"

"Hey, hey, hold on," Billy interrupted. "Was this the break up before the breakup, or something else?"

"Naw, I think it was the break up before the break up, but it's hard to keep track, you know? It was after Paris—"

"Ooh-hoohoo," Billy sat up a little straighter. "Who broke off with who that time?"

"Kitten broke up with him, I think."

"Okay, good, good," Billy nodded.

"What, you worried he's gonna find out about Paris?"

"What about Paris?" Speedy asked. "Are you guys talking about the Brotherhood of Evil in Paris?"

"Yeah, but without the Brotherhood of Evil. Nobody wants to hear about that," Johnny said warningly.

"Why, because we kicked your asses?" Hot Spot said innocently.

"Funny, but I remember them personally kicking _your_ ass," Johnny pointed out. "Look, those guys were generally assholes, okay? Nobody wants to hear about them."

"I thought you guys had a big, evil alliance going on," Speedy said. "Like, a badass organization."

"Well, yeah, but nobody _liked_ it," Billy said. "Unless you were crazy. Like Jinx. She totally wanted in."

"Don't say shit about Jinx!" Hot Spot snapped.

"It's not shit," Billy said shortly. "It's the truth. And once she finally got their attention, she ditched and left _us_ to deal with them. She screwed us over. I'll say whatever the hell I want."

"Wait a minute. So…you guys didn't want in?" Speedy asked. "I thought you all were gung ho for it."

"Well, we weren't." Billy turned to Johnny. "What were we saying about Paris?"

"I was asking if you were worried he'd find out about you and Kitten."

"Are you kiddin'? Since when does Fang know anythin'? I mean, do you remember the breakup between that one break up and the other one?"

"Oh, yeah!" Johnny laughed. "Man, that went right over his head."

"Really, though. And if he finds out, what's he gonna do?"

"Hold on," Speedy interrupted, yet again. Johnny and Billy both glared at him. "Kitten…are you saying you did something with Kitten?"

Billy smirked. "Maybe, why?"

Speedy whistled. "_Dude._ Gimme details, man!"

"Can't remember anythin', I was so drunk! We all were."

"Man, Paris was like a non-stop, drink-til-you-puke-up-lungs crazy wild thing," Johnny said, waving his hands emphatically in the air. "We didn't do nothin' but party for _days."_

"Everybody hooked up with somebody," Billy nodded. "Wait, it was me an' Kitten, you an' Cheshire---"

"Cheshire?" Speedy interrupted. "You did _what_ with Cheshire?"

"Don't remember," Johnny shrugged. "Drunk."

"But Fang seriously never found out about that?" Billy whistled while Speedy seethed. "I would have thought _somebody_ would tell 'im."

"Yeah. Well, I always could. But you know I would never unless I had a good reason," Johnn caught Billy's eye and they stared at each other for a few seconds. Finally, Johnny said, "So, want to fix a bike?"

"Yeah, okay," Billy said, completely docile. To Speedy he said, "Which way to the garage?"

"Go downstairs, you'll find it. Hey, what about you're paper…?" The criminals were already gone. Speedy shook his head and began gathering the sheets together to bring down to Billy.

"Hey, wait," Hot Spot said. "All that…what they were saying…do you get…what just happened?"

Speedy smirked and clapped a hand on the other Titan's armored shoulder. "Stop trying to make it make sense. Just go with the flow. It's easier."

"So you don't get it either."

"I haven't got a clue," Speedy admitted. "But we're supposed to keep an eye on them, remember? Let's go."


	14. It Is Getting A Little Tense

Sorry it's taking so long for things to happen, guys. I know every chapter right now explains about five minutes of actual story, but bear with me, stuff IS going to happen. I just...need to build up to it.

* * *

**It Is Getting A Little Tense**

In the hallway, Robin was glaring hard at Cyborg.

"Cyborg," He said. "What are you _doing_?"

"Rob, it's not that big of a deal---"

"It _is._ We have a reputation for enforcing the law. What does it look like when we start harboring criminals?"

"We're not harboring anything. Billy's taking care of legal stuff---"

"And what is Rancid doing?"

"Helping!"

"We both know that's a load of crap."

"Okay," Cyborg relented. "So it is crap."

"Well, at least you're admitting it."

"Yeah, I am."

"Look," Robin sighed. "I don't know if you've just got a soft spot for villains our age or what---"

"Yeah, I do, a little."

Robin froze. "_What?"_

"What?" Cyborg said. "You said it. I'm just agreeing."

"I didn't mean it!"

"Well, it's kinda the truth," Cyborg said. "I mean, I don't condone what they do, or their morals, because, dude, their morals are totally messed up---"

"Well at least you've got _that_ straight," Robin muttered.

"But they ain't so bad," Cyborg continued. "Their morals suck, but they do have standards, you know. You'd be surprised, listening to them talk. They know what's going on. And they're fun. It's like an educational computer game. You play along, and you learn a bunch of stuff."

"An educational computer game," Robin repeated flatly.

"Okay, so that's a bad way to put it," Cyborg rubbed the back of his head. "I don't know how to explain it to you. Batman programmed you to think differently."

Robin bristled at that. "He did not _program_ me. Those criminals are not a _computer _game. Stop talking like a computer specialist."

"I am a computer specialist. Look, they aren't staying forever," Cyborg said. "In an hour or two, they'll be gone."

Robin took a deep, calming breath. "They'd better be."

"You keep saying that."

"I don't know what else to say," Robin admitted. "I don't understand this. Any of it. Why you're being like this."

"Like what? Civil?" Cyborg demanded.

"They're criminals. We're _harboring criminals_. I don't know about you, but I care about this team, and dammit, we have a reputation to protect!"

"_Your_ reputation! That's what you're worried about!" Cyborg sneered. "Look, if the pretty little press people find out, I'll take the heat, okay? So stop worrying. It's covered, Robin. I promise."

"Don't get like that with me!"

"What? I'm _agreeing_ with you! Will you just calm down?"

"No!" Robin snapped. "I let the Billy thing slide. A _lot_. The more allowances I make…Cyborg, it just looks bad!"

Cyborg rubbed his head. "I'm not gonna say sorry. I'm not sorry at all. But I promise, this is going to work out. You just said before that you trusted me, man. Come on."

Robin ground his teeth. "I do. I said it, and I meant it. But Rancid's the last one. I don't want a single other one of them here today. Understand? No more playing nice."

Cyborg nodded. "Okay. Deal."

But it just wasn't meant to be…

* * *

"Downstairs, he said!" 

"Well, I don't see any fucking stairs, do you?"

Billy and Johnny glared at each other.

"I came up with stairs," said Johnny.

"Well, I took the elevator. Johnny, it's gotta be fifty billion flights---"

"Fifty billion is not the number of everything!"

"its right there," Billy said, pointing at the elevator door. "We step in, we step out, and we're done. And we won't get lost!"

"Maybe we should get lost," said Johnny. "Get lost and get you outta here!"

The argument was interrupted as the elevator door slid open, revealing Kole, Gnark, and the three youngest Titans of all. Timmy was bawling loudly in Kole's arms while Gnark struggled to keep a grip on Teether's squirming body and Melvin's hand. Johnny winced as the sounds of children screaming assailed his ears. "Hey," He called over the noise to Kole, "Doll face! Can't you make him shut up?"

Kole whirled around to snap something at him, maybe to ask who the hell he was, but Timmy started up in fresh wails and she became too involved with shushing him to say anything about the "doll face" comment.

"Ridiculous," Billy muttered. "I hate spoiled brats."

"You were a spoiled brat once," Johnny reminded him.

Billy scrunched up his face in thought. The he opened his mouth and began to yell long and loud.

Five Titans and a biker criminal turned to stare at him. Timmy's screams faltered and died away, but Billy was still going. Finally he stopped, and smirked down at the little boy. "See? I can play that game too. And I play it better. That means you have to do whatever I tell you."

Timmy scowled up at him, but didn't argue.

"Yer gonna listen to this girl," Billy jerked a thumb in Kole's direction, "And yer gonna do whatever she says. And yer be nice about it. Understand?" He turned to Johnny. "Can I have a cigarette? My throat hurts."

"No smoking in the Tower," Kole said weakly. "Who are you?"

Billy gave her his hard look. "Who wants to know?"

"Billy, man, come on," Johnny said, handing him a pack and a lighter. "Let's frickin' go while the elevator's here."

Kole's eyes widened. "Billy? As in Billy Numerous?"

Billy shrugged. "I guess."

"Then I know exactly who you are," Kole said. "You attacked us with the Brotherhood of Evil."

"Yeah, probably," Billy said. "We attacked a lot of people. "Who're you?"

"As if you don't know!"

Billy gave a vague, noncommittal chuckle. "No, seriously, who are you?"

Kole narrowed her eyes. "You can't be serious."

Billy flashed a desperate look in Johnny's direction. "Yeah, actually, I am."

"You are not," Johnny said incredulously. "You couldn't have forgotten already."

"I am well known for my selective memory."

"Yeah, but---"

"Gnark!" The caveman behind Kole pointed a craggy finger at Billy.

"There, see?" Kole said triumphantly. "Even Gnark remembers you!"

"Well, congrats to him, then," Billy pulled a cigarette out of the carton and began to light it.

"Hey, mister," Little Melvin piped up. "You better not smoke in here."

"Oh really? Why not?"

"Because cigarettes killed Elvis," Melvin said. "You wanna die like Elvis?"

"Oh, darlin'," Billy chuckled ruefully. "Have I got news fer you. Cigarettes did not kill Elvis."

"Then what did?"

"Okay, we're going now!" Johnny took Billy by the arm and dragged him into the elevator. As the doors slid shut, he called back, "Awful nice talkin' with you, dollface!"

"MY NAME IS NOT DOLL---" And the doors were shut.

Johnny turned to Billy, shaking his head. "What was that for? Acting like you've never seen her."

"But I haven't. Have I?"

Johnny's eyebrows shot up. "Say what?"

"Well, I may have seen her before," Billy admitted. "But I don't think it was anything too memorable...was it?" He added doubtfully.

"Dude, you helped bring her down in the Brotherhood of Evil thing."

"I did?"

"You guys fought, like, personally."

"We did?"

"You totally kicked her ass!" Johnny said angrily.

Billy sucked hard on his cigarette. "Huh. Go figure. I don't remember."

Johnny sighed. "You know what? Forget it." He turned to the key pad next to the door. "Okay. Which button?"

"Hell if I know," Billy snorted.

"Well, the elevator was your fucking idea!"

The doors slid open again, making both boys jump. Speedy appeared, clutching Billy's papers in one hand and the elevator door in another.

"_Dude,_" He panted. "You've got to finish these."

"Why?" Billy whined. "They aren't gonna do crap…"

"You've got to do it because Cyborg pulled strings for you," Hot Spot said, walking up behind Speedy. "Not that returning favors would mean anything to someone like you."

Billy broke into a dangerous grin. "Hey, I return favors everyday. You've got one coming, pal. My hand fucking hurts."

"I thought you couldn't feel pain?"

"I never said that!"

"Hey, girls!" Speedy called. "Garage or not?"

"Garage!" Johnny said quickly. "Which button?"

"The blue one. Billy, near your elbow. What?"

Billy was shooting off hard, dirty looks at Speedy as Johnny reached over and pushed the button.

"Dude, _what?_" Speedy said. "What'd I do?"

"Shut up," Billy grumbled, crossing his arms and leaning back against the elevator wall as the four began their descent.

* * *

"But I'm hungry!" 

"But I'm not!"

See-More and Kid Flash were trying very hard not to glare at each other.

Wally just didn't know what to do. He knew the first disagreement between new friends was always the touchiest, the one that came back later when they fought over some chick or a car. Normally that was fine, so went life. But this was the first disagreement with a HIVE…

…friend?

"Look, I make a living off of going at _super__speed_," Wally said. "It'll only take a second, I swear."

"_You_ may take a second, but other people don't," Seymour pointed out. "I don't wanna wait around forever! I've got other stuff to do. Besides, you're broke."

Wally narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "What makes you say that?"

Seymour sighed, and proceeded to tug Wally's wallet out of his back pocket. Before Wally could accuse him of anything, he said, "Wallace West, age fifteen, birth date Janurary 12, no cash, two cards. All I took was information," He added quickly, holding it out for Wally to take, "All I left was fingerprints."

"Is this how you usually get acquainted with people?"

"Easier than asking you a bunch of dumb questions."

Wally shook his head. "When did you do that? I didn't even notice."

Seymour shrugged, and innocently said, "Maybe you should put a bell on it."

They shared a grin.

"I'm still hungry," Wally said, "And there's money on the card."

"Those things aren't trustworthy," Seymour sniffed. "There's a Starbucks near here. I can get you free stuff."

"I'm not eating stolen food," Wally warned him.

"Not stolen. Given. I know people. It's cool."

"I just don't know about coffee," Wally said. "Caffeine screws me up. Do you know anybody at Labou?"

Seymour wrinkled his nose. "Hell no. Labou employees are all pissed off college students."

"What does that make Starbucks employees?"

"Happy college students. It's true!" Seymour said when Wally laughed. "They're hella nice. I get free shit all the time."

"Ha ha. Seriously. It'll only take a second. I'll be right back. Don't steal anything?"

Seymour made a motion similar to an eye roll. "Yes, mom."

"Be good!" Wally cackled, and was gone.

Seymour chewed his lip for a second, then pulled out his communicator. He twisted a few gears that revealed a keypad, and began typing…

"Dude! You have _texting_?" Wally was at his shoulder, finishing a sandwich.

Seymour squawked. "Is it _safe_ for you to be speeding out of costume? Give me a frikkin' heart attack!"

"You have _texting_?" Wally repeated though a full mouth, grabbing for Seymour's communicator. He gulped down the last bit of lettuce. "That's _so_ not fair! The Titans don't even have texting!"

"Gizmo did some upgrades…hey, give it back, man!"

"Dude, you guys can't have texting if _we_ don't have texting. It just doesn't work."

The My Chemical Romance jingle began, and Wally pressed a button experimentally, ignoring Seymour's half-hearted protests. Gizmo appeared on the screen.

"Seymour, this is Vito, telling you that Billy was a SHITHEAD and…hey, who the fuck are you?"

"_Wallace_," Seymour said with relish over Wally's shoulder. "I just picked him up. He's cool."

"He looks familiar," Vito said suspiciously.

"Yeah, you know him," Seymour agreed, finally snatching his communicator back. "What'd Billy do?"

"Really stupid shit. Again. He killed some guy."

Seymour's jaw dropped. "Douche! He is so totally not living with us anymore. I get dibs on the Bentley, man. That car is so effing mine."

"Good to know you've got your priorities in order," Vito said dryly.

"How'd he do it?"

"Oh, apparently he shot the guy."

Seymour did a double take. "_What?"_

"He used a gun. Apparently. Which is bullshit, because we all know Billy has the eyesight of a rabid dog. My vote's on a machete. He always said that's how he'd do it."

"You guys!" Wally called desperately. "It's not true!"

Both criminals turned to look at the redhead. "Seriously," Vito said aside to Seymour. "Who is that guy?"

"Kid Flash. Can't you recognize my handsome face?" Wally grinned. "Billy didn't kill anybody. Cyborg bailed him out, and he's at Titan's Tower doing paperwork right now."

"Okay, I knew he got arrested but…why's he at the Tower if he didn't do anything?" Seymour asked as Vito glowered at the super speedster.

"He was there, and well, you know…criminal on the scene, makes him a prime suspect," Wally said, trying to sound nonchalant and not guilty. He didn't have to worry; Seymour was nodding slowly even as Vito rolled his eyes.

"Well," The little genius said, "That's cool, but somebody needs to tell Montego. He's totally flipping out."

"You're there, you do it," Seymour said.

"And put myself in the line of fire? No thanks."

"Well, somebody's got to!"

"Well, not me! Here, I can put him on right now if you want---"

"No, nononono---"

"Seymour?"

A glance over Seymour's shoulder informed Wally that Mammoth's face had been added to the screen. They were talking three-way.

"_Three way calls?_ What the hell? Dude, I have _got_ to get Cyborg on this---"

Seymour elbowed him hard in the ribs, and he shut up as Mammoth said:

"Explanation. Now."

"Um…I don't really…I've only got…he can tell you better!" Seymour said, passing the communicator off to Wally, who didn't even have enough wits to stutter at the behemoth's glare.

"You. Explain. _Now._ You look familiar. Have I beaten you up before?"

Wally squeaked. "Not the last time we met, actually, it was the other way around…kind of…"

Mammoth stared at him for a second. "Kid Flash? Seymour, what the hell are you doing with Kid Flash?"

Seymour opened his mouth, but no words seemed to come. Wally decided it was time to make a coherent answer. "Just talking about stuff. It's cool."

Mammoth's glare was colder. Wally backed away from the communicator carefully.

"Look," Seymour tried. "There's a lot of stuff going on, so maybe we could talk about this…?"

The communicator snapped shut in his hand as Kyd Wykkyd appeared before him on the sidewalk. Seymour looked from teleporter to communicator to teleporter again, jaw gaping.

"You made me hang up on Mammoth," He said softly. And then:

"YOU MADE ME HANG UP ON MAMMOTH!"

* * *

Next time, two parties collide, and the Titans get a visit from aliens...one XL alien in particular! And just how bad IS Billy's eyesight anyway? 


	15. It Crash Lands on Earth

This was fun. Seriously, though. I hope it's as fun to read, now that things are really starting to _happen_ a little more. I basically wrote this all in one night, so there may be typos...It's going to be hard to update for a while. I've been cast in another show, and we're in rehearsels, but I'll try to stay on it.

Hey, a little self-advertising: I'm starting a companion piece to this story about the school days of the HIVE kids. I'm not sure what it's called yet, but it's mostly to provide background information; how Billy first started sleeping over Johnny's, why Jinx used to hate apples, the teachers at HIVE, that kind of thing. If you have any questions to contribute, I'd be glad to write about them! So, expect that soon, but for now, read on!

* * *

**It Crash Lands at Titan's Tower**

Wally was getting nervous. Seymour had now been sitting perfectly still on the bench he (Wally) and the teleporter (Elliot, apparently) had convinced him to settle on for a few minutes. And Elliot, who had looked so concerned for his friend before, was beginning to look a little bored.

"Um…" Wally heard himself say. "Uh…See-More? Sorry, I didn't get a chance to check _your_ ID for your real name---"

"It's Seymour," See-More said faintly.

"No, your _real_ name---"

"Is Seymour," Seymour turned to him slowly.

Wally couldn't help it. He began snickering.

Seymour smirked weakly. "It's better than _Wallace._"

"It isn't!" Wally gasped. "It so, totally isn't. And call me Wally, it's easier."

"But I like Wallace."

Elliot poked Seymour in the shoulder, and he turned to his friend. "Yeah, what?"

The teleporter pointed at the communicator, and Seymour shrugged. "Nah, it's okay. Maybe Montego won't actually kill me." He didn't sound very hopeful.

"Couldn't you just call him back?" said Wally.

Seymour shook his head. "Too late. He'll be all worked up, between me an'…" He seemed to lose the thread of thought for a second. "Billy is seriously at the Tower?"

Wally nodded. "Well," Seymour said, standing, "I guess we oughtta go get him…"

"Are you sure you're okay? Like, for walking and stuff?" Wally asked. "You look a little…"

The teleporter was tugging at Seymour's sleeve urgently. Both Seymour and Wally looked at his hands, and Wally remembered the glass and bandages from before.

"Dude!" Seymour said, pointing. "What the hell? Is that why I had to _walk_ all the way out here today? What happened, man?"

Elliot shrugged. Seymour seemed to accept the "explanation" without much complaint. But Elliot continued to pull him off to the side, where he began to gesture fervently. Wally felt he had a pretty good idea what the teleporter was "talking" about. Especially when he heard snatches of Seymour's side of the talk:

"Nah, it's cool. Yeah, he is a little, but not as bad as I thought…like, he could potentially be…oh, yeah, I hear that…no, no, that's pushing it…well, maybe we'll get to…"

Wally wondered what exactly he was "a little" of.

"Well, we got pick him up either way, so what's the harm in sticking'…? Well, you don't _have_ to stay if you don't want, you know."

The teleporter disappeared. Seymour returned to Wally, looking a little remorseful.

"What am I a little of?" Wally asked innocently.

"You're a little of a goody two shoes, but you've got potential," Seymour said. "Let's go. Maybe I can get something done today before Montego kills me."

"I don't think he's going to _kill_ you."

Seymour shook his head. "Man, you got no idea what you're talking about."

* * *

Aqualad had hoped that a nice swim would help calm his nerves, especially after all the drama in the tower that was probably still happening. Jump City's shores were nothing like home, or even like Steel City, which he found himself missing in spite of himself. But it was water, and there was room to move, and the effect was all around pleasing.

It was not pleasing, however, when some big metal thing fell out of the sky not twenty feet from him.

When the resulting waves had calmed a little, and he'd passed off some hurried instructions to the nearby wildlife, he began to circle the craft, closing in more and more with every round until:

"Hey."

A greenish-blue head popped out.

"You're making me dizzy. Quit swimming around."

"What are you doing?" Aqualad called back.

The green face looked confused. "What?"

"This is a crappy place to land," said Aqualad. Then he squinted. "Do I know you?"

"I could ask you the same thing," The green thing said darkly. "I didn't land, I crashed. Nothing I can do about it." He disappeared for a moment, and Aqualad watched as he climbed out of the craft to sit on top. "Now what?"

"I could take you to the Tower," Aqualad said doubtfully.

The green boy frowned. "You can tow this thing?"

"Probably not. But you could come with me."

"Sucks for both of us. I can't swim."

"I could get the fish to help," Aqualad said, gesturing to the water around him. "All this pollution has made them weak, but if I got enough…"

"I think I remember who you are now," The green boy said uneasily. He glanced up past Aqualad. "That's your Tower, isn't it?"

"It's not mine. We're just visiting."

The green boy narrowed his red eyes. "Great. Well, I want nothing to do with you. Go away."

And he disappeared back into the craft.

* * *

Something was crackling in Cyborg's arm.

He flipped open the hatch to discover Billy's communicator, still safe and secure as he'd left it.

Robin peeked over his shoulder. "Please tell me that's not yours."

Cyborg resisted the urge to shoot him a filthy look. "It's Billy's. I confiscated it because I represent the law, and I was keeping him in line, Robin." He pressed a button, and a message started to reel:

"Hey, Billy? It's, um…it's Xilo. I know you probably hate my guts right now, and I still kind of hate yours, but…look, I crash landed somewhere on your planet…I think in your city, actually, if you still hang in Jump…it's near the T Tower? Like, in the water near the T Tower. I think my ship is totaled. I'm not asking for YOUR help or anything, but…if you want to get somebody else…or maybe you could come…shit, this is stupid…look, just get your ass out here so we can talk, okay?" The voice huffed. "Later. If you bother to come."

Robin frowned. "Xilo?"

"X.L. Terrestrial," Cyborg explained. "I guess he's here." He glanced shiftily at Robin. "Look, I know we agreed---"

"This is an emergency," Robin said curtly. "Do whatever you want."

Cyborg blinked. "Really?"

"Yeah," said Robin. "Really. Just hurry up and do it."

Cyborg nodded slowly. "We'll talk later?"

"Yeah," Robin sighed. "Just go." He watched as Cyborg took off. His communicator buzzed, and he pulled it out. "Aqualad?"

"There's this guy," said Aqualad from the screen, "Funny looking guy. He crashed. Um…I don't think he's exactly a friend…"

"Cyborg will be there soon," said Robin. "Keep an eye on things until he gets there."

Aqualad nodded, and hung up. Robin sighed and began to wonder vaguely where Raven had gone. This feeling didn't seem to be something he'd be able to solve in the gym.

Cyborg had thought about getting Billy to come with him. The original message, after all, had been for him. But then there was that nagging voice in the back of his head telling him that a certain standard of morals had to be upheld, and the line of friendliness had to be drawn somewhere. He wondered if he really cared that much.

Sometimes, late at night, Cyborg also wondered if maybe Robin was sneaking into his room and tinkering with something that would make him behave. But that would have been rude to say.

He didn't think his behavior since the Brother Blood incident had been _bad_, per se. He just felt…enlightened, unless that was too spiritual a term. The enemy suddenly had a face, and it wasn't even that ugly. It was just a real face, and it had made him wonder what kind of face the others had; Mumbo Jumbo, Mad Mod, Slade even. He'd heard some interesting tidbits at HIVE, but nothing he had investigated too closely; that hadn't been his goal at the time. Sometimes he wished he'd asked.

It had been real hard for a while, going out in public knowing he might be a target. He fully expected threats, revenge schemes, vows, anything.

None of that happened. It was like they were too busy, or didn't care. He was almost hurt when he realized he was getting off scot free.

That had been the first thing he'd talked about with Jinx, when she showed up with Kid Flash.

Cyborg had let it sit a few days, of course. Bringing it up right off the bat seemed like attacking her, and he didn't want to make her uncomfortable. Plenty of other people were taking care of that just fine. But he felt responsible for her, and he knew he couldn't do anything to help her until they cleared up that last issue.

So one night, a week or so in, he'd brought it up, casually of course. About what had been going on then, the attack on the school, and the way he left.

She'd laughed at him.

"Cyborg, you act like you did something awful."

Hadn't he?

"Nope. It was a wakeup call, really. Don't you remember all that speculation we had about Blood, and what a creep he was? What you did, with the school and everything, was like a big bucket of ice. It totally saved us. Thanks so much."

But what about _them_? Him and her?

"Well, it was a funny way to break things off," She admitted, twirling a lock of candy colored hair around her finger. "But honestly? The interest was waning a little. I'd never really thought of any boy as much more than a brother before. That was what was so cool about you. But the novelty was wearing off, you know? No offense."

None taken. But was she really okay with them?

She smiled. "You were my first, you big teddy bear. How could I not be okay with you?"

Billy had been the same way, really. It almost made him feel worse.

Cyborg pulled up---on water, of course---next to Aqualad and something he definitely recognized as X.L. Terrestrial's ship. He could see that Aqualad was confused, and Xilo was glaring at him darkly with pure, unadulterated loathing. And Cyborg could feel himself sighing in relief.

Finally, _one_ of the HIVE kids was reacting right.

* * *

"Uh, Johnny?"

"Yeah, kid?"

One of three Billies peeked out from under Johnny's bike. A fourth was sitting off to the side getting his head turned around by paperwork.

The Billy grimaced. "You know, I only cut two wires."

"Yeah, so?"

"Well…I don't even see the wires I cut. I don't even see that bunch of wires at all."

"Which means there's been more damage done to this here bike then y'all have been lettin' on," Another Billy chimed in.

"Which means it's not our fault," The third said, grinning callously.

"Let _me_ look," Johnny growled, pushing all three away. "God knows your eyesight is shit."

Off to the side, Speedy was looking hard over Billy's shoulder. "Is that where you're supposed to write your name?"

The Billy gave him his dark look. "Excuse you?"

"Well, doesn't that say date?"

Billy looked from him to the paper. "Why, so it does," He said gruffly, and began crossing out the letters.

"So how bad is your eyesight, anyway?" Hot Spot asked innocently.

And found himself receiving Billy's hard look magnified four times.

"I'm just asking," He said. "Nothing wrong with asking, is there?" A little more warmly, he said, "Is it really awful?"

"It's not bad," The Billy doing paperwork said coldly, turning back to the sheets in front of him.

Across the garage, Johnny snorted. "The wires are right here, kid," He said, a little too loudly. "Don't try to weasel your way out of this."

"Yeah," Hot Spot nodded. "Don't weasel out. How bad is your eyesight?"

Billy whipped off his sunglasses. "Does it really matter?"

Hot Spot peered closely at his face. "Are you even really looking at me? Seriously." He narrowed his eyes. "Colorblind."

"Excuse you?"

"That's what it is, isn't it? And on the elevator, with the buttons. You got so defensive. You're colorblind."

"And he lacks a little depth perception," Johnny put in from his bike.

"Who the hell asked you?" The Billy nearest him demanded, smacking his arm.

Johnny shrugged. "It's true."

"But you're supposed to be hella into cars," Speedy cut in, sounding disappointed. "Cyborg said."

"Well, who said I'm not?" Billy said, avoiding Hot Spot's gaze.

"But how can you drive? Doesn't being colorblind make you _legally_ blind?"

"Never done anything legal before."

"Yeah, but---"

"Look, I _can_ and I _do_, okay? That's all there is to it," Billy said gruffly. "Can I finish these papers or what?"

"Those might have to wait," someone said, and all four boys (plus the three clones turned to see Cyborg in the garage entrance. "Billy, I need you to come with me."

The clones joined into one, and Billy hurried out. "You guys can stay in here," said Cyborg, before following the other boy out.

Johnny whistled long and low, and turned to Hot Spot. "You got it coming to ya, kid. That was the worst thing you could have said."

"I was observing a fact," Hot Spot said stiffly.

"You got it coming. I'm tempted to give it to ya myself."

"Do you wanna do that?" Hot Spot said. "Both of us on you?"

"Is that how many it takes? Can't you fight for yourself?"

"Hey," Speedy said defensively. "I'm not involved. And you guys aren't fighting in here."

"Says who?" Hot Spot demanded.

"Wouldn't Robin say?" Speedy said. "Since you're in so deep with him. Though he'd probably say you were doing the right thing."

"And Cyborg would take his side," Hot Spot said, jerking his chin towards Johnny. "So we're even, really."

"No, you're not," Speedy said, standing up to his full height. "You'll still have to go through me if you really want a fight in here."

They glared at each other for a few more seconds. Finally Hot Spot backed off, shaking his head. "Whatever, man. I'm done with this crazy shit. Have fun." He stomped out, leaving the garage a little colder.

Johnny whistled again. "Wow. You know, you Titan guys are so much fricking better than I thought you'd be."

Speedy smirked. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Your public face is all pansies," Johnny shrugged. "Makes a guy nervous to think the bunch of you get along so well."

"Nah, we have our fights," Speedy said. "I just…have most of them with him."

"It'd be cool to see you guys go at it. One on one. Arena battle. There are places where they do that," Johnny said suggestively.

Speedy laughed. "I already did that once, thanks. I don't want to do it again."

"Shame. You'd be good." Johnny straddled his bike. "So, you liking all this?"

"Being a Titan?"

"Getting a taste of the bad life. God knows what kind of lies Billy's been telling you, so ask all your questions now if you want a straight answer."

Speedy laughed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Go on. You're curious. Give it a go."

Speedy thought. "How much do you do drugs?"

"Special occasions. No more than the usual. Next."

"Drinking?"

"Whenever I want. No more than the usual. Next."

"Chicks?"

Johnny smirked. "Next."

"Cheshire?"

Johnny's grin faltered a little. "Ah. That. Look, don't get jealous---"

"Jealous?" Speedy cut in, but cautiously. "Over what?"

"You two had a thing, right? She told me about it, in Paris. We were talking about past partners, and you came up."

Speedy looked dumb founded. "How many people know?" He asked weakly.

"Not a lot. And nobody that would hold it against you, man. If anything, it just shows good taste, she's really…you probably don't want to hear that from me," Johnny said quickly. Speedy shook his head. "Were you two steady?"

"Not steady," Speedy mumbled. "It just kept happening. Took me forever to figure out which side she was on, and when I did…hell, I didn't even care. It sucked fighting her. I practically let her win."

"Yeah, she said. She was mad, too. She'd been planning on letting _you_ win," Johnny tried to joke, but it was too weak to work. "Look, Paris was…we were _hella_ drunk. And it was after you'd been…you know…she probably didn't think there was going to be anything else to it, you know?"

Speedy nodded, clearing his throat. "I really don't care that much, you know."

Johnny raised his eyebrows. "She was real broke up about it. It'd suck if she heard you say that."

Speedy couldn't meet his eyes. "I should probably see what's up," He gestured towards the garage entrance. "You might wanna…just stay where you are…"

He left quickly. Johnny lit up a cigarette, sighed and said:

"That punk better fix my damn bike sometime today, man…"


	16. It Is Making Trouble

OMG, fast update! Go me!

Yet another Billy-centric chapter. After this, we're gonna switch the focus back to the Flinx couple and company, because that's what this thing is supposed to be about in the first place. Not that you can tell…laughs. I just have too much fun with Billy. And Xilo, now, too. I worked hard on making Xilo; I've got PLANS for that alien…heh heh…

* * *

**It Is**** Making Trouble**

As they walked, Cyborg gave Billy the play-by-play.

"Xilo crash landed in the water; I just towed his ship back. He's kinda pissed, so whatever tiff you two had going on better stop, cause he needs help."

"What we had going on? What're you talkin' about?"

Cyborg looked down at the criminal. Billy looked genuinely confused.

"Never mind," Cyborg said carefully. He knew Billy's memory could be sketchy, and if there was something going on, he didn't want to start it up again. "Just…don't start anything. I think he hit his head, but he wouldn't let me touch him. You're the doctor for these guys, so I figured…"

"Yeah, cool," Billy agreed quickly, then clamped his mouth shut.

Cyborg swallowed, then said, "Hey, what was going on with you and Hot Spot?"

"Nothing."

"You know---"

"Cyborg, I'm not so thin-skinned that a stupid little thing like that is gonna get to me."

"Except it is."

"It is _not_."

"Whatever," Cyborg sighed. Eyesight was a touchy subject; Cyborg had gotten into a fight with Billy in his first week at HIVE over just that. He decided to change the subject. "So where has Xilo been?"

"He had to go back to his home planet. It was politics and stuff. They wanted his report on Earth, and he's the lieutenant, after all. I was surprised they hadn't called him back sooner, y' know? It's weird," Billy said, frowning. "I really don't get his planet."

"Oh, yeah, they were….what's the word. There was that one organization, but I forget…"

Billy shook his head. "Naw, just a fucking huge military. Lot's of intergalactic warfare an' shit. I never really got it. He didn't like talkin' about it."

"Too busy criticizing _our_ government, I remember," Cyborg chuckled. "He wouldn't say anything to me while I towed his ship."

"Probably still mad. He's out of the loop. Look," Billy said, frowning deeply. "If he says anythin' stupid about….you know, don't---"

"I'm not so thin-skinned that a stupid little thing like that is gonna get to me," Cyborg pronounced grandly.

If anything, having _somebody_ say _something_ about it would be a relief.

Xilo was sitting on the couch, looking small and nervous. He stood when he saw Billy. "Hey."

"Hey yourself!" Billy grinned. "Gone five months and y'all don't even call? How you been? How'd it go?"

The alien looked amazed. "Huh?"

"The politics and stuff," said Billy. "Weren't you all worried about it b'fore ya left?"

"Wasn't I…wait, _what?_" Xilo demanded, stomping over to the other boy. "Are you messing with me or what? What is this?"

"What's what? Can't I ask?" Billy said testily.

Xilo peered close into his face, and seemed to reach a mental conclusion. He asked, "Have you checked your messages yet?"

Billy chuckled darkly. "I don't have my communicator; _he's _got it," He jerked a thumb at Cyborg.

Xilo glanced warily at Cyborg. "Are we talking to him?"

"If you like."

Cyborg resisted the temptation to roll his eyes.

"Oh!" Xilo exclaimed, rushing over to Cyborg and snatching Billy's communicator. He began fiddling with it, muttering furiously to himself, "Menu…messages…list…select…delete, DELETE! Ah," He sighed, snapping it shut.

And noticed that the Titan and the criminal were both staring at him with utter fascination.

"I thought I forgot how to use one of these," Xilo explained calmly. "But I remember now. So it's okay. Here," He pushed the communicator into Billy's hands.

"Um, thanks? You've got one of your own…" Billy glanced down at the communicator screen. "Hey, new message…"

"What? No there isn't!" Xilo snapped. "I just deleted---"

"From Rocky," Billy finished, raising his eyebrows at the alien. "Are y'all okay? Cyborg said you hit your head a little. Maybe y'all oughtta sit?"

"I'm fine," Xilo said, shooting a look at Cyborg. "Open the message, I wanna hear."

"Oh, it's a text…"

"A _what?"_ Cyborg demanded, grabbing to communicator. "It's a _what?"_

"A text? Like, with letters?" said Billy. "Come on, lemme see."

"You just hold it right there," Cyborg growled. "And let me look. Is this texting I see?"

"Yes," Billy deadpanned.

Cyborg tapped a few buttons experimentally, and said, in a very dangerous tone, "Is that musical note insignia denoting that there are _tunes_ on this device?"

Billy began to recognize the danger signs, and backed away carefully, grabbing Xilo's arm to pull him back as well. "Yeah…"

"And this button here wouldn't have anything to do with a means of a visual recording apparatus on this device? Pictures?" Cyborg demanded when he realized Billy didn't understand what he meant. "You don't have pictures on this thing?"

Billy blinked. "Do we? Hey, that's kinda cool---"

"Cool? COOL? WHAT KIND OF BLASPHEMY IS THIS?" Cyborg roared, then pulled out his Titan communicator and continued to roar: "EVERY COMMUNICATOR NEEDS TO BE TURNED IN RIGHT NOW! THIS IS A RECALL!" He snapped it shut. "That little punk…"

"Who?" Xilo asked innocently.

"Gizmo! Trying to show me up with this…this _stuff!"_ Cyborg snapped. "You don't get this back," He waved it in Billy's face, "Until I've checked this thing out _good!_"

"Well, before you do that, could I see that message? It might be important."

Cyborg's face softened. Barely. "Check it," He snarled, handing the communicator over.

Xilo leaned in close to Billy's ear and whispered sarcastically, "So we're talking to him, are we?"

Billy rolled his eyes, flipped the communicator open, and scrolled to the message, which read:

"hey. cant reach JR. does he have fire extinguisher? not urgent, just wondering."

Xilo read it over Billy's shoulder and snickered. "Johnny's place is so totally on fire. Oh my god."

"I never set anything of his on fire," Billy grumbled. "An' he's letting that punk stay there…"

"Is he? That's cute."

"It's not cute," Billy whined. "Where am I supposed to sleep tonight? Watch, Montego won't let me in the house, he'll be too pissed off…"

"Sorry. What'd you do? Would it help if I came?"

Billy chewed his lip thoughtfully. "It _might_, actually. He always liked you. You were the good kid," He snorted. "All I do is make trouble."

"And bring in good money. Is your dad still sending in those checks?"

"Um…no, actually," Billy scratched his head. "Actually, the truth is, I've kinda been disowned."

Xilo's jaw dropped. "What _happened?_ All that money---"

"It's actually not so bad, you know?" Billy cut him off quickly. "I like bein' poor. It's a lot less to worry about, you know?" Xilo was frowning deeply, and Cyborg even looked like he'd snapped out his sulk enough to say something, so Billy quickly said, "But what are you doin' here? Do they want you to keep doin' reports on the planet, or what?" He put a hand on Xilo's shoulder and began steering him in the direction of the elevator. Cyborg followed a pace or two behind, presumably to keep an eye on them.

"Uh, no," The alien admitted. "The truth is, I quit."

Billy smirked. "Wait, quit? That ain't possible. You said."

"Well, nobody's done it before. But I didn't like working there. So I guess I did it."

"You can't _quit_ being from a planet," Cyborg chimed in.

"Well, I just did," Xilo said testily. "At least, I think I did. I did everything I could think of to make them make me leave. I mouthed off, I disobeyed direct orders---"

"Would that seriously be enough to do anythin', though?" Billy cut in.

"I _punched an ambassador_," Xilo added triumphantly. "I don't think anybody's ever done worse than that. And then I stole that ship, and ran off back here."

"Aw. Did you miss me?"

"No. But this planet has all the cool stuff. Like cigarettes and alcohol and drugs and cards and undeveloped resources and rampantly polluting cars. And _continents._It's still a stupid idea, I think, but it's just so _weird_like cool weird. I mean seriously, cutting up the land in little floating bits? What kind of moron thought of that? And there's no galactic warfare or anything here, which means no politics for me to bother with. I'm sick of politics…"

Cyborg listened with vague interest as they stepped into the elevator. He was so vague that he didn't notice Billy split off into two as Xilo yammered on, and didn't notice when one of the clones slipped off the elevator just as the doors slid close.

The clone glanced back at the elevator doors and smirked.

"Magical Mystery Tour ends here," He said to himself. "This is where I get off and have some _fun_."

* * *

In the game room, Hot Spot was ranting over foosball.

"This is all seriously messed up. I don't get any of it. She used to hang out with guys like _that?"_

Across the table, Wildebeest grunted in vague agreement, but he was focusing on the game.

And winning.

"I mean seriously, I was ready to kill that guy. He was driving me _nuts._ I'd really love to get him in a good fight, you know? Mess him up _good_. Let's see who can't feel pain then!"

Wildebeest scored. Hot Spot scoffed, disgusted. "I just don't _get_ it!"

Wildebeest racked up a point, then put the ball back into play.

"I mean, just talking to her," Hot Spot continued. "She's a little wacky, but she seems like she's real together in the head, you know? Perspective wise. She knows what's up. But I don't get how anybody could be _sane_ after spending so much time with people like _that!_" He tried for a desperately complicated shot, but Wildebeest blocked it easily and shot it back straight into Hot Spot's goal.

Hot Spot glared it his friend. "When did you get so good at this game, anyway?" He grumbled.

They heard the game room doors slide open, followed by the lack of a vocal greeting.

"Hey, Jericho," Hot Spot called over his shoulder. "You wanna play? I'm losing real bad."

The mute boy shrugged and took Hot Spot's side of the foosball table. Wildebeest reset the points and tossed the ball into the miniature soccer field. Over the game, Hot Spot continued:

"I've never been so mad in my life. And he really just doesn't seem like the kind of guy she would have hung out with _ever_. I'm talking about Jinx," Hot Spot explained to Jericho. "And that guy Billy Numerous whose here right now. Apparently he _didn't_ kill some guy. Yeah, right."

Jericho somehow managed to shrug and score at the same time. Wildebeest growled, but racked up the point and put the ball back into play.

"I mean, have either of you two ever asked her about what she did before she became a Titan?"

Wildebeest glanced up to shoot Hot Spot a quizzical look, and Jericho took the opportunity to score again. But he smiled so sweetly at the other Titan that Wildebeest had to let it slide.

Hot Spot shrugged. "I mean, I know I haven't. It doesn't seem right, you know? Like it's taboo or something. At least, that's how everybody acts."

Jericho nodded vaguely as he tried a tricky shot towards Wildebeest's goal. Wildebeest blocked it, and grunted triumphantly at the other boy.

"And real personal, too. And just bad. Bumble Bee's always in her face. And remember a couple months ago, when the rest of the HIVE Five broke out? Jesus, I thought Robin was gonna have babies or something."

Wildebeest snorted out a few chuckles, and Jericho scored again. The beauty of his expression was almost enough to hide the fact that he was smirking. Wildebeest growled at him again, and when he didn't move to add the point to Jericho's score, Jericho did it for him.

"Or maybe it's just some deal with the main five of _them_? Robin and everybody, I mean. I mean, the whole HIVE thing was always on their turf." Hot Spot sighed. "I just don't get it."

The door slid open again behind them, and Herald stepped inside. "Jericho, is this where you've been? I've been looking for you, man."

Jericho turned around to greet his friend…and Wildebeest scored a point.

Hot Spot laughed. "That's fair play, man. You had it coming."

But the mute boy looked so downcast by the turn of events that Wildebeest didn't seem to have the heart to add the point to his score.

"Robin wants us to go out and help Red Star and Starfire with their patrolling, Jericho," Herald said. "He said we could have a different day off."

Jericho smiled his agreement, and waved gently as he followed his friend out the door.

Hot Spot smirked. "One little smile and you almost forget he was cheating anyway. You big softy."

Wildebeest shrugged, and gestured back to the foosball table. Hot Spot shook his head. "And have you kick my butt some more? No thanks, man."

"Hey, where is everybody?" A green voice whined, and Beast Boy stomped into the game room. "Hey, Hot Spot, Wildebeest! Wanna play something? I can't find anybody to hang with."

"Yeah, man, pop a squat. Heck, it's _your_ game room, really." Hot Spot gestured to Wildebeest, and they all three settled in front of the screen Cyborg had put in after one final fight with certain team members about the proper uses of the common room's big screen.

Beast Boy picked up his favorite game control. "Dude, today is _weird_. What's that Billy guy doing here?"

"Ugh, don't get me started again," Hot Spot said. Wildebeest groaned his agreement. "What're we playing?"

"Whatever's cool."

"Hey," said Hot Spot as he sorted through the Titans' game collection. "I've always wanted to ask. What was the situation with HIVE before?"

"Before Brother Blood or what?"

Hot Spot frowned. "Brother Blood?"

"This psycho mind control freak who took over their school and made them do whatever they said. Hey, that one's good," Beast Boy pointed out a racing game. "Before that, they just…I don't know. Stole stuff."

"What'd they do after Brother Blood?"

"Still stole stuff, but it was a little more…I dunno. Diabolical? They were stealing particular stuff…and they were more brutal about it. We've talked to Jinx about it before."

"Really? And what'd she say?"

"That it was the brainwashing. And that fits, I guess. After Blood was taken care of things went back to normal," Beast Boy shrugged, popping the game into the system.

"You don't believe her," said Hot Spot.

"Can't know for sure. I don't know. I'm full of old-school instincts, you know? That's how I was trained. Mento always made me be real careful about dealing with criminals."

"Jinx isn't a criminal anymore."

"I know," Beast Boy said, a little too lightly.

Hot Spot put down his game control. "She _isn't._"

"I know," Beast Boy repeated, guiltily this time. "I just…old instincts die hard. It isn't so much her as it is…me."

"Sure," Hot Spot turned to the screen, nodding grimly. "Okay."

"You don't believe me."

"Nope."

Beast Boy sighed. "Nothing I can do about that, then…"

Hot Spot and Wildebeest exchanged a few glances. But then the game started, and cars took over their attention.

* * *

"Jesus, this is even bigger and stupider than _our_ place," Billy muttered.

It had been an object of bone contention for him, how big Seymour had insisted on making their new hide out. Not even a hide out; they hadn't done anything illegal in ages. People did _not_ need so much space to themselves.

But apparently they did. 'Just in case.'

Billy snorted at his own thoughts. Stupid, all of it.

But this allowed for stretching room now, at least. He needed space. He hoped the other one of him was having fun in the garage with Xilo and Johnny, and Cyborg too, for that matter. It was good to have Xilo back. He'd missed having somebody around who was just as dangerously cynical as he was.

The problem now was that he was pretty sure that he was lost. Along with a shot memory and fishy eyesight, Billy's sense of direction was really, truly nonexistent.

He rounded another corner, and collided with a body.

_Please don't be dead or dying_…

When he managed to get a good look around him, he realized he was beneath a hotter, heavier, wetter, _female_ body. A very familiar female body with a face that looked ready to spit at him.

He grinned.

"Well, hi there, Bumble Bee."


	17. It Is Getting Near

Hey, the companion piece to this story is up now. It's called "The Old School", and it describes the school days of the HIVE kids, how some traditions among them came to be, why some of them act the way they do.

And OMG, this chapter actually deals with the main characters of this story! Shock!

Also, I don't know if it's official that Teen Titans is set in California. But one website had them listed in the Pacific area, and their local teens fit the image, in my opinion. If I'm wrong, please tell me.

* * *

**It Is Getting Near**

As a pair they seemed frozen, her atop of him.

"Well," Billy finally said. "This is comfy."

Bumble Bee kicked him, disgusted. "Dammit! I was avoiding you."

"I'll bet," Billy said, pulling himself into an upright sitting position. "Can't say I was doin' too different."

They sat there on the ground for a few more seconds before Billy tried to say, "Look---"

"Look," Bumble Bee interrupted. "I don't know what you've been telling people---"

"I don't know who all y'all told---wait, what?" Billy stopped. "What'd you say?"

She caught his eyes. "Like you've kept quiet. How many people have you told?"

He blinked. "Nobody. I thought you---"

"Like I'd want people to know…_that!"_

"Well, then? I don' want anybody knowin' either."

"Yeah, right! Like you haven't said _anything_---"

"I haven't." Billy said stiffly. "I really haven't. Why?"

Bee took an uncertain breath. "Angel said---"

"She said that to me too."

"So you didn't…?"

"Nope. She probably saw us leaving the dance together and guessed. I mean, we were _drunk_. Not like either of us were bein' too careful."

"Oh," Bumble Bee looked down at her legs. "Well, it was still your fault."

"How do ya figger that?"

"You spiked the punch." She looked at him again. "I would have never let you do anything with me if I'd been sober."

"_Let _me…? Never mind," Billy rolled his eyes. "Why does _everybody_ think that the punch was me?"

"Because it was!"

"I don't know who it was, but it warn't me, I swear. There's no way I'd give away alcoholic anything, not to kids."

Bee narrowed her eyes. "I don't believe you."

"I'll bet." He began to pick himself up off the ground. "Now, if you'll excuse me---"

He was making to leave, but Bee grabbed his shoulder and pushed him back against the wall before he could escape.

"Where are you going?"

"Garage."

"You know the way?"

"Yes, _mom_."

Bee's other fist twitched, like she was resisting the urge to knock his teeth out. Which she probably was.

"Fine. Get moving."

She pushed him away. She turned to leave, but then:

"Hold up. Two things."

She stopped. "_What?"_

"How's Jinx been doing?"

Bee snorted. "The little princess is fine. Most everybody is in love with her."

_"Most?"_

"Well, not me." She turned to face him again. "She's a brat, and spoiled. I swear this is a game to her. She's just playing along so she can get her fun with Kid Flash."

"Oh, good. So we agree."

Bee scoffed. "You're kidding."

Billy shrugged. "Girls are weird. You do all kinds of desperate shit to get a boy's attention. You keep makin' trouble fer her, she'll get sick of it an' leave. Might make a few heads roll on her way out. That's what I think, anyway," He shrugged. "So, the second thing."

Bee put a hand on her hip. "Yeah, what?"

"I was just as drunk as you were. So don't play the fucking victim, Karen," He turned and walked away.

She was far away in the opposite direction when Billy finally remembered that he was completely, totally lost.

"Goddammit," He groaned. "Today sucks so hard…"

* * *

"Hello?" 

Jinx and Argent poked their heads into Apollo's Keep, which was, in Argent's esteemed opinion, one of the dingiest, dustiest, uncoolest hole-in-the-wall CD stores she had ever graced with her presence.

But Jinx loved this place, apparently. So Argent would stick it out, dust or no dust.

The antiquated register sat alone on the counter. Argent wrinkled her nose at it. "Strange for everything to be unlocked, if nobody is here."

"Someone might be in the back," Jinx bit her lip. "It's probably not even her shift. There's at least three other people who work here." She looked far more disappointed than Argent would have expected.

"We'll check back later," She promised. "Today's an all-day spree, isn't it? This…store isn't going anywhere, you can always come back."

Jinx perked slightly at the thought. "I can, can't I?" She giggled. "How weird. I'd never thought about it."

They were nearly out the door when a tired voice called out. "Hey, sorry, we're open…"

Argent looked back. A tall, dark girl in a fedora and pea coat had appeared from a door in the back, carrying three or four large text books. As she went to bang life into the register, she continued, "If you need help finding anything, just tell me and…" The girl finally took a good look at who had entered her store.

"Hey, wait, aren't you with the Teen Titans?" She asked, pointing a manicured finger at Argent. "Wow, you're like a little Joan Jett. And whose with you…?"

Jinx poked her head back in shyly. "Hi, Delph…"

Delphi's face stayed blank for about two seconds.

Then she burst:

"OH, BABY!"

Suddenly Jinx was being enveloped in a massive hug.

"Baby, how dare you leave me hangin' for so long! I've heard so many different things! First I heard you run away, and then there was a boy, and the Titans, and that boy again---honey, I've seen pictures and dear lord, child!---and then Seymour come 'round here sulking, and I heard you _joined_ the Titans, but I'm just so glad to see you, you never come by here no more!" Delphi smacked a big kiss on Jinx's forehead. "Tell me about yourself!"

"I… well, it's really…" Jinx glanced a little desperately in Argent's direction, and grabbed her arm. "Delphi, I want you to meet Argent."

Argent perked and looked up at the other girl expectantly.

"She's my team mate and my shopping partner and my best friend," Jinx continued. "And she loves Sid Vicious."

Delphi passed a hand across her forehead in mock horror. "Oh God! Not another one! Well, little miss Joan Jett," She said warmly. "You come here any time, I'll give you good deals on any CD y'all want."

"Thank you," Argent said graciously.

"Delphi," Jinx snickered. "Are you wearing a coat in April?"

Delphi rolled her eyes. "The AC whatever-it-is broke last week, and the back room is _freezing_. Mr. Manager can't be bothered to do anything about it, of course…" She crossed back behind the counter. "But I want to hear about your _boy_! I never thought you'd go for a redhead, hunny-hun. I thought you wanted somebody like George? Her science teacher," Delphi explained when she saw Argent's puzzled look. "Her first love. That man was crazy, but god knows the Europeans got something going on…but your _boyfriend_, Jay! Don't let me get off track!"

"Um…" Jinx looked around the store. "Well, he's…um…" She glanced at Argent desperately.

"He's a perfect gentleman," Argent said quickly. "He says please and thank you and opens doors for her and everything. It's really sweet." Out of the corner of her eye, Argent could see Jinx smiling at her gratefully. _I wonder what would have happened if she'd done this by herself?_

Delphi was nodding slowly. "And the boys? Have you talked to them lately?"

By "the boys", Argent guessed she meant the HIVE Five. She was about to answer for that one too, but:

"No," Jinx said softly. "I haven't much."

"Well," Delphi said. "If you see Seymour, tell him to come by here so I can have a word with him."

"Is it about…? Oh. Sorry. Never mind," Jinx played with a strand of hair. "Not my business, is it?"

Delphi smiled again, but didn't disagree with her. "So, what brought this on? Visiting all of a sudden. I was beginning to think you were never coming back here."

"I've been trying to play it safe," Jinx said carefully. "I still…I didn't want things getting mixed up. I figured…well, I just sort of assumed I shouldn't…"

Delphi rested her chin in the palm of her hand, frowning. "Why? You're always welcome here, baby."

"But…this is…well, it's alwaysbeen _Seymour's_ place," Jinx admitted. "I was…"

"You didn't want to see him."

Jinx glanced guiltily at Argent. "I've sort of been afraid to. Isn't he…isn't he mad at me?"

Delphi sighed. "Oh, baby, he's not _mad. _Confused for sure, but never _mad_ at you."

Argent began to wonder if she should step outside. She tried to catch Jinx's eye, but Jinx was staring steadily at the cash register.

"Seymour thinks he knows everything," Delphi continued. "And then all of a sudden you pull a fast one over him. And you know, he had a major _thing_ for you…for a while."

"I know," Jinx admitted. "I wanted to pretend I didn't know. I mean, that would have been _weird_," She said, leaning on the counter. "He was…he's like my brother. That would have been, like, incest or something, you know?"

Delphi smiled again. "He _is_ like your brother?"

Jinx sighed. "Robin would flip if he found out I was willingly in contact with HIVE-anything. He'd probably be mad at me for being here at all."

Delphi shrugged, and gestured about the store. "I don't see any HIVE logos here. You sure you're not just being paranoid, baby?"

"It's the safest way. I don't know how else to be." She stayed like that for a few seconds, then looked up, smiling. "I'm sorry. I didn't come here to bum you out."

"You seem a little bummed out yourself, baby," Delphi said seriously. "Here, look around with your friend. There's a bunch of albums that came in while you were away. Actually, there's one that just came in…" She got up and headed for the back, but turned before closing the door. "Don't go anywhere?"

"I won't."

When Delphi was gone, Jinx turned to Argent. "I'm sorry."

"Whatever for?" Argent gestured to the store. "Let's look. It'll be really cool."

"This doesn't weird you out?"

"What's to weird?" Argent asked grandly. "I like her. And she promised me discounts. Anyone who gives me a discount is a friend in my book." She cocked her head to the side. "Aren't you going to show me around? Hunny-hun," She added, giggling. "That's so cute!"

Jinx smiled. "I've been coming here since before I started wearing platforms. You know, they've got a whole rack dedicated to the Sex Pistols? Like, the tribute albums and stuff…"

"Show me," Argent commanded. "Show me everything."

* * *

"You are so totally not being serious with me, Wallace," Seymour said flatly. 

Wally squirmed. If he'd known where the conversation had been heading he would have steered clear of this…

"You do not seriously not know what Soulja Boy is!" Seymour continued. "You are so _white! _Oh my god, you're not even white, I know hella white people who LOVE Soulja Boy. You're just a FREAK. Can you even dance, Wallace?"

"Why can't you just call me 'Wally' like everybody else?" Wally moaned.

"Because I like Wallace! Now answer the question!"

"Yes, I can dance!" Wally snapped.

"Hmmph, well…" Seymour didn't even bother to finish the sentence. The meaning was clear to both of them.

Seymour was very, very skeptical that Wally could dance.

"Do you want proof or something?" Wally whined. "I mean, seriously. What street is this, anyway?"

"I dunno. J and something. We're going to Titans Tower. You said it was in this direction."

"Never gone this way."

"You don't come to this part of town?" Seymour asked, surprised. "Dude, I get you haven't lived here that long, but come on. This area's got all the best stores."

Wally shrugged.

"I've always kind wondered," Seymour continued slowly. "I mean, the Titans---the main five anyway---never really seem to leave the Tower ever. I mean, don't you guys ever have fun?"

"All the time!"

"But nobody ever sees you. Like, I talk to people, and they've never seen you guys do anything except fight us."

"We don't have to go out to have fun," Wally said, mindful of the fact that he was representing Titans everywhere. Was this the pressure ambassadors felt when they made small talk about their culture?

"Well, still," Seymour said. "If people are gonna freakin' live here, they could at least be part of the community. It's limiting if you guys are so antisocial."

"How so?"

"You don't get to know anybody. So when you're trying to get information, you don't know who to ask. And when you're trying to find somebody, you don't know where to look. Why do you think criminals have such an easy time getting around here? We make friends. It totally makes everything easier. Hasn't Cyborg ever said anything about this? We showed him hella stuff; I always figured he turned it all over to you guys."

"I haven't been around for any of that," Wally said vaguely. That was mostly true. Jinx had gotten suckered into a few conversations involving HIVE stuff during her first week or so with the Teen Titans, but she never reported to him what was said. After a while, she put a stop to those conversations completely. She thought it wasn't helping the transition, and at the time, Wally had agreed. "Dude, maybe I shouldn't bring you to the Tower. If you and Robin get in the same room you'll kill each other."

"Yeah, probably," Seymour nodded grimly. "I've got some serious questions for that guy."

"Like?"

"Well, the social thing. And then what happened with him and the Bat. I mean, I grew up with Batman stories, you know? I lived near there."

"Gotham City? You're from the East coast? You don't sound like it."

"_Near _Gotham City. I was in Manhattan. But you live here on the West coast long enough, and everything becomes 'like' and 'hella'. Just generally, though. Robin's policies and shit. It's like he has this huge secret agenda. And Raven. Hell, we've ALL got questions for her. All that end of the world stuff."

"How much do you guys know about that?" Wally asked suspiciously.

"Only the little bits that Elliot has deigned to tell us," Seymour said dismissively. "Which doesn't amount to crap. I want some fucking real answers, man; that was scary. And then Starfire and galactic policies."

"What does that matter?"

"We had this alien guy at HIVE that was always bitching about politics and how messed up all the world leaders and everything were. I was just wondering if all planets are like that, you know, out for universal domination or something. And how involved Earth is supposed to be in that. I dunno. I've just got a million questions for everybody."

"You've thought a lot about this," Wally said, amazed.

"Well, yeah," Seymour shrugged. "This was common topical stuff at HIVE."

"You spent the whole time gossiping about the Titans?"

"No, we gossiped about everything. The Titans just happened to be local." Seymour stopped suddenly and gasped. "Oh, hey, dude! Can we make a stop?"

"After all that crap when I made a stop?" Wally grumbled. Seymour threw him a look, and Wally couldn't tell if it was supposed to be a pleading glance or just a glare. "Where is it?"

"Just down here. I told you, this area's got all the best stuff. I know this girl at this CD store, and she always lets me get the newest CDs for free," Seymour explained, practically dragging Wally across the street. "And there's one that's supposed to be in since, like, yesterday…"

"Is there anybody who _doesn't_ give you stuff for free?"

Seymour took a moment to seriously consider the question. "I don't think so," He said. "I just ask for stuff. And I get a lot of it. Oh, wait, that's not true. Billy doesn't give me crap. I've asked for driving lessons a million times, and he won't budge. I wish Bailey was still around," He added, sighing. "He promised he'd teach me when I was old enough."

"Bailey?"

"Private HIVE."

"The soldier dude?" Wally asked, frowning. "I think I remember him. Looked mean."

Seymour laughed. "He's a total stoner. He can barely even stay awake, usually."

"So why isn't he with you guys?"

"Him and Angelica---Angel---are off getting the kids situated."

"Kids?"

"From HIVE. The little ones. We couldn't take care of them all, though Angelica wanted to."

The stopped Wally short. "How many are there?"

"Not that many," Seymour said briskly. "Like, nine or ten. But they came in when HIVE started getting all global and ethnic with their recruiting policies, so, like, we had this kid from India---like Jinx---and there were a pair of twins from Ireland, and one from Germany, and one of the Koreas…from everywhere, really. Bailey and Angelica should be back soon, but I don't wanna wait that long. I'll be sixteen soon! I don't wanna bum rides from Billy forever. It's right here, speedo," Seymour snatched at Wally's shirt to stop him. "Right here."

Wally looked the place up and down skeptically. There was a sign proclaiming the facility as "Apollo's Keep", whatever that was supposed to mean. "Almost missed it. It's _tiny_. They sell CDs here?"

"Only the best ones. And Delphi's awesome, you'll like her. Come on."


	18. It Is Interesting

Um, Argent and Seymour ended up talking FOREVER. Sorry. I needed to update, so this is still vaguely fillerish. But the next update is coming SOON, I'm talking one day, maybe two, so stick with me. Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed so far, and everyone who has read and not reviewed but still added numbers to my hit count. I enjoy all your words and numbers of encouragement! I also plan to go back and start editing a few chapters. Nothing big, just typos that make me, and no doubt others, cringe. And I need to clean up Billy's dialogue. As I mentioned in Old School, writing his dialect is HARD. I have basically given up. You'll have to use your imaginations.

* * *

**It Is ****Interesting**

"So you've been coming here for how many years?"

"Oh, gosh, I don't know. Since forever."

"And this band is?"

"Eisley. Christian rock. They're from _Texas_, you'd never guess…"

Wally could have sworn he recognized those voices.

Seymour was no longer in front of him; a few seconds of super-speed surveillance told him that Seymour was making a hasty escape in the other direction. Wally caught his arm. "What's up?"

Seymour's head snapped back, and he whispered, "Your GF is here."

Jinx? No wonder the voices were familiar. "That's great!"

"It's not great, it's---"

Somebody behind them dropped something that cracked loudly upon impact with the floor.

"Wally!" One of the people behind them cried, and Wally registered Argent wrapping her arms around his midsection. As the best friend of the girlfriend, she was allowed to get away with those things. "What a coincidence to find you here! Jinx was just showing me the place, it's _amazing_! They have Christian rockers from Texas who don't sound like they're from Texas, and oh, it looks like you have your own…guide…?"

Seymour was giving her the livid expression of a deer caught in the headlights of an eighteen wheel truck.

Argent blinked. "Are you _See-More?"_

"Uh…" Seymour was backpedaling against Wally's grip. "Y---n---it depends on which way you're spelling that…um…I'm not doing anything! It was his idea!"

Argent's head bobbed. "Of course! Clever boyfriend. Tapping into his girlfriend's resources! It's about time, really," She added to Wally. "I was just getting ready to do it myself." She glanced from boy to boy. "So, when did you two meet up?"

"Today," Wally said quickly. "I got tipped off."

"Tipped off?" Seymour said, sounding panicked. "By who? What? Why?"

"Not like that! Um…Billy said you might be---"

"Ah, Billy! The boy who does _not_ have tattoos, but is a legendary chainsmoker," said Argent. She turned to Seymour. "Do you have tattoos?"

"Who the hell said I did?"

"Well, I was only asking. Involved in any gangs? Drugs? I don't suppose you are a pimp?"

Seymour looked ready to collapse under the strain of Argent's ecstatic energy, so Wally cut in. "Look, he's just showing me around. We're actually headed to the Tower."

Argent's face fell. "You mean you've arrested him already?"

"What?"

"And how strange, since you're not on patrol today. It's Starfire and Red Star today, isn't it? I think my next shift is on Thursday, but it's so hard to keep track. Do you need help? I don't see any handcuffs on you."

"Woah, woah, time out!" said Wally. "There's nothing going on! Nothing Titan-related, anyway---"

"Then what is this?" Jinx appeared from behind a rack.

"He wants to see you," said Wally.

"Somehow that's not the impression I get," Argent interrupted. "He's gone."

Wally glanced behind himself, and realized it to be true. "And I thought I was fast."

"Stay here," Argent commanded, "And be sweet to your girlfriend." She brushed past him and out onto the sidewalk, where she began to take off after the other boy.

Wally looked back up to Jinx. "I'm sorry."

"Don't say that," Jinx picked up the album that she had dropped, and grimaced at the cracked jewel case. "He wanted to talk?"

"Yeah, he said---"

"All this stuff about security and the Titans," She shook her head. "He wants to talk, and that's suddenly _okay_ with you?"

"Is it okay with _you_?" Wally asked incredulously. "Jinx, when Billy---"

"I know, okay? I freaked out." Jinx turned the case in her hands.

"Because you were scared, right? That he was going to do something?" Jinx wouldn't look at him, and he got desperate. "Jinx, could you just tell me what you want? I don't get it! One day it's the end of the world, the next you're _happy_ to see one of them, and then you get scared again…I don't know what to do! Just tell me what to do!"

Jinx ran her hands over the jewel case, testing the cracks with her thumb. "Delphi's going to make me pay a bunch for this. I don't think she's ever made me pay for anything I got from here." She glanced at him quickly. "I don't like Billy," She admitted. "He's obnoxious and snarky, and morally bankrupt, and everything he says is awful, but he's always right. There's nothing scarier than knowing somebody who is always right."

Wally stared at her.

"And Kyd Wykkyd…Elliot," She continued slowly, "Is some crazy kind of weird. He's not from this dimension, you know. He takes what he wants, and he really tries to do nice things sometimes, but it's always twisted. He drinks like a fish. He sleeps all day. He used to get me in trouble all the time." She caught his eye, and said wonderingly, "I've really never talked to you about this, have I?"

Wally shook his head numbly. "I figured you didn't want to."

"You never asked." Before he could protest, she continued, "I _liked_ that. I liked not having to explain myself. I didn't even want to think about it. I was so afraid…"

In a millisecond he was close to her. "Afraid of what?"

She shrugged, looking miserable. "Afraid I'd regret something if I thought about it too much." She looked up at him. Her platforms had never completely evened out their height differences. "I really like you. I love you. I thought…"

A door in the back slammed open. "Baby, I found the…oh!" Delphi leaned on the doorframe. "Is this the boyfriend? Do you two need a minute?"

"No," said Wally. He took Jinx's hand. "Introduce me."

* * *

"Will you slow down?"

Argent had lost him somewhere down a dark alleyway. Her comic-book senses told her that this was a bad idea; for all she knew, the punk had friends waiting for something as cute as her to come bounding down the way. She twisted her head around, and realized that the problem wasn't that he was _ahead_, it was that he was _above. _

She floated near him. "You're a very good climber," She said, hoping a compliment would mollify him.

"Bug off," He snapped back. Argent had half a mind to grab his shoulders and drop him to the ground, but he was a former acquaintance of Jinx, and besides, it might leave a mess. The law got picky about the withertos and the whyfors of crime prevention. And as far as she knew, he hadn't stolen anything.

Whoops. He'd made another ten feet of progress. She caught up with him.

"If this is because I thought you were a pimp, I am very sorry," She said. "I always thought it was sort of a compliment. You know, tough guy with lots of girls hanging all over him, calling him "daddy" or whatever it is they call them now, I'm not very involved in that sort of…are you listening?"

He glanced over his shoulder at her. "Are you Joan Jett's clone? Oh, sorry. I thought we were having a contest. Who can ask the stupidest question? I think you're still winning, girl."

"Really? I'd give that Joan Jett quip a high score."

"Thanks."

"You are very welcome."

"I wanna say English, but you've got something else in the mix," said Seymour "Slavic? Scandinavian? Ireland? Got some brothers doing good work in Ireland. Your dialect," He explained when Argent frowned at him. "I'm trying to figure out where you're from."

"My goodness, you're quite the multi-tasker."

"Thanks."

"Say," Argent said warmly. "You are very interesting. I think I might approve of you."

"Really. That's very gratifying Toni, age fifteen, no drivers license, no cards," With one hand still gripping some brick, Seymour pulled something out of his back pocket and held it out for her. "Didn't get a chance to look at your birthplace yet. Too much fine print. Euro cards are annoying."

She grabbed her wallet. "Interesting, but still a criminal."

"Never claimed to be anything else." They had reached the top of the building, and Seymour hauled himself up to take a seat on the edge. Argent sat next to him, a careful foot away.

"I think I remember you from the Brotherhood of Evil incident."

"Really? I don't recognize you."

"Evasive."

"No, honestly. I don't recognize you." They sat quietly for a second before Seymour said, "You really think we've seen each other before?"

"Of course. Everybody who was anybody was at the Brotherhood of Evil showdown."

"Oh." Seymour's brow furrowed. "This is bad. I don't forget things like that."

"It's not that bad."

"Yeah, it is. Give me a second, I'll come up with something. Did we fight?"

"Probably. It was all a rush. I mostly remember seeing you and Jinx. Were you really so surprised that she showed up?"

"Yeah," said Seymour. "The note she left said not to worry about her, that she was trying something else out. I figured she meant she was going civilian. We had talked about that before. I never thought she'd…"

Argent looked around them. "This is nice," She finally said. "Did you know it was going to be nice up here?"

"Of course," Seymour snorted. "I live here. I know everything about this city."

"Why don't you want to talk to Jinx?"

"I do," Seymour said defensively. "Just…not the way it was going down there."

"Did you have some sort of scenario in mind?"

"Well, it was going to be private, first of all."

"So you could profess your undying love to her?"

"It was a crush. A really short one."

"I'm sorry." Argent swung her boots a little. "We would have given you privacy. We _could_."

"It'd be bad for her if you did."

"Really?"

"Robin would have a cow. A private meeting between an ex-con and a current con? I mean, think about it."

"He _was_ very angry when you escaped. He had Jinx at the Tower for a few weeks because he thought you might do something. Or that she might," Argent added reluctantly.

"Thought that _she _might do something? But she was signed on with you guys," Seymour looked at the girl. "I mean, that's gotta count for her, doesn't it?"

"I've been told some awful stories about a girl named Terra."

"Oh, _her_," Seymour said, waving his hand dismissively. "She was a crybaby, a little mama's girl. Didn't know what she was doing in the first place. The problem with her types is that people get the wrong idea and associate _us_ with _them._ We're professionals. Or we've had the training, anyway. We've got some standards, and standards stick with you. Jinx wouldn't just suddenly turn on the Titans just because the old…people she helped lock up got out. And we haven't even done anything! We've played it real clean since the B of E. The worst thing we've done since then is play the stock markets. Billy's real good at it, reads the patterns real well. We're in good money. Not as good as before, but it's live-able. We haven't done anything lately. Or hadn't you guys noticed?" He realized that Argent was staring at him. "What?"

"I've never heard Jinx talk that way about being a criminal," Argent said faintly. "As if it's just a job."

"Well, what's being a Titan? It's just a job."

"She always spoke about it as if it were a great deal more…personal."

"It is, to her. And that's her problem. She makes this big _thing_ out of what she does, like it defines herself."

"Doesn't it?"

"Well, the way I see it, politicians and celebrities make movies and pass laws, but the tabloids still rat out their private lives and make a big deal about how they're all human, just like the rest of us. Have you ever read a tabloid before? They write the funniest shit about the Titans. Are Speedy and Aqualad really gay for each other?"

"It's easy to see why people get that impression," Argent admitted, "But it's more of a macho, brotherly love thing."

"_Damn _it. I really had my hopes up. That would have been so funny."

"I think we should go back down."

"The stairs over there lead down to the store. You can go if you want."

"I said _we._"

"When did this become a "we" thing? I thought you thought I was a pimp."

"I apologized!" Argent punched his arm, nearly knocking him off the wall. "Let's go."

"Wallace isn't such a bad guy, now that I think about it," Seymour said, pushing himself to his feet. "I thought he'd be a jerk. Big ego and all."

"His ego is large, but it's of a charming sort," said Argent.

"Yeah." Seymour sighed. "I guess I have no choice but to approve of him."

"Jinx needs your approval?"

"Everybody's gonna want to give her their approval. I wanna be first."

"You won't be. Everybody thinks they're adorable." Argent pushed on the door leading to the stairs. "Coming?"

"But if they weren't a couple, could she still be a Titan?" Seymour asked, following the girl down the stairs.

"I'm sure she could," Argent replied with forced lightness.

When they got to the bottom of the stairs, Seymour grabbed her arm. "Wait."

"Don't go willying out on me."

"They're talking."

"…just can't believe this girl hasn't converted you to the Church of Sid Vicious yet!"

Seymour hissed in breath. "Shut up, Delphi…"

"I like punk all right," They heard Wally say. "We keep our CDs separate."

"We keep a lot of our things separate," Jinx chuckled. "The pinks and the yellows go into different laundry loads."

"It's good to see such diversity in a couple," Delphi said, and than called out, "Seymour, stop hiding in the stairwell and get down here. I gotta talk to you."

Seymour sighed, and pushed Argent in front of him through a back room and out into the store.

"I found him!" Argent chirped. "We had fun on the roof. In a perfectly platonic sense, I mean."

Delphi smiled grimly, and tapped her nails on the counter. "Young man, you have not come here in weeks."

Seymour was scowling hard behind Argent. "Yeah, so?"

"Don't play tough with me, not when you've been worrying me like this. Come here, let me look at you." Seymour stepped forward, and Delphi eyed him critically. "Well, you ain't eating any more than you ever did."

"Or any less."

Delphi sighed. "I got a call this morning. She postponed her flight for next week."

"_What_?" Seymour snapped. "You're kidding. She can't chicken out now! I _arranged_ everything."

"Yeah, well, if she's not here soon, she can forget about that apartment. The manager isn't gonna hold it for her forever. You tell her that."

"You tell her!"

"She don't listen to me like she listens to you! Are you sure she speaks English?"

"She's fluent, Delph," said Seymour. "I'll talk to her."

"You do that." She looked around her store. "Gosh, we haven't been this crowded in ages. It's like Woodstock in here. I'm gonna go…"

"Who's chickening out now?" Seymour muttered. Delphi pinched his cheek affectionately, but didn't stop her retreat to the back room.

Argent and Wally made eye contact across the room. "Argent," Wally said slowly, "Apparently this is the best place to shop in Jump City, but I don't know my way around."

"I'll show you!" The English Titan chirped. "You two won't mind, of course."

"But, Wally," Jinx tried to grab for his hand.

"Joan Jett, she'll get in trouble," Seymour protested. "Like we were just _saying_."

"My name isn't Joan Jett," Argent shook him off, "And until you get it right, I'm not coming back. Off we go!" She grabbed Wally's hand. "To sally forth to lands unknown! We'll start at one end and finish at the other, yes?"

"Yes, let's," Wally turned back and winked at the pair. It wasn't a very convincing wink. "Have fun, you two."

They sallied forth, leaving Seymour and Jinx to the business of avoiding each other's eyes.


	19. Is It Reunited

It's a big fat chapter, dude! Things are finally happening, and it's all in motion! Also, in this chapter we meet Punk Rocket for the first time! He's cute, I had fun coming up with a reason for him to be in the story.

Oh, and I do have, in Old School, that Jinx's name is Jaya. Go check it out, if you like. But I'll try to have Seymour consistently call her that.

* * *

**It Is Reunited**

They stopped at one end of the street. Wally was gripping Argent's hand tightly.

"Thanks," He said. "I don't know if I could have done that myself."

"Seymour is very respectable," said Argent. "I think it will be good for them to talk."

Wally looked down. "He is a decent guy," He said. "And funny. I didn't know any of that before."

Argent cocked her head to the side. "Well, now you do."

"Argent, I think I've majorly screwed things up."

"Don't be silly," the English Titan chirped. "She's your girlfriend. How long have you two lived together? If she was unhappy with you---"

"That's just it. She's…I don't know _what_ she's doing, but it's not good. She won't even think of doing anything else."

"Well," said Argent. "I think most men would find that gratifying."

"But…it's like brainwashing, isn't it?" Wally looked at Argent. "She told me she was afraid that if she thought about it too much, she might regret something."

"Wally, you are making two and two equal twelve."

"But she's doing that because she lo---likes me. She's doing all this stuff for me."

"Well, _yes_," Argent tried to smile. "She's in love with you. People like to do extreme things for the people they love."

"But I don't _want_ her to."

"You wanted her to rethink her life---"

"I didn't want her to completely change herself for my approval!"

"Well, then, what did you want?" Argent asked. "You didn't like how she was before."

Wally rubbed his hands over his face. "_Fuck_. Did I seriously?" He looked behind them.

"Wally, you're thinking about this too much---"

"This is the first time I've thought about it _at all_," Wally groaned. "I don't know what I'm _doing_!"

"Wallace West!" Argent snapped. "I have been her closest girlfriend for the past _months_. She has never breathed a negative word about you, not even to say that your socks smell, and by the way, they do. Immensely. To her, you are the sun and the moon and everything under them. She trusts you, and she loves you, and…and…why are you shaking your head like that? These are good things!"

"You make it sound like she's a crazy fan or something," Wally said hoarsely. "That's the worst. I don't want her to be doing all these things just because---"

"Doing what things? Sleeping with you?"

"Being a Titan! Putting up with everything…avoiding her own friends because she thinks I won't approve! I don't _want_ that!"

"They were a bad influence---"

"And yet, somehow, Seymour's a frickin' decent guy!"

"Yes, he is," Argent agreed. "But do you know he took my wallet?"

"Yeah, he did the same with me. Returned it right away. I mean, what the hell? Who frickin' steals a wallet and then _returns_ it? That's not villain-y at all, it's…it's just _weird_," Wally raked a hand through his hair. "That's just what I mean, though! None of this makes sense anymore!"

"Wally," Argent petted his arm. "Look, lot's has been happening, and you're just…you're just being strange. Have you eaten anything? I think your metabolism is just low. You can be a little scary when your metabolism isn't up to speck," She tried to laugh. "Look, I'll show you around, like we said, and get you some food. And it'll be fine. You and Jinx can talk later, and hash all this out. She _loves_ you. If you just go straight to the point and ask her, she'll tell you what she feels, and you'll do the same, yes? It'll be fine…"

She took his arm and began to guide him down the street.

Sometimes, it seemed to Argent that all she ever did was tell people that it was "going to be fine."

* * *

While not having retreated to the opposite sides of the room, Jinx and Seymour were mentally about that far apart.

It was really funny, Jinx thought, that she had expected something like this to go down months ago. And now, when she was finally breathing easy…well, that always seemed to be the way things went.

She was afraid to look at him. She was afraid that he was looking at her. She remembered Billy's comments about her weight and bristled. Why the hell should a girl have to be self-conscious about being _healthy? _Of course, HIVE healthy was something around eighty, ninety pounds, pure muscle and bone. You could recognize the really hardcore, in-crowd students by how much of their weight was made of muscle. The body-builders could get away with the bulk, but anyone else needed to be slim and light on their feet. So much easier to dodge through crowds, jump across roofs, climb walls, get away.

"Um…Jaya…"

"I only gained, like, fifteen pounds, and it's all muscle!" She snapped, shooting a glare at him.

He blinked. "Okay, psychopath. I was just gonna say, that album is really good. Like, better than your Sarah Slean. Maybe it would help you calm the hell down."

Jinx looked at the CD in her hands. The Eisley album. "I kept meaning to get it."

"There are other music stores. You didn't have to come here."

"Everywhere else is so fake, though!" said Jinx. "And they all ask the stupidest _questions_, about being a Titan and stuff. Somebody wanted me to sign their baby. I mean, seriously."

"Well, that's what happens…" Seymour shrugged. "How…how is it otherwise?"

Jinx thought for a moment. "It's a lot of work, which is nice. I have a hard time being lazy."

"And…?"

"And Wally's nice."

"And…?"

"And they have some cool people. Aqualad and Speedy aren't gay, FYI."

"I know; somebody else already burst my bubble."

They fell silent. Jinx set the CD on the counter, and began digging in her purse for money. "This isn't what I thought was going to happen, you know," She said.

"What?"

"Becoming a Titan. I just wanted some space for a while. Think about things, figure out some kind of game plan for myself for the next few years. I stayed at _Johnny __Rancid's_, for the love," She added, snorting. "It was nothing anybody else hadn't done. I was just copying Billy, really."

Seymour nodded slowly.

"I wanted to see how long I could go without using my powers," She continued, counting out fifteen dollars and tucking them under the cracked jewel case. "I thought…I got this really stupid idea that if I just…well, you know. Out of sight, out of mind. I thought it wouldn't hurt to _try_."

"Did it?" He asked softly.

"Yeah. I got shards of Johnny's blender stuck in my arms, and I had to pull them all out myself."

"How long did you not use your powers for?"

Jinx winced. "Like, two days. Shut up!" She snapped when Seymour began to laugh, and punched his arm. "It's not funny! I never really got to apologize properly…I left him the stupidest note…"

"So," Seymour was making an honest effort to stop chuckling, she had to give him that, "So after that, he comes and sweeps you off your feet, like Disney?"

Jinx bit her lip. "He's not---"

"Nah, he's cool. I'm just joshin'. But seriously, was he, like, stalking you? That's really creepy."

"Only as creepy as you guys sneaking into our apartment and copying all the telephone numbers!"

"Yeah, but all of us knew better than to try to get into your skirt. And it _wasn't_ all of us, it was just Billy. I'm really sorry about that, by the way," He added. "That was all him."

Jinx sighed. "It's okay."

"Wallace really isn't such a bad guy," Seymour said pointedly. "Ego up to here, but everybody I know is like that." He slid down to sit on the floor. "I thought he might be really old-school, and turn you into a total wifey or something."

Jinx hesitated, but sat down on the floor next to him. "How have you been?" She asked. "Was Delphi telling the truth? You still don't eat?"

Seymour squirmed. "I'll eat it if Montego makes it. And I can see what he's putting into it. I keep meaning to learn how to cook, but it looks like such a pain."

"It's not all bad," Jinx said eagerly. "And half of it is just portions. You don't have to sit down for three huge meals, you can spread it out…" She could tell Seymour was taking everything she was saying and filing it away in the Useless Information box. She tried to think of something that would catch his interest. "They don't actually put razor blades in apples," She finally offered. "Billy's a lying son of a filthy rich business man."

Seymour smirked. "Yeah, you got that right…"

Jinx tapped her foot against his. "How are people?"

Seymour inhaled deeply, and sighed. "Um. Billy's annoying…he got himself disowned, so now we actually have to do stuff for money."

Jinx stared at him, and finally giggled weakly. "Don't joke like that. That's not funny at all. That's…that's…"

"Fifty billion dollars and more we are _not_ going to be seeing on Billy's eighteenth," Seymour said grimly.

"Douchebag!"

"Him or his dad?"

"Both of them! I hate them both! They're both so _stupid_!"

"Billy's happy."

"Oh, whatever," Jinx snarled. "Only he could make all that money sound like a bad thing. For the _love_! Fifty billion dollars…"

They sat and considered the prospect of inheriting their own fifty billion dollars for a little while. Then Jinx nudged Seymour again. "How about Elliot?"

"Oh, God," Seymour rolled his eyes. "Same as ever. Nothing has changed about him. At all. Except he might be getting sneakier. And there was some bad stuff up during the whole Brotherhood of Evil thing. Like, they kept making him work with Psimon, and Christ, Jaya, I seriously thought they were going to kill each other. I've never seen him like that. He really would have killed that guy if we'd let him, and we probably would have. Psimon is fucking dangerous, no joke. All of Paris was like that. Like, parts of it were fun, there were days where we did nothing but get wasted and just talk, but the actual business side of it…holy shit. Like, I thought the stuff Brother Blood was doing was psycho-batshit, but he barely compares."

"Mmm… um," Jinx fiddled with a lock of hair. "I've been wanting to say. Um, the stuff with Madame Rouge---"

"Yeah, not cool. That crazy bitch came back looking for you."

"_What?"_

Seymour shrugged. "She wanted to mentor you. She was hella pissed off when you weren't there."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Uh-huh."

"Tell me about Montego and Vito."

"Montego's okay. It's weird, 'cause without Bailey he's got free reign to freak out over everything. He gave us a curfew. I kid you _not_."

"Have you heard at all from Bailey?"

"Yeah. Him and Angelica are going around trying to get things for the kids figured out. Housing and all that."

"Weren't they at HIVE because they didn't _have_ any of that?"

"Yeah, that's what I said," Seymour laughed. "They're finding stuff. And Bailey seems better, really. Like, he didn't look ready to shoot himself or anything. Billy's still pissed off; he left before we unfroze the others. Needed air. Oh, and Angelica and Elliot broke up for good."

"I didn't get why they were together in the first place," Jinx admitted. "I mean, if we're supposed to be her "kids", then that makes her a child molester, doesn't it?"

Seymour made a face. "Yeah, well, not anymore. But they're supposed to be back in a few weeks, and things will go back to normal. Sort of."

Jinx cocked her head. "You haven't told me about Vito."

"I don't know what to tell you," said Seymour. "He's been really quiet; you know how he gets sometimes. He was in his room until, like, yesterday. He said he was working on something, and he won't tell us what, of course. He took care of the computer program thing for me---you know, your security system---and---"

"What? Wait a second!" Jinx growled. "When was Vito at my place?"

"Like, last night, dude. Didn't Wallace…?"

"No, he didn't! And why are you calling him Wallace? Just call him Wally."

"But I like Wallace."

"So that's what all that was about this morning!" Jinx seethed. "I can't believe him! That boy is in _trouble_…"

"So he doesn't usually lie to you?" Seymour asked innocently.

Jinx grabbed his shirt and jerked him towards her. "You listen, and you listen _good_, Seymour Evans. That boy is the fucking love of my life. He is sweet, and kind, and he makes pancakes almost as good as Montego's, and he is a perfect gentleman. He is better than any crush I've ever had, _including_ Sid Vicious, and I love him _to pieces._ And if you ever do anything to piss him off or hurt him I will rip your eyes out and make you eat them. _Do you understand?_"

"I understand _lots_," Seymour assured her. "It's cool, girl. I approve of him. I don't really _want _to piss him off. Okay?"

"Okay," Jinx sighed, and let go of him.

Seymour rubbed his neck and laughed softly. "Well, you haven't lost your touch."

"Thanks," Jinx slumped, very unladylike, and elbowed him gently. "So, how are _yo__u_? For real, I mean."

Seymour elbowed her back. "Well…I miss our double act. I miss you. Like, seriously."

"Sorry."

"Do the Titans…people keep mentioning Robin having an issue. Are things cool?" Seymour gave her a look. "Cards on the table time. I won't even say anything."

Jinx blinked a few times. "Well, Robin's Robin. He wouldn't be him, or doing his job, if he wasn't a little careful. I…I don't think he's ever been unfair to me, really. He doesn't look at me like I'm garbage. And I totally respect him, you know?" She smirked. "Robin's really not a problem for me."

"Who is?"

"Karen," Jinx said automatically. "But you probably knew that already. Raven…but I can't tell if that's just how she is or what. Beast Boy, but I don't blame him. Remember how I used to tease him during fights?" She laughed. "I'm so afraid of teasing him now. I don't know what he'd do. But," She straightened up, "Everybody else is _very_ polite. A few of them are even fun, believe it or not. Speedy and Aqualad are _hilarious_, and Jericho is very sweet. He reminds me of Elliot, sometimes. You know: silent, curly hair, music, art. Starfire is nice, but I can never understand what the hell she's trying to tell me. She hangs out with Red Star a lot...the big Russian guy? Do you remember? Anyway, Kole is so cute, she always lets me play with her hair. It's like having a little sister. And Argent…well, you met her. What did you two talk about?"

"Huh? Oh, the little Joan Jett. Um…I don't even know. She is a _freak._ She reminds me of you. We did talk about…I was wondering. Are you going to get in trouble for…this?" He gestured around the store. "Me, and all that?"

"I have no idea," Jinx pronounced grandly. "Is it okay if I just tell them that you're a crazy stalker?"

Seymour snickered. "Yeah, sure, go ahead. Where's your boyfriend?"

"They're seeing the sights," Jinx shrugged. "Wanna find them?"

Seymour sighed mockingly. "Oh, _fine_, I _guess_ so…"

Jinx grinned. "Come on, skinny, let's see if I remember where things are."

* * *

Near Apollo's Keep there was a store that sold instruments and sheet music and all sorts of band paraphernalia. Local groups posted their concert information and album releases on its walls. Like nearly everyone else on the street, the owners were tolerant of all customers, paying or no, law abiding or vagrant. Elliot liked to hang out there when Seymour was getting on his nerves. So to pass the time, Elliot was testing all the bass guitars, rotating through them song by song. The bandages wrapped around his fingers made it a little difficult, but it was manageable. And he was not alone.

A younger kid with bleached white hair and a deep scowl was reading over a bus schedule, and occasionally asking Elliot questions. Elliot wrote his answers on sheets of "Stairway to Heaven" music. The owners could put it on his tab.

"I wonder if I'm overreacting," said the kid, known to the authorities as Punk Rocket, known by other people as simply Rocky. "I mean, you've broken things of his before, right?"

Elliot nodded absently.

"That paintjob at the garage was amazing, by the way. Real graphic, edgy. I don't know why Johnny got so mad."

Elliot smiled at the praise.

"But this is bigger than you or Billy breaking one of his TVs, huh," Rocky sighed, and squinted at the pamphlet. "There's one that leaves at five, heading south. Orange County. Stuff happens there, right? If I have to jump town, I'd at least like to go someplace where stuff happens."

Elliot nodded again, and switched out guitars. Playing with bandages hurt, but at least he could still play at all. He dreaded the day that his misadventures ended with him losing fingers. Or a whole freaking arm.

"I wish Billy had answered my message," Rocky sighed. "If I just knew where the stupid fire extinguisher was…man. Whatever. Homeless again. I'd ask to crash with you guys," He added, "But then Johnny would probably come and smash the place. What if he gets evicted? He's lived in that stupid apartment forever."

Elliot leaned over and scribbled onto the sheet music: _What again did you burn?_

Rocky shook his head ruefully. "The couch, man. The whole damn couch went up in flames. I don't even know what…hey. They look familiar."

Elliot glanced over his shoulder and saw a red haired kid with a sandwich and a Joan Jett lookalike pausing at the window to peer in. He frowned and wrote: _He's Kid Flash. I don't know the other one._

Rocky gaped. "_The_ Kid Flash. Holy shit. Should we leave?"

Elliot shook his head, sneering, and focused on the guitar.

"Dude," said Rocky, nervously, "They're coming in. Let's get the hell out of here, I'm so serious."

Elliot rolled his eyes and threw the other boy a look, as if to say, _You__ are indeed overreacting_.

Rocky hunched over his bus schedule, trying to look casual. Elliot played his guitar.

"Joan Jett" cooed over a set of drums.

"I always wanted to start a band," She told Wally, hoping to cheer him. "Something punk, but with actual singing ability. I'd have to find a singer, though. I'd croak onstage."

Wally smiled thinly. "Jinx sings in the shower when she thinks I've gone out. She's not bad, have you asked her?"

Argent laughed. "I've mentioned it, but she wasn't interested. Maybe Seymour knows some people I can talk to, eh?"

Rocky leaned over and wrote on the music: _How the hell does she know See-More?"_

Elliot scribbled back: _I don't know! Everything is crazy today. Just ignore them. Leave if you are so freaked out._

Rocky pouted, and wrote: _I am NOT freaked out. It's cool._

_You are a poseur._

_I am not!_

_Yes, you really are._

"Like him, for instance," Argent pointed to a pale, curly-haired boy messing with a bass guitar towards the back of the store. "I bet Seymour knows him."

"Yeah, he does," Wally realized. "That's Kyd Wyk…Elliot."

"_The_ Elliot?" Argent gasped. "Jinx has talked about him! I _so_ want to meet him!" And she walked right up to him and said, "You would not be the famed Elliot Knight?"

Elliot and Rocky turned to stare at her. Argent gasped, and pointed at Rocky. "And you're Punk Rocket! I remember you from the Brotherhood ordeal. I didn't know you lived in Jump City!"

"I don't for long," Rocky said weakly, shooting pleading looks at Elliot. Elliot feigned indifference, and Rocky had to turn back to Argent. "You're…um…"

"Argent," She held out her hand. "I don't think we've fought."

"Okay. And I know who _that_ is," Rocky peaked quickly around the girl at Wally. "Um, you know what, I was just taking off---"

"Oh, we're not here to arrest anyone! Silly," Argent giggled. "Relax, we're off duty."

Rocky's eyes looked about ready to pop out of his head. "_Really_. You don't say."

Elliot struck a particularly loud, warning chord on the guitar, and switched it out for another.

"Now, _you_," Argent thought for a moment about Elliot. "Jinx said you weren't huge on punk, but lots and lots of indie, which is just as well. I adore White Stripes, and I'm starting to get into Death Cab. Could you recommend anything else for me?"

Elliot stared at her for a few seconds, then reached for the "Stairway to Heaven" music. He wrote: _What exactly has Jinx told you about me?_

Argent pursed her lips. "Well, I know you like music, indie music. You are territorial and possessive and selfish and moody, and sometimes a genuinely nice person, but not often. You have a reputation as a local graffiti artist and you have smoked and drank everything under the sun at least twice."

And Elliot, finding nothing in this description that could be called inaccurate, was forced to nod his agreement.

"_Wonderful_," Argent smiled. "Want to start a band?"

"Okay, _bye_," Rocky began to gather his guitar and two bags. "Um, cool seeing you, Elliot, check in with me sometime…make sure Johnny doesn't go home until, like, _late_ tonight, please. If anybody asks, I went north, yeah? So…yeah. Rock steady. _Later_." And he jetted for the door, narrowly avoiding Wally on the way out.

And reappeared almost instantly between Jinx and Seymour, who saw their respective friends in the store and entered.

"Argent," Jinx giggled. "What did you _do_ to this boy? I haven't seen him this scared---"

"Since I met _you_," Rocky cut in. "Look, you guys have your love-fest, cool, but I have to go, pronto, STAT, _now_."

"Will you calm the hell down and tell me what's wrong?" Seymour asked as Jinx went to Wally for a kiss. "You act like the world's ending."

"It _is._ It so completely is. I'm leaving town."

"Yeah, but _why?" _Seymour turned and saw his friend. "Oh, hey, Elliot."

Elliot jerked a thumb in Argent's direction. Seymour laughed. "I know, kooky, eh? She's such a freak. She and Jinx were made for each other." He winked at Argent, and turned back to Rocky. "Come on, spill."

"His couch. I ruined his couch."

"Ruined?"

"Burned. On fire. Like, ashes and all."

Seymour frowned. "How'd that happen?"

"I dunno. I fell asleep with a cigarette, I think. Or something."

"Oh," Seymour said, brightening. "Well, in that case, serves you right. I'm not sorry for you at all."

"Thanks," Rocky grumbled.

"Don't mention it. I hope you learned your lesson."

"Don't sleep with cigarettes?"

"No, don't freaking smoke at all. I keep telling you that!"

"You ain't my mother!"

"Gosh," Argent cocked her head to the side. "How bad is it?"

Rocky removed one of the bags from his shoulder and set it on the ground in front of them all.

"Are you kidding?" Wally said between his sandwich and Jinx. Rocky threw him a sardonic look and began to unzip the bag. Jinx stifled something that might have been a giggle, or might have been a shriek, as he poured the ashes and the remnants of furniture legs on the store floor.

"Dude," Seymour finally said. "Leave town. Like, now. You are so dead."

"Do you have a bus schedule?" Jinx asked.

Rocky glanced at her puzzled, then looked to Seymour, who nodded encouragingly. Rocky, shrugged, and turned back to Jinx. "Yeah. I was going for a five o'clock ride…"

"Not soon enough," Seymour said firmly. "Have they got something for, like, three? Two? Don't give me that look, I'm hella serious. The sooner the better, man. One time I put a dent in one of Billy's cars. If I'd been smart I would have just jumped off the face of the earth. At least you've got a chance to plan."

"I remember that!" Jinx cried. "You hid in my room for, like, two days!" Elliot was nodding, grinning with them.

Wally pulled her a little closer. "It went good?"

"Yeah," Jinx whispered as Seymour began to look over the bus schedule with the younger criminal. "He was just worried. By the way, _when was Vito at our place_?"

"You were freaked out, I was going to tell you later," Wally whispered back.

Jinx nudged him teasingly. "We're gonna have quite a conversation later, huh?"

"Yeah," Wally said seriously, and Jinx's eyes widened a little. "We really are."

At that point, every Titan's communicator buzzed angrily in their purses and pockets.


	20. It Is Two if By Sea

Hey y'all! In this chapter, there are quotes and references to The Stupid Idea, a new six-chapter fiction I have recently started. There are two chapters currently up; go check them out! And as always, I also encourage you to check out Old School as well, as there are details from that story that intertwine with this story as well. Heck, just read all three!

* * *

**It Is Two if By Sea**

"EVERY COMMUNICATOR NEEDS TO BE TURNED IN RIGHT NOW! THIS IS A RECALL!"

Argent replayed the message a few times. "It certainly sounds like Cyborg, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, but what is he talking about?" Wally asked for the hundredth time.

"Play it again," Jinx commanded.

"Okay, I just had an amazing idea," Seymour announced.

The Titans and HIVE alike turned to him. He seemed to glow under the attention.

"We are all going to go to Titans Tower."

"Oh really?" Jinx said. "And why is that?"

"Well, you guys gotta check with Cyborg, cool," Seymour ticked the three of them off with his fingers. "I gotta make fun of Billy. Elliot, you have to come with me because I don't want to go alone. And Rocky, you need to talk to Billy."

"I do?"

"Hell yes you do," said Seymour. "Billy knows Johnny like the back of his hand. I bet he knows a million loop holes that could keep your ass out of trouble and in Jump City."

"Make fun of Billy?" Jinx repeated coldly.

"Jaya, are you kidding me? He totally screwed up this morning. I mean, you of all people know how much this doesn't happen."

"It happens all the time!" Jinx snapped. "He's a complete idiot!"

"Yeah, a complete idiot who can make up really good excuses," Seymour smirked. "And this time, he _can't_. You _can't_ deny me the pleasure of rubbing it in his face, girl! Come on!"

Jinx glanced shiftily at the floor. "Old habits die hard. Usually I'm trying to break your little love spats up…"

"But you don't live with us anymore, so it won't even be your problem, right?" Seymour pointed out eagerly. "Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't want to see me give it to him. I dare you. Look, he was gonna take me to the Tower anyway!" Seymour added, pointing at a sheepish Wally.

Jinx cocked her head at her boyfriend. "Is that true?" Under her breath, she murmured to him, "Is this really okay with you?"

Wally nodded to both the questions. Jinx wrinkled her eyebrows. "But…won't somebody…won't Robin…?"

"We can worry about that later," Wally murmured back. "Let me take care of it." He smiled a little blandly. "Really."

"Oh…" Jinx turned, half to Wally, half to Seymour. She glanced between the two of them.

And sighed. "Oh, alright…"

* * *

Billy made it down three more levels of the Tower before he ran into Roy. 

"Billy! Dude! Weren't you with Cyborg?"

"We got separated," Billy said blandly. "I was trying to get back to the garage…"

"Could have used the elevator."

"Couldn't find it."

Speedy snorted, smiling. "Walk with me a little."

They walked. After a few minutes, Roy said, as casually as possible, "Um…so I suppose you know about me and Cheshire?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Nice one."

Roy winced. "Um…I suppose you haven't heard from her?"

Billy thought for a moment. "Yeah, I've heard from her."

"Um…how is she?"

"Well, you'll be able to ask her soon. She's supposed to be moving here." Billy scratched his head. "Not sure I was supposed to say that…"

"She's coming here?" Roy asked.

"Yeah. It was Seymour's idea. Something about getting us all in one place and just gettin' by…you okay?"

"Yeah," Roy said quickly. "I just didn't know she was coming here."

"Yeah, don't tell anybody I said that."

Roy laughed. "No problem…"

"So, I take it the others don't know…?"

Roy shook his head. "Karen would kill me."

Billy laughed. "Can't imagine why. She's not much better."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Never mind. I'm just shootin' my mouth off." Billy stretched, yawning. "She should be here tomorrow. You wanna give her a message?"

"I don't know," Roy said miserably. "We'd agreed it was just a one-time thing. Or a…once a week thing. While it lasted. Besides, she had her thing with Johnny. And I...well, I've been doing other things."

Billy snickered. "I'll bet."

"I didn't think I'd get to see her anymore," Roy added wistfully.

"And now that you can?"

"Well, I _can't_. Are you kidding? With Robin and everybody…I don't even know her real name. We never called each other by name. Just "hey you"."

Billy raised his eyebrows. "That's a stupid way of doing things."

"We both had things to protect. Careers and all."

"Hmph. Careers. That's so ridiculous."

Roy glanced at Billy, surprised. The other boy's face was set in a deep scowl. "Look, if you like her, call her up. If not, don't bother. Don't use your job as an excuse. That's just weak."

Stunned, Roy shook his head. "Okay. Um, sorry."

"For what? What the hell are you apologizing to me for?"

"I'm not apologizing to you," Roy snapped. "It's an expression of empathy."

"Well, it's a dumb expression."

"Well, fuck you too."

They fell silent for a few minutes. Then Roy caved.

"Sorry," He said. "In the actual apologetic sense."

"Huh." Then, as if it had only just occurred to him, Billy added, "You know, she doesn't completely dislike you."

"Meaning what?"

"Well, she actually kind of likes you. What she knew about you. I guess that just means you were a good fuck, but all the same…"

Roy barely dared to hope. "Really?"

Billy shrugged. "Ask her when she gets here."

* * *

Somehow, and Wally wasn't quite sure how, they had made it to the dock in one piece. 

Punk Rocket was still whining about how he didn't want to go to Titan's Tower, he just wanted to get the hell out of town, "STAT, pronto!" But Seymour was keeping him cool with promises that they would be able to ask Billy for advice. Apparently Billy had broken several of Johnny's possessions in the past, and was the resident expert in handling that sort of situation.

They were looking at boats and other modes of transport to get to Titan's Tower. Truth be told, this was not Wally's area of expertise. If he wanted to get off the Titan's island, he ran over the water like Jesus. But according to Argent, there were special Titans-only boats with insignias and all that they could use for transport.

If they could just find them.

In his peripheral vision, Wally suddenly noticed the teleporter, Elliot, whistling at Seymour for his attention. He had found a very classy skimmer, big enough for twelve, which seemed to be to his liking. Seymour looked at Argent hopefully.

"No, for the last time!" Argent snapped in a good-natured, big sister sort of way. "We have our own boats---"

"You can't even find it!" Seymour protested. "Look, this whole city is in love with you! Nobody's gonna care that much if you borrow one little boat---"

"They most certainly will!"

"Seymour," Jinx called from Wally's arm. "The woman knows what she's saying. Argent, maybe we parked over there…?"

She seemed reluctant to leave him. Wally wondered if he had said too much too soon.

He really did want to talk to her, A-sap. She had been trying to tell him something in that store, if he could just figure out what.

_"If you don't want to tell me, it's okay_."

It wasn't okay anymore. He wanted to know. Did that make him a hypocrite?

"_We are not using that boat!"_

Argent seemed to be having difficulty.

Seymour and Elliot had already hopped into their dream ride and Elliot was inspecting the wiring. Seymour was reasoning with Argent.

"Look," He said kindly. "I'm actually a really good driver." Elliot snorted, and Seymour elbowed him, but continued, "We'll put it right back where we found it! _And_ we'll leave a really nice note, with your guys' signatures, and it'll be just like you've given autographs, only you actually get something out of it. And how often does that happen?"

"Yeah, seriously," Punk Rocket chimed in. "Most celebrities charge people for their autograph. The public totally owes you."

A thought occurred to Wally.

"Wait a second," He called out. He pointed at Elliot. "He's a teleporter. Why can't we just teleport there?"

Elliot sat up and gave him a filthy look. Jinx giggled. Seymour pouted. "Because that would be _boring_."

"Well," Jinx rolled her eyes. "It would be easier…"

"Jaya, please tell me those words did not just seriously come out of your mouth!" Seymour said. "I can't believe you! "Easier"? Come on, girl! Easy does not a fulfilling life make! Smell the roses!"

"Or the crack," Punk Rocket snickered.

"You watch your mouth!" Seymour snapped at him. "You are fourteen, dude!"

"And you're fifteen! Big frickin' difference! And what the hell do you mean, you're a good driver? You don't even have your permit!"

"Oh, ye of little education," said Seymour. "Everybody from HIVE can drive."

"Yeah, once they're sixteen!" Punk Rocket lowered his voice. "I know Billy never gave you those driving lessons---"

"Oh, whatever!" Seymour snapped. "I've seen him drive, I get how it works!"

The engine revved; whatever Elliot had been doing to the wiring must have suddenly worked.

Seymour waved at them. "Come on, live a little."

"I remember when Ferris Bueller said that to what's-his-name in the movie," Wally called back. "The car got totaled."

"Yeah, but that was a _movie_!"

"You know, we don't even have to go with them," Jinx murmured to him coyly. "You could just carry me."

Wally gave her his brightest smile. "And miss out on the fun?"

* * *

"Jericho, what is taking so long?" 

Jericho trotted up to the boat, smiling broadly.

Herald gave him an exasperated look. "If Robin gives us any for taking so long to get out there, I'm blaming you."

Jericho chuckled silently and hopped into the Titan's transport. Herald always worried. It was awfully funny sometimes.

Many Titans had commented, and he was not sure whether or not this had been intended for his ears, that he could be a "scary kind of relaxed". Jericho shrugged it off. He was acquainted with stress, but they didn't meet every day for lunch. It was all about mirrors and rubber, and letting the stress get away from him and infect other people. If he was a "scary kind of relaxed", it was only because everybody else seemed to do the worrying for him.

And he was grateful, naturally.

"Starfire and Red Star already have west and south covered," Herald continued as he revved up the boat, "And they want us to take a look around north. Nothing ever happens there, but still…I'm going to assume you are listening to me, because as far I can tell you are completely zonked out."

Jericho nodded slowly. There was something small and odd in the distance.

"Dude, could you please space out later? I need your attention."

Jericho nodded slowly. Boats weren't allowed to pass in front of the Tower, because it was an all-around hazard, especially in an emergency.

"I realize that usually you get to spend all day up in the mountains, and smoking up whatever…you haven't been smoking anything lately, have you?"

Jericho nodded slowly. Maybe he ought to call it to Herald's attention?

Just as he reached for his friend's arm, they both heard a familiar female voice screeching:

"WILL YOU SLOW THE _FUCK_ DOWN, YOU CRAZY NEW YORKER? YOU'RE GOING TO GET US KILLED!"

Jericho and Herald looked at each other. Herald cleared his throat nervously. "That wasn't Jinx, was it?"

They looked back to the water. The little thing out there that Jericho had noticed was growing steadily.

* * *

"Girl, you act like you've never been on a boat before!" 

Jinx snarled at Seymour. "I've never been in a boat with you _driving!"_

Wally put a consoling arm around her, more to keep her from getting up to kill Seymour than to console her.

Argent was clinging to her seat, emitting small "eeps" whenever the boat made an especially large rocking motion. Punk Rocket had slipped off his seat and was looking actually quite comfortable with his head out of the rushing wind. Seymour was focused, quite happily, on "driving". Elliot looked quite pleased as well, and was doing a marvelous impression of a dog sticking its head out the window of a rushing car.

Well, at least _they_ were happy.

"You know, I always thought you were kidding when you talked about taxi drivers in New York," Jinx continued breathlessly, "But I don't know how else you learned to drive like this!"

"I learned from watching Billy!" Seymour called back, laughing. "You can blame him when we get there."

"If we had waited and just found the Titan's boat," Argent said jerkily, "This wouldn't be a problem. We wouldn't even be able to go this fast."

"Yeah, we've got good taste, huh?" Frowning suddenly, Seymour half-stood over the wheel. "Hey, you guys have friends coming."

"Who?" Argent risked standing up.

"Um…I don't recognize them," Seymour said, sounding surprised. "One of them is blonde, the other's a black guy with a cape…"

"Herald and Jericho," Argent nodded, and tapped Elliot on the shoulder. "Teleport me over there." Elliot scowled up at her obstinately until she added, "Before I throw up all over you."

Eyes widening a little, Elliot grabbed her hand and they disappeared.

Seymour squinted through his glasses at the other boat, where Argent and Elliot had reappeared. "I hope he doesn't start anything before we get there. That would suck."

Jinx rolled her eyes. "YA THINK?"

* * *

After the initial shock of having two people appear suddenly in their boat, Herald and Jericho were very happy to see Argent. They were not quite so pleased with her acquaintance, a pale boy who was shooting them looks as if _they_ had teleported into _his _boat. 

"This is Kyd Wykkyd…Elliot," Argent explained quickly. "Jinx and Kid Flash are on the other boat, with See-More and Punk Rocket."

"Are they under arrest?" Herald asked hopefully.

"No," Argent smiled. "They're just coming to take care of the business from this morning. With Billy," She added when Jericho shot her a blank look.

"Why do they have to come over to _our_ place?" Herald grumbled, turning the boat around. "Can't we just send him back across…?"

"Apparently not. Don't be cross. They're not so bad."

"Huh."

Elliot seemed to have the exact same sentiments about them. With one last dark look at Jericho, he vanished.

"Real nice guy. Not so bad," Herald said drily. Argent poked him teasingly, and then took a seat next to Jericho.

"Oh," She sighed. "This is so much better. Seymour drives like a maniac."

"I'll bet," Herald muttered.

"Look, don't _be_ like that," Argent said. "They haven't even done anything today."

"They could do something tomorrow."

"They really haven't done _anything_ lately," Argent mused. She glanced behind them and screamed. "Speed up! Or swerve! Or whatever it is you do!"

"What the problem…?" Herald and Jericho looked back to see what was wrong…

…and saw a large skimmer with five occupants catching up to them fast.


	21. It Is Cold

Dude, I have been prom shopping, and I am SO TIRED. I will no doubt find a million typos later, but here it is, chapter 21. Enjoy!

Also, I want to add: I have had inspiration for subject matter for the HIVE to discuss directly from your reviews (you might recognize a couple already!) If you have any input or ideas for that sort of thing, please write about them in your review! Thank you!

And I just wanted to give a huge shoutout again to Metronome Maven, my magical muse! Thanks again!

* * *

**It Is Cold**

"BRAKE!" Jinx screamed at Seymour. "STOP THIS DAMN BOAT!"

"That's what I'm doing," Seymour replied calmly. "Only I don't think it's working."

"What. Do you. Mean. It's. Not. Working?"

"Well, I've got my foot on the brake, and I'm pressing down," Seymour explained. "Only it's not doing anything."

Wally quickly wrapped his arm around Jinx before she could lunge for Seymour's throat.

Elliot had long since disappeared. Rocky was still curled up on the floor of their "borrowed" transport.

"You know," Seymour said conversationally, "It's weird, because I know that there was that boat ahead of us, but I'm seeing something else too. I think it might be another kind of boat." He leaned forward a little and squinted. "No, it's not a boat…it's directly ahead, though. We might hit it."

"So turn the boat around!" Wally suggested. "We can speed around until it runs out of gas, and then figure something out from there. It's better than crashing, right?"

Seymour considered this, and shrugged. "Yeah, I guess." He made as if he was going to turn, but something seemed to stop him."Huh. That is very _strange_."

"What. Is. _Strange?"_ Jinx demanded.

"It's stuck," Seymour said lightly.

"What. Do you. Mean. It's. _Stuck_?"

"I can't turn the boat. The steering wheel it stuck," Seymour chewed his lip. "Wow. For a rich guy's boat, this really _sucks_, huh?" He looked ahead. "And we're nearly at the island."

Jinx seemed to be screaming a scream at a pitch higher than that of bat screeches.

"Well," Seymour gripped the wheel a little tighter. "Hold on to something!"

* * *

"Hey," Xilo said suddenly, cutting off the Billy-clone who was currently talking to him in midsentence. "My ship." 

"Yeah," said Cyborg, snapping out of his daze. "It's outside. I'm going to have to figure out how to get it into the garage."

"I left my bag in there. I need to get it."

"Can't it wait?"

Xilo glared at him darkly. "What, so you can get a chance to go through all my stuff? I don't think so."

Cyborg raised his hands defensively. "Paranoid much. Okay, fine." He pushed a button on the elevator. "We'll stop on the first floor instead."

Just as the doors slid open, his communicator buzzed. He flipped it open and sighed. "Yeah, Aqualad?" He waved Billy and Xilo ahead of him impatiently. "Just go. And come right back, hear me?" The boys ducked away and Cyborg focused on Aqualad. "What's up?"

"I'm at the docks. Somebody stole one of our boats."

"Okay, well, we'll file that---"

"When I say somebody," Aqualad continued, irritated, "I mean that I know who it was."

"Well, then, why did you say somebody?"

Aqualad glared through the screen. "They're old friends. Sort of." The screen changed, and Cyborg viewed the visual of two figures, one large and one very small, in a Titan boat out on the water. The visual switched back to Aqualad. "Mammoth and Gizmo. The were going full speed before, but now they've stopped. I can't figure out why. But they're headed for the Tower." Aqualad sighed fatalistically. "Are they joining whatever sort of party is going on? There are so many boats going out---"

"Boats? How many?"

"I saw another Titan boat, and a speeding cruiser. I didn't catch a glimpse of who it was, but they were going fast. More HIVE, I assume. It's weird, because Starfire and Red Star haven't reported any activities since this morning."

"This morning?" Cyborg frowned. "You mean the thing with Billy."

Aqualad shook his head. "Some other thing. Just a jewelry store, no big deal next to…well. It was mainly broken glass, nothing stolen."

"Oh. Okay. Well…"Cyborg tried to focus. "The other speeding boat…it's probably just kids messing around. We'll send out a warning, tell them to get out of the way." He shook his head. "Teens in this city never take our warnings seriously. Follow Mont…Mammoth and Gizmo. They're probably just coming about Billy. Cyborg out."

He heard a large crash out on the beach, followed swiftly by an even larger crash, followed by a rather casual remark:

"Well, at least they didn't hit _my_ ship."

Cyborg groaned.

* * *

Herald's boat had made it to shore in relatively one piece. Jericho looked a little dazed, and Herald's teeth were certainly rattling, but Argent had hopped out just before they reached land. She floated in the air for a few seconds, pointing and screaming at the larger, more expensive boat that was speeding towards Herald and Jericho. They managed to get away from the shore before it crashed. Nobody went flying from the impact except for Jinx, so either everyone was relatively unharmed or the water was going to get a little pink. 

It seemed to be the former. As soon as the boat had settled into its "parked" position, Punk Rocket leaped out and made a break for the Tower. Seymour was still sitting, still clutching the wheel. Mild surprised seemed to be permanently etched upon his face.

Wally was fine, and already speeding towards Jinx to help her stand. She winced when his arm caught hers. "Don't, my shoulder…I'll get Cyborg to look at it," She promised, and then snapped at Seymour, "You fucking psychopath driver!"

"I distinctly said to hold onto something. Nobody else when flying through the air. Obviously you just fail at crash safety," said Seymour carelessly as he unwrapped his fingers from the wheel and hopped out of the boat next to them. It took Kid Flash a moment to understand that Seymour was really, perfectly unremorseful about Jinx's injury. His Righteous Boyfriend instincts clashed with his Justice of the People creed, and he found himself unable to coherently accuse Seymour of anything.

He didn't have to. Something pink and sparkly snaked through the water and zapped Seymour in the ankle, making him fall face first in the water. Jinx laughed wickedly, then winced again at the involuntary movement of her arm.

Argent landed at her side. "Are you alright?"

Jinx smiled. "Just a little shook up. It's fine."

Righteous Boyfriend took over, and Wally's arm tightened protectively around her waist.

"That was without a doubt the most fucking awful driving I have ever seen," Called Billy from the safe, dry shore.

Seymour picked himself up from the water. "You could _see_ that?"

Next to Billy, Xilo laughed dryly. "_Nice_."

"Up yours. When did you get back?"

"Just now. Hi."

"Hi. How'd it go?"

"Okay. I think they got the hint."

"Cool," Seymour wrung the water out of his shirt. "You moving back in?"

The alien tipped his head to the side, as if thinking. "I hadn't thought about it."

"Stop thinking. You're moving back in."

The alien shrugged.

Herald, having secured Jericho's safety, splashed over to Seymour. "You. You were the one driving that?"

Seymour grinned. "Yep!"

"Can I see a license?"

"I don't know, can you?" Seymour felt his pockets as if he had a license on hand, and smiled sheepishly. "I'm not sure you can."

"Herald, he doesn't have a license. And it wasn't one of our boats," Argent interceded.

Herald looked in amazement from Argent to Kid Flash. "So what just happened?"

"Desperate measures," Seymour told him. "People use them in desperate times."

"There were no Titan boats left," Jinx added. "And those things are half auto-pilot. Even if one of us had been driving, it wouldn't have turned out much better."

On shore, Billy snorted. Jinx shot him a filthy look, and rubbed her shoulder. Wally stroked the sore spot, and Argent tittered over the public display of affection.

"This…you guys were _there?_" Herald demanded, more of Argent and Wally than of Jinx. "I mean…I..." He glanced behind him for Jericho's support, but Jericho was in what seemed to be an enjoyably dreamy daze and was wandering off towards another part of the beach. Herald sighed. "I'll be right back. He might have hit his head or something," He muttered, and ran off after his friend. Argent ran after him.

Seymour looked around for Elliot. "Hey, my Silent Bob is gone too. Go fig." To Billy, he called, "Hey, so, why haven't they given you the chair yet? Aren't you, like, a murderer? Didn't you, like, totally fuck up this morning?" He seemed to notice something and his tone became deadly serious. "Are you _smoking_?"

Billy took his cigarette out of his mouth and looked at it carefully. Then he chomped down on it again and grinned. "No."

"Not around me, you're not! Put it out! And what are you _smirking_ at?" Seymour demanded of the alien.

"Nothing," Xilo, apparently, shrugged. "I just didn't know you were in charge."

"He's not. He just thinks he is," Billy snorted.

Xilo tilted his head to the side again, studying Jinx and Kid Flash. He murmured, "Are we okay with this?"

"What?" Billy glanced at the pair. "Oh. I guess. I don't know. I hadn't thought about it."

"We don't even know him," Xilo said grimly. "I thought we had problems with outsiders."

"Yeah, well, she's not pregnant or abused or anything. Yet. Er," Billy shifted uncomfortably. "It's usually Montego or Bailey who does all that hazing stuff…"

Xilo considered this. "I guess it's really not _our_ problem," He said slowly.

"It's not," Billy agreed enthusiastically.

Xilo sighed. "Any excuse is good enough for you."

"Look, I'm not saying I like it," said Billy.

"You're not _saying,_ but you've got your Big Brother face on," Xilo elbowed him. "Help me get my stuff."

"You crashed your ship for serious?" Seymour cut in, stomping up from the water. "I thought you said it was, like, indestructible."

"That depends on the definition of indestructible," Xilo said vaguely.

"You're a liar." Seymour peered inside the ship. "Is that seriously all you brought? You didn't even bring those weird food packets. What are you going to eat?"

Xilo blinked. "Oh. I hadn't thought of that." He shrugged. "Whatever. I'll just starve."

"It sucked that bad at home, huh?"

"Shut up."

"I bet a million dollars they come after you," Seymour continued doggedly as Xilo disappeared into the ship.

"I'll take that bet," said Billy hotly. "He showed 'em proper. They wouldn't bother coming here for one guy anyway."

"Yeah, but he's still _their_ guy. People take care of their own," Seymour said. "A million dollars. Deal, Mr. Billionaire."

"Not such a big billionaire anymore," Xilo called from the interior of his traveling craft. "I still can't believe you went and got---"

"Will y'all quit harpin' on that?" Billy groaned. "It's done. It's not my problem anymore."

"It's your problem if we get behind on the rent," Seymour grumbled.

"What's the big deal? You'll call up one of your "contacts" and ask for some money. And they'll give it to you. They always do."

"Yeah, but what if they stop one day? We'll be frickin' dirt poor."

"You poor things," Jinx snickered rather unkindly, her good arm hooked on Wally's. They swaggered in tandem towards the boys. "Ever thought of getting jobs?"

"You're not funny," Seymour informed her. "Are we going inside? I'm cold."

Jinx snickered again. "Go inside, and find Rocky. Make sure he's okay. I don't want him messing around too much. We'll be up in a second. _Don't steal anything_."

Seymour made as if he was rolling his eyes, and trudged towards the Tower.

Xilo took a peek from the ship. "Oh. It's you." He disappeared again, and Wally had to tug Jinx out of the way when a large bag flew from the ship towards them. "You got uglier while I was away." He hopped down from his ship, hefted the bag over one shoulder, and pushed through between Wally and Jinx. "Ex-_cuse_ me."

Wally glared after him. Jinx tapped him on the arm. "He would have done that either way."

"Does that mean I don't have to kick his ass for you?" Wally said with fake cheer. When he caught Jinx's reproachful look, he faltered sheepishly. "Righteous Boyfriend instincts. Sorry."

"It's fine," Jinx replied warmly. "But I'm telling you right now, Xilo is rude. That's just how he is. Nothing you do is going to chAAH!"

While they had been talking, Billy had snuck up behind Jinx and now had her bad arm in a firm grip; one hand restraining her shoulder, another encircling her upper arm. With careful precision, he began to rotate her arm in its socket; Wally winced at a few popping sounds. After a few maneuvers, the sounds stopped and the movement seemed to come easier. He tried a few more rotations, seemed to decide that he was satisfied, and he patted her head roughly before brushing past her after Xilo.

Jinx rubbed her shoulder, and called grudgingly after him, "I'd say thank you, but then you'd say something mean and sarcastic."

"You're welcome," Billy yawned.

Jinx scowled. "I might need you to kick _his_ ass."

Wally watched as Billy caught up to Xilo and they disappeared inside. "I don't get it."

Jinx glanced at him shyly. "Is that what you wanted to talk about?"

Wally shrugged and put a protective arm around her waist. "Later."

She pressed a kiss to his cheek, and he tried not to flinch. "I love you."

He smiled wanly and guided her inside.

Inside, Punk Rocket was babbling to Cyborg: "And then the whole thing just _lit up_, I always thought that was just the effect in the movies, maybe it was the stains from the alcohol that made it burn so fast, and I couldn't find a stupid fire extinguisher _anywhere_, I'm lucky it didn't burn the whole damn building down…"

Near them, Xilo, Billy, and Seymour, who had found a towel, were conferring quietly.

Upon catching sight of Wally and Jinx, Cyborg went up to them. "Hey. I've been hearing all about your guys' fun day."

Jinx laughed. "Oh, god. I must be in so much trouble."

"What for? You didn't do anything…anything _of consequence_ towards this. That's not the issue. Um," Cyborg turned an interesting shade of purple. "It'll be fine. Don't worry about it."

"We'll talk with Robin later," Jinx shrugged.

"I heard you hurt your---"

"Billy took care of it," She said briskly. "I'm patched."

Cyborg raised his eyebrows, and looked to Wally. "And how we doing?"

"Hungry," Wally grinned. "I might pop upstairs really quick."

Cyborg patted him on the shoulder. "Go for it, but come back. I need all that hands I can get. Johnny's in the garage with Speedy, I think. Last time I looked." Wally disappeared in a small gust.

"Johnny?" Rocky cut in. "Johnny as in Jonathan as in…?"

"Yeah, Rancid's here," Billy called across the room. "He came bitchin' to me about his bike."

Rocky paled. "I need to go."

Cyborg pointed across the hall. "The bathroom's---"

"I need to go _off this island!_" Rocky snapped. "To another city, possibly another state, possibly another _country!_ Thanks for nothing, Seymour!"

"Hey!" Seymour snapped back. "Billy's right here, just ask him!"

"Ask me what?" said Billy.

Rocky scowled. "I need help with something."

Billy scowled as well. "You need _help_? Like, as in, concentrated effort towards a solution? I don't think I'm…"

"It's _advice_ I need! I mean, you know a lot about…breaking stuff."

Billy nodded. "That I do."

"About breaking Johnny's stuff."

Billy grinned. "That I most _certainly_ do."

"Well, you heard me talking to him," Rocky jerked a thumb at Cyborg. "What should I do?"

Billy chewed his lip. "What is it you did? I wasn't paying attention."

"The couch, man. I burned up the whole couch. It's gone; I've got the ashes in the boat."

Billy raised his eyebrows. "The whole couch. It's gone in one piece."

Rocky nodded miserably. Billy snorted. "So tell him somebody stole it."

"Just the couch?" Rocky wrinkled his nose. "Somebody broke in and took just the couch? Why would they do that?"

"How should you know? You weren't there."

Rocky blinked. "But that's lying."

"Do you have a problem with that?" Xilo asked dryly. Seymour chuckled.

"But that's lying _to Johnny_."

Billy smirked. "Tell you a little secret. Nobody lies to Johnny."

"Dude, that's what _I'm_ saying."

"Nobody lies to him. So he's got no idea what's going on when somebody does 'cause he can't tell the difference. You see?"

Rocky thought about this for a second. Finally, he said. "_Oh._" He turned to Seymour. "Hey, thanks man! I totally owe you for this."

Billy and Xilo exchanged dirty looks, which were promptly directed to Seymour as he replied warmly, "You are very welcome, Rocky. I am _always_ happy to help."

"Are you really," Billy muttered.

"Shouldn't you be thanking Billy?" Wally asked, zooming up to Jinx's side. He held two apples and a bag of chips in his arms, and offered one of the apples generously to Jinx.

Rocky gave him an odd look. "Yeah, I guess. I don't know."

Billy rolled his eyes, and glared as Jinx took a bite of the apple. She noticed, and winked cheekily. "Hey, look, no razor blades. You are a _liar_."

"Razor blades?" Cyborg asked. "What about razor blades?"

"When we were all little, Billy told us people put apples in razor blades in apples," Seymour explained with relish. "Especially on Halloween, so kids couldn't eat the candy they got."

Cyborg frowned at Billy. "Did he really."

"Yeah, but that's not the best part," Xilo said eagerly. "On other planets they have things like apples, but instead of razor blades they use grenades. So, the civilian takes a bite, and then," He made a motion with his hand to illustrate what happened in the civilian's mouth. "Total war tactics. I'm surprised they don't do it like that here on earth, it's terribly efficient."

"They do," Seymour put in. "They strap bombs to little kids sometimes."

"Yeah, man, Vietnam, right?" Rocky put in. "Now they have to shoot kids on sight."

Xilo blinked. "Well, every kid should have a bomb strapped to him anyway. Every civilian, in fact."

Wally frowned. "Is that so?"

Xilo gave him a wickedly delighted look. "Of course. A soldier is employed to die for his country, but it should be expected of civilians to be willing to do the same. They should be willing to do whatever it takes to ensure their planet's…_country's_ success," He finished, with a look towards Billy.

Wally was personally disgusted, but Kid Flash's Justice of the People creed was blaring sirens. Jinx pinched Wally before he could react within either mindset. Instead, Wally just left it at, "Well, that's…interesting."

"How very cheerful. Can we go inside? Like, further inside?" Seymour said loudly. "I am _cold._"

"You certainly are," Wally muttered under his breath, glaring at Billy and Xilo. Jinx held his arm tightly. Righteous Boyfriend took over, and he smiled at her.

"We'll talk later," She promised.

He nodded, and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "We'll talk later."


	22. It Is One If By Land

Hey, just wanted to say, I don't read the TTG comics, but reliable sources () have told me that they are excellent! They have also told me some basic informational tidbits, which I have employed here in the story. And there are a LOT of characters in this chapter. I counted about thirteen. If anybody wants me to put up some kind of character list (code names and real names), please say something.

There's probably a million errors, and I'm sure I will find them later. But for now, this was a LONG chapter, so let's just get this going!

* * *

**It Is One ****If**** By Land**

"Jericho? Hey, Jericho!"

Jericho didn't turn to greet his friend, the Herald. He was much more interested in something else out on the water.

"Jericho!" Herald reached his friend's side, panting lightly. "Hey, did you not hear me calling you? Don't just wander off, man!" Herald finally noticed that his friend seemed to be preoccupied with something else. "Hey, what is it?"

Jericho pointed out over the water, and Herald's eyes followed his finger. When he saw yet another boat out on the water, he groaned. "Not another one."

"Another what?" Argent asked, floating to his side.

"Another boat. Another load of _criminals_ heading for our island!"

Argent cocked her head to the side and looked out to the boat. "Well, there's only two of them."

"I don't care," Herald muttered darkly. "Two more is two more too many!"

"Oh, stop that," Argent swatted his arm. "You are ruining my mood."

"Your mood? You have a _mood_ going?"

"Yes," Argent said sweetly. "I've found a bass guitarist for my dream band. And I already have you, Jericho," She plucked the mute boy's sleeve, "for my lead guitar. And I'm on drums. Now I just need a lead singer and someone with technical know-how. Oh, and a keyboardist! Can't have a good band without one of those."

Herald rolled his eyes. "I can't believe you."

"I can't believe _you!_" Argent wagged a witchy finger in his face. "Your evasive maneuvers back there were terrible! Your driving lacks."

"My driving lacks? _MY_ driving lacks? What about the little maniac, that kid? That, that…"

"Seymour?" Argent put in sweetly.

A thought struck home, and Herald groaned. "Darn it! NOW I remember!"

Jericho pulled his friend's sleeve, and signed, _Remember__ what?_

"That kid! See-More! He attacked me during the whole Brotherhood of Evil thing!" Herald ground his teeth. "I knew I got a bad vibe from him!"

Argent shrugged. "He's nice."

"Nice? Argent, he's a hardened criminal!"

"Well," Argent shrugged, and tested her newest phrase, "It's just a job."

Herald glared at her in disbelief. "Did you hit your head when we crashed?"

Argent laughed sweetly and tweaked his nose. "I think _you_ did. Come on, let's go inside." She grabbed Jericho's arm, and began to pull him along. Herald had no choice but to follow.

* * *

Out across the water, Vito put down his high-tech binoculars. "Well, they're inside," Vito finally said. "Are we going to start moving again?" 

Montego glared out over the open water. "That was Seymour driving before."

"Yes," Vito said reluctantly.

"He's crashed his first boat."

"Yes…?"

Montego shook his head. "Angelica wasn't here to see it."

Vito rolled his eyes. "I'm sure she will be very disappointed that she missed this momentous occasion, because God knows crashing your first boat totally beats saying "Mama" for the first time. Dude, I think she'll live."

"She's going to kill me when she hears about today."

"No, she won't."

"Yeah, she will."

"Well, you can always take it out on Billy."

"No I can't. He's getting too old. He keeps talking about moving out," Montego snorted. "Can't say I want to stop him." He paused thoughtfully. "Crap. I'm losing my favorite punching bag."

"Eh," Vito wrinkled his nose. "I don't see him moving out. He couldn't live on his own. He's too spoiled." He chewed his lip. "So, can we freakin' _go_ already?"

Montego spared him a glance. "I guess."

Vito fiddled with his controller, and the boat's engine revved to life. Hacking the boat's system had been so ridiculously easy. The Titans never learned. Well, Cyborg, at least, never learned.

That was going to change. There had been too little happening.

"You're not really going to kill Billy, are you?" Vito asked.

"I don't know. I seriously might," Montego replied casually. "Nah, but I can't. Angelica would kill me."

"It's always Angelica," Vito muttered. "She's not here. We could have some real fun if we wanted. You know, go all the way with something for once. Maybe even score something to drink?"

Montego laughed raucously. "You wish! No alcohol 'til your sixteen. That's my rule, too."

"I'm just saying, we might as well have some real fun while The Mom isn't here."

"Dude, we _have_ been having fun. This is the most relaxed I've seen any of us in years. Except for you," Montego frowned. "You still work."

Vito shrugged. "I get an idea, I got to work."

"What were you working on? I'm tired of not knowing."

"Useful stuff. I'll tell you when it's important."

Montego rolled his eyes.

* * *

When they got to the garage, Wally had a firm grip on Jinx's waist, because otherwise he might have had a firm grip on Billy's throat. Billy and Xilo were discussing various gruesome political schemes, with helpful interjections from Rocky and Seymour, and Cyborg occasionally when he felt the descriptions were becoming too graphic. Wally wished Cyborg would just full out tell them to shut up. He didn't get how anyone could follow a conversation like this. 

In the past perhaps two minutes, Wally had learned that apples could also hide cameras and cyanide poison, as could capsules disguised as teeth, which was how Herman Goring had committed suicide before his execution as had been decreed at the Nuremburg Trials after World War II when the Nazis were brought to court for their crimes. The entire World War II had been an ugly affair involving gross propaganda schemes headed in part by Disney, and just watching a few of those short cartoons would put you off "Aladdin" and "The Lion King" for the rest of your life, not just because Scar was a clever animal parody of Hitler, but also because the dust Simba kicked up towards the end of the movie spelled "S-E-X", and Aladdin himself encouraged young viewers to "take off their clothes". None of these scandals quite beat the boner that could clearly be seen on the priest in "The Little Mermaid", or the phallic tower hidden in the movie's cover art.

Wally's head was spinning. He felt sick. The elevator was going at its slowest.

If he remembered accurately (and surely he did), Seymour had been very easy to deal with. And Billy hadn't been so bad this morning. Maybe it was one of those things where you just had to take it in little bites, one student at a time.

Because if he honestly couldn't handle his girlfriend's old friends, then what kind of boyfriend was he?

At that moment, Seymour was looking over Billy disapprovingly, and finally grabbed Billy's bandaged hand. "What is this? Are you cutting?"

"What the hell?" Billy pulled his hand away. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Elliot's hands were all messed up too. So, is this our new thing? Are we all cutting now? Should I start too?"

"Never mind what it is," Billy said wearily.

The elevator doors slid open, revealing the Titan's oversized garage. Speedy---well, Roy---and a huge, pale guy Wally vaguely remembered as not being in the Titan's good books looked up when they walked in. For a second Wally caught a glimpse of another figure, but just as quickly it disappeared.

"Jesus Christ," The pale guy said lightly, as if he felt obligated to make some sort of commentary on their arrival. "There's a whole frickin' circus."

Roy snorted, and waved towards Wally and Jinx. "Hey, lovebirds."

The pair flashed him a quick smile.

"Okay," Cyborg crossed his arms. "Billy, quit hiding."

"Uh, I'm not hiding," said the Billy at Cyborg's side. "I'm right here. Are you malfunctioning?"

"Ha ha. Funny. I'm talking to you over there, dude."

And sure enough, another Billy peeked over the pale guy's bike. "Hey," It said. "Just fixing stuff. Y'all know me. I like fixing things."

"Did you honestly think I didn't notice you sneaking off?" Cyborg demanded.

"Well, yeah," Xilo snorted. "Seeing as you didn't react. At all."

Cyborg shot him a filthy look.

"Well, we're all here, and he was with me the whole time," Roy said, ignoring Xilo's curious and yet hateful glare.

"Uh, we're going to be right back," Wally announced. He grabbed Jinx and led her outside the garage.

"Um, hey," She said, rubbing his arm. "Everything okay?"

"That was…" Wally shook his head, looking amazedly at her. "Cyanide teeth? _What?"_

Jinx laughed nervously. "That's the kind of thing we learned about at HIVE. History, culture. Cyanide teeth."

Wally shook his head again. "I didn't get any of that at all."

"Well, I can always translate if you want," said Jinx.

"That guy, Xilo---"

"Is a jerk, ignore him. That's just how people are on his planet." Jinx looked at him searchingly, and her heart sank a little. "This is really freaking you out."

"I'm not freaked out," Wally said quickly. "I'm…I don't get it." He glanced towards the garage. "Seymour seemed normal. He was easy to deal with."

Jinx's eyebrows pricked. "To _deal_ with?"

"I mean," Wally stammer, "he was easy enough to get along with. I didn't know what to expect, but it went fine."

"Well, that's nice," Jinx said testily.

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm just glad he was easier to _handle_," Jinx snorted.

"Jinx---"

"Well, what kind of word is that to use with people?"

Wally spread his hands helplessly. "Bad choice of words? I'm sorry, I really didn't mean it like that."

The bells of paranoia were ringing in Jinx's head, but she made herself say, "It's fine. All…this is getting to me. We'll talk later?"

"Yeah," Wally quickly agreed. "We'll talk later."

They went back into the garage. There was only one Billy now, and he looked a little dizzy. Xilo was at his side looking as if he was trying not to be concerned. Cyborg was chewing out Roy for letting Billy wander around, and Roy was protesting that he had been keeping Billy in line. Seymour, Johnny, and Rocky were all talking on the side.

"Little man," said Johnny to Seymour. "You heard about Kitten?"

"Yeah, the rehab," Seymour said. "I don't know if I believe it. She's not that bad."

Rocky snorted. "Dude, do you even _remember_ Paris?"

"Sure I do," Seymour replied airily. "And I remember her not being that bad. I remember _you_ passing out after the first hour."

"And I remember _you_ not even drinking," Johnny said scornfully.

"It's not my thing. Hey, that reminds me," Seymour pulled out his communicator and began dialing something in.

"Are you calling after Elliot?" Rocky asked.

Seymour smirked. "I'm not worried about Elliot. I'm calling up Jade. Oh," He let his voice drop a little. "How's, um…did you talk with him?" He gestured in Roy's direction.

"Yeah, a little," Johnny shook his head. "I don't know. He doesn't really seem like he wants to hook up with her again."

"Huh. That sucks. Like, I could see it in my head, you know? The two of them, together. It made sense."

"They made _sense_ to you?" said Rocky. "I didn't get it at all."

"You're young," said Johnny dismissively.

Wally leaned near Jinx's ear. "Any idea what they're talking about?"

Jinx shook her head.

Seymour found the number he was looking for, and turned to the rest of the room. "Hey, SHUT UP, I'M ON THE PHONE!"

The HIVE and the Titans stared at him mutely as he smiled his appreciation for their cooperation, and turned his attention to his communicator. "Hey, Jade? This is Seymour. You know, the guy who was going to get you accommodations here in the land of the free, home of the brave? Well, you postponed your flight without telling me. And guess what? I am ever so slightly pissed off. You see, I can't pull room and board out of my ass; it takes organization and cooperation from everybody. That means you. So, call me back, tell me what the hell is going on with you." He snapped his communicator shut, and finally noticed everyone staring at him. He waved his hands in the air as if he was doing magic. "Abra kadabra, unfreeze. Go back to your lives, people, the show is over."

"Was that Jade you were calling?" Billy asked.

"Your observational skills are remarkably exceptional, Billy."

"She's going to kill you," said Xilo, amazed. "I can't believe you left her a message like that."

"What _time_ is it in Singapore or whatever?" Rocky asked.

"Vietnam," Roy said suddenly, ignoring Billy's smothered laughter.

"I don't know," Seymour shrugged. "Three-ish? In the morning?"

"You are a corpse, dude," Johnny said. "She won't let that go."

"Well, whatever," said Seymour. "I'm seriously pissed off. I can't go around saying I've got some friend who has no place to stay, then have people give her a place to stay, then have her not show. It hurts my credibility."

"As what?" Xilo snorted. "A freeloader?"

"As a guy who knows how to say 'please' and 'thank you'. It's so rare these days to meet somebody as nice and polite as me."

At her side, Jinx noticed Wally shaking ever so slightly. It took her a moment to realize he was trying hard to keep from laughing out loud. She pinched him, and a few chuckles squeaked out. She began to laugh as well, and soon they were both laughing loudly, obnoxiously.

Seymour hooked a thumb in their direction. "What's their problem?"

"They're a couple," Johnny said accusingly. "Couples always have a problem. Hey, girl, come over here."

Jinx pulled Wally along with her as she walked up to Johnny. "Hello, Sykes."

Johnny didn't say hello back. He looked her up and down critically, and finally asked, "He's using condoms, right?"

All of Jinx's prior laughter fled; now she was on the defense. "None of your business!"

"If you get pregnant, it'll be somebody's business," Johnny said sternly.

"Like you care!"

"True. You've gained a bunch of weight." Before she could snap back anything about that, he added, "Good girl. You were always such a skinny little bug; I was getting really worried about you."

Wally hooked an arm around her waist, and said, "Glad somebody agrees."

Johnny jerked his chin in the other HIVE kids' direction. "See if you can't get them to do the same. They look ready to disappear. Especially Seymour."

Off to the side, the HIVE kids had struck up a small discussion over some claymation cartoon.

"It was a Mark Twain short story, right?" Xilo said. "Your human ideas on religion are disturbing."

"What was disturbing was that freaking talking opera mask," Billy said darkly. "That didn't even have anything to do with the original story."

"And then the voice they had for him?" Cyborg shook his head. "That gave me nightmares."

Billy laughed. "That was enough to give you _nightmares?_ Cyborg, come on, that's just weak."

Seymour was sitting on Johnny's bike, staring at their conversation, or rather, past their conversation. Rocky was sitting next to him, apparently unable to contribute much to the conversation.

"It wasn't just his voice," Cyborg said defensively. "It was the voices of those little clay dudes they made too. I mean, they were all made of clay, but the ones that the characters made. I kept trying to figure out what the king was saying."

Roy shuddered. "Creepy."

"He was telling them to go to work, or something," Billy shrugged. "It was a commentary on the corruption of human leaders."

"Yeah, and then when Satan started up the earth quake the king was out there trying to yell at him, and Satan killed him off with a bolt of lightning," Xilo put in. "Social commentary."

"Was that in the original story?" Cyborg asked.

"I don't remember," Billy said offhandedly. "It was just a cartoon."

"Creepy," Roy repeated.

"It's the only way to get people to pay attention," said Xilo. To Billy, he muttered, "Who is _he_, anyway?"

"Who? Oh, Roy. A Titan. He's not so bad," Billy muttered back. "Chill."

Xilo rolled his eyes.

"Hey, you guys," Seymour said suddenly. "We need to go upstairs."

"And why is that?" said Cyborg.

"Montego and Vito are on their way here."

Jinx gasped quietly and grabbed Wally's hand. He squeezed it gently, and she squeezed back, hard.

Xilo and Billy jumped up. "What the hell do you mean, they're on their way here?" Billy demanded.

"They're in a boat, on the water, coming in this direction," said Seymour. He was staring through Billy's chest, through the wall behind him. "And Montego looks pissed."

Billy looked as if he badly wanted to hit Seymour. "Did you only just notice this?"

"That's why I'm saying something," Seymour replied coolly. "So we should go upstairs and hide. But somebody needs to stick around in the lower levels and try to keep Montego cool. And that's why you're going to go to the front entrance and mediate with Montego when he gets here, Xilo."

The alien blinked. "What was that last part?"

"Dude, you have done the least amount of damage out of any of us today. We are _counting_ on you to make Montego calm the f---crap down. Who knows, Vito might even help you," Seymour snorted. "I doubt it, since he came with, but still."

"But _why me?"_Xilo was shooting pleading looks at Billy, who was carefully looking away.

"Because you have done little to no damage today, dude! Did you forget how to speak English while you were gone?" Seymour demanded.

"I crashed a ship---"

"Yeah, _in the water_. Where it didn't hurt anybody. Nobody fuc---_freaking_," Seymour corrected himself with a look at Cyborg, "cares about stuff like that. But Billy potentially killed some guy. Elliot did something with a jewelry store, apparently. Johnny broke a Titan's shatter-proof window (apparently not so much, Cyborg), and Rocky…had other problems today."

Across the room, Johnny narrowed his eyes. "What other---"

"And I crashed a boat today, my _first_ boat. Dude, do you remember the heat I took when I crashed my first hydro-powered skateboard? That was a dinky little stick with wheels; this is my _first_ _boat. _So, that's that. We are all counting on you, dude," Seymour reached up and clapped a hand on Xilo's shoulder. "Think of it as your duty to us as a good friend."

"Fuck that," Xilo pushed Seymour away roughly, and turned to Billy. "Dude, can we just go? We'll take a boat and escape around the other side. With your driving, they'll never catch up to us."

Billy finally looked at him, though it was barely a glance. "If you were really my best friend," He said, "you'd do it."

For a few seconds, Xilo looked ready to declare world war on them. But eventually he stomped to the elevator, and demanded, "Which fucking button is it?"

"I don't know which _fucking_ button it is," Cyborg drawled, "but you could try the red one to the right."

Xilo did, and the doors slid shut.

Cyborg turned back to the HIVE students. "That was harsh."

"Not really," Seymour shrugged. "It had to be somebody. Nice of you to play along, by the way," He added to Billy.

Billy shrugged. "My ass needed saving too." A little guiltily, he added, "I'll make it up to him later."

"I don't think Montego is going to be that mad at you guys," said Cyborg. "I think you're overreacting."

"I think we're not," said Billy. He turned to Seymour. "It's because you won't let him smoke that his temper is off the hook."

"Cigars have nothing to do with his temper," Seymour protested.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Johnny said warningly.

"People should not have to depend on substances for self control. Right, Jinx?" Seymour added suddenly. Jinx nodded, and Seymour nodded as well. "Exactly. If Montego put his mind to it, cigars would be obsolete."

"Hey," Roy waved a hand in the air for attention, "When we say "Montego", we're talking about…?"

"Mammoth," said Cyborg. "And Gizmo is Vito."

"Oh," Roy thought for a second before saying, "Well, we could take them, dude. Two on two. Or, two on one and a half. Let's get out there and do it."

Cyborg shook his head. "It's not that kind of fight, man."

"Then what kind of fight is it?"

"It's the kind of fight where we all go upstairs and wait for things to blow over," said Seymour. "So let's go."

Behind them, the elevator made a pinging noise, signaling that the lift had returned to their floor.

Wally was about to join the others as they grouped towards the door, but Jinx pulled him back. "Let's not go with them," She whispered.

"Why not? They're going up, away from all the---"

"Xilo won't be able to do crap to keep Montego from coming in and doing what he's going to do. Let's just go to a different floor, away from…" Jinx broke off, waving a hand in the group's direction.

Wally frowned at her. "Okay. We'll take the stairs."

"And we'll talk," Jinx promised. "For real. Right now. We need to talk."

"Yeah. Let's go talk."

"Hey, lovebirds, you coming with…?" Roy called back, but realized that the garage was empty. Shrugging, he went with the others into the elevator.

* * *

Kilowatt, Teen Titan of an alternate universe, knocked loudly on Raven's door. There was probably no other person within the entire Teen Titan organization who could get away with this save Robin and sometimes Starfire and Cyborg. But Kilowatt was from a tough dimension, and he knew better than to take crap from empathic, demonic girls. He had had plenty of practice handling them at home. There was a trick to it, a certain balance of stepping on toes and allowing oneself to be stepped on in return. Kilowatt could respect a girl who could respect that kind of relationship. 

Surprisingly, Raven seemed to go for it as well.

"Raven?" Kilowatt called. "I heard you've been in there for a while." When there was no answer, he continued. "It's a beautiful spring day, and where I'm from at least, people don't usually waste those sulking in their rooms."

The door slid open, revealing Raven adjusting her cloak. "Come in."

"I don't want to come in," Kilowatt said stubbornly. "I want you to come out."

Raven gave him her look, and Kilowatt raised his eyebrows at her. She sighed. "Okay. I'm calm."

"I heard we have criminals here?"

Raven narrowed her eyes. "More like obnoxious upstarts." She shook her head. "I let him off so easy."

"It's good practice for your self control," Kilowatt commented. "That's a good thing, right?"

"I suppose." Raven peeked around him curiously. "Was there…anything in particular you were hoping we'd do?"

Kilowatt shrugged. "Enjoying your company is doing something. Let's walk."

Raven smiled guardedly.

"What were upset about earlier?" Raven raised her eyebrows questioningly, and Kilowatt said, "Aqualad mentioned something about an obnoxious jerk who totally burned you."

"He did not totally burn me. I let him get by. Good practice for my self-control," She added. "Like you said."

"If you say so."

"I do," Raven frowned. "Where are the kids?"

"They're with Kole and Gnark, watching movies or something."

"I want to see them."

Whenever Raven had finally calmed from any kind of upsetting circumstance, she always went to see her children. Starfire had said something about maternal instincts and the happiness of mothers, and in some ways, Kilowatt agreed with that. The kids had a therapeutic effect on Raven. She was upset less and less lately, and even when she was spitting mad, she stayed in control. It had been some time since the Titans had had any kind of power scare with her. Beast Boy had made the mistake of saying he thought it was sort of sweet, which had earned him an extra-cold shoulder from Raven for a few weeks. But really, he was only voicing what everybody else was thinking. It _was_ sort of sweet.

When they reached the room, Melvin ran up to Raven for a big hug. Kole followed her a little shyly, and smiled at Kilowatt and Raven. "Hey. We were just setting them up with a movie."

"Good," Raven scooped Melvin up in her arms and gave Kole an approving look. "I might join you. Kilowatt?"

"I have nothing better to do," Kilowatt said, shrugging. "Are we talking Disney?"

"Probably. They're choosing right now. Um, Raven, I wanted to ask you…do you know what those…um, that…guyisdoinghere?"

Raven thought for a second. "You must be talking about Billy. Thin guy, thick accent."

Kole shook her head. "No, this guy was bigger. Really pale, and he had tattoos on his arms. He kept calling me "dollface". I wasn't sure what he was doing here. Speedy went with him and the other boy…Billy," She added quickly.

"What killed Elvis?" Melvin interrupted brightly.

Raven raised her eyebrows. "I'm not sure. Smoking, probably."

Melvin shook her head. "That boy earlier said smoking didn't kill Elvis."

"Is this the big, pale boy we're talking about?" Raven asked, walking down to the big screen TV where Gnark sat with Timmy and Teether. Kole and Kilowatt followed her obediently.

Melvin shook her head. "The other one, with the funny accent."

"Billy?" Raven confirmed, and Melvin nodded. "You shouldn't listen to what that boy says."

"But if cigarettes didn't kill Elvis, than what did?"

Raven thought for a second. "Tell you what. Give me a chance to research this, and I'll tell you later. But until then, let's not talk about it. Or that boy." Raven turned to the other kids. "Did everybody hear me?"

"Yes," Timmy called back without looking. Raven leaned down and patted his head.

Kilowatt smiled to himself. Raven made a good mother.

* * *

In the elevator, Xilo seethed. 

Not only had he only just gotten back. Not only did his head hurt from the crash. Not only had he been stone-cold sober for three months straight. Not only was that whatsisname, _Roy_, the most annoying person he had ever met.

But now he was the one who got picked to go deal with a cigar-less, pissed off Montego?

Earth people. You had to hand it to them, when they bothered to work towards a common goal, they did well.

The elevator dinged, and Xilo cursed the contraption. It was so freaking _lame._ An elevator that made _noises_ to announce its own success at doing that which it had been built to do? As if the user was lucky that there had been any chance of success in the first place? Machines were supposed to work. That _dinging_ noise almost made it seem as if the stupid thing was _proud_ of itself, as if---

The doors slid open, and instead of having floor space on which to walk, the entryway was crowded by three _people._ A girl, a boy, and some freak with a cape.

The freak with a cape said, "Aw, _man_, there's another one?"

Xilo rolled his eyes. He could have said the exact same thing.


	23. It Is Out of Hand

Long ass chapter. Again. Um…it's getting a little emo, so be warned. Oh, hey, I keep meaning to advertise: any BillyXKitten fans, I've written a short, Jinxed For Life-relevant one shot if you're interested.

* * *

**It Is Out Of Hand**

"You," And Xilo found himself with a witchy little finger waving in his face as Argent said, "Jinx talked about you."

The little brat had squealed about him? What a surprise. "And what have you heard?"

"That you're a communist."

That was a term for some form of government, as far as Xilo could recall, and he frowned. Communism did not accurately describe his government, which was a shame because communism sounded a lot easier to deal with. "Really."

"And a jerk, and Billy's yes-man. I've heard you'll do anything he tells you to."

"Not _anything_ he says," Xilo argued. "Just the good stuff."

"Argent, if you're done," The little freak in the cape growled, "He's not supposed to be here."

"He probably is," The little punk girl argued. "He's probably with the whole party of them upstairs. But if they're all upstairs, what are you doing down here?" She asked him suddenly.

If only he knew. He lifted his arm as casually as he could, and made as if he was leaning on the elevator door. He began slowly pressing buttons, one by one, as he replied, "I forgot something in my ship. You know, the one you almost hit earlier."

"I didn't notice you earlier," The caped freak snapped.

"Herald," Argent shushed him, and turned apologetically to Xilo. "Herald over here was sort of busy with Seymour; they had a little tiff."

"A little tiff? A _little_ tiff?"

Buttons, buttons, so many to push. "Yeah, that Seymour, he's a freaking little idiot. Can't believe what he did with the boat. Somebody ought to go up and teach him a lesson, really mess him up. See if he goes around crashing people's boats and being obnoxious ever again. He's such a punk."

Herald, apparently, seemed automatically suspicious, but Argent frowned. "That's not very nice. I liked him."

Xilo laughed as best he could with his sore head. The elevator doors shuddered as if they might slide shut, and he kicked out his foot to stop them. "The thing about Seymour is, he's a total scammer. All the jokes and the small talk and stuff, it's all calculated. He just wants to get you on his side. And once he's got your number in his network, he'll call you up asking for all kinds of stupid favors, and he'll never leave you alone."

Herald was nodding, satisfied. "_That_ sounds a little more like the kind of guy we know he is."

Xilo made a mental note to pound this fool later, and that weird blonde kid next to them who was staring at him so…_pleasantly_. "Tell you what, let's all go upstairs and have it out with him. I've got a fight to pick with him too."

Argent hopped into the elevator without hesitation. "I want to ask Seymour about this myself. I'm not sure I believe you."

"You don't have to believe me," Xilo assured her, "Just go up and ask." He looked to Herald and the other kid. "You coming?"

"What for?" Herald sneered. "This is a load."

"Alright, fine," Xilo shrugged. "I guess it's just me and the punk girl…in an elevator…" The idiot wasn't even catching on. "_Alone._"

A look of disgust crossed Herald's face, and he went into the elevator as well, blonde friend following obediently at his heels. "So, what floor is this Seymour guy on, anyway?"

This was the payoff; Xilo smiled as he jabbed the "Doors closed" button and jumped out of the elevator. "Why don't you find out? I think I pressed the button for just about every floor. Have a nice ride."

And the doors slammed shut on their disbelieving faces. Xilo laughed, remembering the time Bailey had done that to him and Billy. He stopped laughing when he remembered that his head hurt, and because he could see Montego and Vito pulling up on the island's shore.

* * *

The elevator had come to their floor. Billy, Seymour, Cyborg, Roy, Rocky, and Johnny had looked at the doors expectantly, waiting for them to open. Cyborg had even pushed the "Going Up" button. And the elevator had indeed gone up. 

Without them.

"Your elevator sucks," Rocky observed.

Cyborg growled from the back of his throat. "The kids are probably playing around, that's all. We'll take the stairs."

Billy groaned, and Johnny said, "Shut it, rich bitch. Stairs won't kill you."

"They might kill me," Speedy raised his hand. "Sorry, Cyborg, but I need to hop off the Fun Train. Bee wanted to meet with me for training."

Billy began muttering something about the general evils of Bumble Bee, and Cyborg elbowed him. "Go ahead."

Speedy mock-saluted the group and sauntered off.

"So, Johnny," Seymour began casually as they began their ascent. "I'm staying at your place tonight."

"Oh, is that right?" Johnny snapped. "Well, I don't fucking think so."

Seymour held up his hands defensively. "Jeez. Okay, psychopath, why can't I stay?"

"I've got too many people staying over as it is," said Johnny, pointing at Billy and Rocky. "How much couch space do you people think I have, anyway?"

Billy elbowed Rocky hard, and he let out a loud, "Um! Um…" He looked up sheepishly at Johnny. "About the couch."

"Yeah, what about the couch?"

"The couch…"

"If you spilled something on it---"

"I don't know what happened to it!" Rocky blurted out. "It's gone."

"Gone?"

"Yeah. It, um…I don't know. I wasn't there," He added quickly, with a nervous look at Billy.

Johnny pounded the wall with one fist, snorting. "Christ. That goddamn neighborhood."

"Gosh darn," Cyborg said warningly, earning himself a glare.

"You should move out," said Billy. "Putting up with that place is just stupid. We should get you a real house."

"Yeah, so you can wreck it with your little friends," Johnny pushed at Billy's arm roughly. "I don't think so."

"No, I'd just full out move in with you," said Billy. "It'd be easier than me coming and going so much if I had some actual responsibility in housekeeping, right?" Seymour snorted very audibly at the idea of Billy contributing to any form of housekeeping, and Billy kicked at him. "I'm serious," He said.

"Hey, I've been wanting to ask," said Seymour. "You and Xilo. Are you guys cool?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah," Billy shrugged. "Any reason we shouldn't be?"

"Well, you guys were this close to killing each other when he left," Johnny pinched his fingers together to illustrate the magnitude of the pair's fight.

Billy shrugged again. "It was a stupid fight."

"So you didn't forget!"

"Nah, I just wanted to let him off easy. He just got back. What kind of guy do you think I am?"

Seymour and Johnny exchanged looks.

"Hey," said Johnny. "I just want to ask, and I don't want anybody to get mad. Does anybody think it's hard talking to her now?"

Cyborg frowned. "She wasn't being weird."

Johnny shook his head. "That's not what I mean. It's just...she's _different._"

"Well, yeah," Seymour shrugged. "Bound to happen."

"I'm not talking personality, here!" Johnny snapped. "Billy, you get what I'm saying, right?"

"What, that she's become a submissive little..." Billy's comments died away under Seymour's glare. "She's lost her spine?"

"No, I mean...shapes," Johnny finished lamely.

Rocky gasped, recognizing what he was saying. "Yeah, I noticed that. It's weird."

"What's weird?" Cyborg demanded, halting on the stairwell. "We're not going one step further until you explain."

"I mean," Johnny scratched his head. If he had been able to, he might have blushed. "She's all..." And he made an hourglass shape with his hands. "_Shapes_."

Rocky burst into a fit of immature giggles.

Billy laughed as well. "Were you checking her out?"

"I was trying not to," Johnny said darkly.

"Apparently it's all muscle," Seymour said loftily. "All fifteen pounds of...it."

"That was not muscle, dude," Rocky shook his head. "That was girl stuff. Estro-whatsit."

"Well, she's got a boyfriend to please," Cyborg shrugged, trying not to smile. He began moving up the stairs again.

"Hey, do you ever get jealous?" Seymour asked. "That you didn't try to take things beyond HIVE."

"No," Cyborg replied carelessly. "We wouldn't have last much longer."

"Gee," Billy said sarcastically. "Don't you sound sorry."

Cyborg turned back to look at them. "You guys, me and Jinx have talked about this. We're past it, it's not a big deal."

"Mm-hm," Seymour rocked back on his heels, unconvinced. "Whatever you say, dude."

Cyborg threw him a look, and they continued up the stairs.

* * *

When they got to the fifth or seventh floor, Wally stopped and let Jinx climb off his back. 

"Jinx, what's wrong?" Wally asked Jinx. "Why don't you want to see them? You were fine with the others."

"Vito would be okay if it was just him, but Montego…we are going to _talk_ about Vito, by the way!" Jinx snapped. "He was at our place last night? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought it would upset you, okay?" Wally shook his head. "I thought a lot of stuff. And apparently I haven't been getting any of this right."

"There's nothing to get right," said Jinx. "I'm winging this too."

"Winging _what?_" Wally asked. "I tried keeping them away from you, and things went wrong. I tried letting you talk with them, and now you don't want to! I don't understand any of this! Do you want to see them or not?"

"I do, okay?" Jinx snapped, then gasped. "I do," She repeated softly. She glanced fearfully at Wally.

He nodded slowly. "Okay. Okay. That's fine. What's that look for?"

"You're not mad?"

"Why would I be?"

"Well," Jinx bit her lip. "Titans don't do this, do they?"

Wally sucked in impatient breath. "Does it really matter so much what Titans do and don't do?"

"You tell me," Jinx crossed her arms. "Doesn't it?" He didn't answer, and she huffed exasperatedly. "Haven't we been trying to do all these things so people wouldn't be suspicious about me? To make the transition smoother? Or, or something!"

"I thought we were doing it because you wanted to get away from your old life," Wally said coolly. "But if that's not what you want---"

"That _is_ what I want!" Jinx cried. "I'm done with being a criminal! You can help yourself by helping others, remember? That's what you told me! Don't you believe me?"

Wally shook his head, laughing. "I told you a lot of really stupid things."

Jinx glared at him numbly, and he spread his hands out pleadingly. "Hear me out, Jinx, please."

He sat down, and she sat down next to him, cuddling into his chest. He took a deep breath, and asked:

"Jinx, why did you want to become a Titan?"

"To get a new start at life," Jinx replied automatically. When he gestured for her to go on, she continued, "To help myself get to a better place in life by helping others."

"Honestly?"

"Yes, honestly," She said, snapping a small hex into his ribs. He squirmed, but didn't complain.

"And where do I factor into that?"

"You're my boyfriend. I live with you. I work with you." Jinx looked up at him. "Wally, what is this? Seriously."

He chewed the inside of his mouth. "I'm going about this wrong."

Her eyes widened a little. "Are you…are we…?"

"What? No, no!" He wrapped an arm around her. "It's nothing like that. Jinx, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to freak you out…but this is what I'm worried about."

"_What_ are you worried about?"

"Jinx, if you hadn't met me, would you have become a Titan?"

Jinx laughed absurdly. "Of course not. Nobody else would have vouched for me; they would have never let me join."

"No, I mean…if I hadn't been so…enthusiastic, I guess. If I had said that it didn't really matter to me either way, would you have done it?"

She shrugged. "I don't know what else I'd be doing."

He sighed impatiently. "If I had never brought it up, you wouldn't have even thought of it, right? But because I went and said it would be good for you, you said you'd do it."

"Yes, I did. Because it _did_ seem like it would be good for me."

He gestured around the Tower. "Do you like all this?"

"Of course," Jinx nodded. "I would have said something about it if I didn't."

Wally wondered if she really would.

"If I said right now that maybe you becoming a Titans wasn't such a good idea after all, what would you say? Theoretically," He added quickly. "Just for instance."

"I'd talk about it with you, and seriously consider it, I guess."

"And your final decision would be?"

"Well, I don't know!" Jinx snapped. "I haven't exactly been thinking about it, I've just been trying to make things work! What is this?" She demanded. "What's this about?"

Wally tilted his head back and sighed. "You said earlier that you haven't been thinking about what things were like before you became a Titan because you were afraid you might regret something," He said slowly.

Jinx nodded. "I just want to work towards something different. I thought you agreed."

"Don't worry about what I think," Wally said, and looked her in the eye. "I…I know this sounds really conceited, but I don't want your decisions to depend solely on me."

"They don't," Jinx retorted quickly.

Wally nodded. "Just think about this, okay? If…" He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "If I hadn't asked you to become a Titan, would you have done it, and liked it?" He stood, pulling her up with him. He hugged her tightly, and said, "Please, just seriously think about it."

He sped off down the hallway, leaving her there. He felt bad, but he didn't know what else to do.

He couldn't stay there while she had that _look_ on her face.

* * *

"Um…hi." 

This was bad. Montego was pissed off in the sense that he was ready to hit first and ask questions later, only for real this time. Sometimes he was faking.

Xilo gulped, and said weakly, "Uh, hey. I'm back."

"Saw you crash," Montego grunted as he pushed past the alien.

Vito gave him a thumbs up. "_Nice_ one."

Xilo shot a glare at the little genius before running after Montego. "Um, we've got a lot to talk about."

"Later," Montego marched up to the elevator and jabbed the "Going Up" button. "Suppose you already know what's going on."

"Bits of it. Um, things are actually going okay up there, Billy's just filling out paperwork and stuff."

"He's gonna be filling out a lot more than paperwork when I'm done…what about Seymour? And Elliot?"

"Seymour's up there making him behave. I haven't seen Elliot. Johnny and Rocky are here, too, so---"

"So he can hold that punk down for me," Montego growled. "What the _fuck_ is taking this elevator so long?"

Xilo shrugged innocently. "Um, how have you been?"

"Better."

"Well, _I'm_ not so good," Xilo said desperately. "I think I hit my head."

Montego's frown deepened, if that was possible. "Didn't Billy take a look at it? Or are you two still fighting?"

Something, like a little jingle of inspiration, rang through Xilo's head. Because the truth was, Montego could not resist being helpful.

"You know, as a matter of fact, he did not," Xilo began. "We are still totally fighting. He is such a douche bag."

Montego grunted his agreement.

"And you know what else?" Xilo continued desperately. "He said…he said…" He searched his head for something Billy had called him during a previous fight. "He called me a communist."

"Shouldn't you be used to that by now?" Vito asked surreptitiously.

Xilo kicked him, albeit gently, to the side. "And you know what else? And you won't believe…hey, the elevator isn't coming, dude." He mentally congratulated himself on his miraculous planning. And to think the idiots on his planet thought strategy was for losers.

Montego growled. "No, it's not. Are there stairs?"

"Stairs?" Xilo cried. "I can't climb stairs! I'm miserable, and in pain. And I have absolutely _nobody_ to talk to except for you!" As he said this, he gestured fervently in Vito's direction, pointing out exactly where the stairs were. "I have been having the worst time ever since I got back, let me tell you _all_ about it…"

As he dragged Montego away to listen to his woes, Vito tiptoed up the stairs and out of sight.

Vito hated to admit it, but his map of the Titan's Tower was badly in need of updating. He sighed. Even after spending weeks getting caught up on his to-do-list, he still was not caught up.

Well, whatever. That was just how life worked.

He wondered if Xilo was still working Montego downstairs. He was getting pretty devious; Vito made a mental note to watch out for him later. And to ask him for the scrap metal from his ship. No sense in wasting supplies.

He had lost count of how many flights of stairs he had taken. It was strange, because sometimes he could swear he heard people ahead of him, but he never saw them. And whatever kids were stupid enough to walk up stairs when there was a functional elevator in the vicinity…_well._ Not his problem.

That was his new motto. He was confident it would keep him out of trouble for a good long while.

Until he noticed that the hallway he was currently adjacent to was occupied by a certain pink-haired girl who looked particularly miserable.

_Give a little, take a little. Mottos are easy to come by._

She spotted him before he could say anything.

"Oh," She said, sniffing loudly. "Are you here too? It's like a big, fat, "invade my life" party. I'm just…jinxed!" And she laughed.

Something in Vito panicked. Unnecessary amounts of familiarity tended to bring that kind of reaction out of him, and so he proceeded as he deemed appropriate.

"I don't know why you're talking to me as if I'm listening, because right now, in my mind, you do not exist."

Jinx stopped in her approach. "Oh. Sorry."

"Don't be sorry!" Gizmo snapped."Just _get rid of them_."

"Vito!" Jinx put her hands on her hips. "I am not just going to _get rid_ of the Titans!"

The little genius made a complicated motion over his shoulder at her. "Very funny, but don't dodge the subject. Did you honestly think I wouldn't notice?"

Jinx sighed. "It's my weight, right? Look, I _like_ how I look now, and---"

"_You are not listening to me_," said Vito, turning all the way around to look at her. "I took the liberty of going through your CD collection last night."

"Yeah, I want to talk to you about that---"

"Evanescence!" He snapped. "You have _three_ scuzzing Evanescence CDs in your collection! That is unforgivable! That whore is the source of all evil! On a scale of one to ten, she's a fifty-three! You know better than to support her work. Right now, you are dead to me. I am not entertaining one more moment of conversation with you." He crossed his arms and turned away.

Jinx stamped her foot. "You can't discriminate against Evanescence; she's a good singer!"

"Oh-ho-ho, I _beg_ to differ!"

Jinx cocked her head to the side. "I thought you weren't talking to me?"

"I'm not talking to you; I'm talking AT you." Vito snorted. "I could just as easily be criticizing your boyfriend, or you hair, or your…_weight._ Notice that I'm not."

"I do not _care_ to notice---"

"And I'm not criticizing you because I have a few iotas of respect left for you; your head's not always screwed on right and you have a lot less independent-minded than you think, but you put up a good front and I respect that. But at Evanescence, I draw the line!"

"I could say the exact same thing about My Chemical Romance!" Jinx snapped. "They have been churning out the same riffs for years! And Bono? Holy crap, your Bono can rot in hell, don't get me started on his little "I heart Africa" bullshit, that is just---"

"He's got tenure! If you can't respect tenure, then what can you respect? For crying out loud---"

"TENURE?" Jinx crackled with repressed hexes. "That's your excuse? If you believed in tenure, you would smile and nod when fifty year old bimbos call you _cute_, don't start with me on _tenure_!"

The fight halted, with them puffing and glaring at each other. Vito was the first to break eye contact. He said, "We've outgrown this."

Jinx crossed her arms. "No, we haven't. We just don't have Montego here to keep us from killing each other. Um…where is he?"

"He's dealing with things downstairs. Show me around," Vito commanded suddenly. "It bothers me when I don't know where things are."

"No," she said. "I can't."

He rolled his eyes. "You really suck now. I mean, you realize that anybody who puts up with Robin willingly automatically sucks, right? Did you have to go through some kind of operation to remove your pride, or did they brainwash you?"

"Excuse you!" Jinx cried hotly.

"Excuse me what? He's got issues, and I bet you anything that in his head you're just the latest chew toy. That stuff with Slade---"

"He's past it, okay? He's…he's actually pretty respectable. He's not that bad." She stopped, taking deep breaths. "I'm not going to try to convince you, because you won't listen, but none of this is as bad as you think. Nothing is really as bad as we thought."

"And you get your kicks out of fighting for justice, for Christmas and the puppies and the dollars of tax payers. Yeah right."

They stood there, glaring at things other than each other for a little while, until Vito finally said, "So, I suppose your boyfriend's pretty fucking amazing in bed for you to be putting up with all this."

"This isn't psyching me out, okay?" Jinx snapped. "You saying these stupid things does not bother me in the slightest because I know that you're concerned, you think you know everything, and you're worried about me. And if I didn't know you better, I'd just think you were being a jerk, but I know you're trying to be really nice about this. You all are," Jinx added guiltily. "I really appreciate it. Why haven't you guys been doing any crime lately?"

"Don't worry, it has nothing to do with you," Vito assured her. "We just don't want to."

"Too many Titans to deal with?"

"Sort of. Things have gone kind of…mental. Don't tell anybody I said that," He added quickly. "They'd snap. You say the word "mental" around these people and they go freaking crazy. Everybody's still really paranoid." He looked over her speculatively. "Aren't you?"

Jinx softened a little. "When I first got here, they talked with me a lot about everything. HIVE. Brother Blood. And I talked about it a lot with Cyborg." She ignored Vito's mutinous little snort. "And he explained things from, you know, an outsider's point of view, and it all made sense. It wasn't our fault, you know. There really wasn't anything we could have done."

"Yeah, besides fucking killing him."

"We don't kill," Jinx said sharply.

"What's this "we" you're referring to?" Vito pulled away from her. "I don't know about me, but you've got a whole new creed to deal with, what with the Titans and all. Do they have a billion rules?"

"No," Jinx said sadly. "Just a couple hundred." She sighed. "Look, can we not talk about this right now?"

"Okay. When should we talk about it?" Vito demanded.

"Not right now," Jinx growled, eyes beginning to glow, and Vito's eyes widened a little.

"Oh," He said. "Sorry." He glanced behind them, in the direction Wally had gone. "Things not going well, huh?"

Jinx's jaw dropped in shock, and she began to laugh absurdly. "You always get it," She said weakly. "On the very first fucking try. I don't know why I left when I've got you to figure everything out for me. Come live with me?"

"Um, no," Vito backpedaled quickly. "Are you…?"

"I'm fine," Jinx replied, tossing her hair over her shoulders airily. "You know, you could say just about anything right now and I'd believe you. I wouldn't even care. Apparently I'm stupid like that."

Vito resisted the urge to nod.

"You know what, Vito?" Jinx announced. "I am very happy to see you." And she ran over and hugged him hard.

He withstood the treatment for about five seconds before beginning to squirm. "Jaya, you're being _weird_," He said. "Cut it out."

She let go of him. "Am I really? I'm sorry. According to everybody, I'm being weird." She laughed again. "What would you say is normal for me?"

This was going in all strange directions. "Um, showing me where everybody went would be a nice bit of normal."

"They're all going upstairs. You were going to right way." She stuck her head out and peeked up the stairwell. "Why aren't you taking the elevator? Where's Montego, anyway?"

Vito frowned. She was repeating her questions. Bad sign. "It's busy. And so is he. So, um...let's go upstairs?"

She followed him, docile as a lamb. Not for the first time, Vito felt like the oldest kid in the group.

This called for serious action. He was obviously the only one who knew what to do, especially since he was the only one who really knew what the problem was.

Well, he and Robin were going to have a little _talk._ Then they'd see who went around brainwashing his friends with fast-talking red-heads.


	24. The Chapter That Never Happened

Bad news, bears. I am entering tech week for my latest show, and will not be able to update until about mid-April. This sucks, as I personally felt that I was beginning to break my bad updating streak. But, to tide things over a little, I've written…a gag chapter. A complete and total gag chapter, inspired by the last chapter of "Talks" by Mareo and Anime. If this fine website were a film studio, what would the "actors" do? Consider it a preview for what's to come in the REAL next chapter, and an opportunity for me to write ALL THE THINGS I can't---and won't!---use in the REAL story!

If you all hate this and never want me to do it again, please say so! If you loved it and want a sequel some ten chapters down the road, please say so!

* * *

**The Chapter That Never Happened**

"He. Is. LATE," Billy growled for the hundredth time, glaring again at the watch still on the nervous studio intern's wrist.

"He'll be here soon," Cyborg repeated wearily for the hundredth time.

"He has no _right_. He's barely had anything more than guest appearances around here up until now. I mean, he had that _one_ stint on "No Rhyme, No Rhythm", but…" Billy shook his head, disgusted, "That barely counts."

"So he's not so experienced. He's a kid still, man."

"Seymour is not a _kid._ He is a very stupid pre-adult!"

"Is this the sort of etiquette you HIVE-ers usually show on these things?" Raven asked dryly over her book. "I heard the site is ready to drop you."

"Business is picking up for us," Vito protested mildly from the couch in front of the TV screen. "The fandom is growing. People are getting ideas."

Raven snorted. "Ridiculous."

"I'm so sorry," Vito smiled icily. "Are we making you late for another angst-fest or something?"

Raven slowly put down her book.

"Who are you paired with this time? Is it _Cyborg_? No, wait, he's busy here. _Robin_? No, he was doing that fluffy bit with Starfire way out in Canada. No, wait, let me guess….oh, not _Malchior_ Surely they've given up on that. There's no hope for that pairing. Or are you getting all affectionate with…_Beast Boy? _He's in town, isn't he?_"_

With a snarl, Raven began hurling black magic at the small genius, and their momentum carried them all the way off the Titan's Tower Meeting Room set. Billy and Cyborg stared after them for a few moments before Billy reached over and grabbed for the intern.

"He'll be here soon," Cyborg said quickly before Billy could begin moaning again. "What is your _problem?_"

"I'm just tired, okay? I wasn't drinking!" Billy said quickly. "I'm just tired. I was...up late." He sighed. "That little punk better get here so we can start soon..."

"When is _soon?" _Alex, better known to the rest of the world as Control Freak, called from off the set. He was wrapped in a too-small bathrobe, and seated in a too-small guest star chair. "I don't have all day!"

"Like you're so busy," Billy grumbled.

"Go watch TV if you're so miserable," Cyborg told him. Alex huffed and began yelling for the author. When the author didn't come running, he huffed again and waddled off to find her.

"There's nothing on," Billy said plaintively. "And nobody cool is in this chapter. Kitten won't show up for another three chapters, and they're not gonna call Johnny in for the shoot until later…hell, I don't even have _Roy_ to mess around with---"

"Oh, yes you do!"

The studio doors swung open, revealing Roy and a grouchy, tired-looking Karen. Roy ran up to Billy, grinning. "They called us in at the last minute. Apparently we're doing some vignette in the gym. What's happening?"

"Nothing," Billy moaned. "Seymour's late!"

Roy shook his head. "That little punk…"

"He's getting a swelled head," Karen said darkly.

"Look who's talking," Billy muttered.

"It's good to see you, Cyborg," Karen said pointedly as Roy and Billy wandered towards the TV. "I heard Aqualad might show up later, depending on who the author decides to have come and get us from the gym."

Cyborg shook his head. "This author…man, I can't decide about her. Like, sometimes I get it, and sometimes I'm like…"

"Yeah, she's a sick little freak. What?" Karen said defensively. "I'm not afraid to say it. None of us should be. What's some little girl going to do to us?"

"She could have you get back together with Billy," Cyborg warned. "It'd be a crazy, angsty, angry relationship."

Off to the side, Billy burst out laughing. Karen shook her head, biting the insides of her lips. "Nope. They let me see the script. I don't get a pairing in this story."

"Lucky!" Cyborg whistled.

"Hey, I'm here!" The studio doors swung open again, and Seymour ran in. "Am I late?"

Billy turned on him, seething. "Are you late? _Are you late?_"

Seymour shrugged. "Well, am I?"

"_Yes,"_ Cyborg said sternly. "We've been holding the set for ages. You can't do this much more, dude."

Seymour glanced about, apparently nonplussed. "I'm not the only one late. Where are Wally and Jaya?"

"They're not called today," said Cyborg.

Billy snickered. "They don't get any _action_ with each other for the next five or so chapters, so they're, uh, _compensating_," He pointed in the direction of Wally's trailer. Seymour made the mistake of looking, and winced.

"I wish they wouldn't do that where I can see them."

"So call them out," Roy swaggered up to them. "No, seriously, I'd pay to have somebody call them on it."

Seymour cocked his head to the side, thinking hard, and finally shouted, "Hey, Wally! TRY WEARING A LOVE-GLOVE THAT FITS!"

In a flash, literally, Wally was nose-to-nose with Seymour, shirtless and panting.

"Double-you tee EFF, you freak!"

"Freak yourself, Wallace," Seymour shrugged. "Do you think you'll become the size you wear? Dude. I could fit my wallet in that thing."

"WHAT BUSINESS DO YOU HAVE LOOKING?"

"That's what I do. I look. Hey, all I'm saying is, I don't want my best friend getting pregnant just because you think so much of yourself. This ain't a family story, just a light romance with heavy sarcasm."

"You---"

"WALLY!" Jinx appeared at the edge of the set, clad only in her black lingerie.

"You have no shame," Billy said accusingly.

"No, I really don't," Jinx replied sweetly. To Wally, she growled, "Get _back_ here. I am _not_ done with you."

With one last resentful look at Seymour, Wally scooped Jinx up in her arms and sped back to his trailer.

Seymour shook his head. "Thank god he's not in the next chapter."

"I heard he's going to be all emo from now on," Karen whispered to Cyborg, "but apparently the details are still up in the air. He might just get some fluffy friendship stuff with Robin."

Cyborg shook his head. "That's all he gets to do, is fluff! I feel bad for him sometimes. It's got to suck playing the nice guy all the time."

"Whatever," Seymour sneered. "He gets all puffed up about it, like it's some big deal. And he doesn't always play the nice guy! Look at all the stuff KF fan wrote!"

"Oh, lord," Billy sighed wistfully. "If I could get myself a fanfiction like _that_…"

"Not that big of a deal," Seymour muttered.

"It's a bigger deal than _you've_ got, and it's a bigger deal then you're going to get if you keep being late like this!" said Cyborg. He turned and looked out towards the camera crew. "Hey, y'all, can we get started?"

The intern shrugged. "The author isn't here yet."

"And you said I was late," Seymour said smugly.

"You haven't got the tenure for that attitude, punk," Karen said, grabbing his arm. "You watch it or I'll---"

"You'll what? Get through me to kick his ass?" Billy demanded, stepping between them. "Nobody touches my little brother."

"You couldn't win a fight to save your fucking life. You don't have the nerve," Karen sneered. "You could never get it up."

"That's _not_ what you said _last night,"_ Billy replied coldly.

Cyborg, Seymour, and Roy gasped.

"_No way,"_ Roy whispered. "You two?"

Billy flushed red and looked away, crossing his arms stubbornly. Karen glared at them all. "Yeah. We did. Because we felt like it. It's not a big deal. You main characters get around just as much as us side characters!" She snapped at Cyborg, who held up his hands defensively.

"It's all right," Roy said loudly, pulling Billy away from the group by the arm. "We're all friends here, we can do as we like." He dropped his voice to a guttural whisper, and asked, "How was she?"

"Good, actually," Billy admitted grudgingly. "I'd probably do it again."

"Hey, so put in a good word for me," Roy patted him on the shoulder. "We side characters got to stick together, dude."

Back with the main group, Karen had gone back to chewing Seymour out. "You had three cameos and two guest shots. That does _not_ give you the right to run around, doing whatever you want---"

"Yeah, 'cause you did so much more!" Seymour snapped back. "_Four_ guest shots and a bunch of cameos!"

"It was five!" She protested.

"Still not much to argue with," Billy called across the room.

Karen rounded on him. "And _you_ can talk! Three guest shots, three cameos! And everybody on this site HATES you!"

"Not true, actually," Cyborg put in quietly. "His fanbase is growing too. And honestly, isn't arguing about who has the bigger part kind of ridiculous?"

"Why, because you're a main character and therefore the instant winner?" Karen shot back acidly.

"If we're going to argue role sizes, you might as well crown me," Roy pushed Seymour out of the way and faced Karen. "I've been in this thing a whole season longer than you. They even had to go and rework my character, they were so anxious to keep me. I've got more fanfictions written about me than all of you put together. You've seen them," He added smugly. "You've, uh, what was the word? _Guest starred_ in a bunch of them."

"Yeah, you got reworked all right. Reworked from Robin-clone to…what was that phrase you used the other day, Seymour?" Karen peered around Roy to smile at the optic villain.

Seymour grinned. "Affections in all directions is what I said."

"W-what?" Roy demanded.

"You and Aqualad getting it on at the beach is what I _mean__t_," Seymour continued, smile growing. "And even some with Robin. Better watch out, Roy, or you'll turn into the fandom bicycle right before our eyes."

Roy rounded on the shorter boy. "Listen up, you…you…_mini-villain!_ I am _never_ on bottom!"

Seymour's eyes widened behind his sunglasses and he covered his mouth, now opened in shock, with his hand. "So it's _true._"

"It is not!" Roy cried. He turned to Cyborg desperately. "Dude, back me up!"

"Yeah, Cyborg," Billy snorted. "_Back_ him up!"

"Well, who cares!" Roy shouted. "At least people write about me at _all!_ My resume still beats all of yours by---"

"HEY!" Vito appeared on the edge of the set. Raven was nowhere in sight. "What the hell, you guys? We've argued about this before. The biggest side character is _me._ This fact is _irrefutable_ due to the fact I have been here from the beginning, with a guest appearance _every season_, and more lines than any other minor villain. I am the greatest side character. End of story. Okay?"

They all exchanged sheepish glances and nodded slowly. He let out a sigh of relief. "There. I just saved us, like, five hours of debate. Who knows what you'd do without me."

"I still can't believe you and you," Seymour muttered, pointing at Karen and Billy. "After all the bitching you two do about each other."

"Well, sometimes relationships are like that," Karen said primly.

"Excuse me," said Billy. "Relationships?"

"Well, what do you call it?"

"A free ride."

"You…!"

Seymour ducked out of the way as Billy was zapped off the set. Karen ran after him to finish the job.

Roy stared at them for a few seconds before announcing, "I'm thirsty."

"Yeah, could you make a run for drinks?" said Cyborg. "I could use a Sprite."

"Coffee," Seymour demanded.

"Uh-uh. No coffee, dude, not until you get your diet back in control," Cyborg said firmly, waving Roy away.

"My diet is fine," said Seymour. "Where's the author?"

"I don't know, but I'm about ready to leave," Vito snarled, kicking Seymour's ankle to get him out of his way.

There was a faint zipping sound, and Wally and Jinx appeared on the set, fully dressed and looking extremely pleased with themselves. "Have things still not started up?" Wally asked, and noticed Seymour rubbing his sore foot. "Oh, you're still here."

"What are _you_ doing here?" Seymour gritted. "You're not even called today."

"We're the main characters," Wally said proudly, wrapping his arm around Jaya's waist. "We're always in the story, at least in spirit. Even if it seems like we're not. For chapters and chapters on end." Jinx muttered something about the author being spiteful and stingy, and Wally pinched her teasingly. "However, we greatly appreciate what the author has done for all of _you_," Wally added gracefully. "You certainly need the attention."

"Freaking prima donna," Seymour muttered.

Cyborg elbowed him gently. "He's close to being a main character. Watch it."

"One episode!" Seymour snapped. "One stupid episode, and all of a sudden it's FLINX, everywhere! It's ridiculous!"

"We certainly understand how you would feel that way," said Wally, and Jinx tittered.

"Is that all you can do anymore?" Vito demanded. "It's like he's sucked out your brain. Or _fucked _out your brain. You've lost your credibility as a tough, self-reliant character."

"I have not," Jinx cried, all previous joy gone. "Seymour, tell them I haven't."

"Don't worry, guys," Seymour dead-panned. "She's still the same butch, borderline-lesbian we grew up with. She's just sleeping with a guy now." For Vito's benefit, he muttered, "Not to mention she's gained an hourglass figure and lost her spine...for a guy..."

"A guy who is standing right here," Wally said pointedly.

"Yeah, yeah, we all know you're there," Seymour waved him off. He turned back to Jinx. "Hey, you want to detach that guy from your hip so we can go hang out? I got tickets for a concert from this guy I know---"

"She has a boyfriend!" Wally snapped.

"She's also got a best friend!" Seymour retorted. To Jinx, he said, "How about it?"

Jinx pursed her lips. "Could we take Argent too? What?" She cried when Seymour groaned. "She's my friend, too! You like her, don't you?"

"Are you trying to set me up with her or something?" Seymour asked. "I don't need a girlfriend right now!"

"Or a boyfriend?" Wally murmured behind his hand innocently. Jinx pulled his arm off of her waist.

"Excuse you," She said sweetly, "But I'm having a hard time withstanding the presence of your _swelled head_."

Wally blushed and stammered back, "Most girls would like it. You did just _a few minutes ago._"

Jinx looked as if she had been slapped. She grabbed Seymour's hand and announced, "We're leaving. Fanfiction be damned."

And they left.

"That was harsh, dude," Cyborg told Wally.

Wally raked his hand through his hair. "I can't stand Seymour! Ever since he showed up, me and Jinx can't just be a normal couple! And he's so _full _of it! I mean, he's got, what, three real fanfictions about himself? And what are they? One-shots. Short ones! I mean, do those even count?" He took a deep, cooling breath. "I'm sorry. Things…things aren't exactly spectacular with me and Jinx right now."

"Gee. We couldn't tell," Vito called over the back of the couch.

Wally ground his teeth. Cyborg patted his shoulder. "Go take a run. And get something to eat, dude, you were only just…exerting yourself," He finished badly.

Wally nodded grimly and sped off. Vito snickered. "Their pairing is doomed. My master plan is finally in motion."

"The _author's_ master plan," Cyborg corrected him. "Dude, if we're not doing anything, I'm out of here. There are plenty of other fanfictions I could be working on. Better than wasting my time around here with that no-good, blonde little…never updates…" He stalked away. Vito shrugged and turned on the TV.

Off the set, a few crashing noises resounded and Karen dragged Billy back into the lights of the day's shoot. Before he could speak, Karen shushed him and glared at Vito. "Could you leave?"

"Could you get a room?" Vito shot back, even as he obediently stood and began walking away, still going, "Could you take a cold shower? Could you use contraception so this doesn't turn into a teen pregnancy freak-out? Could you…"

Karen turned back to Billy, uncovered his mouth, and latched passionately onto his mouth. Though surprised, he reciprocated, and began walking her, slowly, back to the couch. They had to break apart so they wouldn't end up on the floor, and Billy immediately said, "Could you slow down? I'm still tired from…"

Karen laughed wickedly and tackled him onto the cushions, so she ended up on top. "Well, tough. I want it now." She whispered into his ear, "I'll show _you_ a free ride, you---"

"Aunty Raven, what are they doing?"

Karen sat up, horrified. Raven was back, with Killowat and the kids. Melvin, who had asked the question, was pointing at Karen and Billy, positioned as they were on the couch. Raven was glaring at them as if she might ask her father to deal with them.

Billy was the first to snap out of it, and pushed Karen off him. She landed painfully on her rear, but even as she glared at Billy he was saying, "Nothing to see, kids. We were just leaving. The shoot ain't happening," He added to Raven. "Might as well pack up and move to whatever it is you're doing next. See ya." He pulled Karen up by the arm and led her away.

Melvin tugged on Raven's cape. "Why were they lying down like that? Were they tired?"

"Yes, sweety," Raven said faintly. "Tired."

Killowat snickered. Raven glared at him half-heartedly, and he tried to smother his laughter. "Sorry. It's just…I gotta tell the guys. Hot Spot and Wildebeest. We had a bet going about them. I just won five hundred bucks. Do you mind if I call them right now? News can't wait."

"Not in front of the kids," Raven said maternally, and Killowat began laughing again. Teether began to cry, and Raven led the children away, bouncing him playfully as they walked. Killowat vaulted onto the couch and began dialing people up on his communicator.

Roy appeared at the set again, laden with drinks. When he saw that everyone had left, he nearly dropped the bottles in his arms. "Ungrateful assholes," He announced to Killowat's back. "Are we not shooting then?"

"That's what Billy said. Him and Karen were totally going at it, right here on the couch, man. You missed it."

"I miss everything," Roy groaned and held up the drinks. "Here, take one of these."

Killowat grabbed the Sprite. "Doing anything tonight? We might be going somewhere. Pick up some girls."

"Um, no," Roy said, backing away. "Actually, I'm a little busy…"

"With Aqualad?" Killowat asked innocently. He ran away as Roy began chucking drinks at him, laughing the whole way out of the studio.

Muttering darkly under his breath, Roy pulled out his communicator and began dialing a number. "Please pick up, Jade…" He headed for the studio door, and began whispering into his communicator, "Hey, baby, you want to meet me later? Nothing's happening on set, and most of the main Titans are out of town. I really miss you…"

Five hours later, the author showed up to an empty set, and decided, out of spite, not to update for a few weeks.


	25. It Sucks

Hey everybody! Well, here's the latest chapter. I'm sure I'll have lots of typos to hunt later, but for now, at least I'm getting this up. The hiatus is officially over!

So, to summarize: Seymour doesn't know how to shut up, Billy's a miserable rich kid, Herald has anger issues, Argent is oblivious, Elliot is being used like a bus, Jericho is a space case, Jinx has lost it, Montego's getting pissed, Vito's worried, Xilo is just trying to keep Montego downstairs, Johnny just wants to get himself and Rocky out of the Tower before things invariably blow up, and Wally is emo. Enjoy!

And hey, does anybody know what's up with the weird spacing format on here now?

* * *

**It Sucks**

"That sneaky son of a bitch!" Herald punched the elevator wall.

"Don't do that," Argent chided him. "Cyborg will get angry."

"_I'm_ angry!" Herald snapped. "That kid was bad enough, but that _alien_ guy…God, he just exuded _smug._ It was disgusting!"

Jericho, from where he had seated himself on the floor of the elevator, shrugged.

"Look, the sooner we get out of here, the sooner you can go on your little crusade, alright?" said Argent. "Now pull out that horn of yours and transport us!"

Herald reached back to the loop of his belt where his horn usually hung, and said, "It's not there."

Argent stared at him. "What?"

Herald shook his head, bewildered. "I don't have it…I must have lost it when we crashed or something, maybe it's back at the boat…"

"Well, I can't smash my way out of this contraption! Cyborg would kill me!"

Jericho reached over and pinched their legs for their attention. He signed, _Perhaps it would be easier to wait for the ride to be over_.

Argent sighed and slid down next to him. "I hate elevators."

"Forget that, man, I'm calling Robin. This HIVE stuff has gone far enou--" Herald cut himself off as he reached into his pocket and realized his communicator was gone. He looked to Argent. "There's no way I lost that in the crash too!"

Argent giggled. "Oh, Seymour probably took it. He got a hold of my wallet earlier."

"Don't you have _your_ communicator?" Argent shook her head, and Herald turned to Jericho pleadingly.

Jericho signed, _I never carry that thing around_.

"WHY NOT? HOW ELSE ARE WE SUPPOSED TO KEEP IN CONTACT WITH--"

"USE YOUR INSIDE VOICE!" Argent screamed, and then added, "Please. It's very cramped in here."

Herald took a deep, calming breath and sat down between Argent and Jericho. Jericho poked him and smiled teasingly, and Herald was forced to smirk back.

"It's weird how they're all showing up again," He finally said.

"I assumed they were going to stay under the radar for good, personally," Argent put in. "They've been out for ages, and not a hint of crime until now. But I suppose we all have to make a living."

"A living," Herald snorted. "Some living."

"I've been thinking about it though, and I don't know what else they could do."

"They could be honest."

Jericho shook his head. Argent shrugged. "We're lucky, if you think about it. You've got your little dimension, and I've got…well, I had my family."

"Until they dumped you on your ass," Herald snorted.

"I dumped _them_," Argent pronounced grandly. A little softer, she added, "And we get along better now, so it's okay."

"Well, lucky you," Herald said, but not too sarcastically. "Having a base is good. Huh, kid?" He nudged Jericho, who nodded.

"Well, I want my _own_ base," said Argent. "I thought Robin said he was working on some new scheme to regroup and redistribute. It's been months. He's taking forever."

"Why does _he_ have to take care of all that, anyway?" Herald asked. "I mean, no offense. I respect the guy. But I've always done my own thing. I like it that way."

"But a team would be fun."

"So let's pick our own teams," Herald grumbled.

"But then it would be disorganized and messy, and Robin would go ballistic," Argent tittered. "He's funny. I could watch him on television and never get bored."

Herald leaned back against the wall and sighed. "But what good are the Titans if we're all just staying here in Jump? There are other places to be."

"Yes, but we have you and Raven for teleportation, and so many other modes of transport," Argent pointed out. "If we wanted, we could probably stay here forever."

Herald frowned. "I don't like California. It's too hot."

Argent giggled, and the conversation promptly died, until Herald mustered up the energy to whine, "How many more stops do you think we've got to go?"

_He pushed a lot of buttons_, Jericho signed.

At that moment, a skinny, pale kid with dark hair and red eyes appeared next to them, and Argent pounced on him, knocking him flat.

"_Elliot_!" She squealed. "Wherever did you disappear to?"

Herald and Jericho glared at Elliot, who returned the look in kind.

"Your horrible friend played this prank on us," Argent continued, keeping Elliot pinned down by sitting on his torso, "And we've been stuck in here for quite some time. Would you be a dear and help us out?"

Elliot tried to sign to her that she was crushing his lungs, but she paid no attention.

"And I must talk to you about your friend Seymour, because he apparently has a reputation as…what was the phrase your horrible friend used? A "total scammer"? What does that even mean?"

Elliot glanced pleadingly at Herald and Jericho, but they shrugged as if to say, "_What do you want _us_ to do about it?" _Snarling, he pushed Argent off his chest and she landed neatly on her bum. He crawled away from her, gasping slightly, and she giggled.

"Oh, was I hurting you? I'm so sorry!"

Elliot glared half-heartedly at her.

"I _am_ sorry," Argent repeated, smiling endearingly at him. "But please teleport us somewhere else." Herald and even Jericho were also looking to him hopefully.

Elliot sighed.

* * *

The game plan had been revised several times: first when the group of them, being Cyborg, Punk Rocket, Johnny Rancid, Billy Numerous, and See-More, reached the common room to find Raven and her brood watching the Lion King, and Cyborg having to employ drastic tactics to distract Seymour from crying foul on Walt Disney for abusing the African culture to make his points about World War II. The second revision happened when Johnny declared that he was no longer interested in following the parade, and dragged Rocky off so they could drive to a La-Z-Boy to pick up new furniture, "The honest way," He assured Cyborg. The third revision happened when Cyborg received a call from Robin demanding that he come up and explain what the business about the "communicator recall" was, because he had left every concerned Titan hanging.

And so it passed that Seymour and Billy were locked in the communications room, unsupervised, and under the promise that if they dared mess with his systems Cyborg would not hesitate to force-feed them pig's feet and worse, because God knew they needed the sustenance anyway.

Seymour grabbed a rolling chair and began unloading wallets and Titan communicators from various folds and pockets within his clothing. He sorted the items into neat, organized piles according to their owners, and began rifling through each one, murmuring details to himself as he went.

"What sucks about these communicators," He announced eventually, "is that they are in no way personalized. I don't even think the Titans can choose ringtones, dudes. That's got to be an infringement 

on American rights or something." He flipped open Roy's wallet and whistled. "Man, that's one awesome fake ID…"

Billy rolled his eyes and pulled out another cigarette. "When're we leaving?"

"Soon as Montego gives up and leaves. But first I got to give all these back."

"What for?"

"My integrity."

"Freak."

"Masochist. Put that thing out."

Billy scowled and stubbed out his cigarette on his thumb.

"YOU!" Someone behind them boomed. They turned, and realized that it was every screen in the communications room featuring Control Freak. "GREETINGS TITANS! Number one nemesis, biggest fan, blah blah blah, you know how this goes. As I was saying!" Control Freak jumped, gesturing dramatically at Billy, "YOU!"

Billy sighed. "Hi, Alex."

"HOW DARE YOU!"

"I was going to return your copy of Die Hard soon, but--"

"Dude, I don't care about the stupid DVD!" Alex, apparently, snapped. "You rich bitch, has-been SLUT!"

Billy narrowed his eyes. "Pardon?"

"You have committed the worst hate crime ever EVER."

"You say that like it's news," Seymour chirped, sticking his tongue out at Billy when the other boy glared at him.

"You killed Allen Pontes!" Alex cried.

"I killed who?"

"Actually, Alex, there's been a lot of confusion this morning," Seymour cut in. "Billy didn't--"

"You KILLED the greatest photographer of all time!" Alex continued to moan. He turned to Seymour. "Don't you remember? The Starfire pin-up in the July issue of Jump Monthly?"

Seymour gasped. "Oh my god. You are not serious. That guy was on my network! I had him on call for pictures, dude!" He turned to Billy and cried mockingly, "You KILLED Allen Pontes?"

"Exactly," Alex hissed. "So you know what, _William?_ We're through. I am cutting off all contact. I'm never speaking to you again."

"Gee, that's too bad," Billy dead-panned.

"Chee-yah, it is! And guess what? See this?" Alex waved a DVD into the camera. "This is the latest bootleg I was going to give you. Well, guess what?" He broke the DVD in half, and then in half again. "Consider this the last bootleg I give you ever EVER. Get it? I QUIT YOU! And I hope you get fucking shot too, just like Brokeback Mountain! GOOD DAY, SIR!"

And the communication was cut.

Billy turned to Seymour, bewildered. "Tell me again why we let him hang out with us?"

"Because he makes freaking awesome bootlegs," Seymour grumbled.

Billy laughed. "Not anymore. Oh well."

"Um, no, actually. Not "oh well". You are going to call him back in two days, and get us back on track with those bootlegs," Seymour said seriously. "I refuse to _buy_ movies, dude. Flat out. You are going to call him, and kiss up like there is no tomorrow."

"That's _your_ job."

"Yeah, but he doesn't listen to me. He doesn't _like _me, God knows why not," Seymour added, truly confused. "I'm so likeable. I just don't get it."

"You're obnoxious. That's not likeable."

"It's endearing. People love me. You're just jealous."

"Ugh. Of what?"

"Of what indeed, notwithstanding the endless favors and adoration."

"You're a freak."

"It's in my genes." Seymour glanced at the clock. "How much longer are they going to take? Jeez."

At that moment, Elliot appeared with three guests: Argent, Herald, and Jericho. Argent and Herald pounced upon Seymour immediately. Jericho noticed something interesting on one of the computers and went off to investigate it.

"I've heard horrible things, but I want to hear your version first before I make judgments," Argent said as Herald, "You think you can get away from me by just pretending you don't know me, you little punk?"

Billy snorted. "Well, aren't you loved. Nice going, Evans."

"Shut your face, Jones," Seymour groaned.

Herald gasped dramatically as he saw the piles of personal items Seymour had laid out in front of him.

"You klepto!" Herald snapped, snatching back his communicator.

Seymour shrugged, "True, that." At Herald's ugly look, he held up his hands defensively. "No, it's true. I've been diagnosed and everything. It's a total condition, dude."

"Bullshit!" Herald sneered, but then Billy and Elliot coughed almost simultaneously behind his back. He turned back and stared at them incredulously. "No, seriously. It's just an excuse, right?"

Billy shook his head. "I have to keep my _keys_ locked up. This one's worse," He hooked a thumb towards Elliot, "but that's just 'cause he's a brat. And where the hell have you been, anyway?" He added to the teleporter.

Elliot stuck his tongue out at him childishly.

"Someone called you a total scammer," Argent told Seymour. "What does that mean?"

"It doesn't mean anything; whoever told you that was just exaggerating."

"So what's the _real_ deal?" Herald demanded.

Seymour beamed at him. "I ask someone nicely to do a favor, and they are so overcome by my good manners that they do it."

"Good manners," Herald sneered, going nose-to-nose with him. "How's this for good manners? Seeing some guy you fought and pretending you don't know who he is? Is that you're idea of good manners?"

Seymour blinked, and thought for a moment. "Well, I guess that depends on what you're talking about."

"What I'm talking about!" Herald snapped. "Man, give it up! We both know you're just clowning around."

Seymour laughed weakly. "Clowning about what?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you? We fought in the Brotherhood of Evil. You came to my dimension and attacked me!"

Seymour considered the idea, and said, "Doesn't much sound like me."

"Oh really? And what _does_ sound like you?" Herald challenged.

"Um, running the hell away before you kill me," Seymour joked. "Combat isn't exactly my thing."

From the sidelines, Billy whispered to Argent, "Yeah, _that's_ true. He's a total wimp."

"I can imagine that. I mean, he's so _skinny_," Argent agreed. "He barely has any muscle at all!"

"Hey!" Seymour snapped. "I can hear you over there!"

"What? We're only commenting on the truth," Billy said brightly. "You suck at combat. I've seen you."

Beside him, Elliot nodded enthusiastically.

"Fifty bucks says he kills you," Billy continued. "Anyone else up for bets?"

"Why bet on a sure thing?" asked Argent.

"Very funny," Seymour snarked at him.

"I'm sorry," She continued to Billy, ignoring Seymour and Herald as he continued to try to pick a fight with Seymour. "I don't believe we were properly introduced before. I am Toni Monetti." She held out her hand for him to shake.

He didn't take it. He eyed her carefully. "Monetti? Not Monetti as in…"

"The disgustingly rich Monettis of diamond mine fame, yes. I hope you won't think too badly of me for it," Argent said sweetly.

"It would be hypocritical if I did," Billy said sourly, and reluctantly shook her hand. "William Jones."

Argent gasped. "Not Jones as in the weapons of mass destruction, oil wells, fire-arms, Ku Klux Klan--"

"Yeah," Billy cut her off wearily. "Those Jones."

"My father absolutely _despises_ your father," Argent said warmly. "I think we'll get along very well."

Billy snorted. "Sure. Whatever."

"Anyway, um," Seymour ducked away from Herald. "Elliot's here now, so we can go, dude."

Elliot looked up from the rolling chair he had become exceedingly comfortable in and scowled at Seymour, who raised his hands defensively.

"Dude! I've barely asked you for anything today! And the one time I did, you stood me up! Can I get a little friend-helping friend situation going on here, dude? Montego's gonna kill us!"

Elliot cocked his head to the side, as if to say, "_What is this "us" of which you speak?"_

Jericho suddenly appeared at Herald's side, tugging his sleeve insistently. With a last ugly look towards Seymour, he followed Jericho to the computer he had been playing with, and watched as Jericho began pointing to various parts of the screen. Argent drifted over to them, vaguely interested.

"If you're so tired, then why didn't you pick up some coffee while you were off doing…whatever you were doing?" Seymour demanded. Elliot had his eyes closed, feigning sleep, and was studiously ignoring him.

"I could use some coffee right about now," Billy put in moodily. "Black, black coffee…"

"I could use an Arabian Mocha Sanani with extra cream and sugar and cinnamon," Seymour said dreamily, then noticed that Billy was shaking his head. "What?"

"Oh, nothing," Billy reached over and shook Elliot's chair. "Rise and shine, kid, I wanna get out of here."

"Oh my god!" Argent cried. Elliot opened his eyes and stalked over to the screen that she, Herald, and Jericho were staring at.

"Yeah, now you get up," Seymour muttered and followed him, Billy close behind.

" 'The escape occurred at eight o'clock this morning,' " Herald read aloud. " 'Two guards were injured, and a large portion of the prison was destroyed. Inmates were successfully evacuated and accounted for…' Jesus."

"Who got out?" Seymour asked.

Herald turned and glared at him darkly. He pointed at the screen. "Friend of yours, maybe?"

Next to the report was a blurry shot of a pale old man with eyes pupil-less and completely black. The caption identified him as "The notoriously dangerous criminal Psimon".

The HIVE students exchanged looks, and finally Billy surmised their feelings with, "Well, this sucks."

* * *

They were ditching while they still could, Johnny told Rocky. Weird hero-villain ho-downs like that could only end in tragedy, or at least a night in jail.

"Sooner or later somebody would have gotten mad at Seymour for taking everybody's stuff," He added. "Little klepto."

"But he always returns that stuff," Rocky pointed out.

"What stuff?" A small voice piped up.

Rocky and Johnny looked behind them, and noticed that a small, scolwing child was staring up at them.

"Hi," said the small, scowling child.

"Hi," replied Johnny and Rocky uncertainly.

"I'm Timmy. Who are you?"

"Um…" Rocky tugged Johnny's sleeve, and whispered, "That's one of Raven's kids, right? From before? The _Lion King_ movie?"

Johnny nodded. "Here," He gave Rocky his keys. "Go get the car started, I'll be down in a minute." Rocky ran off. He had always been fast, Johnny observed, for a skinny little kid.

"Hey, you," Timmy glared up at Johnny, and Johnny glared right back down at him. "I wanna know what killed Elvis."

Johnny blinked. Billy had asked him a question like this once, and he couldn't remember how he had answered. Well, he could; he had knocked Billy one over the head for being stupid, and then told him the answer. Something told Johnny that bopping this kid over the head would be a bad idea, but what did that mean for telling him the answer?

"I think that's something you should ask your…ask Raven," He said slowly.

"But she doesn't know."

Well, fuck it then.

"Elvis died because he made bad choices. You know what heroine is?" Timmy shook his head. "Well, it's something you're not going to be seeing for a long time, and you'd better not go looking for it. Anyway, he used too much, and it killed him. There was other stuff too, but that's all you really need to know."

"I thought a herring was a kind of fish."

"It is. _Heroine _is a kind of plant. You smoke it, or snort it, or whatever. But you won't be doing that until…until Raven says," Johnny finished badly.

"Oh." Timmy scrunched up his face in thought. "Okay. Thanks."

"Why don't you go back to Raven and the others," suggested Johnny.

"Okay. Bye."

Kids say the darndest things. Johnny shrugged to himself and headed for the door.

"Hey. Rancid."

Pantha was leaning on the adjacent wall, scowling at him.

"Hey. Random Mexican wrestler chick," Johnny replied.

"Who said you could talk to our kids?"

"Who said I couldn't?"

Pantha growled. "I'll let you off easy this time. But you watch it."

"Watch what? I could have told him where to find the stuff."

Pantha cracked her knuckles, and Johnny raised his hands defensively. "It's cool. I'm leaving."

"You'd better be."

A thought occurred to Johnny. "Out of curiosity, whose kids are they?"

"Raven's."

"Who is the dad?"

Pantha narrowed her eyes. "For right now, they are Raven's."

"Huh. You guys are gonna raise them and all?"

"That's none of your business."

"I'll bet." Johnny shook his head. "Child-rearing. Shit. So, you going to send them to a school? Are they ever going to meet other kids their age? Seriously, though."

"Get out!"

He shrugged, and left.

Or tried to, anyway. Montego and Xilo were rather blocking the exit.

"And then that's when I knocked his lights out," Xilo finished. "It was the only way to show them I was being serious about quitting and all."

Montego grunted. "And you just took off after that, huh?"

"Yeah. I don't know. There are some other places I was thinking about going to, but I just don't feel like it right now. I don't want to get involved in a billion things. So I came back here. Earth is the least complicated place I can think of."

"Well, that's nice," Montego said, "But I--"

"And I didn't tell you the best part!" Xilo interjected quickly. "I haven't heard a single word from Blackfire, which means that our relationship is going to remain platonic and uncomplicated."

"Is that a good thing?" Johnny interjected. "You two seemed pretty tight."

"We were," Xilo nodded, "But it was getting too complicated, with her career as a criminal and my not wanting to be involved. So we decided to keep things platonic between us."

Johnny shrugged. "Whatever floats yours." He turned to Montego. "Hey, man. Haven't seen you in a while."

"Where are the goddamn kids? I saw Rocky go out to the garage, but he was too freaked out to talk."

Johnny smirked. "Upstairs. Go easy on them. They're been behaving the whole time they've been here. They're scared enough of you already."

"I wish they were scared enough to not do shit in the first place," Montego growled.

"Yeah, well, you know how kids are."

"This one isn't," Montego pointed at Xilo, who tried to look innocent.

"Yeah, well…they feel bad. Deep down. Kind of. Jinx is around here somewhere, too…"

"Yeah, that's part of why I'm here," said Montego.

"Dude, I ought to warn you, she's kind of…" Johnny trailed off, not sure how to go about phrasing Jinx's physical change.

"Brainwashed?" Montego guessed.

"Uglier? I agree," Xilo crossed his arms.

"Ugly is _not_ the word," Johnny frowned at the alien. To Montego, he said, "Look, if it's weird, just…don't feel bad. You're not the only one."

Montego shook his head. "Whatever. Vito's looking for her now."

* * *

And Vito had certainly found her.

He had lost track of how many flights they had gone up at this point, but the air pressure was changing little by little, so he guessed they were close to the top. Some of the structure had changed since the last time he had been in the Tower, and he made a mental note to text Seymour to make sure he was getting a good look at everything so Vito could take notes later.

Jinx hadn't said anything in about ten minutes. Vito personally hoped that would continue for a while.

* * *

Wally was somewhere on the other side of the Tower, feeling awful.

First of all, telling your girlfriend something unpleasant was never fun. It reminded him of the old days with Jinx before they had hooked up, when they fought and said unintentionally nasty thing to each other all the time. She about his ego, he about her weight. Their parents and the people they had met. People are stupid, she had told him, and good for absolutely nothing. They can't even help themselves.

Not that she had been able to help herself either.

And he had told her, you can help yourself by helping others. It may sound hypocritical to you, but at least people are getting helped.

So now he was a hypocrite.

Second of all, her old friends, each of which appeared to be very skilled in terms of revenge tactics and general smiting and being evil, were all grouped together in one building, and would probably tear him limb from limb when they found out he had made their baby girl cry. Because Jinx really had been crying, hadn't she? He hadn't imagined that, had he? It was hard to tell with her sometimes.

Third, he probably deserved it, so he would automatically let them if they ever found him.

Fourth…oh, God, just on a professional level, fourth was the worst. Wally knew what happened when the couple of a group started fighting. People took sides, and fought your battles for you, and told you why you were right to do this and wrong to do that, and analyzed your life like Dr. Phil. That was one of the reasons he and Jinx had refused an invitation to live in the Tower, because they liked their privacy.

Privacy…where was Jinx going to sleep? She'd always hated their overnights at the Tower, and he couldn't imagine leaving her alone at the apartment. He couldn't imagine leaving her alone, period. They had been so attached…

_Well, that's half the problem, isn't it?_

Wally groaned. He was a jerk boyfriend. Only jerk boyfriends left their girlfriends hanging to figure out their problems on their own.

Jinx used to get mad at him for chickening out during arguments. Now Wally wished he had tried harder to grow a little more spine.


	26. It Is Morbid

Hey, LONG chapter today. Shout out to zenz3n in this chapter as well. If you're a fan of his work like _moi_, you'll recognize the idea that I took and totally twisted to my designs. If you're not yet a huge fan of zenz3n, go check out his work and become one!

Also, this chapter contains a direct reference to chapter 5 of Old School. If you want to understand what is going on, go read that chapter!

So, the character death begins!

Also, there's still issues with the formatting of the page spacers, so if there's weird, random gaps and little boxes in the text, there ain't much I can do. Sorry!

* * *

**It Is Morbid**

"That is a huge load of bullshit," Billy said flatly.

Herald and Argent turned icy glares on him. Jericho was still staring at the screen, apparently not even listening. "What did you say?" Herald demanded.

"The truth," said Seymour. "Two injured? Seriously? Yeah, right. I bet it's more like thirty dead."

"You don't know something like that," Argent said in a low voice.

"No, actually, we do," said Seymour coolly. "This is _Psimon_ we're talking about. Trust me, the guy's a psycho. There's no way he left the scene of _anything_ with just two injured." Seymour indicated the screen. "He probably killed a bunch of inmates, and since nobody cares about those, your friends in _gay_ _Paris_ just didn't want to bother with a body count."

"Especially if they were on death row," Billy added. "People generally don't care about those."

Herald shook his head. "You two are sick."

"Actually, that's we _three_," said Seymour, pointing to himself, Billy, and Elliot, who was still staring fixedly at the screen. To Elliot, he said, "And speaking of you, you are staying in this room."

Elliot snapped from his reverie to glare at him.

"Yes, you are," said Billy. "Because if you leave, I will hunt you down and kill you." Elliot gave him a serious, "Oh really?" look, and Billy continued, "Yes, really, because when there's a will, there is a way, and I _will_ kill you. I don't know how, I just will. So you keep your ass where I can see it and don't move."

Seymour reached across Herald for the communication pad. "What's the number for these people?"

"What's it to you?"

"Because I'm going to call and ask what's up."

"What makes you think _you_ can talk to them?"

"Oh, _parlez-vous francais?"_ Seymour challenged, and when Herald responded with a blank look, he said, "Yeah. Didn't think so. What is the number?"

Argent told him, and Seymour practically pushed Herald out of his chair so he could sit comfortably near the communicator. Herald pulled Argent and Jericho over to the side to stand out of the way with him. Someone on the other line picked up, and Seymour launched into a rapid conversation in the most perfect French anyone in the room had ever heard.

Herald turned to Argent and whispered, "What the hell?"

"Maybe they learned it for the Brotherhood of Evil event," Argent whispered back.

Billy shook his head. "No, being multi-lingual was a requirement at HIVE."

Argent's eyes widened. "So you can speak like that too?"

Billy laughed. "Nah, I forgot almost as soon as we got out of the academy. It just didn't seem relevant after that."

Herald narrowed his eyes. "When you say multi-lingual, how many languages are we talking about?"

"Um…" Billy thought for a second. "Five or six? Not that many, really. Just the major ones. French. Spanish. German. A couple others."

"So you guys were actually learning stuff at that place," said Herald. "All I ever heard was that you guys were brainwashed into being Brother Blood's dogs."

Elliot turned around to glare at him, and Billy glared back at him warningly. Elliot huffed, and turned back around.

Suddenly Seymour put a hand over the receiver and asked, "How do you conjugate _envoyer_ in the future tense?"

"Are you kidding me? You're the freaking expert!" Billy snapped.

"Well, I haven't had to do this in forever, I'm rusty, and it's a freaking irregular verb!"

"_Enverrai_," Elliot said quietly, in yet another flawless accent. Argent gasped, but Billy and Seymour didn't seem to have much reaction to it.

Seymour looked heavenward for a second. "Oh, yeah, huh." He uncovered the receiver and resumed his conversation.

Argent turned to Elliot and exclaimed, "I thought you couldn't talk!" as Herald turned to Billy and said, "I still don't believe anybody got killed. We would have been told if it was that big of a deal," as Jericho became disinterested and wandered away.

Elliot gave her a quizzical shrug. Billy said to Herald, "You know what? Fifty bucks a head."

Herald blinked. "What?"

"You pay me fifty bucks for every dead body they turn up."

"And why would I do that?"

Billy smirked. "Because it's time to put money where your goddamn mouth is. Fifty dollars a corpse. Put up or shut up."

"Deal!"

They shook on it. Billy turned to Seymour. "How's it going?"

Seymour covered the receiver again. "I don't know. They won't tell me anything straight. Well, they want me to _think_ I'm getting the straight and narrow, anyway. But they're totally lying."

Billy sighed. "Fucking French people."

Seymour rolled his eyes. "Tell me about it. Let me wrap this up." He uncovered the receiver again and said something that sounded very nice, but his face was contorted with contempt.

Argent poked Billy, and, pointing at Elliot, said, "How long has he been able to talk?"

Billy shrugged. "Since as along as anybody else, probably."

"But he _never_ talks."

"Well, he doesn't want to. Leave him alone, it's fine."

"It's not fine! It's strange!" Argent turned back to Elliot and latched onto his arm. "Were you abused as a child?"

Elliot stared at her in disbelief.

Seymour, with a final sickly sweet, "_Au revoir!"_ hung up and said to the others, "Well, they suck. I'll have to check it out myself."

"Yeah, do that," said Billy. "There's money on the line."

Seymour glared at him. "You're betting _money_ on this?"

"What can I say, I'm an entrepreneur."

"You are _sick._" Seymour span his chair around to face the opposite wall, and said, "Talk amongst yourselves. This could take a while."

"What are you doing?" asked Argent, still clinging to Elliot.

"I'm taking a look."

"All the way into Paris? You can do that? That's very impressive," said Argent. Herald snorted contemptuously.

Seymour squirmed uncomfortably in his chair. "It really isn't. They have technology that can do the same thing; it's not that big of a deal."

"Well, still," said Argent. "The organic way is always better, I think."

"The _organic_ way?" Billy asked. "Seriously?"

"Yes. I highly admire nature."

Elliot shook his head, and began the slow process of prying his arm out of Argent's clutches.

"Okay, I found the prison," Seymour announced, staring fixedly past the wall. Everyone, even a grudging Herald, crowded around the chair as if they too could have an insight to Paris.

"It's a total mess," Seymour continued. "Blood everywhere. I'd start the count at twenty, at least. They've got some of them in bags, but there's so much of the building that collapse, I don't think they'll be able to get a real head count."

"That's all right," Billy said smugly. "We'll just round up the final count to even out the odds. I'm not greedy."

Herald snorted.

"Lots of guards…fair amount of inmates still…"Seymour shuddered. "Madame Rouge is there, don't know how they kept her there. Ugly bitch looks worse without her makeup."

Elliot pulled a face.

"Hey, I think I just saw…nah, couldn't be."

"Couldn't be what?" asked Argent.

"No, I don't want to get anybody's hopes up, it would totally suck if I was wrong," Seymour waved her off. "Of course, it would be totally awesome if I was right…"

"Will you just tell us who the hell you think you saw?" Billy snapped.

"Well, I'm not sure…but one of the guys in a body bag has, like, super bright red-orange hair, if you know what I mean…"

Billy grabbed the chair. "No way. Don't mess with me."

"I'm trying not to, man, calm down," Seymour assured him. "But...oh my god, yeah. I just saw the shoes." He was grinning. "You guys, Mad Mod totally got his head bashed in by whatever happened today. He's freaking dead."

There was a moment of silence.

Then Elliot punched the air triumphantly.

"YES!" Billy exploded. "This is IT! This is the DAY!"

Argent backed away from them.

"What the hell?" Herald demanded. "He's one of yours, isn't he?"

"Yeah, he's one of ours, all right," Billy sneered. "A fucking psychopath and a child molester and he's DEAD! He counts for five hundred bucks, by the way."

"He does not!"

"I don't get it," Argent said weakly. "I mean, he's _dead_."

"Hence the excitement, Joan," said Seymour. "Hey, Billy, shut up so I can finish looking around--"

"But somebody _died_," Argent pressed. "Even if he was all those things--"

"Society has been done a service," Billy told her firmly. "Just deal with it. It's not even your problem."

"It is my problem!" Argent cried. "He was on our list!"

Billy rolled his eyes and said, "Think of it like this. It was either going to be him going in and out of jail, raping little kids and stealing shit all the time, or this. Which one is better?"

"What do you mean, raping little kids?" Herald asked. "There's no--"

"There was one," Billy interrupted. "He got off on a technicality." Elliot rolled his eyes and made a rude gesture in the direction of Paris.

"It was one of our kids," Seymour explained, turning away from the wall. "Not one of _us_, it was one of the really young kids. He's fine now, he got over it. But that doesn't make it any less gross."

"Well, it doesn't make him being killed any less wrong!" Argent snapped. "I'm sorry you had a history with him, but somebody still died!"

"Two people, actually," said Billy. "And there's probably more to come, as long as Psimon is out on the loose."

"Yeah, have fun with that," Seymour said sarcastically. To Billy, he added, "There's not much else. I counted about twenty-two, including Mod."

"So that's--aw, what the hell, I'll cut you some slack--eleven hundred bucks," Billy told Herald.

"Over my dead body," The musician sneered.

"That may be arranged in the near future," said Seymour.

"Is that a threat?" Herald demanded.

Seymour held up his hands defensively. "Hey, don't get me wrong, Psimon's a total ass. We're not with him on anything. I'm just saying, he's your problem now. You better watch it."

Herald looked as if he wanted to fight it out, but Argent grabbed his arm and said, "We need to make sure Robin hears about all this."

Herald nodded, reluctantly, and looked around. "Where'd Jericho go?"

"Dude, he left ages ago," Seymour snorted. "Didn't you notice?"

With one last filthy look, Herald stormed out of the communications room into the hallway…

…where Jericho was standing, holding Jinx in a warm, comfortable hug while a short genius stood nearby looking genuinely uncomfortable with the whole scene.

* * *

"You're late."

Roy snorted and ripped off his shirt. "Very sorry, captain."

Karen pulled a face. "Ugh. Don't call me that. It makes me feel old." She wiped some of the sweat off her face. "Seriously, what took you so long? I got bored."

"I can see that," Roy gestured to the dummy Karen had been beating. "Does this mean you're going to cut me a little slack today?"

"Keep dreaming. And get ready. I'm not going to wait much longer."

Roy laughed. "So many nasty things going through my head as you say that. Oh, if you were any other girl…"

"Yeah, we're going to talk about that. Do you honestly think that just because we're not in our own town I'm going to let you joyride every night? The reputation of the Teen Titans--"

"Karen, they don't even know who I am!"

"And that makes it okay?"

Roy held up his palms defensively. "It's not that big of a deal, okay? Jesus, you're not my mother."

"But I'm still responsible for you!" Karen stomped out into the middle of the gym space. "Didn't Green Arrow give you a curfew or _anything_? These rules can't all be new to you."

Roy scowled. "Rules are only any good if you're going to follow up on them."

"So you want me to punish you? Is that seriously what you want?" Karen shook her head. "Talk to me. What's really up?" When Roy wouldn't look at her, she continued, "I know Garth is really anxious to get back to Steel City. I--I know they run things differently here than we do usually. But Robin just needs time to get things together."

"Great," Roy muttered. "He can send us a message when he gets to it."

"Roy--"

"Whatever he's planning doesn't even apply to us!" Roy snapped. "We're established, we've got a system. We don't need him running our lives like a Hitler; you do enough of that! In a cool way, I mean," He added guiltily.

"Well, I appreciate you saying that," Karen admitted grudgingly. "But he needs the moral support right now. His team's not…they're not doing so hot, I don't think."

Roy frowned quizzically. "I haven't noticed anything wrong."

"That's because you don't pay attention. You don't care!" Karen snapped. "He's totally up on the fence. Starfire's being, well, Starfire, and she's trying to get him into all these things he's just not interested in right now."

"What, like a bed?" Roy snorted. "The sooner they do it, the better."

Karen shot him an acid look. "And Cyborg's got this whole thing with the HIVE. I don't even get it. It's like…it's like he wants to start a shelter for them! Like he can adopt them or fix them or something, I don't know…and ever since the Doom Patrol showed up, Beast Boy has been copping a major attitude. Raven's the only one that's still cool, but now she has _kids_ to worry about."

"Well, he's tough. He should be able to handle it."

"Maybe before he could have," Karen conceded. "But now there are over twenty Titans to worry about. Just another week or two," She said pleadingly. "And if things haven't developed then I'll get on his case, I swear. But I just can't do that to him yet."

Roy sighed and rolled his eyes. "So, what's the new sketch?"

Karen smiled. If there was one thing she loved, it was planning a new attack. "Ever since Kid Flash taught the twins that water trick I've been trying to figure out how to utilize it, and I think I've got something…"

She began explaining the attack, how the twins would slow things down just a little so that Aqualad could keep up with them underwater, and then just at the right moment, dive up from under them and make his move.

"And there's another variation I was thinking of--and we'd have to get you some new tech for this, because not all your arrows are water-proof, right?--where we do all that, but Aqualad is followed by something from you--"

"Hey, can I be random for a second? This is an awesome idea," Roy assured her, "But I've got to ask this before I forget."

Karen slumped a little. "Okay. What?"

"This whole me playing around town but not anymore thing…if I settled down with just one person, that wouldn't be a problem, right?"

Karen narrowed her eyes. "Like…?"

"Like, say I want to date somebody."

"Well, sure," Karen shrugged. "I mean, you'd have to be careful about the usual--"

"But what if it was more than the usual?" Roy pushed. "I mean, if she was…sort of _inside_ the business?"

Karen stared at him open-mouthed. "Oh, right. Okay. Um…Well, when you say inside, do you mean--"

"Neutral party. Not us. Not…HIVE. Or any of the bigs."

Karen stared at the ground in thought for a second before saying, "Honestly, Roy? I…I don't know if I'd…suggest that."

Roy's jaw tightened a little."Meaning?"

"Roy…look, I mean, isn't it obvious? It would be so messy. I mean, if she were a Titan, or somebody more on our side--and she's not, right? Don't look at me like that, I know you too well--then _maybe_, but…Roy, think about it. You'd have to make exceptions, and in a quick-time crisis, there's no time for things like _that_ to get in the way. Any affiliation, _any_ affiliation, even just friends…it just goes bad, Harper."

"Like how you thought it was going to get with Jinx, right?" Roy challenged.

Karen's face sharpened. "Don't start with me. That already _is_ going bad, Roy. Look around. There's a bunch of them here, today, and who knows how much longer the little girl is actually going to last."

"Yeah, I was talking to them, though," said Roy. "Karen, they barely even seem interested in what she's doing. How can you--"

"Because I know her," Karen said harshly. "I was there at that school. I know what she's like. In know what _they're_ like. Roy, why did you become a Titan?"

"Because this is what I do. I help people."

"And you'd hate it if you were doing anything else, right?"

Roy nodded.

"Well, Jinx isn't like that. None of them are. They don't _care_ about people, Roy. They've never had a reason to, and I don't even think it's ever occurred to them that there is anybody else in the world with problems that they could solve! They're selfish and spoiled and…"She stopped, taking a deep breath. "It's just not the mindset they live with. If…If Jinx had come here because she genuinely wanted to help people, then I wouldn't be so hard on her."

"Wouldn't you?" Roy muttered.

"But that's not why she's here," Karen continued as if he hadn't said anything. "She's here because she thinks this is what she has to do to keep a boyfriend. Maybe she _did_ want a change from her old life," She admitted, "But it's still all about her. And who else around here keeps that kind of attitude? It just doesn't fit! And it's not going to last. I just wish…"

"What, you wish that one day she would wake up and realize that there's no place like home, and fly back to Kansas?" Roy said scathingly.

Karen squirmed guiltily. "I don't have a problem with people changing, _really_ changing and coming to us for help. And honestly…I sort of had someone in mind for that."

Roy leaned against one of the punching dummies and waited.

"While I was at the school, there was one kid I thought might have…I don't know, the _capacity_ for turning out good. I thought…you know See-More?"

Roy raised his eyebrows. "Yeah, I met him."

Karen shook her head ruefully. "He's a nice kid. He's got some issues--they all do--but he's capable of human interaction, which is more than most of them can say. And here's the thing, he _likes_ people. He likes being social and making friends and taking care of people, and I always thought, if I could get the opportunity to just see if he was more interested in that direction instead of…" She broke off, scoffing. "I know he's got ulterior motives, but there are some really big guys in this business who started out with ulterior motives and turned out all right. I…I almost talked to him about it before I left HIVE. He wouldn't have taken it seriously, at all, and I know he probably still wouldn't, but if _anybody_ should have been getting a second chance around here, to join up and go all good for the public, it should have been him. He would have been perfect!"

"So get him on board," said Roy, shrugging. "At least, if you feel that strongly about it."

"Well, that's the problem with Seymour," said Karen. "He doesn't listen to people. Especially not me."

"But you haven't even tried," Roy said, laughing slightly.

"Well, I don't want to make a huge mess like Kid Flash and Jinx did!"

"Well, sometimes that's what you've got to do, is make a mess!" said Roy. "And that's what I'm wondering, getting back to the subject…"

"Some messes really ought to be avoided, Roy, and this is one of them," said Karen. "Just, personal stuff should stay out, okay? Especially _relationships_."

"Since when does being a hero equal not having a life, Karen?" Roy demanded.

"I'm not saying don't have a life. Just…don't have one that involves a relationship with somebody on the wrong side of the business. Don't end up like Kid Flash, basically!"

"What do you mean, end up like Kid Flash?" Roy demanded. "It's not like thing's are going bad for him!"

"Yet," Karen said warningly. "Just wait for it. "It'll go downhill soon."

* * *

"I really don't blame him at all," Jinx explained to Jericho and Elliot, who were sitting on either side of her. "I just need a little time to just think about it."

Jericho nodded sympathetically. Elliot slipped his arm around her shoulder possessively and squeezed for a second, shooting a dark look towards Jericho.

"Thank god I found you guys," Vito whispered to Billy, Seymour, Herald, and Argent off to the side. "I really don't do that whole emo thing."

"Yeah, but _what happened_?" Seymour demanded.

"I don't know. Maybe she had a fight with the boyfriend. Maybe--and here's what I'm _hoping_ for--they just full out broke up. Talk about simplifying my life, I tell you."

"If he dumped her, he is a corpse," Billy growled.

"No way he dumped her, "Argent assured them. "In fact, I had a conversation with him earlier about his feelings. He's really confused, and he just needs space. They'll be fine, "She said with more confidence then she felt.

"Oh," Vito's face fell a little. "Well, I can always hope."

Argent frowned at him. "We haven't been introduced."

"We're not going to be," Vito turned away from her to Billy and Vito. "Look, just babysit here for a while, okay? Montego won't find you for a while. I've got to go take care of things."

"What things?" asked Billy.

"Damage control. What with Mad Mod dead--"

"You KNOW about that?" Seymour cried.

Vito snorted. "You didn't?"

"Shut up," Seymour muttered, turning red.

"Look, just hang tight here for a while, hunt some red head if you feel like it, but I have some business to take care of. I'll be back later." And he marched away.

"He was rude," Argent said peevishly.

"Oh, he's like that with everybody," Seymour said comfortingly. "He even hates me, believe it or not. I'll never understand why."

Herald and Billy exchanged glances behind the pair's backs.

* * *

"Which goddamn floor on they on?" Montego growled for the hundredth time.

"I don't know," Xilo said wearily for the hundredth time. "They just said they were heading upstairs. That's all I know!"

Montego punched the stairwell wall. "So many people are going to be DEAD by the time I am done with them!"

Xilo shrunk a little as he trudged behind him. "Things have been kind of rough, huh?"

Montego sighed. "Things are fine. It's the usual. There's just been a…development."

Xilo snorted. "Well, there have been a billion developments today, apparently."

"I need to see Jinx. Just for a minute," Montego continued, ignoring Xilo. "Then next week…we're just going to have to see what happens."

Xilo stopped on the stairs. "What do you mean?"

Montego shot a look at him over his shoulder and sighed. "What the hell. You're old enough." He turned all the way around and said, "You remember how me and Bailey used to get those government letters."

"Yeah, the ones filled with useless junk."

"Yeah, those. Well…they've stopped being so useless, you know? They actually…well, we're getting instructions. At least, _I'm_ getting instructions."

Xilo stared at him.

"Angelica will be back by next week, and she'll be in charge again. You and Billy need to help her, like me and Bailey used to. The other kids aren't old enough to be running around without somebody to keep them in line, and Angelica doesn't know how to be strict like that." Montego narrowed his eyes. "Got it?"

Xilo sighed. "Boy, did I pick a time to show up again."

Montego smiled grimly. "Yeah, you did." He began marching up the stairs again, with Xilo in tow. "I haven't told the others yet."

"I'll bet," Xilo mumbled.

"It'll be fine," Montego said blithely. "It's just government shit. That stuff is easy."

"It isn't always," said Xilo. "Government stuff gets really, really complicated. It's better to stay out of it." He could tell he wasn't having much impact on the older boy, but still he continued, "Look, I'm speaking from experience here. Wouldn't it be better if--"

"Maybe on your planet," Montego said gruffly, "But not here."

Sulkily, Xilo decided to shut up.


	27. It Is Getting Down To Business

Hey everybody. Here's the update, sorry for the wait. Had to shorten things a little, but the chapter was getting ridiculously long anyway. So, we'll finish up the business in the next chapter, which is now about half-written! Yay! And happy upcoming summer everybody! School year is nearly over!

Hey, does anyone feel that the rating needs to go up, due to language or content or anything? I bumped it up to M for a while, but I feel like it's unnecessary, so I'm moving it back down. Any input is appreciated!

EDIT: Typos are fun.

* * *

**It Is Getting Down to Business**

"What exactly are we holding a recall for?"

Cyborg squirmed in his seat in the Titan's lab, avoiding Robin's gaze. "It was kind of an impulsive thing. Don't worry about it too much."

Robin sighed. "I can't even ask why?"

"It was…I noticed some differences in the tech…"

"The tech of what? Our communicators? What happened?"

"It was trivial. Don't worry about it."

"What exactly were the differences between our communicators and the HIVE communicators?" Cyborg's jaw dropped and Robin shrugged. "Just guessing. Am I right?"

"The difference between your communicators and ours is that ours are cool, and functional, and better than yours."

Robin and Cyborg turned, and saw Gizmo leaning nonchalantly on the doorjamb. He smiled, wiggling his fingers in a greeting, and continued, "You don't have to get jealous just because I upgraded first. You're perfectly free to copy me if you want."

"I am not copying you!" Cyborg snapped. "What you did is completely unprofessional."

"_What_ is unprofessional?" Robin demanded.

"Tunes," said Cyborg.

Robin raised his eyebrows. "Tunes?"

"Ear-buds coiled around the main sector of the communicator," Cyborg continued coolly. "And pictures. Three-way contact, and a few snazzy loopholes that allows contact to cell phones and things."

"And Tetris," Gizmo added. "Seymour requested that specifically."

"TETRIS?" Cyborg roared. "Vito, you can't just throw a million fringe benefits into your communicators! It's--"

"Unprofessional, yes. Jinx bitched a lot about that, but then she left, so I did it anyway. Look, you're just mad because I bit the bullet and did it first. Get over it. Now leave. I want a private chat with your boss."

Cyborg snorted. "No way in--"

"Actually, Cyborg, could you give us a minute?" Robin asked quietly. "Just a minute."

Cyborg gawked at him for a second before saying, "Sure. Need to check on the kids anyway. Make sure they're behaving."

He brushed past Gizmo, who smirked at his back before turning back to Robin and saying, "You son of a bitch."

"Are you here for business or just to rant?"

"No, there's business involved, I'll get to it," Gizmo took a seat across the table from him.

"And it's about Jinx, right?"

"Of course. The world revolves around that stupid girl, as you've probably noticed by now. But we don't have to get straight to business, let's have a little fun. How is the, uh, relocation project going? You know, organizing the heroic masses you've accumulated in Jump City and sending them out to parts unknown? As in, other places than here? This city had enough meta-human over-crowding to being with without you dragging twenty more supers in." Gizmo leaned back in his seat. "You really have this whole thing rigged. It's like world domination, only legal. Nice job."

"Thanks," Robin said dryly. "I'm working on it."

"Not fast enough. Should we just save you the trouble and relocate _ourselves_? Then you can send the troops to Prague or wherever we end up crawling, and the decisions will all be done for you. All you have to do is ask. We're flexible."

"I'll bet," said Robin. "Can we cut straight to business?"

Gizmo pouted playfully. "Spoil my fun. Okay, fine. I just have a few questions."

Robin sighed. "I'm open."

Gizmo cleared his throat and said, "Why did you hire that red-haired, fast-talking sparkle boy to seduce Jaya and convince, also known as _brainwash_, her that she cared about people, humanity, whatever, and should therefore waste her time and other people's tax dollars protecting the population at large?"

Robin blinked. "Why did I hire _what?_"

"The condiment-colored twinkle toes. Look, we all know something's up. He shows up, just_ dying_ to talk to Jinx? Come on."

"I have no idea how he found out about Jinx. He did, and he got interested, and somehow the two of them got together. I've never asked how; that's their business."

"And wouldn't you call their relationship unprofessional? There are hundreds of sexual harassment lawsuits every _month_. If they had a fight, couldn't one of them start something?"

Robin narrowed his eyes. "Why would they start anything?"

"Well, I happened to walk in on them totally chewing each other out in the hallway, that's all. Doesn't look like the healthiest relationship to me. Which brings me to the conclusion that you are allowing them to do _whatever_ they want because he stabilizes her, and keeps an eye on her for you. It's just more convenient, what with twenty other Titans to worry about, _right?_"

Robin chewed the inside of his mouth. "I'm not God. So shoot me."

Gizmo cocked his head to the side and said, "Do tell."

Robin set his elbows on the table and leaned towards the genius. "Look. The reason the "relocation project" isn't up and running is because no one can agree on where they want to relocate and who they want to relocate with. I am supposed to know, by telepathy or something, what everybody wants and needs out of this upcoming arrangement. Meanwhile, I have to keep the peace in this city, keep the media hush about whatever scandal happens next, keep our funding up, keep the peace in this tower! I've got enough to worry about without things like people's _relationships_ starting up." He stopped short, breathing hard, and slumped back in his seat, looking amazed with himself.

Gizmo leaned forward. "Do _tell._"

* * *

"I think I'm going to be okay," Jaya announced from her seat between Jericho and Elliot on the floor.

Billy rolled his eyes. "Because, of course, we were all holding our breath."

Seymour elbowed him and said, "We should move somewhere less obvious, so Montego doesn't just walk in and splatter our brains against the wall."

"We were supposed to stay in the com room," Herald said pointedly.

"Cram it behind your teeth," Billy muttered.

"Well, you can always stay in my room," Argent said cheerfully. "Jaya, let's go get you cleaned up."

Jinx cocked her head to the side. "Cleaned up?"

"Get your war paint on. You are in a relationship-related feud, so you've got to look like an absolute bomb-shell, sweety. Make him see what he's missing, and he'll come crawling back over broken glass for you."

"But that's not the point," Jinx protested lightly. "It's not about looks, or sex appeal. We totally do that every--"

"Okay, unnecessary details," Billy announced. Elliot frowned as if he didn't agree. "Go do whatever, we need an actual _war plan_here. For us. You know, the fugitives?" He pointed to himself, Elliot, and Seymour. He looked at Elliot consideringly. "Oh, wait, _you're_back. Crap, let's just teleport."

"Have to find Xilo first," said Seymour. "And Vito."

Billy sighed. "Yes about Xilo, but Vito came here with Montego, he can hang."

"Really put together, aren't you guys," said Herald. "I like the camaraderie feel your guys have going, it's getting me all warm and fuzzy."

"We're practical, and smart. Try not to get too jealous," said Seymour.

"Herald, I need you to do something for me," Jinx announced, pushing herself up with the wall. "Could you go find Wally? I'm worried about him. He just ran off like that, and it was a while ago. Ten, twenty minutes is like an eternity for him, I don't want him stewing about things with us forever." Herald looked like he was about to object, possibly to say that was why communicators had been invented, but she smiled wanly and said, "I just really need someone to tell him I'm okay, and that he should be okay too. Please?"

Herald smiled gently and said, "Sure. If that's what you want." He turned and walked in the other direction, and Jericho followed him like a puppy. Elliot stuck his tongue out at their retreating backs.

"Well, there's one problem solved," Argent said brightly. "Good job."

"Thanks. Let's go to your room and get the "war paint" on," said Jinx, and she tugged Elliot's arm. "You too. I trust your fashion judgment; you know how to make me fierce."

"Gee, aren't we invited to the slumber party?" Seymour said, pouting playfully.

"No, you two need to work on your game plan," Jinx said firmly. "Stand here and talk about it for a while, and come back to me when you figure something out. Good luck!" She grabbed Elliot and Argent and dragged them away.

It was a few more seconds before Seymour realized something and yelled, "But we have no freaking clue where her room is!"

* * *

"Good workout," Karen said gruffly, handing Roy a towel. "We'll talk more later?"

"Is there anything to talk about?" He muttered as they rounded the corner.

"Hi, Kare-bear!"

It was Billy and Seymour, looking interrupted from their conversation. If Roy had been expecting Seymour to have any sort of not-typical reaction to Karen's presence, he had certainly not been expecting anyone to break out _pet names_.

Karen looked slightly less amused. "I told you if you called me that one more time--"

"I know, Karen, but I can't resist! Nobody's naming their kids "Karen" anymore, because they realized what an awful name it is for nicknaming, so you really can't blame me for taking advantage of the opportunity," Seymour said pleasantly. "It _is_Karen, isn't it? That wasn't just some second or third alias?" He frowned. "Don't tell me your name is actually Shaniqua or something. I'd be so disappointed."

_This is the kid she thinks could be a better Titan than Jinx?_

Karen noticed that Billy was also there and frowned. "Still here?"

Billy scowled at her. "Babysitting."

"I'm not a kid!" Seymour chirped. "Are you two going to fight now? I want to watch!"

"Sorry," said Billy. "We finished all that earlier." He shot a rather sheepish look in Karen's direction. "Right?"

Karen glared at him. "Roy, I think you should go show Seymour the view from the south side window."

"I could see the view out the south side window from here if I wanted to," said Seymour. "And I don't want to. Whatever you want to say to Billy you can say in front of me."

"Yeah, right!" Karen snapped. "Will you get your little black ass out of here so I can have a private conversation?"

Seymour gasped mockingly. "Are you hearing this? Because I'm hearing this, and let me tell you something bitch, don't start with your little west coast, street slick, home girl ebonics on me! I am from Manhattan! We invented home girl ebonics!"

Karen shot a glare over Seymour's head at Roy. "A little help here?"

"Yeah, well, that's cool," Seymour said suddenly, "Because I want to talk to Roy _way_ more than I want to talk to you, anyway, girl. See you later." And he grabbed Roy's arm and dragged him out of the room.

Billy stared after them. "Sure hope he's not talking about what I _think_ he's talking about…"

Karen rubbed her eyes and said, "How is Seymour?"

Billy laughed. "And there I was thinking I was gonna get a date! What do you want to know about Seymour?"

"How he is. What he's doing. He'd never give me a straight answer."

"Because, of course, I pay attention to everything he does."

"You live with him, don't you? What are his plans?"

Billy snorted. "He plans to rule the world by delegation within the network, and never actually work a day of his life. Hell if I know, girl."

"Has he thought about college?"

"He's fifteen! And he thinks all forms of education are the devil's incarnate. _Why?"_

"No reason. Just wondering."

Billy narrowed his eyes. "Don't tell me you've hopped on the recruiting wagon. Isn't one ex-HIVE enough?" Karen sighed and Billy smirked. "I've got it, haven't I?"

"Jinx is nowhere near enough. She shouldn't be in this at all."

"And Seymour's any better?"

"He's different from Jinx."

"They're both just as screwed up as the other."

"They are not," said Karen. "He's got people skills, and independent thoughts."

"And he's physically inept and lazy. What could he do for you?"

"It's the people skills I'm interested in. He's talented."

"In what, kissing ass and sucking people off?" Billy snapped. "I haven't got anything for you, and neither does he. Leave him alone."

"Robin can't handle this whole group. We need somebody who can sit at a desk and deal with the connections and the business side of things. Robin's good at that stuff, but he's better on the field."

"We're not here to help with your problems!"

"But he could be! What else is he going to do? Tell me that?"

"He's not going to sell out to your little dream team!"

There was a knock behind them, and Cyborg peeked around the corner. "Hi. Am I interrupting a love spat?"

Billy flushed red and looked away. Karen set her hands on her hips and said, "Heard you were in with Robin."

"I just got _kicked out_. So I'll hang out with you guys. What were you saying about Seymour?"

"Nothing," Billy said over his shoulder. "Nothing at all."

"Where did Jinx and Wally go?"

Karen rolled her eyes. "Probably making out in the--"

"No, she went that-a-ways_," _Billy gestured down the hall. "Apparently she's putting on war paint."

* * *

"So, dude," Seymour said when he and Roy found a private corner, "You're kind of a cheating ho."

Roy sighed. "If this is about Jade, it's over with her and me. I've already heard about it from everybody else."

"Well, did you hear that she's moving here?"

"I heard a rumor," Roy said vaguely.

"Well, here's the thing. I'm assuming you know what a…difficult person Jade can be sometimes."

"A heinous bitch, yeah. I thought it was cute."

"Yeah, it's totally hot, you're really lucky," Seymour agreed. "That's why I need you to call her."

"Call her?"

"The whole thing with moving here…I don't think she's as into it as she used to be, and I think that might be because of you. She's afraid she's going to bring up bad blood or something. You know what a stickler she is for professionalism…well," Seymour smirked, "With a few exceptions."

Roy was looking at him, scrutinizing.

"All I need you to do is call her up, get back in touch, maybe a few dates. Just make her feel she's welcome, you know? But first you need to call her and tell her you plan to do all that."

Roy sighed. "You don't just want me to call her. Does she even want to move here?"

"Of course she does!" Seymour cried, sounding surprised. "What makes you think she doesn't?"

"Because you want me to call her so bad. I know Jade. If she wanted to move here, she wouldn't need my permission. You want me to _make_ her move here."

Seymour frowned. "Jeez, you make me sound like the devil. Look, there's every benefit to every person in her moving to America. You get your squeeze, I get a ninja at my beck and call, and she gets a pay raise and a better agent. They practically abuse her in Vietnam with all the work she gets."

"A _ninja?"_

"Hell yeah!" Seymour grinned. "She's like a manga, only real. How many people do you know have a ninja chick they can just ring up and have do stuff whenever they want? I know I don't know anybody like that. It would totally fulfill my network."

"Network?"

"Let me explain," Seymour slid down to sit on the floor and motioned for Roy to do the same. "I'm sort of what you'd call a facilitator of the general _other_ populace, if you know what I mean. Our people suck at communication. They don't like to talk to each other. Apparently I'm a rare case of social butterfly, so I've, uh, taken it upon myself to bring together the little circle of life, and help us all get along."

"And enjoy the fringe benefits of having everybody owe you something."

"Well, sure," Seymour laughed. "Everybody should get to enjoy that once in a while."

"So, you want me to call up Jade and convince her that I want a relationship so you can have a ninja."

"Don't you want a relationship?"

Roy rubbed his face and sighed. "Dude, do you have any idea what kind of crap I'm going to get into if I start a relationship with an assassin?"

"Didn't bother you before," Seymour said archly. "Did Karen lecture you?"

"Karen doesn't know who exactly it was, and I don't want her to."

"Well, you're the bad boy of the Titans anyway, Roy Harper, age seventeen, born in an Indian reserve which, by the way, interests me very much, we'll have to talk about that later," Seymour grinned. "Your wallet is in the com room, and your fake ID is fantastic, but don't worry, I won't tell anybody. You should keep your private information in a less obvious place then your _pocket_."

"Like up my ass?" Roy snapped.

"Good idea, if you can fit it. Look. Just call her. We'll go from there. Hey, I bet Karen and Billy are done killing each other; let's go raid their corpses for spare change."


	28. It Is Interrupted Abruptly

HAPPY TWO YEAR ANNIVERSARY! I just realized that June 11 was the day Jinxed For Life turned two years old! So, in order to celebrate that (belatedly) I'm asking: if you could ask the characters any question, what would you ask? Any and all questions can and will be integrated into what I have in mind. Take advantage of the opportunity! Your questions will make up the body of a BONUS CHAPTER SOON TO COME! Suggestions, ideas, questions, all are welcome! YOU HAVE THE NEXT TEN DAYS TO REPLY! PMs or reviews, whatever you prefer! That's June 23, people!

* * *

**It Is Interrupted Abruptly**

Plaid," Jinx said firmly for the fiftieth time.

"But plaid is so _warlike_," Argent repeated for the fiftieth time.

"That's what I want. Is this war paint or not?" Jinx turned to Elliot, "I'm right, aren't I?"

Elliot looked up from the game he had invented involving several eyeliner pencils and eye shadow that could have been mistaken for drugs. He shrugged.

Jinx turned back to Argent. "Plaid is fierce. And that's what I'm going for. I need to remind Wally of a few things. I need to remind a lot of people of a few things."

"Those few things being?" asked Argent.

"That I wear the pants in this relationship. I wear the pants in _everything_," Jinx glared at herself in the mirror. "I am strong and self-sufficient, and a woman. Nobody tells me what to do."

"How is this going to fix things with Wally?"

"It might not," Jinx admitted reluctantly. "But I can't always worry about him. That's all I do lately, and it bothers him. It bothers me too."

"It didn't bother you until just now, though."

"Well, I had a realization, and I'm acting on it. Do you think I could still fit into this skirt?" She held up a selection from her bag. "It's from my gangster days, but my waist never got much bigger."

Elliot snorted audibly. Jinx threw another eyeliner stick in his direction, and he added it to his game.

"Just my whole attitude has been off lately," Jinx continued. "I mean, have you seen the boy to girl ratio around here? We had this same problem at HIVE. The girls have got to stick up for themselves." She plucked a stick of eyeliner from Elliot's game and swiped it over her eyes. Looking irritated, he upended the rest of the game into Argent's bed and began rifling through her other belongings.

Argent huffed, exasperated. "You're both behaving like twelve year olds."

"I'm sorry," Jinx said, sounding genuinely contrite. "I never had to do this with any of my other boyfriends. The pants stayed well established during the…duration of our relationships. I'm not sure 

where Wally and I got off track, but we're getting back on track. He wants me to make decisions for myself; well, I'm fucking _going_ to." She turned to Elliot and pursed her lips. "How's this?"

Elliot cocked his head to the side, and suddenly grinned. Jinx turned to Argent. "You like?"

Argent's eyes widened. "I _love_. Very sexy, darling. You should do that with your eyes more often."

"Don't worry, this is going to be an every day thing from now on," Jinx said, turning back to the mirror. "At least until Wally remembers who wears the pants around here."

* * *

A My Chemical Romance jingle rang out audibly, and Seymour pulled his communicator out of his pocket. He checked the caller ID and grinned. "You're in luck. Look who's calling me right now."

Roy leapt up. "Wait. Let's think about this first. I don't even know what I'd say to her--"

"Hello? You know who speaking," Seymour said to the screen. "Jade, you're looking lovely. What time is it over there?"

"You fucking SCUM," A tinny female voice shrilled from the little screen. "How _dare_ you leave me a message like that. I was in a _meeting_. Keep this up, and I'm not moving _ever_. I can get by just as well without you as with you--"

"Yeah, great, we can discuss that later, Jade" Seymour cut her off. "I have somebody else you should talk to, right _now,_" And he pushed the communicator into Roy's unwilling hands.

Roy gaped at the screen. Jade was perched on the edge of a bed that he recognized as the first of many they had met upon, with her long black hair done up in one of her neat pencil-buns, make-up half rubbed off in a way that he had always told her he found _really_ sexy. He gulped when he noticed that she seemed completely nonplussed to see him.

"It's you," She finally said.

"Yeah," He agreed. "It's me."

"Fancy seeing you."

"Yeah. Right back at ya."

One eyebrow rose. "Well, if that's all…"

"No! Um…I wanted to…ask how you were."

Her cheek twitched. "Well, you didn't give me herpes, if that's what you mean--"

"Of course I didn't give you herpes!" He snapped. "I don't have herpes."

"I would have thought you would have caught it from one of the others by now." She glared at him evenly. "There are a lot, aren't there."

"Well, again, right back at ya. Look, I heard you're…moving here."

"We'll be seeing about that, _Seymour_, _who I know is hovering by my conversation even though I can't see him!"_

Seymour grinned at Roy sheepishly and took a half-step back.

"Well, that's, um, cool."

Jade sighed. "Seymour put you up to this, didn't he? Put him back on."

Roy almost did, but noticed Seymour's frantic hand signals just in time. "Um, no actually, I want to talk to you. Look, I…Iwouldn'tmindseeingyouagainifyouwouldn'tmindseeingme."

She blinked. "Run that by me again? I'm pretty sure that wasn't English. Or any language."

"I want to see you," Roy said desperately.

"Yeah, well…" She pursed her lips and said precisely, "Right back at you." And then she hung up.

Roy looked up at Seymour, amazed, and was taken aback by the other's frown. "What?"

"I thought you were going to be, like, hella suave about it," Seymour said sternly. "Like, couldn't you have said one coherent sentence? Jeez."

"Well, you kinda put me on the spot--"

"Shut up," Seymour said suddenly, looking past him. "Shut up and don't say a word. Slink away if you can."

Roy peeked over his shoulder. A vaguely familiar, muscular person was stomping in his direction, followed by a nervous looking alien that Roy distinctly remembered disliking. Xilo was trying to say something to Montego, possibly asking him to calm down, but the behemoth looked far past mediating with.

"Hey, dude! _Si se puede!_" Seymour called out to Montego. "Guess what next week is?"

"Your funeral?"

Seymour laughed nervously. "Hopefully _not_, dude. It's Cinco de Mayo!"

Montego looked distinctly unimpressed. Xilo looked confused. Roy was searching for escape routes, and praying that no one noticed him.

"You know," Seymour continued desperately. "That day all the Mexicans worship Cesare Chavez? Come on! I mean, they might as well call is Cesare de Mayo. Or Cinco de Chavez? I don't know…anyway I'm so totally looking forward to Cinco de Mayo, so, I'd really, really appreciate it if you didn't kill me so I can enjoy it properly, you know? I want to worship Cesare Chavez with you! Power to the Mexicans, woohoo!"

Montego did not look amused. "Do you know whose boat that was earlier?"

"Didn't check. Wasn't it an awesome crash, though? I think I did it with some style. You have to give me props, I had _hella_ style."

Montego looked as if he wanted to agree with him, but instead he said, "That's not the point. Vito looked up the license. The boat belonged to the head of Spironi Incorporated."

Seymour gasped a little louder than necessary. "You mean that one HIVE sponsor, Donovan Spironi? Wow, I had absolutely no idea! I bet he'll be really mad. Gosh, I feel just _terrible_."

Xilo was snickering, but Montego did not look amused. "Do you remember the conversation we had about laying low and not causing trouble?"

"Of course I do! Believe you me, today's incident was completely and totally unintentional. I was only acting out of necessity given the circumstances. I needed transportation. It's not like I _planned_ to drive his boat. It was just there," Seymour beamed. "I am nowhere near devious or evil enough to do such a horrible thing _intentionally_."

Roy scoffed. Montego shot him a sharp look and said, "We'll be talking about this later."

Seymour gulped and nodded, looking guilty, but as soon as Montego looked away he was grinning again. He nudged Roy and winked. Roy replied with a weak smile. As they trooped away, he shook his head and muttered, "Devious little _bastard_."

* * *

"And another thing, he's the most disorganized person I know," Billy said hotly. "Seymour is in no way cut out for any kind of leadership position."

"Look, just 'cause you have no faith in him doesn't mean he'd fail," Karen snapped back. "Sure, he needs a little work--"

"He needs a whole new diet, criminal record, and attitude, you mean," Cyborg put in lightly.

Karen rounded on him. "What happened to you? You're the one who was so keen to "work" with them!"

"Sure, but not to completely indoctrinate them into the Titans. Jesus, Karen, can't you just let them live?"

"Not as long as they're committing crimes! I can't just turn a blind eye to that like _you_!"

"_They_ are standing right here," said Billy, indicating himself, "And they don't like where this conversation is going. Will you just leave the kid alone?"

"I haven't even done anything yet!" Karen said defensively.

Cyborg snickered. "Now you sound like a HIVE kid."

Billy glared at him. "I beg your pardon?"

"There are just _things_ I can always count on you guys to say. "I haven't even done anything yet." "That was so, totally not my fault." "I'm bored." I'd like to meet the guy who writes your dialogue."

"You forgot "It's time to get the hell out of here, you damn punk," Cyborg," A voice boomed from behind them. Billy whirled around, looking horribly guilty at the sight of Montego with Seymour and Xilo standing behind him sheepishly.

"Everything that happened today was so, totally not my fault," Billy said quickly, and Cyborg stifled a laugh. Montego jerked a thumb behind him, and Billy practically ran to obey him. With a short nod towards Karen and Cyborg, the group disappeared down the hall.

* * *

"And it's not as if I thought they were all going to stay here," Robin continued, head buried in his arms. "I didn't leave Batman intending to start up some kind of army. I believe in protecting people, and doing my part. That's why I train and work. This is what I do. I'm used to being responsible for people, but this is just so _weird_."

"Roommates can be weird," Gizmo said, jotting something down on the scratch paper he had found. "Take it from one who knows."

"And everybody wants all of my attention. Starfire keeps doing this _thing_ whenever Red Star's in the room. Giggling really loudly and feeling his muscles and stuff. But if I say anything about it, then everybody gets on my case for being possessive and misogynistic. I mean, is she trying to get my attention? And then Cyborg has this whole _project_ with the HIVE…no offense."

"None taken. Personally speaking, he needs to back off. We've already got, like, three different mothers without an evil stepmother adding onto everything."

Robin laughed weakly. "Evil stepmother. Oh my god. I wish I knew he was trying to do. He doesn't talk to me anymore. I don't get what I did."

"Well, I could probably tell you…but I won't."

Robin raised his head to glare at the genius. "Why not?"

"It's an old psychiatrist gimmick, to "let the patient figure things out for himself," or some crap like that," Gizmo explained. "Psychiatrists suck. Don't ever go to one."

Robin put his head back into his arms. "Like I have _time_ to go to one."

Gizmo frowned at his piece of paper. "But I heard you guys hired Anthony Anderson as a physical consultant for the Titans? He has training in that department. He's an ass, though."

Robin nodded. "He's still a damn good doctor. His credentials are off the charts. He claimed he was brainwashed into working for HIVE."

Gizmo laughed. "Is that what he told you? I find that highly amusing. He was in it for the money. That's all people understand these days."

Robin peeked at Gizmo over his arms. "So, how much is it going to cost to keep you quiet? I just spilled a bunch of confidential…oh my god. This is so unprofessional."

"It's off the record. And my rates are perfectly reasonable. Just keep me updated."

"On what?"

"Everything. Your travels. Your press, or lack thereof. You need to get back on that. Give the kids some fan service before they lose interest. The excitement from the team expansion is dying; they want drama."

Robin frowned. "We're not here to give them fan service. We're here to protect--"

"Robin, do you pay attention to politics? No, of course not. Only when there's scandal, because suddenly it's _relevant_, and things are in danger of not working out. You guys are teenagers; _way_ more relevant than McCain. The job's half done for you, now you just have to provide. It will save your funding," He added. "I suppose that's important to you. Your fans will probably send you money in cute little envelopes covered in heart-shaped stickers. Like how Bush got every kid to send in one dollar to help with Iraq. They probably wouldn't even mind if you asked them to do something like that. Your fans, I mean. Not Bush." Gizmo looked again to his notes. "By the way, one more thing. I need you to keep me updated on Jinx."

Robin narrowed his eyes. "So this _is_ about Jinx."

"It wasn't, but I just remembered something," said Gizmo. "The thing is, she isn't exactly stable."

"Meaning what?"

"Meaning she's given to ridiculous mood swings, temper tantrums, and so on. And she's kind of stupid. Well, not stupid. That's a bad way of putting it. Um…she has no mind of her own," Gizmo amended.

Robin laughed weakly. "Are you kidding? She comes up with all kinds of ideas, attack formations, comebacks to anything anybody says. She's _completely_ independent."

"Which is why she moved in with some guy at the drop of a hat, and joined the Titans because it seemed like a good idea at the time, and left us because it was just time for that to happen. Are you kidding me? 

Somebody had to talk her into all that, and she had to let them. _Him._ I'm just saying, she's very easily swayed by smooth talkers. It's happened a lot. And she has a billion insecurities to go along with that."

"Like what?"

"Gender complexity. She has this obsession with control, and it's all very gender-centric. I suppose that's what happens when you're born in a third-world country, but it's something to watch out for."

Robin shook his head. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Gizmo gave him a scanty look. "Well, I suppose you _haven't_ been on top of your observational skills lately, given all your _stress_…"

Robin felt the unfamiliar, sinking feeling of knowing when one has a hold over you. "Look--"

"Knock knock," boomed a deep voice, and Robin turned to see Mammoth leaning casually against the doorjamb. Billy Numerous, X.L. Terrestrial, and a skinny black kid Robin didn't recognize were all behind him, looking resigned.

The behemoth glared at the genius. "We're leaving. _Now_."

To Robin's surprise, Gizmo looked genuinely cowed. "Of course we are," he agreed, hopping off his chair. He folded up his notes and put them into his pocket, and they all left without a single last look in Robin's direction.

"Do you little bastards have any idea what kind of trouble you would be in if Angelica were here instead of me?" Montego demanded as they went down the stairs. The decision to not chance the elevator had been unanimous. "I'm going so easy on all of you it's not even funny."

Billy and Xilo exchanged looks. Seymour looked unimpressed. "Dude, we were only--"

"I know you were "only", and I don't care," said Montego. "You're grounded."

Seymour had to bite back laughter. "I'm _grounded_? Dude, you can't _ground_ me, I--"

Montego rounded on him. "You are grounded until Angelica gets back. That boat thing was _not cool_."

"Spironi was totally asking for it," Seymour said judiciously. "Did you see what he did to that orphanage the other week?"

"What, you mean that huge donation he gave them the other week? Yeah, that was _terrible_," Gizmo scoffed. "Real defender of justice, aren't you, Evans?"

Billy groaned, waving Xilo off when he expressed concern.

"He's indoctrinating them," Seymour said stiffly. "Like he did with HIVE. I bet he'll make those kids work in factories and stuff."

"Yeah, I'll bet," Billy laughed sourly.

"How does my crashing a boat top Billy killing some guy, anyway? Some guy who, might I add, was completely responsible for that totally awesome Starfire pinup last July. Are you going to ground _him?_"

"He's seventeen," Montego said vaguely. "And he didn't kill him."

Seymour halted abruptly on the stairs, nearly causing five different accidents. "Okay, this whole age cut-off thing is getting totally bogus. The sixteen years old thing worked before, but the circumstances have _changed_. I'm fifteen. I should be able to do whatever the hell I want!"

"You and every other whiny kid," Montego growled, pushing him, albeit gently, along. "Move it."

"A_-hem._"

The boys turned to look behind them. Jinx was posed at the top of the stairwell, wearing her old green plaid skirt with the matching headband, and combat boots. She had applied her eyeliner in such a way that gave her a rather smoky allure, and she was grinning like a cat that had caught five or six canaries, or boys. Elliot was standing behind her with a matching smile.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen," She said sweetly. "Have we all had a good day?"

The boys exchanged looks. Vito muttered, "Great, she's gone bipolar again."

Jinx laughed merrily. "Well, good to see you all."

Montego gave her the benefit of his attention for about two second before saying, "Elliot, get your ass down here. I want an explanation about that jewelry store."

The matching smile slid off the teleporter's face, and he slouched his way down to meet the rest of the group.

Jinx turned her gaze to Seymour and said, "Just wanted you to know that I'm feeling _much_ better."

"I can see that."

"And I'm going to take care of everything from now on."

Billy sneered. "Take care of _what?_"

"You see, I've spent so long trying not to think about us that I completely _forgot_ about us," Jinx explained, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "There's a way this relationship works, and I can't ignore that anymore. So I'm fixing that."

"Fixing what how?" Xilo asked.

"I'm putting the pants back on, so to speak. After all, I've always been the boy in this gig. You just play with your phone and do your usual, Seymour; I'll be taking care of things from now on." She smiled benignly and said, "You're really not much of a boy, Evans."

"And you're really not much of a girl, Sandavas," Seymour replied, smiling. "We'll be in touch."

"Yeah, you will," Montego agreed, stepping forward. He held something out. "This is for you."

Everyone in the room leaned forward to see what was in his hand. It was a HIVE communicator.

Jinx tried to laugh. "I only need one communicator. Thanks, though."

Montego smiled grimly, grabbed her little hand in his large one, and placed the communicator in it.

"Look, I can't keep this," said Jinx. "The Titans won't--"

"How old are you?" Montego demanded.

Jinx turned a little pink. "Fifteen. But I'll be sixteen--"

"When are you turning sixteen?"

"In…in a couple months," said Jinx, ego rapidly deflating.

Montego tapped the communicator in her hand. "When you turn sixteen, you can do whatever the hell you want. Until then, you keep that so we have a way of contacting you."

"But I can't…the Titans…it's unprofessional!" Jinx cried. "It's playing both sides!"

"You can take that up with Angelica when she gets back next week," growled Montego. "Until then, put up and shut up. Whatever you have to do." He indicated to the other boys that they were officially leaving, and they followed him rather morosely down the stairs, all the way out the building, and into one of the boats. Jinx was left staring at the communicator in her hand, all previous confidence disintegrated.


	29. It Is a Guy Thing

Many small vignettes covering the span of the Tower, with (gasp!) NO HIVE. Because, you know, it's a BIG tower. With twenty or so Titans. We'll get back to the HIVE later.

And, a confession: writing Starfire's dialogue is so much harder then I thought.

Please excuse the upcoming desperation and caps-lock abuse:

And hey! ONE MORE DAY TO SEND IN QUESTIONS FOR THE CHARACTERS! JUNE 25 IS THE LAST DAY TO SEND IN A QUESTION! THAT'S AN EXTENSION! IF I DON'T GET MORE QUESTIONS, THEN I'M GOING TO HAVE TO MAKE UP MY OWN, AND THAT WOULDN'T BE FANSERVICE!

* * *

**It Is a Guy Thing**

"Man. Drama, drama, drama," Herald said to Jericho. "Any idea where he went?"

Jericho shook his head, and Herald sighed. "If I was him, I would have gone all the way back to Keystone, back to my home turf. Comfort zone and all. I wonder what he said to her, anyway?"

Jericho shrugged and made a sorrowful expression. "I agree," said Herald. "It sucks either way. Hey, I've been thinking."

Jericho glanced at him, and Herald continued, "Home turf and all. I don't think Robin's going to let us go back to wherever we all came from. He said a while ago that he wanted to organize the Titans. But where do you think you would want to go?"

Jericho shrugged, and nudged Herald gently in the ribs. Herald smiled. "Yeah. As long as we could still hang out, I'd be cool with whatever. Hey, let's check the roof."

* * *

Herald and Jericho did not find Wally for some time because Wally had retreated not to the roof, as they assumed, or the gym, as they assumed next, but the game room, where Wildebeest, Hot Spot, and Beast Boy were still playing video games.

He sat down amidst them and began staring at the screen dejectedly. One by one they put down their controllers and stared at him, and when their cars crashed and the game ended, and Wally still had not stirred, Beast Boy waved a tentative gloved hand in front of his face.

"Wally? How we doing, dude?"

Wally turned his blue eyes on him very, very slowly, and shook his head.

Hot Spot glanced over Wally's shoulder at Beast Boy and raised his eyebrows. Beast Boy shook his head a little, and Hot Spot worked his jaw speculatively.

Beast Boy tried again. "Dude, did something happen?"

Wally shook his head very slowly.

Hot Spot rolled his eyes and, heating up his fingers a little, pinched the back of Wally's neck.

It took Wally a full second to react, which is very slow reaction time for a speedster. Wildebeest snorted in amazement.

"Wally, maybe you better go lie down," Beast Boy suggested as he stood and tried to pull Wally up with him.

"But it's the middle of the day," Wally croaked. It was the first thing he had said in over twenty minutes, which for a speedster was like a day of silence.

"Well, you should eat something," said Hot Spot, grabbing Wally's other arm. "I'll fry you something."

Beast Boy frowned at him. "I'll make you a salad."

"The man needs energy," said Hot Spot. "Like, calories. Not like a real meal is going to kill him."

"A salad is a meal," Beast Boy replied.

Wildebeest extracted the speedster from between the two and set him back down in front of the TV. Wally sighed and set his chin in his hands, saying, "I think I just broke some major dating etiquette rules, you guys."

Beast Boy and Hot Spot exchanged looks. Beast Boy dropped down to sit next to him. "Explain. If anybody knows about dating taboos, it's me. Did she freak out or something? Sinister plot, hidden motives?"

"No, I freaked out. I don't even remember what I said, but it was really dumb and now she's going to hate me."

"So go back and apologize," said Hot Spot, sitting at Wally's other side. "Jinx listens to you. She'll understand."

"I'm not apologizing about this."

"But--"

"It needed to be said. That's all. I'm not sorry about that. I'm just sorry she's going to hate me."

"And you're probably not going to get any action for a while, either," Beast Boy observed wisely. "Biggest bummer. I've been there."

Wally began to roll his eyes, then stopped and groaned in real horror. "Oh my god, you're right!"

* * *

Roy found Cyborg and Karen deep in discussion in the middle of the hall.

"He's going to kill them," said Karen.

"I don't think he's going to _kill_ them," said Cyborg. "They need a little discipline."

"Yeah, _discipline_. Not _death_. I wonder how that whole situation works. Where did Angelica go? Where did Bailey go?"

"I think they're taking care of other--"

"Hi," Roy said loudly.

The two turned and smiled guiltily. Karen asked, "What did Seymour talk to you about?"

"Um, stuff," Roy said noncommittally. "Guy stuff. You don't want to know."

"Look, don't feel like you have to do what he tells you," Cyborg said as Karen glared at her teammate. "Don't let him manipulate you."

Roy laughed drily. "Like _anybody_ could manipulate _me_." Then he sighed and wished he had been warned earlier.

But it had been nice to see Jade again. She was sexier then he had let himself remember. Roy toyed with the idea of telling Karen the truth after all, and promptly dumped the idea. He'd already had that discussion with Karen.

And worse, Roy realized, even if Jade was coming to America in a week, he still wouldn't see her because Karen had promised they'd be going back to Steel City in a week. And that was his fault, because he had been dumb enough to pipe up about their team's complaints. Whining was _Aqualad's_ department. What had he been thinking?

* * *

Aqualad was currently waving to Starfire and Red Star, who were just flying in from their patrol. Starfire whooshed down a hair's breadth from the water to greet him.

"All was very quiet today! The local figures of authority have gained much skill in snapping down on the crime-doing!"

"Great for you," said Aqualad. "It was complete uproar here." And he proceeded to explain who had arrived, what had been done, and how much a new window and Titan boat was going to cost.

"And where was Robin in all of this?" asked Red Star.

"Uh…I don't know. I wasn't exactly inside. I just keep getting little blurbs on my communicator," Aqualad pulled out said communicator. "Haven't you two been getting updates?"

"No one called us specifically," said Red Star. "We had better get inside. Will you come with us?"

"Thanks, but I'm going to stay out here a little longer," said Aqualad. "Roy and Karen had one of their training sessions today, if you know what I mean. I don't want to be an available target for either of them."

Starfire pouted good-naturedly and flew off, Red Star in tow, and called back, "Come in soon! I am making gnarfblats for dinner!"

Aqualad sank into the water, trying to resist the urge to swim all the way into the deep Arctic.

* * *

Robin was currently sitting in the Titan lab, trying to figure out whether or not the past fifteen or so minutes had been a hallucination born of stress.

* * *

Timmy stomped back into the Titan's main room just as The Lion King was ending, and Melvin immediately set upon him demanding where he had been. Killowat and Raven joined in mildly, not having been too concerned. The Titan's Tower was like one big safe playground; there was very little harm the children could come to inside.

Pantha followed at a distance, arms crossed in concern. Killowat kicked himself up off the couch and went to her as Timmy went to sit with Melvin and Kole.

Killowat waggled his eyebrows and asked, "Boys will be boys?"

"Bad influences will be bad influences. He was talking to Johnny Rancid."

Killowat frowned. "Which one is that?" He shrank a little under Pantha's glare. "Sorry. There are a lot of them."

"The one on the bike, with the pale skin and bad attitude."

"They _all_ have a bad attitude, don't they?"

Pantha rolled her eyes. "He was explaining how Elvis died."

"He was asking about that earlier, too. What did Johnny say? How _did_ Elvis die, anyway?"

"_Heroin_. As in the _drug_," said Pantha, just as Timmy asked loudly, "What is heroin, anyway?"

Raven practically flew to her little boy. "What was that?"

"Heroin? It's a plant or something? But I don't understand what it does. I'm not supposed to touch it until I'm much older. That's what the guy said."

"What guy?"

"The tough guy. He looked like he knew what he was talking about."

"What was his name?"

"Johnny Rancid," Pantha called to Raven.

Raven frowned at her young charge. "What did I say earlier about talking to those people, Timmy?"

"You said we couldn't talk to that other guy, Billy," Timmy explained patiently. "You never said anything about Johnny."

Raven took a deep, deep breath as Killowat swallowed a few chuckles.

"It's okay, Raven," Timmy assured her. "I'm not going to smoke like Elvis. Johnny told me it's bad for you. That goes for all of us," He added to Melvin and Kole.

"I'll make the orders around here, mister," Melvin said sternly.

"Well, Johnny was right about that, you are _not_ going to be using that stuff. Um, Kole, could you…?"

Kole leapt in to the rescue. "Hey, guys, do you want to go play some video games?"

The children cheered, and stood to parade to the game room. Killowat went to Raven and murmured, "Let me talk to him. Man to man. It's a guy thing, you know? Influences and all."

"If you feel you should," Raven said blankly.

Killowat gestured discretely to Timmy as the others left. Timmy, scowling fiercely, stomped up to him, and Killowat knelt down so they were eye level.

"Hey, big guy."

Timmy chewed his lips. "If I was big, you wouldn't have to kneel down to talk to me."

Killowat laughed in surprise. "Touché. Alrighty, then. Um…what exactly happened when you and Johnny talked?"

Timmy's face returned to its habitual scowl. "We talked. Pantha showed up. We left."

"Right. Well, that sounds alright. I just…I just want you to know…you can be pretty picky about who you talk to. In fact, it's a good idea to be picky about who you talk to. Talking to strangers and all that…I know Raven has given you this talk before."

Timmy rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Well…let me put it like this. Where I come from, you can't really just start _talking_ to anybody, because you don't know what side they're on. You've got to approach it with more…"

"Pickiness?" Timmy finished for him. "But I _know_ which side Johnny's on!" His voice was rising little by little, and Killowat began to fear a tantrum. Timmy was starting to overcome those old habits, but you never knew when the kid was going to blow something.

"You do know, and you're a smart kid," Killowat said, hoping to pacify him. "You know what's up around here. I'm just saying…always be careful," He finished lamely. "So you can take care of Melvin and Teether," He added.

The flattery worked. Timmy puffed up with pride. "No problem," He told Killowat gruffly. "I can handle it."

"Sure you can. Let's go catch up with the others."

The group, being Raven, Gnark, Kole, Melvin, Teether, and eventually Killowat and Timmy, successfully booted Wally, Hot Spot, Beast Boy, and Wildebeest out of the game room, and the team of boys decided it was best that they go to the kitchen and get Wally fed before he had a nervous collapse due to the sudden realization the full weight of his actions was really going to take a toll on his…private life.

* * *

Meanwhile, Karen and Cyborg (Roy having been sent out to get Aqualad, who was not answering his communicator) found Robin in the Titan's lab, looking very lost, and told him that the HIVE had left.

"I gathered that," Robin replied faintly, "When a bunch of them stormed in here and took Vito with them."

Karen gasped. "Took _who?"_

"Uh, Gizmo. Sorry."

"No problem. Um," Cyborg scratched his head. "Sorry about the communicator thing earlier."

"Don't worry about it," Robin said faintly. "Did anything else happen?"

Just then his communicator buzzed. No ringtones allowed in the Teen Titans; the communicators were for business and nothing else. If the Titans wanted things like ringtones and private conversations, they could get their own cell phones. Wally and Jinx had illustrated that point rather vividly a month or two ago.

"Robin!" It was Herald, sounding frantic. "Do you know where Wally went?"

"No idea. He's around, isn't he?"

"Probably. There was something else, too. We, um…while we were in the com room, we got an update from Paris. There was a break out today. Psimon escaped."

Robin groaned and rubbed his eyes. "Okay. Great. Any leads on where he went?"

"No, they were still investigating, I think. Actually, I don't really know what they said. Seymour was kind of monopolizing the phone."

"Seymour?"

"From HIVE," Cyborg explained quickly. "You know. The black kid with the big eye."

"What was he doing on the phone?"

"He was the only one who could speak French," Herald said sheepishly.

"The only one out of who?"

"Me, Jericho, Argent, Billy Numerous, and this other really quiet kid whose name I never got--"

"Elliot," said Cyborg, and Karen added, "Kyd Wykkyd. The teleporter."

Robin turned to Cyborg. "Did Billy Numerous finish that paperwork?"

Cyborg started. "I, uh, I think he did. I think it's in the garage. I'll go get that, shall I?"

"Please." Robin turned to Karen. "The com room, then?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Roy was shouting at the water surrounding the Titan's island.

"GARTH, WILL YOU QUIT BEING SUCH A FUCKING IDIOT AND COME INSIDE?"

After ten minutes of this, Roy began throwing rocks out into the water.

Jump City wasn't Steel City at all. The water was cleaner, and there was little to no gang violence. That wasn't to say that Steel was necessarily tougher or anything; Jump had its problems too. Roy just sort of missed their _usual_ problems.

Frankly, he missed Jade more.

He picked up something that was more like a small boulder than a rock and was just about to heft if over his shoulder when a familiar voice said, "I'm right here, idiot."

Roy dropped the rock on his foot, and made a good show of taking it like a man. He gritted, "Hey. Was looking for you."

"I know. That's why I came here." Garth cocked his head to the side. "It's over, then?"

"What?"

"The nightmare."

"Whatever, dude," Roy snapped, sitting and pulling out a pack of cigarettes. Garth sighed and sat down next to him. He tolerated Roy's smoking; frankly, Roy was easier to talk to when he smoked, because it 

meant he was thinking and depressed, which was how Garth was almost constantly. Misery loves company. He might have smoked himself, but his lungs were far too sensitive.

"Any word on _our_ status?"

"Karen said a week. Ask her yourself next time, god dammit."

"I never asked you to ask."

"You insinuated, and you never would have asked yourself."

"Well, thanks. Is that all she said? A week?"

"Yeah. Something about moral support for Robin and stuff, and needing to get the whole organization together."

"Getting this group together is as likely as…" Garth couldn't think of anything as likely as getting the Titans organized, and he shook his head.

"Can't think of who would volunteer for this crap long-term."

"You miss being a sidekick? Seriously?"

"I miss having a life," said Roy. "Ollie never noticed anything. I could do whatever the hell I wanted."

Garth snorted. "Lucky you." After a pause, he said, "We're more effective now, though. In teams. It's had an overall good effect, don't you think?"

"Yeah, whatever. I feel like I'm enabling a modern day dictator."

"Karen is not that bad."

"No, she isn't," Roy agreed moodily."But as far as I'm concerned, any leader is too much."

Garth looked at Roy speculatively. "You miss Heather, huh."

Roy glared at him. "Who the hell is Heather?"

Garth let his head tip back and laughed. "Oh my god, you're right. Who is Heather, or Sarah, or Maggie, or all those other girls? Seriously, Roy? Come on."

"It was just parties. It might have been any girl, or any guy to go with them," Roy grumbled. "Look, all I'm saying is, no man is a fucking island. And look where we are? On a fucking island! It's unnatural. I mean, I'm sorry, I don't know how they do it underwater, but up here, people socialize."

"It would cause trouble though. Bad publicity, and getting personally involved. You've already put a bunch of people at risk just by…well, you've put a bunch of _girls_ at risk."

"They were at risk anyway, going to parties like that. They could have done so much worse."

Garth rolled his eyes. "Yes, Roy. You are the saving grace of women."

"Really, though." Roy stubbed his cigarette out on the rock, and politely put it into his pocket to throw away later. Garth had a major thing about pollution, and Roy knew he was already pushing it. He stood up, and said, "Anyway, I just think people are being anal. I mean, what's one girlfriend?"

"One? Don't you mean, like, a hundred?"

"No, but what about just one? Like, is it such a big deal, if she knows what she's getting into, if she's in the business anyway, if she knows how to take care of herself?"

Garth frowned. "Not somebody local? Like, here? Not in Steel?"

Roy sighed. "She's going to be. Here, though. Not in steel."

"Then what's the point? You can't do something long-distance like that, not if you want it to be serious."

A thought occurred to Roy. "But wait. What if she knew some guy who could, um, transport her?"

"Like a teleporter? I don't think Mal would be interested in playing cab for your girlfriend."

"I'm not talking about the Herald. I mean a different teleporter. Um, whatsisname…"

Garth frowned, trying to think of one. "The only other teleporter I know of is that HIVE kid, whatsisname…" He gasped. "Oh my god. Roy? Are you kidding? Who is she?"

Roy kicked at the rocks sheepishly. "Don't tell Karen, okay? She's already suspicious." He turned and walked away. "Come in already. It's getting late."

Garth stared after him, wishing he had it in him to be angrier with his teammate. But frankly, without Roy there would be no one to be depressed with, or to talk to who was near his age, or level or experience, or within his interest.

His deep, intimate interest.

Garth gritted his teeth. Stupid crushes usually ended sooner then later. He didn't know how much later "later" could possibly be, but he was sure that he had it in him to stick it out until it ended, because soon or later, it was going to end.

It had to.


	30. It Is the Original Plan

Okay, the two-year anniversary stuff is coming eventually, but meanwhile, we need to progress with the story. Happy 4th of July, and sorry for the prolonged update-time! ALLpraiseb2him, this one's for you!

Will check for editing issues later when I am not so tired and it is not so late at night.

* * *

**It Is the Original Plan**

Argent peeked around the corner at Jinx, who was standing almost comatose at the top of the stairs. "Hello? How did it go?"

Jinx turned abruptly and threw something hard against the wall. Argent watched as a communicator clattered to the floor. She cocked her head to the side. "I cannot help but notice the large 'H' on that communicator."

"Yeah," Jinx snarled. "The big fucking 'H'! I could kill him! I could smash and burn his remains so hard the grand realm of Mexico wouldn't even recognize the bastard!"

"Who is this we're referring to?" Argent asked.

"Montego! How dare he assert authority over me in this tower? That stupid sixteen-year rule!" Jinx could feel her hair raising up on end, and her eyes were burning. Her ears were ringing like mad. "Argent, give me a minute. I'm hella serious."

Argent frowned and crossed her arms. "Jaya, I'm not going anywhere."

Jinx crossed her own arms as well and clenched her teeth. "If you want to be a target, be my fucking guest!"

"Okay," Argent leaned against the wall and scrunched up her mouth in consternation. "I'll stand right here until this spell is over." Jinx tried to swallow a scream, and Argent said, "Jaya, just breathe. You're the authority, remember? The authority can't lose it just because…because whatever happened! It's going to be fine! Jaya?"

Jaya turned and with a strangled scream shot a large hex at the wall. It streamed steadily from her fingers and rebounded around her. Argent ducked back around the corner to avoid the backlash. She stayed there until Jaya said, "I think that's it." Argent poked her head out. Jinx was standing, hair mussed, looking contrite. The wall behind her was smoking, but whole.

"Are you all right?" Argent chirped sweetly.

Jaya shook her head. "I haven't had one of those in _ages_." She bit her lip. "Are you okay?"

Argent smiled warmly. "I'm dandy, my dear. Are _you_ okay?"

"Don't tell anyone, please. I don't…I don't _do_ that. Not since I was…"

"It's all right, we all have our days. We need to get you cleaned up if the original plan is still on."

"The original plan?" Jinx asked weakly as Argent took her arm.

"Yes. To make Wally sorely miss what he just threw away and come crawling back over broken glass for you."

Jinx shook her head. "I don't think broken glass is going to work for me."

"Dear, you can't have mercy on him just because--"

"Actually," Jinx interrupted, "I was thinking molten lava. Or more toxic waste. Something disfiguring. He really deserves it right now."

Argent laughed with good nature that was only a little forced. "Dear, I think you have those pants-of-the-family on a little tight."

"Of course they're tight," Jinx said gloomily. "My butt has gotten bigger."

* * *

After two bowls of ice cream and three sandwiches, Wally felt a little more like himself.

"I suppose there's nothing to be done," He said to Hot Spot and Beast Boy (Wildebeest having wandered off after he got bored with watching Wally eat. Wildebeest's attention span tended to run short when it came to drama.), "except to face it. I need to talk to her."

"No no no," Beast Boy waved his hands frantically. "That's not what you need to do. That's the last thing you need to do. Talking is not the thing to do."

"But that's what Jinx and I do. We talk."

Even as he said that, Jinx, looking like the picture of sex and cool that Wally had fallen in love with, waltzed into the common room and pecked Wally on the cheek. "Hello." The boys stared at her. She stared back. "Is something wrong?"

"Hi," Wally stammered. "Are you…hi…"

Jinx snorted. "No, I don't do drugs, honey. You know that."

"Are you okay?"

"I very much am so, thank you. Are _you_ okay?" Jinx peered into his face. "Have you eaten?"

"Yeah, I just…," Wally pointed weakly at his dishes.

Jinx frowned. "Maybe you haven't eaten enough. I'm going to make pasta, do you want any?"

She brushed past him into the kitchen. Wally turned to the other boys, jaw hanging open in shock, and whispered, "What do I do?"

"Accept it, dude," Beast Boy whispered back. "Lucky break. Take it and roll with it. Trust me!"

Wally shook his head and sped over to Jinx. "Um…so…how are…_we_? I mean, as a pair?"

"Oh," Jinx shook the dry pasta in its box. "We're fighting."

"We are?"

She poured the pasta into an empty pot and began filling it with water. "We very much are so, Wallace."

Wallace? Wally cringed.

Jinx frowned at her pot of pasta. "Calm down. We're still a couple. We're just fighting. I'll be staying in Argent's room for the next couple of days. I suppose you'll stay in the apartment. That was our original plan this morning anyway, wasn't it?"

"I guess so."

"Goody. Finish making this for me?" She pecked him again on the cheek and sauntered off. "I need to go talk to Robin."

"Okay," Wally said weakly, stepping in front of the pot. He finally noticed the way Hot Spot and Beast Boy were staring at him. "What?"

"That was the weakest display of man power I have ever seen," said Hot Spot.

"Well, I wasn't trying to display man power," Wally said defensively as he stirred the pasta.

"I told you talking was a bad idea," Beast Boy said triumphantly.

* * *

Jinx found Karen and Robin in the com room looking over several screens of information concerning Psimon. She stomped up to them, held out the HIVE communicator and said, "I don't want this."

Karen stared at it, horrified. Robin stared at it coolly. "What happened?"

"Technically I'm supposed to keep this until I turn sixteen. As long as its still in the same building as me, they can't complain." Jinx waved it in his face. "Please take it. Now. Before I get violent."

Robin took it. "Why couldn't you just…not take it?"

Jinx sighed. "It's not my fault. It's this really stupid rule we have…had. Have. Um…" She glanced at Karen.

"It's this age rule," Karen explained, unusually generous. "Anyone under sixteen is considered a kid, and they have to answer to the powers that be."

"But…_they_ aren't a power for you anymore, are they?" Robin asked, peering up at Jinx.

She jutted her chin out. "Would you please just keep it? I can probably get rid of it next week, and get this whole HIVE thing figured out for good. I'm sorry about today." She glanced at the screens. "What happened?"

"Your…um…the HIVE brought this to our attention," said Robin. "Psimon escaped from jail. I don't suppose you know anything about it?"

Jinx shook her head. "It happened after I left. Oh, wait. Give that back." She snatched her communicator back and began to dial. When she saw what she wanted in the screen, she said, "Elliot, you know perfectly well who this is. I want my stuff within the hour. The whole box. My locket. Anything else you packed up in whatever rat hole you've taken up lately, and if you don't fucking deliver I'm going to--"

With a swirl of dark wind, Elliot and Seymour appeared in the com room. Seymour was holding a large cardboard box, and Elliot was standing with his arms crossed, looking highly irritated.

Seymour grinned sheepishly. "We were totally just about to bring this over when you called."

"Sure you were," Jinx grabbed the box and glared at it. "Is this everything?"

"Yup. Every diary you ever wrote in from years 2001 to 2006, as well as some sketchbooks and a couple essays I guess you decided you wanted to keep for no apparent reason."

Jinx transferred her glare to him. "You looked through my stuff?"

"Jinx, it was _private property_, and you just left it there. You can't leave private property lying around and just expect me to leave it alone. That's not how I roll." Elliot reached over and poked Seymour hard in the ribs. Seymour turned to him. "Of course I knew you had this box. Duh. Try finding something I don't know, jeez."

"Well, great. I appreciate you bringing this. Sort of. Now where's my locket?" Jinx demanded.

"Your locket? You mean, the shiny quartz thing you stole from your mother as a child, your most prized possession, one of the only prized possessions you have? That locket?" Seymour asked innocently.

Jinx let her eyes glow a little in friendly warning, because Seymour of all people should know what that meant.

Seymour shook his head. "No clue."

"You do so have a clue!"

"I so do not! If you lost your locket, then whatever! That's so, totally not my fault."

Jinx turned to Elliot. "Okay. Cough it up, buster."

Elliot spread his arms innocently.

"I hate to break this up," Karen cut in drily, "But are you guys almost finished?"

Elliot nodded, and disappeared. Seymour, Robin, Karen, and Jinx stared at the spot where he had been standing. Jinx turned to Seymour and said, "You're swimming home. Good luck."

"Jeez, when you put the pants back on, you don't kid around," Seymour muttered, crossing his arms. He noticed Karen staring at him and snapped, "What?"

Karen turned to Robin. "In case you didn't know, this is Seymour."

Robin nodded slowly. "The one who apparently was using our communications system earlier to talk to the French people."

"Whatever they told you, they're lying," Seymour said quickly. "Where's Cyborg?"

"Getting Billy's paperwork," said Robin. "Look, I was told you--"

In another swirl of dark wind, Elliot reappeared with Montego, who glared down at Seymour and demanded, "Are you or are you not grounded?"

Seymour literally jumped where he was standing. "I don't know. Am I?"

"Are you or are you not grounded?" Montego repeated in a dangerous tone.

"Am I? Because I kind of thought you were kidding--"

"Are you or are you not grounded?"

"Grounding people is bogus!" Seymour cried. "It's an infringement on my American rights, and a disruption of my business, and--"

"That's why it's a punishment, you little punk," Montego snarled. "Go home," He snapped at Elliot, who jumped and swept Seymour away, leaving Jinx and Montego glaring at each other.

"When exactly does Angelica get back?" Jinx asked with surprising cool.

"Next week. I told you," Montego replied with equal cool.

"And why exactly is it so important that I keep the stupid communicator?"

"Because if Angelica finds out that I let you cut yourself off from us without any form of communication for more than two hours, she would most likely pitch the next world war, among other things. Got it?"

Jinx's eyes widened a little, and she said, "Oh."

"Yeah. Oh." Montego looked around. "Wherever that little punk went, he's catching it when he--"

Elliot reappeared abruptly, looking guilty. He held out something in his fist, her locket to be precise, and Jinx took it. After inspecting it for scratches, she reached over and pulled him in for a rough hug. "Thank you. I appreciate you bringing it back."

He shrugged in her embrace and gently disentangled himself. He grabbed Montego and they disappeared.

Jinx turned to Robin and handed him the communicator. "So, if you'd just hold onto that until next week, I'll--"

Elliot reappeared and planted a large kiss on her cheek. She smacked him playfully and said, "I've got a boyfriend, you lech!"

He winked and disappeared. Jinx cleared her throat professionally, and turned back to Robin. "So, as I was saying. The communicator. And the box, actually."

"The box?"

"Seymour might have slipped something in there, wouldn't put it past him, and I don't want anything suspicious going on with this," Jinx said firmly. "Just check for bugs. Just to be sure. I'll keep out of it. That's all."

Robin looked down at the box, and then back at Jinx in surprise. "Are you sure? I mean, aren't these your diaries? I mean, I appreciate your willingness to…I really do, but I want to respect your privacy. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable with this."

Karen snorted.

Jinx nudged the box with the toe of her boot. "I don't even remember what's in those things. It's probably just teenage angst and other nonsense. I'm not worried about it. Though…" She chewed her lip thoughtfully. "If you don't mind, could a _girl_ check this?"

"We'll keep it anonymous. And female," Robin promised. "Are…is everything alright for you? I don't really know what happened today, but--"

"Oh, I'm fine," Jinx said, straightening up. "Just dandy. I'll be going now." And she did.

Robin stared down at the box. Karen snorted again. "She's up to something."

Robin shook his head. "I don't know what's going on today. The case with Psimon…and all this right here." He reached into the box and shifted the items around half-heartedly. "Why is she being so…?"

"Upfront? Desperate to prove she's as innocent as the day she was…well, heck, that day probably wasn't too innocent either," said Karen. "And by the way, I'm not interested in dealing with _that_," She gestured at the box with disgust.

Robin considered the box. "I think I know who to ask."

* * *

"You want me to read her private diaries and school work in order to prove that nobody tampered with her belongings while they were with the HIVE," Raven repeated to Robin.

He shrugged. "She said she wanted to make sure it was all clean."

Raven looked down at the box. "Am I really the best one to do this?"

"Yes," Robin said firmly. "You're the only one I trust not to gossip about whatever you find. You don't even have to read very thoroughly, just…skim. Or something," He finished awkwardly.

"Don't worry," Raven assured him. "Diaries aren't exactly my thing either." She picked it up and said, "I'll try to get this done fast so we can get back to work on the relocation project."

Robin sighed and nodded. Raven began to drag the box back into the game room, where Timmy and Killowat had begun to play Super Smash Brothers Four, courtesy of a grateful Titans patron. "Killowat, could you stay with the kids for a while? I need to take care of something."

Melvin tugged on her cape. "Can I help?"

Raven shook her head. "This is official business. I'm sorry, Melvin."

Melvin puffed out her undeveloped chest. "I can do official business."

"Yes, but this is business that Robin wants me to do alone. I need you to stay in here and keep the boys in order."

Melvin sighed soulfully. "But that's what _Killowat_ is doing."

"Yes, but how often do the boys actually listen to Killowat?" Raven asked.

"Hey!" Killowat called playfully.

"Stay here and help him, okay sweety? Thank you," said Raven, and she began to drag the box back to her room.

* * *

Wally, having escaped from Beast Boy and Hot Spot, sat down in a private corner of the tower to think about Jinx's latest move, and he realized something.

He realized that there was no reason that these tactics should phase him because she had played this move before. It was a bitch move in which she pretended that absolutely nothing was wrong and made him squirm for no reason. It meant that he shouldn't feel as guilty as he did.

It also meant he had no clue what was really going on in her head.

For a moment he considered asking Cyborg for advice, but he found, to his surprise, that he loathed this idea. As big a help Cyborg was, it was…emasculating, asking the ex-boyfriend for advice. Even if this situation was unique in the fact that Jinx's background was like something from a whole different planet that he had no hope of understanding by himself. Even Cyborg didn't have all the answers, after all. He had only spent a few brief months at the school, and his information wasn't up to date.

The person who would know about this was Seymour.

It was amusing that Seymour had been an enemy until this morning. It was also amusing that Seymour had been the competition, in a way, if only because Wally had been vaguely aware of his having a "crush", or whatever it was, on Jinx. But the crush was over, and it turned out Seymour was more like a gay best friend then an actual prospective boyfriend (whether or not he was actually gay, Wally had no idea, but that seemed to be the kind of role Seymour played in whatever his relationship with Jinx was).

The problem, of course, was finding Seymour. Because Seymour knew very well where to find Wally, but Wally had absolutely no idea where to find Seymour, and he didn't have the patience to sit around and wait for Seymour to decide to visit.

Wally would have to find him.

It felt good to deviate from the original plan.


	31. Happy Belated TwoYear Anniversary!

Hello! Here we have another extra chapter, quite pointless and crammed with one-liners I will never be able to fit in the actual story, all in the same context as the other extra chapter. Just want to clarify a few things, off the set of Jinxed for Life: Wally and Seymour hate each other, Billy and Karen secretly hook up outside of work, Roy is in a secret relationship with Jade and thinks everybody else doesn't know, and the Flinx is pretty much the same as in the story. I hope I managed to at least address all the questions (and thank you to those of you that sent some in!), and please understand that if the question was more vaguely brushed over than answered, or not even answered, it probably means it's going to be answered in the real story as part of the plot.

* * *

**Happy Belated Two-Year Anniversary!**

On the Teen Titans set:

"I'm sorry, can I just ask how much longer we have to stay here?" Seymour asked the nervous intern politely.

"A fucking lot longer then we ought to be here," Billy growled, snapping at the intern to get him something to drink.

"The intern isn't your slave," Cyborg said.

"Unpaid labor sounds a whole freaking lot like slavery to me," said Billy.

"Said the white southerner to the black kids with the slave ancestry," said Xilo.

They, being Billy, Seymour, Cyborg, Xilo, and just about everybody in the Jinxed For Life cast, were scattered in various positions advocating relaxation and boredom about the set.

Karen rolled over from her perch and said, "Billy, are you drunk?"

"Always, Karen," Billy grinned roguishly. "You know me."

She rolled her eyes and glanced over to Elliot. "You okay?"

Elliot wiped some fake blood out of his eyes and grinned, nodding.

Karen sighed. "Everything here is off the record. You could talk, you know."

"He would if he wanted to," Seymour called from his spot.

"And why doesn't he want to?"

"Doesn't like the language. It's too nasally," Seymour shrugged, and Elliot shrugged as well. He picked up a magazine and began flipping through it.

A communicator began to buzz, and continued to buzz. "Somebody answer that!" Billy snapped.

Way, far away across the room, Roy flipped open his communicator, turned red, and excused himself. Garth glared at him as he left.

"How much longer before he figures out that we know?" Karen asked the room drily.

"Whatever," Garth muttered.

"I still don't approve," said Robin darkly.

"Since when do you approve of anything, though?" asked Seymour. Robin glared at him, and Seymour laughed. "Don't be like that, dude. He made a score, no need to get jealous."

"I had always rather hoped that we had outgrown the days where we referred to women as a _score_," Argent said tersely.

"Really, though," said Jinx on her left. "You of all people, Seymour."

On Argent's right was Wally, and he was staring rather dejectedly over Argent's head at Jinx. "I never referred to you as a score, if that counts for anything."

Jinx barely glanced at him. "That's very sweet, but no, it doesn't count."

"How much longer are we fighting?"

"Until we figure this out. Establish a few things. If you want this to last, you need to know what's up."

Wally shook his head and turned to Seymour. "Help. Please."

Seymour beckoned him over, and whispered to him, "Look, Wallace. All you have to do is tell her she's the boss of you. She wears the pants. Then she'll be so secure with you that she'll never argue with you again. Trust me. It works every time."

"I don't want to manipulate her, or whatever it is you do," Wally said darkly. "I want to have an actual relationship. Like, equals."

"Good freaking luck, dude. Don't ask me for advice if you're not going to take it."

"Don't give me such retarded advice if you know I won't like it! Only you would think of other people as--"

"Hey!" Jinx was glaring at both of them. "If you can't get along, then don't sit near each other! I know you two hate each other, but could you at least _pretend_ to get along?"

"Whatever you say, girl," Seymour shrugged, pulling out his communicator. "You know me. I'm easy."

Wally snorted with disgust and stalked off. Cyborg got up to follow him, shooting Seymour a reproachful look on his way out.

Seymour put down his communicator and looked at Jinx. "Whatever it is you see in him, it'd better be something pretty freaking amazing."

"Thanks, it is," Jinx snapped. She began finger-combing her hair irritably.

"If it's so great, then what's the problem?" asked Argent.

"He comes up and says I'm not deporting myself with enough spine, right?"

"Right," said Seymour.

"Well, this is me with a spine. If he doesn't know how to deal with that, then there is no point in us sticking together. I've been letting him win everything. I…I thought that would make things easier. But now he's bored with me."

Seymour laughed coldly. "I'm a manipulative jerk, but he's _bored_ with you? How is that even justified? You should quit the Titans and come back."

"Maybe, but then you wouldn't have an insider on the Titans, and thus no connections to their business," said Jinx, and then turned guiltily to Robin and added, "Not that I joined the Titans for that reason. I'm just putting it into perspective for him."

Robin shrugged. "Like I know what's going on anymore."

"Your defeatism is irritating," Seymour said candidly. "Defeatism gets people into trouble. Optimism is the key. Keeps the sun shining and stuff. You need to get back to work on the relocation stuff."

"Yeah, yeah," Robin muttered darkly.

"That was a Blood-ism, you little punk," Montego growled to Seymour. "Positive attitude and shit."

"It was an Evan-ism first, dude," said Seymour. "Blood can kiss my black ass."

"I've always wondered," Raven said quietly. "I have a hard time believing you were brain-washed the entire time Brother Blood was in charge of the HIVE."

"We weren't brain-washed the entire time," said Billy. "Just for the important bits."

"The important bits being?"

"Um," Billy looked around at the other HIVE students and sheepishly replied, "Whatever you planned or plan to convict us for, I guess."

"So it _is_ just excuses," Hot Spot said triumphantly. Next to him, the Herald was nodding and smirking.

"No, it's not just excuses. It's us distancing ourselves from a totally heinously bad scandal that wasn't even our fault in the first place. We can't pick our management," Vito chimed in for the first time. He was futzing with his communicator, and added to the other HIVE, "You guys are going to have to give back your communicators, I found a bug."

The HIVE students groaned as one person, except for Jinx, who handed hers over with a smile. "Keep that as long as you like, sweety."

"Don't call me sweety."

"Was Brother Blood a good teacher?" Beast Boy asked.

"Depends on your definition of a good teacher," Seymour said vaguely. "According to our idea of a good teacher, no, he wasn't."

"And what's your idea?" asked Argent.

Seymour sighed wistfully. "No homework. Quick-study methods. Preferably a heavy drinker so they'll have hang-overs that will obstruct the lesson plan. Turns a blind eye to cheating because everybody knows that you learn more by cheating anyway. And they need to know their shit, or get the hell out. And we take care of that ourselves."

"And how many good teachers have you had?"

"More than you'd think," said Xilo. "At least five."

"Are we counting Dr. Moore in that number?" asked Billy. "Because, technically, he wasn't faculty."

"So if Brother Blood was so bad, why didn't you guys try to get rid of him?" asked Argent. The HIVE students turned to glare at her as one person, and she glared coolly back. "It's just a question."

"I think I'll answer this one," Jinx announced, "If that's okay with you guys."

One by one, the other students shrugged angrily and relaxed.

"Um, the thing about Brother Blood is that he could shrug anything off, something we certainly can't say about the…other teachers we got rid of."

"Or the psychiatrists," Vito added.

"Thanks, sweety, but I'm explaining this, so shut up. But honestly, pushing his buttons was impossible, because he didn't really _have_ any buttons. He just went by the book. And if you went too far, you got kicked out, like poor Nick Hopper."

The HIVE shook their heads regretfully as one person.

"Poor Nick Hopper," Seymour repeated.

"Fucking idiot deserved what he got," Billy said judiciously, and Xilo nodded in agreement.

"I still say there was something in there we didn't know about," said Montego. "He probably got provoked."

"What happened to Nick Hopper?" asked Argent, but nobody answered her.

"How does one get recruited to the HIVE?" asked Starfire. She was sitting comfortably with Red Star's arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"One gets recruited by having a shitty home life and being a minority," said Seymour.

"Not true," said Billy. "HIVE was originally going to be an all-white, meta-human, guys only private school, until they figured out there weren't enough people like that to populate a school. How do you think I got in? My home life was great."

"You're an ass," Seymour replied sweetly.

"But really though," Montego put in. "Once they figured out they needed to expand their student body, they started looking elsewhere. That's how they got to India and those places," He gestured towards Jinx and Vito. To Seymour, he said, "And your home life was not that bad."

"According to the state…but whatever," said Seymour. "I don't dwell. Manhattan's just an all-around shitty place to live. The crime rates and stuff. Right, Robin?"

Robin, who had been rather occupied with glaring at Red Star, looked up and cleverly replied, "Um."

Argent raised her hand like a school child. "So, are you guys officially taking questions now? Is this like a session?"

The HIVE guys exchanged looks and Seymour said, "If you like. What did you want to know?"

Argent grinned like a cat and asked, "Who would you all go gay for?"

Jinx burst out into peals of laughter. Billy looked less amused. "I wouldn't go gay for anybody."

"Liar," Xilo said quietly, and Billy glared fiercely at him. Xilo shrugged. "We've been asked this one before. You said Kurt Cobain."

"When were we asked about this?"

Xilo shrugged again. "Some party. I forget."

"Kurt Cobain?" Argent wrinkled her nose. "But he's dead."

"So what?" Billy said defensively. "Are dead people not allowed?"

"No. Pick somebody else."

"Don't want to."

"I'd go gay for Denzel Washington," said Seymour.

Jinx snorted. "I like how enthusiastically you volunteered that information."

"So what?" Seymour asked defensively. "We all know you'd go lesbo for Pink."

"I would not!" Jinx snapped. "It'd be for Nancy Hudgins!"

"Sid Vicious' girl?" Argent gasped. "Really?"

Jinx shrugged carelessly. "She inspired a lot of my style. Sleeping with her would just complete it."

"George Clooney," Billy announced. "The man has style; I can respect that."

Argent turned expectantly to Vito and Montego.

Montego shook his head. "Hell no."

Vito shrugged. "I'm not particularly interested in people anyway."

"So you prefer objects?" Argent asked cheekily, and Vito rolled his eyes. She turned to Xilo. "How about you, alien boy?"

"That concept doesn't exist where I come from," He replied coolly, "So cultural barriers save my answering that question at all."

She shrugged and turned to Elliot. "Well, then?"

Elliot held up the magazine he had been flipping through and pointed at one of the models. Argent took the magazine and cried, "This is Nylon! Nylon magazine!" Elliot nodded enthusiastically, and Argent said, "So _that's_ where you get your fashion know-how. Good man!"

"What about you guys?" Jinx turned to the other Titans. "We 'fessed. How about you?"

Beast Boy thought it over for a moment before replying, "Ashton Kutcher, I guess."

Argent stared at him in amazement. "What are you, twelve?"

Beast Boy blushed, which made his face an interesting shade of tangerine. "Well, it's not as if I think about it a lot," He said, as macho as he could manage.

"Jim Sturgess," Garth said thoughtfully. "He was really good in Across the Universe. He's going to have a great career."

Billy and Seymour exchanged rather thoughtful glances of their own, and, having come to a conclusion, began to simultaneously snicker.

Karen glared at them suspiciously. "What's so funny?"

"None of your business," Billy said loudly, but leaned over and whispered, "I'll tell you later."

"Heard that," Seymour said accusingly.

Roy appeared at the doorway. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Who would you go gay for?" Argent chirped.

Roy gave it about two second's worth of thought before replying, "Kurt Cobain."

"Good man!" Billy cried.

"Has to be living," said Argent.

Another two seconds of thought yielded: "George Clooney."

"Wow, you and Billy are, like, soul mates or something," Jinx snarked at Roy, and he kicked at her playfully as he made his way back to where he had been sitting with Garth. The aquatic hero was now alternately glaring at him and Billy in a way that no one except Billy and Seymour could fathom.

Seymour leaned over to Billy and whispered, "Love triangle, yo. Better watch your ass."

Billy glared at him and announced, "We need some drinks in here. Where did that god damn intern go?"

"They probably let him go home," Beast Boy said morosely. "God, we're so abused. What time is it?"

"Hella late," said Seymour. "Man, let's just ditch like Wallace and Cyborg did."

Jinx sat up with a guilty start. "Did they leave?"

"Nah, they're have a man-to-man outside," said Roy. "He's kind of upset. Not about you, though, it's about the Cyclops over there."

Seymour laughed. "Whatever. It's not my fault if he's got paper-thin skin."

Jinx kicked him in the side as she got up to go outside to Wally and Cyborg. She found them sitting side by side, deep in conversation.

"…I mean, maybe I read this wrong and this is smaller to her than it is to me," Wally was saying. "I'd like to…" He trailed off as he noticed she was standing in front of them.

She tilted her head to the side. "Like to what?"

Wally gulped. "Get old together and have kids and stuff."

Jinx smiled. "Really? That's really sweet."

Wally grinned in relief. "So--"

"We're still fighting," Jinx affirmed, taking a seat on Cyborg's other side. She nudged him with her boot. "Hello, you."

"Hey, girl," said Cyborg. "What's happening in there?"

"Pointless blabber. I came out here for some intelligence."

There was a long, awkward silence.

Finally Wally gulped and said tentatively, "Maybe we should go back inside."

"Okay," Cyborg and Jinx agreed quickly, and they all got up to go back in.

They were greeted with:

"Look, all I'm saying is, if this really is the two-year anniversary of whatever, then it's a special occasion, right?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean we all have to get drunk off our asses!"

"A little Jack Daniels never hurt anybody--"

"Look, I know the HIVE has its own set of rules, but so do we! And we don't drink!"

"Forget drinking, you don't _live!"_

"Hey!" Cyborg waved an arm over his head. "Break it up, ladies!"

Billy and Karen turned away from their argument to glance up guiltily at Cyborg.

Cyborg sighed and turned to Billy. "We follow the standard drinking ages here, dude."

Billy kicked at nothing on the ground and muttered, "Standard drinking age is bull."

Cyborg sighed and turned to Karen. "Everything all right?"

"Of course," She said, blushing a little.

Elliot popped up from nowhere with an armful of drinks varying from Sprite to Billy's preferred Jack Daniels. Karen glared at him and he stuck his tongue out at her in response. As the HIVE began passing out drinks, Karen muttered to Cyborg, "You always take their side."

"I'm trying not to take sides here," He muttered back. "I like everybody equally, okay?"

"Yeah, but you just happen to always take their side."

"Well, somebody has to. I know what it's like, having people decide things for you and not getting a say, and it sucks. They get enough crap to deal with."

"They bring it on themselves. You can't defend them forever."

Seymour raised his Starbucks Double-Shot and cried, "To two years of utter hell!" The group cheered and raised their own drinks, and he continued, "May the last leg of the story take less time to get through then the first part did!" They cheered again.

As they all began to drink, Karen said, "You know, I heard this should be done by the end of the summer."

Billy laughed. "Like that will happen."

Karen shrugged, and continued, "And then after that, there's going to be a sequel."

The entire room froze to glare at her, horrified. She shrugged defensively. "It's just what I heard."

The entire cast of Jinxed For Life groaned as one person.

And somewhere, far away, the author cackled wickedly.


	32. It Is Manipulative

In which Wally shows his sadistic streak, and Seymour displays his bitchy side. People just aren't very nice to each other in this chapter.

**

* * *

****It Is Manipulative**

Wally did not sleep that night.

As soon as he was able, after Robin had called a group meeting concerning the "Psimon crisis" and the action that would ensure on their part to ensure the populace's safety, after an awkward, terse moment with Jinx as she went away with Argent, after dodging several concerned friends' questions about his relationship, after all this, Wally sped off into the city to figure out where the HIVE were now situated.

He remembered the last hide out, and how it had been underground and obscure, but that was when Jinx was in charge, and he had the feeling that there was a difference between having Jinx in charge and having one of the others in charge. If it was Seymour who had any say, the new hideout was probably smack in the middle of the city, built around the sewer system maybe, or under that one area of shops the HIVE seemed to like so much.

He never paused to think if it might be awkward for the Boyfriend to go asking the Unwilling In-Laws for help with his relationship problems, because he knew the answer was an indubitable "yes". This was Bad Dating Etiquette, no doubt.

He didn't care.

He eventually found a Starbucks, at around seven the next morning, that had a rather suspicious alleyway behind it, and something in his gut told him that this was the right spot.

And it was.

Several feet of thick concrete, easily vibed through, led into an expansive garage, filled with both new and vintage model vehicles of the racing variety. He edged around the collection, and sped into…

…Billy's bedroom.

After pausing a second to puzzle over this strange housing arrangement, as well as the absence of an occupant, as well as the presence of several empty bottles of Jack Daniels, Wally sped into the opposite direction…

…into a closet full of cleaning supplies.

Most of Wally's exploration of the HIVE Lair 2.0, as he came to refer to it, consisted of running into rooms situated improbably and in the strangest correlation to each other. However, he seemed incapable of finding a single HIVE student.

At last, at the very top of what he deemed to be the "structure" of the place, he found Gizmo in a room full of computers trawling through pages and pages of information concerning Psimon.

"Vito!" He exclaimed. "Your guys' place makes no sense! Who puts a cleaning closet in conjunction to their room? That makes no sense at all!"

Vito did not turn around. He seemed completely and blissfully unaware of the Titan's presence.

"Vito? Could I get a little help? I need to find Seymour."

The genius continued to ignore him.

"Vito?"

"Is this an emergency?" The genius finally asked, still not stirring from his spot.

"Um," Wally thought about it for a moment. "Well, I think it is."

"Are you bleeding?"

"What?"

"Physically incapacitated in any way, shape, or form?"

"_What?"_

"_Are you dying_?"

"No!"

"Then obviously, you can wait for a moment."

A moment turned out to be about five minutes, during which Wally nearly died of antsy-ness. At last, Vito spun around in his chair and said, "What. Is. It."

"I need to find Seymour!"

"And you need my permission? Go forth, search."

"Is he here?"

"Are you blind?"

Wally scowled. "Seriously. I need to find him."

"Then what are you talking to me for? Go find him!"

Wally opened his mouth to argue, realized it was highly pointless, also realized that he was probably just lucky Vito hadn't whipped out a Level Four Containment Field to zap his butt with, closed his mouth, and went away to search other rooms.

He was back in about four seconds.

"Hey, why are you up? I thought you guys always slept in really late or something."

Vito had gone back to staring at the screens in front of him. "I didn't sleep."

"Oh." Wally stood awkwardly in the doorway before saying, "Well, bye," and speeding off again.

Vito rolled his eyes. "Idiot."

Wally tried to retrace his steps, and found himself to be completely and totally lost.

After several moments of looking about dejectedly in one direction and then another, he tipped his head back and yelled to anyone who was listening, "I REALLY HATE YOUR GUYS' NEW PLACE, JUST FOR YOUR INFORMATION!"

Before anyone could respond, he sped off again…

…and found himself in what appeared to be the kitchen.

Montego was behind the counter, cooking what appeared to be pancakes with cinnamon. Elliot was lying on the couch with an icepack over his eyes, and Billy was bandaging his arm, and lecturing him:

"That's what fucking happens when you go crashing around into…what were you even _doing_?"

Elliot gestured limply with his other hand, which was still bandaged from the day before, and reached over to change the channel on the large TV.

A golf ball flew through the air and made a neat hole in the TV screen. The picture flickered and died.

"FORE!" Someone shouted belatedly and quite free of any guilt from the other room, and Seymour appeared with a heavy golf club slung over one shoulder.

"You're a fucking idiot!" Billy snapped.

"I said 'fore'," Seymour replied peevishly. "You should pay more attention." He swaggered across the room to retrieve the ball and said, very casually, "Hey, Wallace."

Billy, Elliot, and Montego, none of whom had noticed Wally standing there, turned to glare at him in astonishment. Wally waved nervously at them and sped to Seymour's side. "Dude, we need to talk."

"Don't tell me he did something else while he was with you yesterday," Montego growled, and Wally gulped nervously.

"He probably needs help with Jinx," Billy said lightly.

"No! I mean, not like that," Wally protested weakly.

Seymour sighed, and un-slung his heavy golf club from his shoulder. "Let me guess. She pulled a totally bitch move and you have no clue what to do."

"No!" Wally protested, even weaker then before.

The HIVE boys exchanged looks and laughed knowingly in a way Wally had a feeling he was going to learn to hate.

"Well, good luck," said Seymour, "But apparently I've been deprived of my American rights, so I don't think I can help you."

"Getting grounded has nothing to do with your American rights, and breakfast is almost ready, so don't go anywhere," said Montego.

"Grounding is a totally bogus move for any figure of authority to use on those younger and weaker than him," said Seymour, "And I defy your authority, so I shall not be eating breakfast. Your breakfast may go to Hell, sir."

"And so may you," Billy muttered, and Elliot began laughing.

Seymour slung the golf club back over his shoulder. "Until I have the right to Free Speech, Free Travel, Free Communication, and Free Everything Else, I will assume I do not have the right to Free Eating."

Montego leaned over the kitchen counter, which creaked under his muscles. "Let me get this straight. You're going on a hunger strike until I un-ground you."

"That is correct, sir." Seymour swaggered away. "Good day, sir. I am going to bed."

The boys stared as he exited the room. Billy turned to Montego and said, "Well, at least you can't blame me for _that_."

Montego scowled. "I should take away his computer privileges too. He gets too many ideas from Youtube."

"Good morning, everyone!"

Xilo appeared at the doorway Seymour had just disappeared through, looking well-rested and jovial, like a thin, green Santa.

"Isn't it just a _wonderful_ day? I'm so happy to be here!"

"I hope you haven't been smug like that around Seymour," said Montego.

"Are you kidding? This is so, totally hilarious. You should have tried grounding him ages ago. I've never been so entertained," said Xilo, and he continued to laugh until he noticed Wally. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Talking to Seymour. Eventually. Hopefully," said Wally.

Another golf ball shot through the air and punched another hole in the TV screen. No one bothered to yell, "Fore."

Billy stood. "Well, I'll get out of the way before he starts aiming for _people_. Don't even think about _touching_ my cars," He added to Wally.

"Hadn't thought of it," Wally assured him.

"We're going?" said Xilo, following the other boy doggedly. "Where?"

"Anywhere where people aren't going crazy with golf clubs."

"Good luck finding a party to crash at seven in the morning," Montego said loftily over his shoulder.

Billy shot him a wounded look. "I do other things besides party."

"Like what?"

"We're going!" Billy announced angrily, with one last parting glare at Wally. Xilo followed him out the door.

Elliot sat up on the couch and waved at Wally. Wally waved back.

"Staying, then?" Montego asked gruffly.

"If Seymour will let me talk to him."

"Doubt that," Montego piled all the food he had made up on one plate and set it out. "Here. Eat."

"Really?" Wally tried not to think about things like food poisoning and bad intentions. If the man had made the pancakes for his friends, there wouldn't be anything wrong with them, would there?

"No one else is going to, I assume."

Wally shrugged, took the plate to the table and dug in. He couldn't _taste_ anything poisonous…"How come you guys are up so early?"

"We didn't sleep. There's a fucking killer on the loose, and he knows where we work."

Wally raised his eyebrows. "Didn't know you guys were in so deep with Psimon."

Elliot snorted audibly from the couch, and then teleported to sit opposite of Wally and stare at him as he continued to put away the tall stack of pancakes.

"How long did it take you to find us?" Montego asked.

"I was up all night looking for you. This city is so big."

"Huh. We picked a good location, for once."

"How come this place is so weird? The rooms are all in the wrong places."

Montego smirked. "Yeah, Seymour designed it like that, with you in mind since security systems don't work."

"I'm flattered," Wally put down his fork and sighed. "Thanks. That was really good."

Montego shrugged. Elliot continued to gape at him in awe.

"How do I get Seymour to talk to me?"

"Come back later," suggested Montego. "We've got enough drama going on around here without you adding to it."

"Sorry. Thanks again for the pancakes."

"Huh."

And Wally sped away, feeling wholly unsatisfied with his work's results. He knew where they lived now, that was good. But he needed to take affirmative action on his Jinx situation right away, and he couldn't afford to wait for Seymour's hissy fit to end. Much as he hated to do it, he sped to Titan's Tower, found Cyborg, and explained the situation to him in the shortest terms he could manage.

"I mean, I'm sorry he's having a hard time right now, but I kind of need him to get off his ass and help me, and I don't know what to do," He finished.

Cyborg shook his head, smiling. "You're starting to slip."

"What?"

"You're thinking like a HIVE kid. 'What can other people do for me?' Not that I'm totally against it, but try to watch it."

"I'm not trying to manipulate him," Wally said defensively. "I just need his attention for a few minutes. What do I do?"

"Manipulate him," said Cyborg. "That's all."

"But--"

"Look. You know how all the guys in the League, and even Robin, are always saying things like, 'Don't stoop to their level'?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that doesn't work with the HIVE. If you want results, you have to stoop to their level. Steal something of Seymour's that he'll miss, and he'll be all ears."

Wally could already think of something. He thanked Cyborg, and sped back to the HIVE's hideout, where, after many minutes of frustration, he found Seymour's room, which was a generic wreck of passing interests, mostly CDs, and many, many books of the sci-fi orientation. Wally located his bag of golf clubs, and rushed them back to his apartment. Wally selected the biggest one and took it back with him to the hideout, where he set about finding Seymour.

It was almost another half-hour before he tried Seymour's room again, and found him fast asleep in his bed. Wally flushed red as he realized that Seymour had probably been there when he had stolen the golf clubs in the first place, and he felt incredibly stupid for not noticing sooner.

He realized that he felt very little guilt about stealing in the first place, and this disturbed him. Stealing shouldn't feel as natural as it did. But if this was the way to get results, then he was completely and totally willing to steal each and every one of Seymour's possessions until he had his attention.

He reached over and used the golf club to prod the lump of covers he presumed was Seymour.

It didn't respond.

He prodded it again.

It groaned softly and told him to "Get the fuck out."

Wally pushed at it a little more firmly, and at last Seymour sat up, rubbing his pupil-less white eyes and glaring at him.

"What are you doing here and why are you touching Jacquenette?"

Wally stood still, perplexed. Who was Jacquenette?

"_Wallace_," said Seymour, the voice of badly tried patience. "Give me my golf club and get the hell out of here. I'm tired."

"Too bad," Wally said, trying to sound like less of a jerk then he felt. "I need your attention, and now that I've got it, I'm going to use it. Is Jacquenette the golf club? You name your golf clubs?"

"Dude, I am so totally not in the mood for this! It's your fault I'm grounded!"

"What? You were the one who wanted to go to Titan's Tower so bad. Now pay attention, or, or Jacquoi…Jacqune…Jackie gets it!" He held the golf club up in two hands as if he might snap it in half. He hoped he didn't look as nervous or guilty as he felt.

"Do _not_ call her Jackie!" Seymour sounded angrier about the improvised nick name then the imminent threat to his prized possession. "Wallace!"

"I'll call her whatever I want until you promise to help me!"

"I can't! I probably don't even know any more about whatever bitch move Jaya is pulling than you do! She does this kind of thing all the time; it just means she's mad at you! Couples can fight, can't they, Wallace? It's not such a big deal!"

"Yes it is! I started it, so I should be the one in control of it! I don't even know what we're fighting about anymore!"

"Did she yell?"

"No," Wally sat down next to Seymour, golf club still clutched loosely in the hand furthest from the other boy. "She waltzes in like there's nothing wrong, and she's being all smiley and sweet and fake. But then she says that she's still totally mad at me!"

"Yeah, well, she does that," Seymour said vaguely. "It's her whole 'pants' thing."

"What?"

"You know. That age-old debate of who should wear the pants of the family. She's trying to establish authority over you. Just let her. Trust me, it'll go way easier for you."

"How?"

"By telling her that she's in charge, you give her the false idea that she is, in fact, in charge, and she'll feel so secure with that that she'll let you do whatever the hell you want."

Wally finally noticed that Seymour had been stealthily reaching behind him and slipping the golf club out of his hand. He leapt up, holding the golf club up out of the other boy's reach. "But that would be manipulating her."

"Yes? Duh?"

"That's not right!"

"You said you wanted a solution, not 'right'," Seymour snorted. "The only problem you're really having is that you're making this more complicated than it actually is, and I can't help you with that. Hand over Jacquenette!"

Wally did, and crossed his arms angrily. "I can't in good conscious manipulate her!"

"Then I don't know what you've been doing to make your little thing with her work for five months, because manipulation is seriously the only way to handle that girl," said Seymour, yawning.

Wally frowned. "But I haven't been manipulating her. I mean, not intentionally…"

"Whatever," said Seymour, crawling back under his covers. "Go away."

Wally did. Seymour stared bemusedly at the spot where the Titan had been standing and said to no one, "Jesus, what an idiot." Then he let his head fall back on the pillow and went back to sleep.


	33. It Is Progressing Rapidly

**

* * *

****It Is Progressing Rapidly**

There was no party to crash, so Billy and Xilo made one of their own.

It should be understood that while Billy, Xilo, Johnny, Elliot, Bailey when he was around, Montego on the rare occurrence that he actually felt up to it, and even Rocky went to parties all the time, what they did there really had nothing to do with "partying". It was all about sitting there, looking cool, drinking, smoking, flirting, and sometimes disappearing into a room with a member of the opposite sex for anywhere from twenty minutes to three hours. They did not dance, they did not shout. The roof was never raised. On a scale of one to ten, their energy level never got much higher than a three.

And even that was sometimes a strain.

It should also be noted that Angelica, Jinx, Seymour, and Vito never went to the same parties as "the guys" because when they went to parties, they were there to actually "party". This was a very rare occurrence for any of them because it was rare for them to have so much energy to spare.

And the boys certainly didn't have energy to spare as they sat in Billy's 2007 Bentley and began unpacking the loot they had collected from the corner store--_not_ the corner store Billy had been unfortunate enough to stumble upon a corpse in, but a different one--and Xilo chattered away happily as Billy nodded and made sounds at the appropriate times in Xilo's narrative.

Several beers later--five for Billy, fifteen for Xilo--Billy's communicator began blasting out "American Woman".

"Isn't that Kitten's ring tone?" Xilo reached over and flipped the communicator open. "Wow. Hi."

"I need a ride!" Kitten chirped from the screen.

"Wow," Billy frowned down at her image. "They let you keep your communicator in rehab?"

Kitten stared at him, dumbfounded. "Where?"

"Rehab. Because you're, like, a raging alcoholic, Kat," Billy snickered.

"Says the boy who has obviously had one too many at _seven in the morning_," Kitten sneered. "God, never mind."

"No, wait," Billy laughed. "Don't hang up. What did you want?"

"A ride," Kitten sniffed. "But I don't want you getting another DUI. Not while I'm in the car."

"Aw come on, I haven't had that many," Billy protested.

"Sure. Whatever. Come pick me up."

"Where?"

"My house, dumbass! Where else would I be at seven in the morning?"

"At Fang's?" Xilo guessed. Kitten threw him an ugly look and hung up. Xilo looked at Billy. "Or are they fighting again?"

"I don't know what they're doing. Hopefully they're not seeing each other at all," said Billy wistfully.

* * *

Montego put down the phone and sighed. "Elliot, could you try to look a little less hung over? We need to go down to the station."

Elliot sat up and glared at him half-heartedly.

Montego rolled his eyes. "They want information about Psimon. Because, of course, we have it. Come on, get dressed. Where's Seymour?"

"Here," Seymour stumbled into the living room groggily. "Hi. Is breakfast over?"

"I'll make up a little more," said Montego. "We have to go to the station, they want information about Psimon."

Seymour sat at his place at the table and sighed. "Dude. I just had the most horrible dream. You know what happened?"

"You're going to tell me."

"So, Wallace came in here, all like, "I need help with my girl!" and I was like, "She's _your_ girl, dude, suck it up and learn to deal," and then he left, but then he came back and he'd stolen my golf clubs. And he was waving around Jacquenette--"

"Which one?"

"The super-heavy nine iron that I use for smashing things, right? And then he threatened to break her if I didn't talk, and I didn't really have anything to say, so he gave her back. And then I woke up."

"Huh. Well, sometimes in dreams you repeat events from the day."

"What events? It's totally inconceivable. I designed this place so freaking well there's no way he could have found where anything was, least of all my bedroom."

"Well, he found this room all right."

Seymour looked up for the first time. "What?"

Montego glanced over his shoulder at the other boy. "Earlier. When he came here asking about Jinx? And you smashed two holes in the TV screen."

Seymour blinked owlishly. "But that's what happened in my dream."

"Check out the TV screen, dude."

Seymour did. And then he said, "Wow. I didn't know I knew how to sleep walk."

"You _weren't sleepwalking_," Montego put a large stack in front of the occularly-gifted boy. "It really happened. Eat up, we have to go."

Seymour sat frozen in his spot. "That wasn't dream?"

"Nope. I guess he came back to talk to you privately. Even though I told him not to," Montego added darkly.

"But that means he still has my golf clubs," Seymour said slowly.

"I guess so. Serves you right, smashing the TV like that."

"Montego! He _stole_ my golf clubs! He's a _thief_!"

"You say that like it's a bad thing," said Vito, walking into the room.

"But he has my golf clubs! _I sold my soul for those!"_

"Rotten deal, if you ask me," Vito muttered. "Are we leaving soon? I got the message."

"Yeah, we're going!" Seymour leaped up, knocking over his chair. "We have to go _now!_ Who knows what he might do with them?"

"Heaven forbid he should play a round of golf with them, the way you never do," Vito snickered.

"SHUT UP!" Montego roared. "Seymour, sit down and eat your breakfast! Vito, stop being a royal pain on purpose. Elliot, stop looking so hung over! We're leaving in ten minutes!"

The children complied. They always complied with Montego's orders, even when they didn't.

* * *

When they pulled up in the driveway of the Keith's Brady-like house, Kitten was sitting on the doorstep with three large suitcases. She pounced on Xilo before he could protest the hugs were things that only happened to _other_ aliens, and kissed Billy on the cheek.

"Are you going somewhere?" Billy asked, eyeing her bags.

"I was going to crash at Johnny's for a while. I just need a ride. Well, I just need a car. I don't want you doing eighty in the suburbs like you did last time," said Kitten, hefting the first bag over her shoulder.

"I was drunk," said Billy. "I mean, more drunk than I am now."

"That's cute, but I'm driving."

"Woman, this is my car we're talking about."

Kitten eyed his car. "You mean the piece of crap you bought to replace your first sixteenth birthday present to yourself? The Mazda classic that deserved much better treatment than you gave it."

"Well, it's gone to a better place now," Billy shrugged, throwing her other two bags in the trunk.

"There's no such thing as car heaven, sweety."

"You have your god and I have mine," said Billy. "Mine just happens to be a car."

"How about I drive?" said Xilo.

Billy frowned. "Do you remember how?"

"Billy, your earthly vehicles could be driven by newborns where I'm from."

"God, you sound so elitist," Kitten chirped. "I thought we'd beaten that out of you."

"Not quite. Get in the back."

"Don't go any faster than sixty," Kitten warned him. "Or I'll convict you for child murder. This is a suburb. Have some respect."

Billy and Xilo rolled their eyes at each other.

When they were a few blocks away, Billy asked Kitten, "So is this about college again? How's your dad doing?"

"He's got the money!" Kitten said exasperatedly. "All he's got to do is fork it over!"

"Are you still planning to go to Stanford?"

"I don't know," she said, reaching over and plucking a carton of cigarettes out of Billy's pocket. She lit one for each of them and continued, "I mean, I still like the coast over the mainland. And I got into some coastal schools, so maybe I'll do one of them instead. Stanford is probably hella overrated anyway."

"College is overrated. Don't do it," said Xilo.

Kitten kicked his seat. "You don't even know what college really is. You HIVE kids have completely warped it."

"Where's Fang?" Billy asked suddenly.

Kitten rolled her eyes. "Rehab. Somebody must have gotten us mixed up, or saw me leaving the clinic, and that's why everybody thinks it's me. But it's not. It's him. The venom is his system is all messed up, and it's going to his head. The doctors don't even know how to balance it out. I've been visiting him for, 

like, moral support and stuff, but half the time he doesn't even want to see me. And the other half of the time, he just wants to make out, and it's kind of hard to get in the mood when he's got tubes in every orifice and more besides." She sighed. "So yeah, that's the story. Please get that horrible smug look off your face, Billy, I don't appreciate it."

"I'm not smug," said Billy smugly. "It's an absolute shame. He was a good…"

Billy couldn't think of anything Fang had been good for. Neither could Xilo.

Kitten sighed again. "And you'd think that through all this, my father could, like, support my hopes and dreams of getting out of this stupid city, but _no…_"

"Well, what are your actual intentions?" asked Billy. "I mean, great, go to college. But what are you going to do?"

"Law," said Kitten.

Xilo turned away from the wheel to stare at her. Billy stared as well. "Are you for real?"

Kitten grinned and stuck her tongue out at them. "Gotcha. I have no idea. But I'm fucking smart, and I deserve some tuition fund. Xilo, pay attention to the road! You could have hit that pedestrian!"

Xilo snorted. "It's on the road, it should know the risks it's taking…"

Billy put his feet up on Xilo's seat. "Well, if I was still made of money, I'd help you out. You know that."

Kitten slid over on the seat so she could rest her head on his shoulder. "I don't take handouts, mister. Not even from friends."

"Not even room and board? We've got room. We've got loads of ridiculous amounts of spare room. We even have spare spare rooms. Johnny's already got one annoying kid staying with him. Do you want to share a couch with Rocky?"

"Rocky!" Kitten squealed. "I haven't seen that little monster in ages. How is he?"

"Homeless and still not going to school."

"That _bothers_ me. We should at least get him enrolled in, like, homeschooling or something. Ignorance is the bane of something or other."

"Well, you can do that if you want."

"You don't think education is important?"

Billy snorted. "Never did me any good."

"Yes, it did. You get to throw around useless information like it's…well, like how you used to throw around money."

"Like I said, it never did me any good."

"Well, I'm not staying with you guys," said Kitten, wrapping her arms around Billy's thin arm. "You're all too weird and elitist. And you're all guys. I don't know how Jaya did it."

"We saw her yesterday," Xilo chimed in.

Kitten bolted upright, nearly smacking Billy in the face. "Oh my god! How is she?"

"Uglier," said Xilo.

Billy shot him a look, then explained, "She's gained a bunch of weight."

"What, you mean she looks human now? God, only you two could make that sound bad."

"She's shallower, and more full of it than ever. That boyfriend of hers has fucked her up in more ways than I could ever do to a girl," Billy said judiciously.

"I highly doubt that," Kitten said dryly.

"Well, I don't tell girls how to live, or what to eat, or, or, or whatever, I don't tell them what to do!" Billy snapped. "Anyway, they were fighting when we left. And then this morning he came over asking for advice and stuff, like we were supposed to be able to tell him."

Kitten snickered. "Oh, god. I want to meet that boy."

"What for? He's exactly the dumb jock we pegged him for."

"Yeah, but have you seen his ass?"

"I haven't exactly been looking."

"It's to die for. Quite possibly the best I've ever seen."

"Really."

"You're jealous."

"Of course I'm jealous," said Billy, rolling his eyes. " 'Best ass' was definitely the title I was going for, and now I've been beaten. Damn that stupid jock."

Kitten punched his arm lightly. "They must be an adorable couple."

"Not at the moment," said Xilo. "They're totally fighting. Fifty bucks says they'll break up before the week is out." He frowned suddenly. "It's not Fourth of July, is it?"

"It's not even July, partner."

"Then what are those flashing lights for?" Xilo pointed at the rearview mirror.

* * *

As Montego, Vito, Elliot, and Seymour, with his prized golf club Jacquenette, walked into the police station, they spotted Killer Moth, Mumbo Jumbo, and Ding Dong Daddy in heated debate at the far end of the waiting room. Various police officers and minor offense criminals kept glancing at them nervously.

"I'm only saying," Mumbo Jumbo was saying, "That it's a damn good riddance. Brotherhood and fellowship and such be damned. He was causing problems. Who among us _wanted_ to be affiliated with that child molester?"

"That child molester brought in a good fifty million a year," Ding Dong Daddy growled. "I won't pretend I liked how Mad Mod did it--"

"Then don't!" Killer Moth snapped.

"Look, I let people do as they do," Ding Dong Daddy said with palms raised in mock surrender. "Madison liked doing kids; that's his problem. Moth, you like shooting up animals with god-knows-what, that's _your_ problem."

Killer Moth stood in a violent manner, sending his chair skittering across the waiting room.

"The _point_, however, is that one of us is next!" Mumbo interceded, placing his thin frame between his companion's bulkier ones.

"Next for what?" Montego asked, hands shoved deep in his pockets.

The three criminals turned to stare at their younger counterparts.

Mumbo Jumbo rounded on the nearest police officer. "Good lord, you're dragging the _children_ into this as well? Is this your idea of organization?"

Killer Moth also rounded on a police officer. "Don't tell me you expect my daughter to come in and be involved with this!"

Ding Dong Daddy pulled out a carton of cigars and lit one for himself. "Of course they called the kids in. They're involved, aren't they?"

"They are not!" Killer Moth growled. "My daughter is not involved in this!"

Ding Dong Daddy rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, daddy-o."

A young woman with a clipboard appeared in the hallway. "We're ready to see you. All three of you, if you like."

"_You're_ ready?" Mumbo Jumbo muttered, stalking after her. Killer Moth followed him.

Ding Dong Daddy winked cheerfully at Montego and his following. "Mornin'."

Montego snorted. Seymour said, "So, do we get to hear about the drama, or is this another one of those "no kids" things."

Ding Dong Daddy waved a finger at Montego. "_You_ are an adult, stands to reason you should come in with us. Come on, join the big boys."

Montego shook his head. "I'm fine out here."

Ding Dong Daddy shrugged and turned away. "Suit yourself."

Seymour poked Montego hard in the bicep with Jacquenette. "Get in there!"

"What?"

"How else are we supposed to get an inside scoop? He _invited_ you. Get in there!"

With one last disparaging look at the others, Montego followed Ding Dong Daddy into the interrogation room.

* * *

Jinx awoke to the realization that it was nine in the morning, meaning that she had overslept.

Meaning that Wally had not come to wake her up.

She groaned and rolled over, colliding neatly with Argent, who was still burrowed deep in her comforter. Jinx poked her sleeping form. "Get up. We've overslept hella much."

"No we haven't," Argent mumbled sleepily. "We're nursing our heartaches. Nursing requires sleep. Crawl back into bed with me, lovey, I'll keep you warm."

Jinx blushed. "Argent, you're totally sleep-talking."

"Am not. We barely slept, darling. We were up all night talking about our losses in love. And that makes me sleepy. It's not as if we're on duty today. Let's just stay in bed and listen to emo music like normal teens."

Jinx grimaced at the idea. "I'm going to the gym for a little while. I'll be back in a bit, okay?"

Argent glanced at her blearily and shrugged. "Whatever."

As much as Jinx hated ballet, she had never gotten rid of her graceful habits. It was too much a part of her fighting style, to pirouette and slip and slide and whatever out of danger's way. And she still loved flipping around the gym, finding new ways to incorporate the barbells and treadmills into her routine of ricocheting around everything in sight. She'd stop, huffing and puffing in the middle of the room, then start again.

She didn't know it, but sometimes Robin watched her.

* * *

The thing about Jinx's fighting style and Kid Flash's fighting style was that they didn't seem to help each other at all. They were very similar in that their approach was rather dodgy and non-confrontational, circling the enemy until he was cornered, attacks on all sides, that kind of thing. But when they were out on patrol and a fight came up, they didn't necessarily pay attention to each other. They didn't coordinate their moves. If Jinx noticed something Kid Flash had not, she took care of it. If somebody was about to sneak up on Jinx, Kid Flash took them out. But none of it was planned. And that worked all right, but Robin still wished he could figure out some way to mesh their styles, or to mesh their styles with other people.

That was the whole problem with this relocation project. There were too many possibilities for teams, and too many opportunities for teams to be formed based on friendships rather than skill; in other words, cliques. They were all teenagers, after all. Cliques happened. But Robin really wanted to avoid that, if he could.

Before, he hadn't believed that he would be able to do anything with Jinx and Kid Flash except keep them together. But if they broke up…

* * *

Raven was only on the first diary, despite having pored through it all night.

There were only three diaries. Jinx had written faithfully every single day of her school experience, but an entry could range anywhere from five paragraphs to five words. She rarely explained herself, the way Raven assumed other people did: identifying different mentioned persons or explaining what a class was for, or really putting anything into perspective. She had written very little about her previous life, and any time it was referenced to, it was mixed in with the present day.

Raven was fascinated in spite of herself.

In the first entry Jinx had written tartly that this whole diary thing was Professor Moore's idea, this it was supposed to provide an outlet for her innermost angst and that Jinx felt that this was, politely put, bull crap because angst was something that happened to other people.

And from there, the subject could be completely random. A funny scenario that had happened in class. An unfair punishment. A bogus assignment. And then, suddenly:

_So if I'm supposed to be the Raven of this outfit, what does that make Elliot?_

According to the date, this was written before the Titans had even been aware of the HIVE's existence, which was spooky enough in itself. It continued:

_Billy was talking about force fields and the devil and things, but that's all Elliot's thing too. And I'm not from another dimension (knock on wood, 'cause who knows) so this is STILL all Elliot's gig. I don't appreciate being pegged for that goth girl. We're not alike in the slightest._

_She's kind of pretty._

There was a drawing of Raven on the next page. It was definitely a younger version of herself, and it wasn't half bad.

From then on, every few days there was a mention of Raven. About her hair, her clothes, her mantras, her eyes, her books…so much about her books. Eventually Raven realized that these were dated after the Teen Titan's first fight with the HIVE, and she breathed a little easier knowing how Jinx knew so much about her library. But several times, Jinx would write:

_I wish I had grabbed that volume of (_insert classfication_) out of Raven's room while I had the chance. Maybe I could have figured out why that move today went wrong_…

…her powers. Jinx had so many problems with her powers affecting her physically, or something physically affecting her powers. Raven knew vaguely that Jinx had a history of anorexia, and she wondered if things had improved now that Jinx had worked past that.

That must have taken so much work…

The whole thing should have been creepy and unsettling. Raven should have been questioning her tolerance of this girl. But all she could think was:

I have had a secret, lesbo-crush admirer for about four years and I didn't even know it.

Was it strange if she was ever-so-slightly flattered?


	34. It Is Only Curious

So this new application on our lovely site is turning my head. People in France are reading my stories? In Australia? For real? That is so cool. Major shout out to everybody who has ever read this story and ever will.

By the way, H is for HIVE is scheduled to be removed. It just doesn't…let's face it, people, I was, like, twelve when I wrote that. It had some fun ideas, and I'll save the documents, but it's not really something I want to display anymore. Sorry.

EDIT: Just fixed the funniest typo I've ever found: Killer Mother. XD

* * *

**It Is Only Curious**

Five minutes after Vito, Elliot, and Seymour and his golf club Jacquenette had settled into their seats in the station waiting area, Elliot disappeared with a huff. Vito and Seymour barely glanced at where their friend had been sitting. Seymour continued to stare fixedly at the wall which separated them and the older criminals being interrogated inside.

"What are they saying?"

"Everybody's talking at once. There's too many to lip-read."

Vito snorted. "We shouldn't even be cooperating like this. Give me five minutes and Elliot, and I could have hacked all the information they have on file."

"But we all agreed we were going to show good will…"

"Good will to the Titans."

"Well, Cyborg is in there, so it still counts, right?"

"This is such a bullshit idea."

"Is it?"

"It just makes things messy. Somebody needs to lay down some rules, and that needs to be us. Assert authority. Next thing you know, they're going to start pulling in favors, getting ideas about--"

"You were the one who was so eager to talk to Robin," Seymour said vaguely.

"So I could lay some ground rules. God, that was _way_ more than I bargained for!" Vito slumped in his seat. "I've never had to work so hard to sit still in my life. I thought I was going to die. He is so twisted!"

"That's what you get for reading those psychology books. You're going to become one of them. A quack."

"Know Thy Freaking Enemy!" Vito snapped.

"Things are slowing down," Seymour said, sitting up abruptly. "They should be done soon."

"That's all?" Vito glared at Seymour. "That's not enough time to get good information."

"Maybe they don't have information after all," said Seymour. "Maybe we've actually got the upper hand in terms of information…"

"Maybe they're all retarded and unwilling to negotiate," Vito muttered.

"As if we were going to negotiate," said Seymour. He was drumming his fingers on his armrests. You would think that after the reputation Jump City had garnered for meta-human criminal activity, the police department would focus their funds on tighter security. But no. They had spent their government grant on cushy waiting-room chairs.

There were sounds of disagreement and general hilarity outside, and as the doors slid open the sounds were suddenly amplified and revealed as:

"It's not even as if your stupid rules apply, because I can't get a DUI because I'm not influenced by your drinks!"

It was Xilo, rather amicably letting a policewoman drag him inside and towards a small office. A shorter, nervous police-man followed, trailed by Kitten hanging on Billy's arm and laughing hysterically at everything that was coming out of his mouth. They noticed Seymour and Vito, and Kitten ran to sweep Seymour up in a big hug. He protested weakly, but he was still staring at the wall. Billy took a seat next to them and politely stubbed his cigarette out on the armrest. When Kitten was finished, she turned to Vito, who glared at her and said, "I dare you to touch me, woman. I dare you."

Kitten laughed, and sat on Billy's lap. He pulled her back so she was fully reclining on him with her head resting on his chest. "What are you guys doing here?" She squealed.

"Stuff about Psimon. Your dad is here, didn't you know?" said Vito.

Billy jumped violently, sending Kitten sprawling on the floor. "Mr. Keith is here?"

Seymour chuckled vaguely. "You still call him Mr. Keith…"

Billy paled. "I've got to go."

"What, you're just going to leave Xilo?" Kitten picked herself up from the floor and pouted at him.

"I'm not in the mood to deal with that man right now," Billy shook his head. "Xilo will understand."

"That man is my father."

"Your father hates me. I'm leaving."

"You're supposed to be here, though," said Seymour.

Billy snorted and pulled out his carton of cigarettes. "Are you kidding? This whole damn thing is such a joke. Whose bullshit idea was it to cooperate?"

"It was everybody's. We agreed last night," said Seymour. "That means you did too."

Billy sucked on his cigarette. "How is it I always do stupid things when I'm sober?"

"What are you guys talking about?" Kitten asked. She had taken Billy's vacant seat and was staring at them expectantly. Or rather, she was staring at Billy expectantly.

Billy glanced at her sheepishly. "Didn't I explain all this?"

She narrowed her eyes. "No, actually. For the guy who is supposed to be keeping me in the loop, you kind of haven't been doing a good job at keeping me in the loop."

"Well, excuse me, I thought y'all were in rehab!"

"What would I even be doing in rehab? I don't go out for alcohol binges at seven in the morning, unlike _someone I know!_ And then let my alien friend drive rampantly through a suburb and get a DUI--"

"You called _me_ for a ride!"

"Hey!" The HIVE and honorary member looked over and saw Cyborg peeking out of the interrogation room door. "What is going on? Can't you guys sit quietly for five minutes?"

"It's been seven minutes," said Seymour vaguely. His gaze had wandered a little, and he was now staring at the next wall over from the interrogation room.

"Well, as much as I appreciate your dedication, I need a little bit more," Cyborg said dryly. "It'll be your guys' turn in a few minutes."

"Do you even realize how generous we're being just by showing up?" Vito demanded.

"Yeah. Showing up. Where did Elliot go?"

"He has other things to take care of," said Seymour, frowning at the other wall. "Where is Jinx? Shouldn't she be here?"

"It's her day off," said Cyborg. "She can do whatever she wants."

"Titans get days off?" asked Billy.

"Yeah. There are enough of us now--"

"You guys get paid too, right?" Billy continued. "How does that work?"

"What do you care?"

"I'm only curious," said Billy, sounding wounded. "Business interest. I was raised in a business. I can't help it."

Cyborg rolled his eyes. "A few more minutes. Okay?"

"All right…" The group replied. Once Cyborg had closed the door and was assumed to be out of earshot, Vito turned to Seymour and said, "Where did Elliot go?"

"What did I just say?" said Seymour.

"You just said a bunch of crap. Seymour, where did he _go?_"

"Elsewhere."

Vito rolled his eyes. Billy leaned down and shook Seymour's shoulder gruffly. "Will you snap out of it? Seriously. What's so interesting over there?"

"Nothing…" Seymour's frown deepened, and he relaxed abruptly, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. "I can't see that freaking Kid Flash anywhere."

"I thought his name was Wallace."

"It's Kid Flash until I get my freaking golf clubs back. Don't laugh, you asshole," Seymour snapped as Billy began to guffaw in a highly obnoxious manner. "You know what those clubs are worth."

"Yeah, we know. They're worth a little piece of paper with "Seymour's Soul" written on it," Kitten snickered.

"A legit sheet of stationary with my best handwriting and faith inscribed on it!" Seymour snarled, twirling Jacquenette between his fingers in a violent manner.

One might wonder, the establishment being a police station, if a police officer might take an interest in the fact that there was a boy smoking in the non-smoking area, or that another boy of suspicious ethnic origins was twirling a heavy potential weapon as if he might do something. One would have forgotten that this was Jump City, where the police were fully aware of their own incompetence. Therefore, one would be wrong.

* * *

Jinx's reverie was interrupted by the mundane buzzing of her Titans communicator.

It was Cyborg. "Hey, girl. Want to make a trip to the station?"

She frowned. "No. Why?"

"They only want to talk to you. 'Jinx would understand all this,' they're saying. 'Where is _she?'_ It's cute. Mumbo Jumbo even faked a couple paternal tears."

"Mumbo Jumbo is there?"

"Yeah. We got together anybody who would cooperate. Most of the HIVE even showed up. Not that they've been particularly helpful…" Cyborg trailed off when he noticed the look on Jinx's face. "Look, you don't have to if you don't want to. I know it would be awkward--"

"Who else is there?"

"Killer Moth and Ding Dong Daddy."

Jinx shrugged. "That's not so bad, then. Maybe I can get a ride. How much longer will they be there?"

"As long as it takes for you to get there. And if anything starts looking fishy, I'll take care of it. Nobody's going to touch you."

Jinx smiled wryly. "Oh, I know _that._"

"Ask Speedy for a ride. I need to talk to him anyway."

* * *

Mumbo Jumbo propped his feet up on the table. "This is a grand waste of time."

"I'm surprised he went and called her like that," Ding Dong Daddy pulled out one of his cigars to light.

"Could you not?" said Montego lightly. "I just quit."

The three older men stared at him. Mumbo repeated incredulously, "_Quit?_"

Montego nodded sharply. Ding Dong Daddy tucked away the cigars. There was a very awkward silence.

"And how is your…brood holding up?" Mumbo asked finally.

Montego snorted. "Well, no more mind-fucking, senile old pedophiles have shown up…yet."

Killer Moth cleared his throat. Mumbo Jumbo began drumming the table with his fingers.

Finally, Ding Dong Daddy rapped the table for their attention. "Let's play a round."

Mumbo Jumbo unfurled a deck of cards a little too eagerly. Ding Dong Daddy began to reach for his cigars, but remembered Montego just in time. Killer Moth made no move to join them.

"Don't you think," He pronounced, "That we ought to be talking about it?"

Mumbo considered this for a second. "No. Not in the slightest. We all know what is going on, don't we?"

"No, actually," said Montego. "The kids don't."

"They don't need to," said Ding Dong Daddy. "None of their business."

"It will be if Billy gets arrested again for something he just "happened" to walk into," growled Montego. "That _was_ what we thought it was yesterday, right?"

The three older criminals glanced at each other uncomfortably.

"And Elliot goes out looking for trouble on a daily basis. And he finds it," Montego continued. "What am I supposed to tell them?"

"Blame that Red X fellow," Mumbo said wisely. "That always works. I love a good wildcard." He placed the deck of cards in the center of the table. "Who wants to deal?"

There was a loud knocking on the door, then Billy let himself in. "Seymour said there's absolutely nothing of consequence happening in here. What's going on?"

Mumbo shrugged guiltily. "Didn't Cyborg go out there and expl--"

"Yeah, he's out there making excuses," Billy noticed Killer Moth glaring at him, and bravely said, "Can I help you, Mr. Keith?"

"Is my daughter here with you?"

Billy gulped. "She's here. Not necessarily with me. Just here."

Killer Moth snorted. "You keep your hands to yourself."

"He hasn't touched her," Montego assured him coldly.

"William, you're just in time to deal a round for us," announced Ding Dong Daddy, pulling out a chair for him. "Sit. Deal. You're the only man I trust with cards."

Billy sat and dealt, glaring steadily at nowhere except the table the entire time. After a few moments Mumbo nudged Killer Moth, and he relaxed a little.

* * *

At last, Raven closed the first diary. She let it sit in front of her, didn't move for a little while.

Books were so powerful.

Her first real boyfriend had been a book. It sounded so horrible as a phrase out of context, but it was true. Besides, it was better than admitting that the book had actually be a dragon.

And now she had discovered a secret admirer. And so many other details that she could have lived without.

This was her own fault. She had promised herself she was only going to skim, and look what had happened.

And there were two diaries to go…

She pushed herself up from the reading chair Cyborg had fashioned for her, and cracked her neck. Another diary would require a pot of tea…

She was just stepping out of her room when she ran into Jinx.

As usual, the girl blushed, stumbled, stammered. "I'm really sorry! Um, I was just going to…the station. Cyborg called me to the station. Sorry…are you okay?"

Raven resisted the urge to raise an eyebrow. Was she okay? Had she survived this horrible spectacle of being bumped into while walking through a hallway? What on earth did the Jinx think Raven was, delicate?

Of course, if this was a matter of secret admiration, then it was probably just embarrassment. Or fear. There had been a few inklings of fear in Jinx's diary…

Jinx was already exiting as quickly as she could, and Raven stared at her as she went. Those things she had written had been dated about four years ago. Those feelings might have escalated…or died.

It might really just be fear after all…

Raven sighed. Forget the tea. This required research. She retreated back to her room and picked up the second diary.

* * *

It turned out that Speedy's "only mode of transportation" was a motorcycle. And that there was barely room for two. Roy was quick to mischievously point out that he would enjoy the ride. Jinx kicked him--gently, because Titans weren't as durable as HIVE boys--and got on.

"Hey, get a helmet."

"But Roy, I know that no matter what happens, you'll always cushion my fall," Jinx fluttered her eyelashes at him.

"Ha ha," He pushed a helmet into her hands. "I'm at liability here. If your boyfriend only knew…" He trailed off, remembering a little too late that Jinx and Wally were fighting.

"He'd just have to get over it," Jinx replied brusquely, jamming the helmet over her wispy hair. "This is the twenty-first century, and I am an independent woman."

"Alrighty, then," Roy slid in front of her and revved up the bike. Jinx wrapped her arms around his waist with no reluctance or hesitance. Getting physical was only something that seemed to bother other people, something she had been quick to notice when she joined the Titans.

It had been a strange episode, during the first week of her stay there. She had known vaguely that Thunder and Lightning tended to stray towards a more neutral take on crime, and this had warmed her to them immensely. There had been something--she couldn't even remember what--on a high shelf, and there were no chairs or chinks in the wall for her to climb on. She had noticed Thunder standing nearby, and asked for him to stand in a certain spot. She had then proceeded to use his body as a ladder to reach…oh, it had been a hair band. How had that gotten to a high place she couldn't reach? That was silly.

Anyway, she had only been doing what she always did when she couldn't reach something; Montego had always been very willing to stand in one spot and let her use him as she would. Once she had gotten down, she had finally noticed that Thunder was blushing.

"Thanks," She had said quickly. "Anything wrong?"

He had shaken his head and beaten a hasty retreat.

Later Argent told her that her "gazongas had been brushing over his head," to which Jinx had replied, "I don't have any of those."

Argent had shaken her head and grinned. "You must be the most careless, oblivious person in the world. You most certainly _do_ have those assets."

That had been Jinx's first real conversation with Argent. They had been such close friends ever since…

About halfway there, Roy called to her over his shoulder, "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot, archer."

"How did you and Wally hook up in the first place, anyway?"

Jinx snorted. "I've had to tell this story a billion times. He caught me and the HIVE in a heist, and then he--"

"Yeah, but after all that stuff had happened. After Madame Rouge was gone. I mean, how did you guys start dating?"

"Awkwardly." She felt Roy's chest deflate with a sigh in her arms, and she squeezed him a little. "He just kept bugging me. And I had no place to stay…"--And a million issues to deal with, Jinx thought wryly--"He just made himself available."

"As easy as that?"

"Well, no," Jinx amended. "I made a big fuss, and we argued a lot, and we had to write up a contract--"

"A contract? Arguing? You two? I can't even imagine that," Roy laughed. "You're always so harmonic and perfect."

"Well, we learned."

Roy was nodding slowly. "And of course, everybody was so busy with all the Brotherhood of Evil stuff, so nobody could really bother you."

"Bother us?"

"About a hero dating a villainess."

"I was neutral at that point."

"You had a rap, though."

"Yeah. So? Why?"

"Just curious."

"Roy," Jinx said sternly. "I have lived with boys almost my entire life. Boys are never curious."

"Well, I am," Roy said gruffly, and didn't say anything more. Jinx let it go. They were almost at the station anyway.

Inside, Cyborg and Seymour were in a rather heated debate, with Vito and Kitten eagerly egging them on from the sidelines.

"A piece of paper does not constitute as your _soul_, Seymour!"

"I'm not saying the piece of paper was my actual soul," Seymour spat. "I'm not an idiot. The paper was like a contract. Symbolic!"

"No it wasn't! There's no such thing as selling your--oh," Cyborg stood up to greet Jinx and Roy. "You guys made good time. It's happening in the interrogation room…you know where that is," He winked at Jinx, who smiled. "I'm going to go check on something in the back. Apparently Xilo got a DUI, and I don't think the police here know that alcohol doesn't affect him the way it does humans…" He shot a meaningful look at Roy, who returned it, and stepped a little closer to Jinx.

"Jinx!" cried Seymour. "Where is your goddamn boyfriend?"

"How would I know?" Jinx brushed past him. "Not in the mood this morning, sorry."

"JINX!" Jinx found herself being wrapped in a violently feminine hug, and realized it was Kitten. She tried to hug her back, but her arms were pinned.

"My poor sweet baby!" Kitten crooned. "I heard all about your boyfriend with the cute ass that I promise not to touch and how he's an idiot and you guys are fighting and it's too bad because Jump Weekly had some really cute pictures of you guys together last week and what. Are. Those."

Kitten pushed Jinx away from her and held her by the shoulders to inspect her. Her gaze was going straight down at Jinx's chest. She glared at them open-mouthed, as if one of them had personally offended her.

Her gaze rose slowly so she was looking at Jinx. "And _when_ did this happen?"

Jinx blushed. "I haven't grown that mu--"

"Hold still," Kitten whipped around so they were standing side by side, and appeared to be making a careful comparison. She muttered, "I don't _think_ they're bigger than mine…"

Off to the side, Roy was turning purple with suppressed laughter. Seymour and Vito weren't bothering to suppress anything. Jinx glared at them.

"Somebody help please? Get Billy or something!" She hissed at them.

"You're right!" Kitten cried. "We need Billy here!" She ran over to the interrogation room and poked her head inside. "Gentlemen? I need to borrow Billy, sorry."

"Kitten!" Killer Moth roared, loud enough for anyone in the parking lot to hear. "What are you doing here?"

"What is everybody doing here, daddy?" Kitten snorted. "I just need Billy for a minute. Sorry, am I spoiling your guys' game?"

There were sounds of dissention, and Kitten reappeared in the lobby with Billy, who quickly enveloped her in a hug.

"Your father is the scariest man on earth!"

"No he isn't, silly," Kitten giggled. "He just doesn't like you."

"Billy," Roy waved. "Hey, man."

Billy glared at him over Kitten's shoulder, and gruffly pushed her away. "What was it you wanted?"

"Look at her!" Kitten spun Billy around so he could see Jinx. "She's totally _jailbait!"_

"What?" Jinx snapped. "I am not jailbait!"

"Are you over eighteen?" Kitten demanded. "Is it legal for you to fuck?"

"Sixteen is the age for that," Billy interceded mildly.

"No it isn't," Kitten said firmly. "It's eighteen, and she isn't even sixteen anyway, so it doesn't even matter." Billy shrugged helplessly, and Kitten turned her attention back to Jinx. "Sweety, do you remember when I was fifteen?"

"That's kind of a whole year to remember," Jinx said icily.

"That tone is entirely unnecessary; I'm trying to help you," said Kitten. "Anyway, I was with Billy, and he got his first DUI--do you remember that, Billy? Oh my god, you were such an idiot about it too, you didn't even try to say the alphabet backwards--and I got put in the sobering cell with him, and everybody there was trying to make a pass at me, and thank god Billy was there or I might have gotten raped or something. But that's why I got into wrestling and boxing, and now if anybody tries anything I could freaking kill them. Anyway. My point is. Mine were about that size," She pointed candidly at Jinx's chest, "And it got me into trouble. And it's going to get you into trouble."

"No it isn't, because I'm not going to let a drunk _idiot_ drive me anywhere!"

"But still. You're in some place, somewhere where I can't watch you at all times, and I don't want to have to worry, so just _watch it_, you little bug…oh!" Kitten wailed. "I can't call you that anymore, not now that you've _grown_…"

"I need to go!" Jinx announced, picturesquely calm. She strode to the interrogation room, but stopped when she realized that Roy was close on her heels. She turned back to him. "You can stay out here, I know how to handle this."

"Cyborg asked me to stick with you," said Roy. "For protection or something."

"Protection?" Jinx snorted, pointing at the interior of the room. "From _them_?"

Roy shrugged sheepishly. "That's what he told me."

Jinx tossed her head carelessly. "Whatever." Roy followed her in, and the door was shut firmly behind them.

Billy gazed thoughtfully at the door, and Kitten pinched him. "So I'm right, right? You were totally checking her out."

Billy flushed red. "I was not! She's like my little sister! That would be gross!"

"It's all right, I'm not jealous or anything," Kitten preened. "Mine are still bigger than hers, and that's all I'm worried about."

"So am I still taking you to Johnny's or whatever?" Billy asked as he casually hooked his arm around her waist. "Don't forget you've left three bags of your belongings in my car."

Kitten sighed. "Oh, you might have to drive me home after all. Now that I've seen daddy today, I'm not so sure I feel up to running away from home…should we wait for Xilo?"

"Cyborg is taking care of him," Billy said carelessly. "And he can get a lift from Elliot or something…"

Seymour and Vito stared as the couple exited. Vito finally broke the silence with:

"So when exactly did they hook up again?"


	35. It Is SelfExplanatory

So, I haven't updated in…forever. This fandom has been so dead! Well, trying to get back on track. This is a little shorter, but…you know. Lot's of Billy/Kitten focus. Posting at all is better than…yeah, I'm going to stop now. Small references to old H is for HIVE characters, for those of you that have read the story. If you haven't…please don't. Just pretend these are random kids I made up for the sake of Jinxed For Life. I still love reviews and all that jazz.

* * *

**It Is Self-Explanatory**

The gentlemen were deeply involved with their respective hands of cards when Jinx and Roy walked into the room. Montego was the only one who flicked his gaze towards the pair and asked, "What's with the baggage? They won't let you in without an escort?"

Jinx pursed her lips and glared pointedly at Killer Moth. "Hello, Uncle Keith."

Killer Moth nodded vaguely in her direction.

She turned to Ding Dong Daddy. "Hello, Uncle Dodge."

"Good to have you," Ding Dong Daddy grunted.

She turned to Mumbo Jumbo. "Hello, Uncle Jerry."

Mumbo raised his eyebrows. "Good lord, that tone. You'd think we'd done something."

"Why am I here?"

"Why is _he_ here?"

Roy started. "I was told…I'm supposed to…"

"Boyfriend?" Mumbo guessed.

Killer Moth looked up for the first time and growled, "Don't tell me _that's_ the thing she ran off with."

"No!" Roy and Jinx snapped at the same time.

"He's from Titans East," Montego put in. "And I have no idea why he hasn't _gone back east yet._"

"I was told to stick with her," Roy said hotly.

"In case we get nasty and scold her?" Mumbo sneered. "Good _lord_."

"Look, I just--"

"We're her godfathers, sonny jim," Ding Dong Daddy said. "And we don't need you in here harking in on our private conversation."

Roy opened his mouth to object again, but Jinx cut him off. "It's fine. This should only take a few minutes." She smiled thinly. "I can handle myself."

Roy rolled his eyes. "Well, I know _that_," he mumbled. "Come out when you're done."

The three older criminals watched him leave. It was a long time before Mumbo said, "So is this Flash kid a stripper or what? I've seen the pictures, and he looks ready to burst out of that painted-on slip of a thing."

"Jerry!" Jinx cried. "He's not at all like--"

"He got a place of his own?" Ding Dong Daddy asked.

"I want to meet his parents," said Killer Moth. "If they're anything like I know they are, I'll bet they aren't--"

"Is this seriously why I was called here? Cyborg told me this was for business!"

"My dear, this is _entirely_ for business," Mumbo assured her. "Our business in protecting you."

Montego burst out laughing. "_Protecting_ her? When did you start doing that? You've never done a single thing in her best interest!"

Mumbo shot him a withering glare. "I have never been interested in her _best_ interests. Only in her _correct_ interests, and this is definitely one of them."

"I believe you swore you'd let us have our say and have done," Ding Dong Daddy put in mildly. "This is our say, and we're not done yet. You hush."

Montego rolled his eyes and said to Jinx, "Do whatever you want."

"Thanks. I really needed your _permission_," Jinx hissed back.

"Yeah," Montego smirked. "You did."

They glared at each other for a few more seconds before Jinx lowered her gaze to the cards. "I want to play."

"You're too young," Mumbo said quickly, swiping the cards from everyone and tucking them away, "And we need to talk about business."

"What business? Psimon is out on a--"

"Not that business," Killer Moth said curtly. "Real business. Our business. You're out of the loop, and you need to get back in."

"I'm telling Robin whatever you tell me," Jinx said quickly. "I'm obligated. I'm--"

"You do whatever you have to. Just as long as you can't say that we don't tell you anything," Mumbo snapped at her. He indicated Montego with his chin. "Youngest first."

"Age before beauty," Montego replied.

"Fine. My dear, I'm retiring."

"Good," Jinx chirped. "You're old and I wasn't going to be able to go easy on you anyway."

"I'm also moving," Mumbo continued as if she hadn't interrupted him, "And I'm not telling you where, so don't bother begging me for the details."

Jinx blinked. "Oh." She watched Mumbo take out the pack of cards and begin shuffling them. "All right," She said. "Next?"

"I'm moving too," Montego said quietly. "It's business stuff, the same company as before. It's the same for Bailey. He'll be here next week for a few days, and then we'll both be gone. But we were expecting all that to happen anyway, so you're probably not surprised."

"Of course not!" Jinx snapped.

"Well, good," Montego said gruffly, "Because Angelica will be back, and in charge, and she's going to want some explanations."

"For what? I've been completely self-explanatory," said Jinx, crossing her arms. "Gender and identity and independence and all that. It's not like she up and left for a different reason."

"There will be more kids," Montego continued. "We had to keep a few. Decker and Mitch and Iris and Amber."

Jinx laughed. "The worst ones! Great. She must be having the time of her motherly life."

"She'll want your help with them."

"My help with what?" Jinx muttered darkly.

"That's enough out of you, missy!" said Mumbo.

"And that's all I have to say," Montego finished darkly. "Anybody else?"

Ding Dong Daddy and Killer Moth exchanged looks. Killer Moth shrugged. "My house remains yours, as long as you don't go bringing any cops in."

Ding Dong Daddy smirked. "Any time you need a car fixed, call me."

"Okay. Great. Now _what about Psimon?_" Jinx demanded. "You guys, I wasn't even around when any of this happened. I don't anything about the guy, and Robin kept asking me last night if I did."

"Is he always on your case?" Mumbo asked quickly.

"Extortion," Ding Dong Daddy announced, looking pleased. "Like I always said."

Jinx rolled her eyes. "No, it isn't--"

"Have they been trying to get information about us out of you? What have you told them?" asked Killer Moth.

"Nothing! There wasn't anything to tell!" said Jinx. "Nothing he cared about anyway. And I'm out of the loop, so it's not like I'd know anymore. Jeez, you guys. Give me a break."

"No," said Mumbo. "We can't afford to. What have you been doing the past few months? We're out of the loop too," He added when Jinx slumped in her chair.

"It's Titans business and I can't tell you," She muttered. "I can't believe you're even asking."

"Right back at you," said Ding Dong Daddy.

"So nobody's going to tell anybody anything, then," said Jinx, getting up to leave, "So I have no reason to be here anymore."

"Sit down," said Montego. "We're not done yet."

"What else is there?" Jinx demanded. "It's all self-explanatory, isn't it? Everybody's leaving and it's none of my business anymore! I don't even know why you bothered to tell me!" She stomped to the door, and said, "If anybody has anything _relevant _to say, say it to Cyborg. I'm so done with this!" And she slammed the door behind her.

Mumbo leaned back in his seat, looking immensely satisfied. "I always liked her. She was always my favorite."

Montego snorted. "I told you nothing much had changed with her."

"I prefer to experience proof for myself," Ding Dong Daddy said. "And now I have. Gentlemen, it's been a pleasure." He rose to leave.

"Hold it!" said Montego. "What am I supposed to tell the kids?"

Ding Dong Daddy snorted. "Whatever it is you usually tell them, I guess. Is William still here?"

"Probably ran away as fast as he could," said Killer Moth.

Montego rounded on him. "Only because you were so--"

"Well, I'll call him then," Ding Dong Daddy said quickly, retreating to the door. "Pleasure and all again."

Montego looked to the two older men. "Is there anything else we need to talk to the police about?"

Mumbo snorted derisively. "They don't know anything we don't know, and suddenly I'm not feeling as generous as before. Let them figure it out. They always do eventually."

"I can't see how it will do any good anyway," added Killer Moth. "Personal details will just drag us in further."

* * *

"Billy, do you want me to drive?"

Billy jerked in his seat. "No way. Your driving is terrible."

Kitten pouted. "But you're tired and I don't want to freaking die because you fell asleep at the wheel."

"I won't fall asleep. Just keep talking. Tell me about…tell me about that thing that happened at the party I missed."

Kitten narrowed her eyes. "I just did."

Billy grinned sheepishly. "Oh."

"Pull over. I'm driving."

"Girl, we're nearly at your house. We'll make it."

Kitten gripped his arm for the rest of the ride, pinching him whenever she felt like he might keel over. When he pulled up into the Keith's three-car driveway she dragged him out and insisted that he rest in the house for a little while.

"Your dad is going to be back at any time," Billy moaned as she pushed him onto her bed, "And he's going to find me here and use one of those bullets he wrote my name on just for occasions like this."

"He'll finish up at the station and then all the guys will go out drinking and reminiscing about how villainy was so easy before Slade set the bar for world domination," Kitten hissed. "Let me get you some aspirin. Or something to eat? Are you hungry?"

"Are you kidding?"

Kitten pinched him again and ran down to the kitchen. "The funny thing is," She called as she began cutting cucumber slices, "Is that Slade never even went for world domination in the first place. I mean, maybe that was the eventual plan, but all he ever really did was conquer the city. For a villainous psychopath, he was being completely reasonable." She grabbed an apple and ran back up the stairs. "I mean, don't you think…?"

Billy had fallen over on one side, practically dead to the world. Kitten smirked, and set her food on the nightstand. Kicking off her shoes, she climbed up next to him on the bed and plucked his sunglasses off his face, revealing eyes wide open.

"What's Psimon's motivation for all this, anyway?"

Kitten squeaked. "I thought you were asleep!"

"I wasn't," Billy rolled over to face her. "Didn't your dad tell you anything?"

"He said it was adult stuff that I shouldn't worry about."

Billy sighed. "They always say that. I don't get what they think they're protecting us from."

"Mumbo was joking about it a little. Just about what drama queens adult men can be. He's moving, you know. Retiring and all."

"Good. He's old. Another year or two and he would have turned into a liability."

"That's true."

"Hey. Everybody was saying there was something up with Dodge too."

Kitten frowned. "He was worried about something a few weeks ago. Locked up in his garage. Daddy went over to check on him a few times. He said there were just papers scattered everywhere. Maybe he was catching up on his taxes or something."

"Taxes!" Billy laughed.

"But Dodge just said he felt it was the right time in his life to be worried about it, and he should have done it sooner."

"That's definitely not taxes, then. Did he say anything else?"

"Well, aren't you curious all of a sudden! I thought you didn't care."

"I don't! But the others do."

"And Montego's leaving."

"Yeah. He told us all last night. People fucking hit the ceiling at first."

"So that puts you in charge."

"The hell it does!" Billy scoffed. "Angelica will be back, and _she'll_ deal with things, not me. I'm not…I'm really not the person for that."

"Sure you are. You're older."

"Not really. The only difference between me and the other kids is that I was around when we didn't need so many rules. I just got free reign. All this…organization and stuff is so weird for me." He rolled over so he could reach his jeans pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. "I've outgrown all this. We both have." He lit a cigarette for himself and blew the first cloud of smoke into the air.

"She'll want you to stay so you can keep an eye on things," said Kitten.

"Keep an eye on things? That's a fucking joke. I'm just the bad example. 'Kids, don't do what Billy does! Do the opposite of that, you'll be golden for everything!' And she's bringing back a bunch of the _little_ kids, and how am I supposed to help with that? I hate kids."

"The kids like you, though."

"Ugh."

Kitten snickered. "Give me one." He handed her the pack, and she continued, "So, are you going to leave to?"

"Leave? Where am I supposed to go?" Billy looked at her. "I mean, sorry for the teen drama, but it's not like I've got many options."

"Australia," Kitten suggested.

"What's in Australia?"

"Your mom."

Billy thought about it for a moment. "I'd be in her way," He finally said.

"Bet you anything she'd love to have you," Kitten said wistfully.

"I've only talked to her a couple times, and it was all legal stuff. She's probably married or something, and that would just be awkward." He looked at the ceiling. "I'll probably figure something out if I want to leave bad enough."

Kitten pouted. "Well, you know where she is, at least."

Billy sighed and scooped an arm around Kitten's shoulders. "God, we're so…what's the word. Emo. Today, at least." He raised an eyebrow. "Want to find a party?"

"I'm tired," said Kitten. "And it's not even close to evening. Nobody in their right mind would even be thinking about partying yet."

"Yeah, well, who wants to be in their right mind anyway," Billy muttered.

They were silent for a good long while before Kitten finally said, "Well, Jinx looked good."

Billy's eyes, which had been drifting shut, snapped open. "What?"

"She looked healthy and stuff. You know. She looked good."

Billy rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"I'm not commenting on her situation. I'm just saying she generally looked good." Kitten let herself smile a little before adding, "I definitely want to meet her boyfriend."

"Not much to him."

"How so?"

"He's indecisive and self-righteous and spineless."

"You know, that's what you said about St--well, Cyborg," said Kitten, "The you got him drunk once and you guys ended up being really good friends."

Billy considered this for a moment. "But I don't think his metabolism really works like that."

"What?"

"I don't think getting him drunk would have the same effect it would on most people. Kid Flash, I mean. Wallace, I mean."

"_What_?"

"You just said I should get him drunk and then see what he was like, but I don't think it would work the same way, that's all."

"I didn't say to get him drunk! I just…god, you twist everything around! I just meant you should give it a little time before you went and made up your mind about him!"

A tinny version of 'Many Funerals' by Eisley began buzzing; Kitten and Billy exchanged quizzical looks. Kitten said, "I don't recognize that ring tone."

"Maybe somebody changed theirs," Billy dug his communicator out of his pocket and flipped it open. After studying the image on the screen for a few seconds, he groaned and handed it to Kitten. "Tell me if that's Elliot and if he's bleeding."

"Your eyesight isn't that bad, don't put it all on me," Kitten scolded him, and looked at the screen. "Elliot, sweety, please tell me that's just ketchup."

Elliot winced and put a few fingers to his bloody forehead. He shrugged an apology, and a text message appeared, "Can you come to Titans Tower? I don't really feel like teleporting."

Kitten conveyed the message to Billy and Billy growled, "He can damn well stay there all day for all I care. Why can't he call Seymour?"

Another text message appeared, saying: "DON'T TELL SEYMOUR!!"

"You're pathetic," Billy said loudly. "I'll be there in a while." He threw the communicator across the room and flopped back down on the bed next to Kitten. "Let's just let him stay there for a while. I'm tired."

"How about I drive, and we get this taken care of?" Kitten said firmly. Billy groaned and let her drag him down the stairs and into the car.

* * *

Elliot turned off his communicator ruefully and turned back to Raven, who was seated deep in her reading chair and glaring at him.

"I'll have you know," She finally said, "That I was ordered to read these diaries to make sure you or anyone else hadn't done anything to them. It's not snooping, and I am completely in line in doing as I do."

Elliot narrowed his eyes, causing the congealing blood on his forehead to crack a little.

"I have no reason to reason with you," Raven continued. "I could just as easily kick you off the top of the Tower in your current condition, and no one would think anything of it for at least a few hours, which would give me plenty of time to cover my tracks. Even better, I could just make you disappear. And you know it. By allowing you to stay here, I am evening the odds, and giving you no incentive to tell…communicate to anyone my activities." She sighed. "Do you want me to get a med kit or something? I'd take you to the room itself, but then people would find out that you're here, and you don't seem to want that."

Elliot shrugged. He stood, very slowly and carefully, and walked to Raven's bed, where he began to make himself comfortable. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes and offered them to Raven, who took them and threw them out the window.

"I'm already being far more generous than I should be. Don't push it. And don't get blood on my pillow."

It was tempting to just leave him there, but Raven didn't want to imagine the kind of damage the other boy might wreak in her absence. It was less tempting but far more plausible to call Jinx and ask her for advice on the situation, but Raven's pride was still in a higher place than that.

And there would still be the matter of the diaries to clear up…


	36. It Is Cryptic

I totally ignored two papers and a few hours of sleep to get this chapter up, but now that my show is open I can afford to. Sorry for the huge lag, guys, it's been totally crazy. Well, plot progress and a few story-line edits, but here we are. I just had to bring Punk Rocket back into it, I didn't get to do everything I wanted to do with him last time. This is probably one of his last chapters, though. Believe it or not, we're closer to the end. Less than ten chapters, guys! Here we go!

* * *

**It Is Cryptic**

Kitten drove them to the pier; Billy slept most of the way, except for the part when he slumped over into her lap, woke suddenly, and commented on how comfortable her new jeans were, causing her to knee-jerk him in the head, which meant she took her foot off the gas, and nearly caused an accident amongst the four-lane highway.

"You break this car, you buy it, girl," Billy warned her. "I like my cars in good condition."

Kitten rolled her eyes. "Says the guy they crowned the Prince of Crash Alley."

"That's other people's cars. That's not my problem. Hey, the light!"

"By rights I should be a better driver than you," Kitten grumbled as they parked. "I mean, you're practically blind."

"I _am_ blind. Can't even see past the windshield. Whatever. It's easy to hear the other cars."

"No it's not!" She slapped his arm. "You're like a bat. It's so freaky."

They took a while picking a boat to hi-jack, because they agreed that the Titans could take responsibility for anything they stole since they had been invited to the Tower without being provided with a better means of transportation. Kitten eventually found a ride she thought was "pretty", and Billy grudgingly admitted that it was adequately rigged up.

"It doesn't have to go fast anyway," he said. "Elliot can freaking wait. I don't even care."

"I want to drive," said Kitten. "I've never driven a boat before."

Billy raised his eyebrows. "We'll see how it goes."

She laughed and punched him in the arm as he started the engine. But a red and black streak zoomed by them before they could get out properly in the water, and capsized their boat.

It took them a few minutes to gather themselves out of the water, and a little bit longer for Kitten to properly agonize over the condition of her new shoes. But finally they were able to return to business, and Kitten observed that they had been passed up by Johnny Rancid's bike.

"Well, at least it's running smoothly," Billy said sourly. "It's always good to know when something I've fixed works. I'll fucking kill him."

"Johnny wasn't driving."

"Well, then, who was?"

"I don't know! Just not him. Whoever it was, he wasn't big enough." She thought about it a little more, and added, "So I guess somebody stole it."

"And I'm going to get blamed!" Billy growled. "Man, two in a row? This sucks!"

Kitten's communicator began to play "Rock the Casbah", and she opened it and said, "Rocky, somebody totally stole Johnny's bike!"

"Um, yeah," Rocky said nervously. "Hi. Sorry about that, I didn't realize it was you guys in the boat, or I would have swerved." His image on the screen was shaking, as though the hand holding it were shaking as well.

"You little brat," Billy snarled at the screen. "Does Johnny know you've got his bike?"

"I was in a hurry," Rocky explained. "And it's not as if I've got five or ten cars to choose from like you do."

"_Does Johnny know you have his bike?_"

This finally seemed to give Rocky pause, and he said, "Well, he must have figured out that_ somebody_ has it."

Billy nearly screamed. Kitten snatched her communicator back and said, "Rocky, sweety, what's up? What do you need the bike for?"

"Oh, it's…um," Rocky bit his lip. "It's nothing really. Did you guys get the call this morning about how the police wanted to talk to us?"

"Yeah, but I think they meant they wanted us at the _station_, not the Tower," Kitten said as Billy continued to fume in the background.

"Really? Oh, right. Well, as long as I'm here, I might as well see Jinx---"

"Jinx isn't there right now, you lying little fuck, so you have no reason to be at the Tower unless you're going to tell them what we know. Is that what you're doing?" Billy demanded. "If you---"

"I'm trying to find Elliot! He's here, isn't he? He just texted me. He said you were taking forever and he wanted to get away from the Tower as soon as possible before something…anything else happened," Rocky finished lamely. "I mean, he can't teleport right now, apparently, and it sounded like he got hurt."

"He's always getting hurt!" Billy snapped. "I can't remember the last day he didn't come to me wanting something bandaged! _What are you actually doing over there?"_

Rocky opened his mouth as if he might answer, but something caught his attention off-screen and he hung up abruptly. Kitten tried to dial him up again, but he wouldn't answer his communicator. Kitten looked up to ask Billy what they should do, but she saw he was already stomping off through the water looking for another boat.

"We're going with speed this time," he informed her coldly. "Don't talk to me right now. I'm not mad at you."

* * *

"So I'm not saying you have to call her up every second of the day," said Seymour. "You don't even have to schedule a date. I gave you her number so you could make contact and get her interested. And I totally asked her today if she had spoken to you since the last time you called her, and she was like, "Um no." What's the deal?"

"I have other stuff to do," said Roy. "Like my _job_. I have a _job._ Do _you_ have a job?"

"Are you kidding? I'm so busy already! Besides, who's going to hire a fifteen-year old? It's freaking illegal, dude."

Roy narrowed his eyes. "You're fifteen? You don't look fifteen. You look more like thirteen. A thirteen year old with a deeper voice."

"Me and Jaya are the same age," Seymour said, shrugging.

"I'm older by two months," Jinx announced as she closed the interrogation room door behind her. "Vito's thirteen."

"Um, no I'm not," said Vito from where he had set up his laptop. "I'm fourteen. I turned in February. Remember? Oh, wait. You weren't there. Never mind."

Jinx blushed. "I owe you a birthday present, then."

"Forget about it."

"Did you find out anything?" Roy asked.

"We didn't even talk about it," Jinx frowned. "Apparently everybody knows about it, though, so you better hurry up and tell me the gossip, Seymour."

"Where are my golf clubs?" Seymour asked sweetly.

"How the hell would I know?"

"Oh. Better not ask me for anything, then."

"I didn't take your stupid golf clubs!"

"No, you didn't. Your boyfriend did, and you are in part responsible for the fire crotch, so hurry up and retrieve my golf clubs."

" 'Fire crotch'? What happened to calling him 'Wallace'? I think he'll be equally annoyed either way."

"He doesn't deserve a proper name until he returns my golf clubs."

"I don't believe he took them," said Jinx. "He's too noble and honest. He wouldn't stoop to that."

"You wouldn't believe he totally invaded our place, _again_, and induced me to break our television and went straight into my room and is holding my golf clubs for ransom, but he did and he is," said Seymour.

"You broke the TV all by yourself," said Vito.

"Why would he want your golf clubs?" Jinx demanded. "Unless you two made some kind of stupid bet yesterday, or you took something of his, I can't think of any reason---"

"He'd probably get really embarrassed if I told you," said Seymour, "which is why I am about to tell you every last detail of our conversation about you."

Jinx put her hands on her hips. "About_ me_?"

"It was absolutely pathetic," Vito sneered. "He has no clue what to do. You're such a _head case_ when it comes to relationships."

"Oh my god," Seymour turned to Roy conspiratorially. "Has Cyborg ever told you guys about her _first_ boyfriend? He was a redhead too, and he---"

Jinx shot a warning hex near Seymour's ear, but he only grinned. "What is that supposed to do? _Scare_ me? I'm so over it, girl. You never shoot to kill."

"Bite me!" Jinx snarled. Seymour responded with a strange hand gesture that resulted in a snapping sound, which apparently meant something because Jinx gasped and shot a real hex at the chair Seymour had been sitting in before he dodged. It looked as if the two might enter an all-out fight, but at that moment Montego stepped between them and announced that it was time to leave.

"Tell the police they'd better step it up if they want to catch this guy," he added to Jinx as he pushed Seymour out the door.

"They'd have an easier time if you'd tell them what was up," Jinx said meekly.

"The stuff we know isn't helpful. It's just personal. See ya." He patted her head gruffly and left.

Roy frowned. "Don't they still have another guy here? Cyborg went to the back room to help him out with a DUI."

Jinx rolled her eyes. "Let me guess. Billy?"

Roy shook his head. "His alien friend."

Jinx snorted a little giggle. "Leave him here. It'll be funny. Cyborg can give him a ride if he really needs it."

* * *

Rocky snapped his communicator shut as Aqualad approached the bike. "Don't touch it," Rocky warned him politely. "It's really hot. It's a bike from hell, no joke."

"I saw you speeding over here. Are those people you passed by okay?"

"Who, them? Yeah, Bill---yeah, they're fine. No big deal. I didn't actually hit them, and it was shallow water, so they're…it's cool."

Aqualad narrowed his eyes. "Really."

Rocky nodded emphatically and began trying to get off Johnny's bike. Aqualad caught his elbow as he stumbled, and Rocky pushed him away quickly. "I'm fine. That bike is…man, that monster is such a trip. I don't suggest it. I think it sucks out your soul. I don't know how Johnny does it."

"So that _is_ Johnny Rancid's bike. What are you---"

"Dude, sorry, but I'm kind of…I'm not here for…look, Elliot, I mean, Kyd Wykkyd just needed a ride and I don't have a car and technically I don't have a license either, for anything, I mean, anything, boats, cars, bikes, whatever, I'm just not that old, but I know how to drive, you'd have to be a freaking idiot not to know how to drive, and Johnny's at work and I didn't have anything else so I just figured---"

"Okay! Okay, look, just…come inside. Are you cold? You're shivering. Just come inside. We'll take care of it, all right?"

Aqualad took the boy by the elbow and dragged him indoors, cursing his paternal instincts and debating about whether or not to report Punk Rocket's activities as criminal.

"The thing is," Aqualad tried to explain as he searched for a nearby chair or something to drink, "I don't think Ell…Kyd Wyk…your friend is here. I think we'd know by now if he was."

"He is," Rocky insisted. "I got a text. He types really slowly and he hates technology, so he wouldn't bother unless it was important. He said Billy was supposed to pick him up, but things were taking a while and he was afrai---he thought maybe Billy had had a change of plans. Billy tends to be really impulsive, and he expects people to somehow psychically know when he's changed his mind, probably because that's how it works with his clones…actually I don't think that's how it works, but that's what everybody else thinks, and he hasn't bothered to correct anybody yet, so---"

"Okay! Just…be quiet, please. You're going way too fast for me to follow."

Rocky gave him a slow, sharp look. "I'm not going fast at all."

"Maybe that bike did mess you up a little. Sit down," Aqualad pushed him into a chair. "Um, stay there. Please. And…don't touch anything."

"I'm not Seymour," Rocky said, glaring at him. "I'm not interested in your wallet or your light fixtures. Whatever, man."

Aqualad added rapid mood swings to his mental list of reasons to fetch a straight jacket. He decided to find Raven and ask her about the effects of hellish motor-bikes.

Rocky could feel his communicator buzzing in his pocket, and he ignored it. Either it was another text from Elliot, and he couldn't do anything in that case, or it was a message from Billy, which he didn't want to do anything about. Or it was a message from Johnny panicking over his bike, which he definitely didn't want to do anything about just yet. He wondered when his pulse was going to slow down, and when his hands were going to stop shaking. Johnny never acted like this after going somewhere on the bike, but maybe that was a matter of not having a pulse, or maybe of not having a soul. Living with a guy really gave you insight to creepy shit, Rocky thought reflectively.

* * *

As soon as the boat was near land, Billy leapt out and ran up to the Tower entrance as if his life depended on it, leaving Kitten to struggle with parking. When he found Rocky sitting in a chair looking shell-shocked, he did not hesitate to instigate a lecture:

"First of all, you do NOT take Johnny's bike and just drive it wherever you want without telling somebody because that thing is insane and it'll suck your soul out! Second of all, if you fucking dare tell Johnny that it was ME this time I'll…I'll…I will bash your head to bits with a baseball bat! And I fucking mean it! Are you listening to me? Rowan Nielsen Cook! Are you listening?"

Finally Rocky looked up and glared at him. "Don't use my full name. What took you so long?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I wouldn't have had to take anybody's bike if you had done what you were supposed to. What took you so long to get here? Now I've got that guy on my case, and I swear he thinks I'm completely insane."

"I can't fucking teleport! Traffic sucked, is that my fault? If Elliot can't stop and think that maybe other people can't---"

"He got hit in the head, how clear is he supposed to be thinking? You guys are so hard on him, no wonder he doesn't tell you anything!"

Kitten was just walking in at that point, and Billy was forced to rein things in a little. "And just what," he said slowly, "is that supposed to mean?"

"Boys," Kitten said sharply, "play nicely and share your toys." She crossed over to hug Rocky, who grudgingly let her.

"Are you okay?" She crooned. "You could have at least worn a helmet."

"Helmets are for little kids," he mumbled into her shoulder.

"What did you mean?" Billy demanded. "When you said---"

"Nothing," said Rocky. "I was just making stuff up. You know, lying? You don't have a problem with that, do you?" He added playfully.

Billy resisted the urge to hit him and hit the wall instead. "This is so not the time for that, you little punk."

"Oh…oh, god damn it!" Someone pronounced precisely behind them. They turned around and saw Aqualad holding a cup of cold water and looking very irritated.

"We just did all this yesterday," He said rather petulantly. "I am _not_ ready to do it again!" He handed the drink to Rocky and stomped to the door. "I'll be out here, out of the way of things, until you're gone. Don't tell anybody where I am, and I won't tell anybody I saw you. Don't _touch_ anything," he added specifically to Billy and Kitten, and exited with as much dignity as he could muster.

* * *

Raven paced irritably about her room. "Shouldn't they be here right now?"

Elliot had stubbornly crossed his arms over his head and refused to acknowledge her in any way.

She had, eventually, fetched a medical kit and tried to tend to his bleeding head. He had bared his teeth, literally bared his teeth, and _snarled_ at her like some kind of animal. No doubt anyone else would have called animal control and had him dragged away, but Raven lived with a boy who transformed into all kinds of dogs, so she knew better than to react. However, she was also a being of mystical powers from another dimension, and she knew better than to bother a skittish, bleeding teleporter.

She sat down to meditate and scan the building for activity. Most of the Titans had been sent out on patrol to keep an eye out for any activity, so she was not too worried about Billy encountering trouble trying to get into Titan's Tower. The idea of having him involved in any of this business irked her, to say the least, but it irked her a lot less than the idea of anyone finding out that she had been responsible for reading Jinx's diaries.

Raven was possessive, now, of the knowledge that Jinx had, at one point in her life, idolized her. She was not accustomed to being admired in anything beyond a "Well aren't you just the bravest little toaster" sentiment shared by many of her new teammates, and the sad nods of her old friends. Many of her facts were wrong, or quoted out of context, but still, it was all very flattering and unfamiliar.

To be honest, Raven had mostly been ignoring Jinx's presence since her arrival. There were a few run-ins, such as the bumps they had in the hallway or during a patrol, and there had been a few more memorable ones in the beginning. It had been books, as Raven recalled. With the arrival of so many new people, everyone's books had sort of melded together into a huge library that was passed about with abandon. Raven had still kept a few particular things close, since they were potentially dangerous and mostly in foreign languages anyway. But one had somehow made it into the mix, and hadn't been recovered until Raven had overheard Kid Flash asking Jinx about her latest read.

"What is that, Arabic?" Kid Flash had squinted over his girlfriend's shoulder at the letters.

Jinx had smirked and shooed him away. "I'm getting to the good part."

"How are you even reading that? That's not going left to right, is it? Is that…is it going in _circles_?"

"Yeah, a little. Big deal. Is it just not right if it's not going your way?" Jinx had teased. "It makes sense if you just sort of…stop paying attention."

At that point Raven had finally recognized the cover, and very thoughtlessly exclaimed that she had been looking for that book for weeks. Jinx had turned bright red, snapped the book shut, and handed it to her wordlessly. When prompted by her boyfriend, she explained that it had been lying on the table and had looked interesting.

Raven had assumed her reaction had been that of the general reaction to Raven's presence, one of fear and uncertainty. Looking back, it had probably sounded to Jinx as if Raven had accused her of stealing the book.

Raven frowned. For an ex-villainess reputed for being a tough, smart little cookie, this girl was awfully sensitive.

Of course, there was always the possibility that these admirable feelings had died and Jinx now hated her passionately for ever having been an objective. And when you considered the other women she had picked for role models---Madame Rouge especially---the admiration became less of a compliment.

Elliot rolled over on her bed and moaned softly. Raven tried not to think about the possibility of his blood on her sheets.

* * *

"Can we stop by Starbucks?" Seymour whined from the back seat.

Montego kept his eyes steady on the road and said, "Nope. You're still grounded."

Seymour pulled his face melodramatically. "_Grounded_? But it's been a whole _day_!"

"Yeah, and it'll be longer before I'm letting you out of my sight."

"I'm not grounded," Vito said thoughtfully. "Could you drop me off here?"

Montego glanced at the street and shops around them. For a HIVE student, it was the equivalent of the middle of nowhere. "What for?"

"I'm not grounded, so I don't have to tell you. I'm one less kid to deal with," Vito added when he saw Montego's look. "And that's something, isn't it?"

Montego grunted and pulled over. "Be back at seven."

"We'll see," the genius snorted, and slammed the door shut. It was just a few minutes walk back to the police station, where Jinx was still waiting for Cyborg. Roy had gotten bored and gone ahead back to the Tower.

"Are they still not done with the alien retard?" Vito snapped as he kicked his way back into the police station. "This is ridiculous. Jaya, you've got a total in on this whole operation. Why can't you convince these guys that DUIs are stupid and there are bigger things in life?"

She crossed her arms. "Did you forget something?"

"Are the guys still here?"

Jinx rolled her eyes. "They went out to get a drink and reminisce about the good old days before Slade set the bar for world domination."

"Drama queens," Vito set himself up in one of the waiting chairs and flipped open his laptop. "I thought you might like to know that you're wasting your time. We've got this Psimon thing covered. We're pretty much doing your entire job for you. Don't thank us or anything, or we'll feel bad and stop helping."

"Which is why you guys were so freaked out that you stayed up the entire night talking about it," Jinx snorted, kneeling beside his chair. "The signs were easy to recognize. Was I really that bitchy after no sleep and two cups of coffee?"

"Worse when you were PMSing. Tell the Titans to stay off the bridge, the northern highway, and all of our streets. They'll just be in the way."

Jinx absorbed this and nodded. After a few moments, she asked, "What do you want for your birthday?"

"Will you drop this birthday thing? I don't care. It's probably not even my real birthday."

"Birthdays are very important. And fourteen is the big one."

"Sixteen is the big one."

"Fourteen is better. Fourteen is when people start talking to you like you can understand them. That's way better than staying out late. What do you want for your birthday?"

Vito rolled his eyes. "Coal in my stocking."

"Wrong holiday."

"No, duh," Vito paused in his work to give her question real consideration. "World domination."

"Not within my power."

"God, are you good for _anything_?" Vito frowned. "Break up with that stupid fire crotch."

"Also not within my power."

"So he's dominant within the relationship. That must suck."

"No, he is not dominant. Love is dominant, if you'll pardon the sentimentality."

"I won't."

"Too bad." Jinx sighed. "Were you really mad?"

"No. I expected it. I think we all did, in a way. You've always been idealistic and unrealistic, and you're easily bored."

"That's true." Jinx bit her lip. "Do you think I'm mad at him because he's gotten boring? I'm not that heartless, am I?"

Vito raised his eyebrows. "It's possible. You got bored with Stone. But he must have been pretty damn exciting for you guys to stick together for five months."

"But I still think he's really fun," Jinx insisted. "We have stimulating conversation and stuff."

Vito smirked. " 'And stuff'. Gross."

"Shut up!" Jinx slapped him lightly. "I wasn't mad until you guys showed up."

"Of course you weren't mad. You had no reason to be," said Vito. "And then you got mad and snapped out of it and realized how bored you were. Life's really boring when you're not mad at something. You must have been really out of it."

"I'm having trouble with my powers again."

"Define trouble."

"Stuff blows up when I stop thinking about it."

"Is that a problem? Beyond the usual, I mean?"

"It stopped while I was with him."

Vito wrinkled his nose. "Way to get all lovey-dovey on me."

"Sorry. But that's how it was. I really liked it."

"Well, if you liked it so much, stop being so pissed off."

"Thanks a lot. You just might be getting a nice big lump of coal after all."

Vito laughed. "That's all I ever asked for."

They heard the sound of argument from the back, and Vito straightened up in his seat. "You'd better start ignoring me again so they won't be suspicious."

Jinx pretended she hadn't heard him. She wasn't sure how much she really cared about it all anymore. And it was only Cyborg.

And Xilo.

"Ugh," his lip curled. "_You're_ here."

"Your face," Jinx said without looking at him.

"Your mom," he replied automatically, and turned back to Cyborg. "Can I go now?"

"Do you have a ride? I think Billy took off."

"I hope he did. I hate it when he gets with Kitten. They're such a clingy couple."

"So they _are_ official," Vito said.

"I don't know. Seemed like it. I was concentrating on driving."

"If you can call it that," Cyborg said drily.

"Whatever. I was driving better than most sober humans," Xilo sneered.

"Can I get a ride back to the Tower?" Jinx asked. "Roy's fun for one ride, but two is a little much for one day."

"That's what she said!" Xilo cracked, and he and Vito laughed. Cyborg joined in eventually, and Jinx waited patiently for them all to finish.

"Yeah, girl, of course you can get a ride," Cyborg finally snickered, and added to Xilo, "You're coming too. I want to have a proper talk with you."

"Can I come too?" Vito asked. "I need to do a follow-up with somebody."

"I guess. As long as it's relevant."

"Very relevant," Vito assured him. "This person is more relevant than you can imagine."

Somewhere within the Tower, Robin shivered proverbially.


	37. It Is Winding Up

Sorry for another long wait between chapters. But here's the latest! Plot is finally picking up, and we're getting closer and closer to the conclusion!

* * *

**It Is Winding Up**

It wasn't what you'd call a gentlemen's club, but the Gents were proud of it.

Mumbo Jumbo had come up with the name when he had suggested that the three of them resort to meeting in dirty public restrooms, which Mad Mod insisted were properly termed "The Gent's". The bathroom idea was laughed off, and Mad Mod was never a part of the group to begin with, but the name stuck.

It had always been just the three of them, because villains are paranoid and don't like to talk to each other. But Killer Moth was a single father, and Mumbo Jumbo was much nicer than he liked to admit, and Ding Dong Daddy was swinging in and out of his midlife crisis. They needed each other.

They looked again at the papers in front of them.

"We had this sorted out until you went and signed your damned papers," Mumbo Jumbo, better known by his friends as Jerry, snapped for the final irritable time.

Ding Dong Daddy, aptly nick-named Dodge, shrugged. "It was the right thing to do. And the right time."

"It throws off everything," Mr. Keith, as he was called by the children, growled.

"No, it doesn't. No one else is going to give him anything."

"He's _refused_ everything everyone else has given him," Jerry pointed out. "He cut himself off from his own inheritance! Billions of dollars! He obviously doesn't want money, and now look what you've done."

"He only _thinks_ he doesn't want money. But he wants to live comfortably, and you need money for that. The boy has had everything handed to him on a silver platter all his life; it only stands to reason he doesn't have any common sense. And you weren't going to give him anything," Dodge added to Mr. Keith. "Even though it stands to reason you should, the way he is with your daughter."

Mr. Keith groaned in disgust. "I hardly recognize her any more."

"You are too harsh," Jerry said coldly. "Children need room to grow."

"It's easy to say that when you don't have any," Mr. Keith said peevishly.

"That's why I adopted," said Jerry. He frowned at his own stack of papers. "But I have to wonder. I mean, they pay her for her work, don't they?"

"They'd better," said Mr. Keith.

"So she really doesn't need my help." Jerry reached over and crossed out a few lines on one of his papers. "Maybe I'll give her bit to your daughter instead."

"Katherine can make her own way!"

"Journalism does not pay that well," Dodge said sagely.

"Don't say it out loud, or I might die of shame."

"Look," said Jerry. "What if she goes to college, begins her studies, and then _changes her mind_? And it will be too late for you two to make amends, and you'll feel terrible."

"I will feel triumphant that I taught her a valuable lesson," Mr. Keith said miserably. "I have made my decision."

"Hold it!" Jerry whined. "You can't all jut go and decide before me. Mine needs _editing_. Give me a while." He stared at his paper intently for about five seconds and said, "I'm done."

"Oh, really?" said Dodge. "Do tell."

"It will all go to Seymour," said Jerry. "He was always my favorite. Well, second favorite," He amended guiltily. "I can't turn completely on a dime. I'll always have a soft spot for her."

Dodge snorted. "No room for girls in the retirement plan?"

"Look, little Miss Priss picked her side," said Jerry, "and according to herself she's well sorted now. Obviously, she doesn't need an inheritance. So I'm cutting her off. It's not as if I told her about it in the first place, so it's no loss to her, really." He looked around the table. "Are we done?"

"No," said Dodge, frowning. "The other one. I don't like his arrangement."

Jerry and Mr. Keith groaned.

"It's a private affair and we have been told explicitly to stay out of it," said Mr. Keith. "Let it go."

"I know," said Dodge, doubtfully.

"If he doesn't inherit, he'll die. So either way he is sorted out too," Jerry reminded him.

"I know," Dodge repeated. "It just seems…well, it doesn't seem like much of an inheritance. It's…_medieval_."

"Well, that's how they function," said Jerry. "Territory is apparently a big deal in their culture. As long as it's valuable to _him_, it's less money we have to write off."

Dodge caught his eye and said, "I thought we were doing this because we wanted to."

"Of course," Jerry said hastily. "Naturally. But it's still miles of paperwork, and adding in another person at this point---"

"Cutting out another person at this point is bad enough," Mr. Keith cut in. He added to Jerry, "A lot more paperwork for you, now that you've made your decision."

"It's worth it," Jerry said with renewed conviction. "Doing right and all."

The Gents snorted at the irony.

* * *

Wally was in his apartment, contemplating Seymour's golf clubs, when the phone rang.

He picked up the receiver and said rather absently, "Speaking."

"Hey, champ."

Wally straightened up in his seat on the couch. "Uncle West!"

The Flash laughed, and they made it through the usual greetings and pleasantries. The Flash asked if everything had settled down concerning the Brotherhood of Evil.

"Yeah, pretty much," said Wally. "Though…well, maybe you heard about Psimon."

"I heard a few odd details. But with so many Titans in Jump, that guy hardly stands a chance, champ. You kids have really got it together. I almost hate to…"

Wally sighed. "Just say it, please. You've called me 'champ', like, five times now. What do you need?"

"I've got some business of my own to take care of. I'd hate to leave Keystone all alone for that long. Do you think you could…?"

"I can pop around and patrol for a while every day. No problem."

The Flash laughed, but not very cheerfully. "Wallace, I need you to do more. Half of our position in protecting this city relies on presence, you know? Just showing up for a little while every day…the villains all think, well, what about the rest of the day?"

Wally felt the pit of his stomach dropping away. "You want me to move back for good?"

"Just while I'm gone."

"And that will be?"

"Well…"

Wally rubbed his eyes.

"These things take time. You know that. And you would have the entire house to yourself, complete free reign. I trust you…champ."

"I kind of have…I've got a lot of stuff here I need to clear up," Wally said. "With the Titans and with…with my girlfriend."

There was a long silence on the other end. "Oh, yes. I didn't think…I'm sorry, champ, I didn't even think about that. Your…um…Jinx, wasn't it?"

"Yeah," Wally said hollowly.

"Well…you could always bring her along. If she was all right with it, of course, I…well. The house is open. But…this is your responsibility, you know."

"I know. I just need a couple days. I'll be there in a couple days. Okay?"

"Okay." Another long silence. "I'm proud of you, champ. You're doing good work."

"Thanks." The receiver on the other end clicked, and Wally hung up as well and let his head drop into his hands.

* * *

"Is there a bell we should ring?" Kitten wondered aloud. "Proper houses have bells. They live here, don't they?"

She was sitting between Billy's legs on the floor, and he was leaning back against a wall, fiddling idly with her hair. Rocky had finished his glass of water, but his hands were still shaking badly.

"Maybe we should got out and get that guy," Kitten tried again. "I mean, he's one of them, isn't he?"

"Not that one," said Billy. "We should get Roy if he's here. Or the Joan Jett. I think she's got a crush on me."

"Not her, then," Kitten growled, sounding rather like her father. Billy laughed.

"Wasn't there supposed to be somebody here to greet us?" Rocky stammered. "We were _invited_. Weren't they expecting us? This is rude."

Billy sighed. "I don't want to go in. I don't even want to be here."

"Let's just sit here and make out," Kitten suggested.

"Not in front of me," Rocky warned.

"Hey, I've got a better idea," said Billy. "Let's call up Johnny and tell him where his bike is and who took it. Just to save on future collateral damage. That is, future collateral damage to _me_. You're going to catch it, kid."

"Elliot asked specifically…"Rocky's eyes widened, and he amended quickly, "That I get here as soon as possible. And the only way was the bike." He glanced again at his shaking hands. "Does that bike really suck out your soul?"

"Kind of," said Billy. "Ever since Johnny upgraded it with…well, I don't know how he upgraded it, it was something to do with the Titans, and he didn't want to talk about it, but ever since then it's just been really powerful. I used to get a little jittery after I drove it, and after a while Johnny wouldn't let me anymore. Apparently I don't have what it takes, and apparently neither do you."

"He never said---"

"Why should he have to? No one's supposed to touch it," Billy said coldly. "Have fun explaining this one to him. I'm not taking the heat for you."

Rocky nodded miserably.

"You're going to be such a good, strict father when you grow up," said Kitten. Billy jerked, knocking her in the spine, and she yowled and hit him.

"Well, warn a guy before you go waxing on his parenting skills!" Billy cried. "What's this about kids?"

"You're an authoritative parent. Or is it authoritarian?" said Kitten, smacking his thin arm. "You've got rules, but you explain them. That's the best kind of parent. Good on you. Don't go kicking me again."

"Sorry."

"Um…" A voice said. The voice was very young and female.

Three criminals looked up into Melvin's big blue eyes and gulped.

"Oh, God, not you again," said Billy, horrified.

Melvin frowned. "I'm still not supposed to talk to you." Then she looked at Kitten and brightened up. "Are you a _normal_ person?"

Billy snickered, and Kitten elbowed him. "Yes, sweety, I'm, um, normal. Pretty normal. I don't have powers."

"Do you live in Jump? Are you a _citizen_? Are the Titans doing a good job? I got to go out on patrol once, with Raven, and she said we keep the city the safest it's ever been, is that true? Are we doing a good job?"

Kitten elbowed Billy again before he could say anything nasty and cooed, "You guys are doing a _great_ job! You're in all the newspapers and everybody loves you!"

Melvin wrinkled her nose. "Robin says the newspapers are a load of hooey, but I like reading them. I just learned how to read properly! I used to mispronounce---"

"That's really cool," Rocky cut in, "but, um...kid?"

"Melvin!"

"Melvin, um, have you seen a friend of ours around?"

"A friend of _yours_?" said Melvin. "Well, there were a lot of you here yesterday---"

"Yeah, he was here yesterday, and he's here again today," said Rocky earnestly. "Really pale, big red eyes, black hair?"

Melvin thought. And thought. And thought. And brightened. "No idea!" She looked around at the space they occupied. "Are you guys comfortable out here? Do you want to come in? We could watch a movie!"

"I'd love to watch a movie with you, Melvin!" Kitten squealed.

"What?" Billy whispered desperately.

"Shut up, stupid," Kitten hissed back to him. "We're getting a free invite, how else were we supposed to find our way around this place?"

"Let's go up to the common room!" Melvin grabbed Kitten's hand and began to drag her to the elevator. Billy stood to follow her, but noticed that Rocky wasn't getting up.

"Can you stand?"

"Yes," Rocky said with grit teeth. "In just a second."

Billy shook his head and helped the other boy up. "Pathetic. I was never like that after riding that bike."

"Whatever, man. Leave me alone," Rocky scowled. "What about Elliot, man? She's not going to take us to him."

"Screw Elliot," Billy said. "I'm done with his drama."

* * *

Cyborg's communicator buzzed, and, ignoring Vito's stern condemnation of talking on the phone while driving, he answered it.

It was Aqualad. "Look," the Atlantean snapped at the screen. "I understand that you have your own business to conduct, and you have a thing for hopeless juvenile delinquent cases. Or maybe you don't think it's hopeless, in which case I should tell you, these guys are completely hopeless and you need to give it up. But could you at least warn the rest of us before inviting them into our living space _again_!"

Jinx leaned in so she could have a better view of the screen as well. "Which hopeless juvenile delinquent cases might those be?"

Aqualad turned red. "Sorry," he said quickly, "You know I don't mean you. It's just…well, I mean, you never rode over on a bike from hell, dropping all kinds of pollutants into the water, smoking up the area---"

"Who did that?"

"That one kid!"

Xilo snorted from the back seat. "That really narrows it down."

"The one with the weird accent."

"_Again_, doesn't really help much."

"Not Billy!"

"Oh, you mean Ro…you mean Punk Rocket?" said Jinx. "Garth, he's practically harmless, I swear. He's just a kid."

Xilo and Vito exchanged looks behind her.

"That _bike_ wasn't harmless. Just…I'm fed up, all right? Warn a guy. Jeez."

Aqualad hung up, and Cyborg snorted. "He's such a drama queen."

"What bike, though?" Jinx wondered aloud. "Rocky doesn't have a bike. And he's not stupid enough to borrow Johnny's. And he shouldn't even be at the Tower!"

"I have a prediction," Vito whispered to Xilo. "Rocky _was_ stupid enough to borrow Johnny's bike, and drove it all the way to Titan's Tower. How much money you want to bet me?"

"None. That's not specific enough," Xilo whispered back. "I'll bet on a motive, though."

"What motive?"

"I don't know! Think of one!"

"Stop making wagers on people's lives!" Jinx snapped at them. "It's sick."

"It's gambling," said Vito. "You used to do it too."

"Well, I don't anymore. Because it's _sick_."

"What do you do all day in that tower?" Vito asked.

"Hang out. Play games. Watch movies. I've seen Disney movies now. I want you to watch one. They're not that bad, not like Angelica said they were. A couple of them were even intelligent," She added smugly.

Xilo and Vito glared at her in horror.

* * *

"If this is what we're doing, I'll have to leave the room," said Billy. "That's just how it is."

"Oh, for Christ's sake!" Kitten snapped. "It's only---"

"God, all you HIVE guys are so lame," Rocky laughed. "With all your elitist bull...crap," He finished weakly with a considerate look in Melvin's direction.

Melvin had widened her big blue eyes as big and blue as they would go. "It's my _favorite_ movie. I know you'll love it!"

"It's _Disney_!" Billy spat. "I just can't, okay?"

"It's the freaking _Lion King_!" Kitten cried. "It's just…look, don't think of it as Disney. Think of it…think of it as a G-rated version of Hamlet."

Billy glared at the DVD case incredulously. "_Hamlet_?"

"Yes. Hamlet in Africa. With little baby lion cubs instead of Danes."

"I don't get it."

"You have to _watch_ it to get it."

"If Angelica ever found out I watched a---"

"Well, that's just it, isn't it? Angelica isn't _here_ right now. This might be your last chance to watch a Disney movie. Come _on_," Kitten leaned in a little closer and whispered in his ear, "It'll be like losing your virginity all over again…"

"Was that supposed to turn me on? What are you trying to do?"

"Well, whatever," Rocky said loudly. "But I bet everybody at Crash Alley would just love to hear how you aren't even man enough to watch a Disney movie. I mean, it's just your reputation. No big deal."

That settled it, and the four of them settled down to the gentle glow of the opening credits.

Well, three of them.

As the opening song began to crescendo into its fullest height, Rocky very quietly snuck away and began exploring the halls of the Titan's Tower.

Raven was getting impatient. Against better judgment, she left her room, after making a sleepy teleporter swear not to touch her belongings. It only made sense, anyway, that whatever idiot HIVE students showed up wouldn't have the sense to do something like knock on the door or announce their presence. Actually, it would have made even better sense if they could have snuck in and found her room…but that would be creepy. But then, what had they learned at that school, anyway? How to be obnoxious?

It was in the midst of these musings that she noticed an unfamiliar face roaming the halls. After getting one good look at his hands, she grabbed him and dragged him away to her room.

He protested in a voice midway through puberty: "Look, I got invited here, I only came here to drop the bike off for Elliot, it's not even my---"

"Your hands are covered in filth," Raven cut him off. She shut the door behind them and began inspecting his hands more closely, running her fingers over them and biting her lip. "What have you been doing?"

Rocky winced. "Um…nothing…nothing _strange_. Are you…are you _Raven_?"

"I'm serious," said Raven. "You've been touching some serious evil. Not to sound too cliché."

"You're _Raven_," Rocky said wonderingly. "Is this…? Oh my God. I'm in your room. I'm in _Raven's room_. I don't know anybody who's been in here. This is _cool_." He looked back to her. "Um…could you please stop touching me?"

She finally looked him full on in the face. "You said you brought a bike here?"

"Yeah, I brought it for…hey!" Rocky finally saw the bed, and who was resting on it. "No way! Dude…Elliot, dude, did you _get with_ Raven? Is that why you're here?"

"No!" Raven shouted, and suddenly realized she hadn't shouted alone. She looked incredulously at Elliot, who glared back defensively and pushed himself off her bed in a disgusted manner. He brushed past them both and out into the hall, looking left and right. He looked back to Rocky and said, "Where did you leave it?"

"Outside. The key's still in the ignition. Um…do you need…?"

Elliot was already gone.

"He can talk," said Raven faintly.

"He was bleeding," said Rocky.

"What bike were you talking about?"

"Johnny's. Um, Johnny Rancid? It's the fastest thing around here."

Raven sighed. "Well, that is what's wrong with your hands. Come on. Sit down." She began puttering around her room for various herbs and liquids. "Ever since we had a…a little inter-dimensional experience, I always thought there was something strange about that thing…"

"So…so what? Am I---"

"You'll be fine," Raven assured him quickly. "We just have to get it off you. Don't worry."

"I felt strange," Rocky told her. "While I was riding it. Is it…does it really do damage?"

"You don't need to worry," Raven repeated.

"But I'm not the only one who has ridden that thing! I mean, Johnny takes it _everywhere_, and Billy used to borrow it…until Johnny told him to stop…"

"So he knows that it's harmful…and Johnny just let you take it?"

"Well, no," Rocky blushed. "Elliot said he needed it because he couldn't teleport. Like, he got one too many hits in the head…"

"He passed out on my bed. By himself," Raven added in a dangerous tone. "Okay, put your hands in that."

Rocky glanced at the liquid now in the bowl with a curled lip. "And that is?"

"It's the stuff that's going to keep you safe," said Raven. "Put your hands in." Rocky did, failing to conceal his disgust. "Now just let that soak for a while."

"How long is a while?" Rocky asked suspiciously.

"Until I get back," said Raven.

"And how long will that be?"

Raven tried and failed to smile in an assuring way. "Don't worry."

* * *

As Wally sped into the Titan's Tower common room, he overheard an interesting conversation:

"Okay, so I think I get this. The bird is Polonius, right?" Went the familiar southern drawl.

"If you like," said an unfamiliar, female voice.

"And the...that one really skinny lion is Claudius. And the…the two things. The big one and the little one. At first I thought they were Horatio and Marcellus, but they're really Rosencrantz and Guildenstern, right?" The voice gasped. "Oh my God, are they all going to _die_? In a kid's movie?"

"SHHHH!" Went a small child's voice.

"Sorry," the southern drawl said, and then whispered, "But seriously, are they Horatio and Marcellus or---"

"Neither! Both! I don't know! They didn't base it all on the play word for word, they just took the general concept---"

"_Plagiarized_ the general concept and---"

"Hello," Wally said loudly. "Billy, are you watching a _Disney movie?_"

Billy leaped up from the couch and began yelling guiltily, "Hell _no_ I am not watching this movie! I only just walked in! I didn't even know what it was! I swear!" He pointed at Melvin. "She _lied_ to me!"

Melvin frowned. "Do you _mind_? This is my favorite part!"

Billy turned again to the screen. "If that's supposed to be Ophelia, it's really dangerous for her to be near all that water, that's all I'm going to say---"

Kitten smacked his arm. "This isn't Hamlet word for word, okay? Jeez!"

"What are you guys doing here?" Wally flicked the lights on. "How long have you been here?"

"We're only here because that _punk_ came flying by on the magic motorcycle---hey! Oh," Billy sat back down on the couch and hooked his arm around Kitten's waist. "He snuck off during the movie. Typical little punk."

Kitten snorted. "You didn't even notice."

"Shh! I'm supposed to be the responsible adult here!" Billy whispered audibly.

"Dude, whatever. I'm not going to tell anybody." Wally opened the fridge and called, "Anybody hungry? I'm cooking."

"I want peanut butter!" Melvin announced, climbing over the couch to get to the kitchen area.

"Well, I can't cook that…"

Billy noticed Kitten nodding appreciatively at the sight of Wally bent over, looking into the refrigerator, and elbowed her. She grinned at him, completely unashamed, and said loudly, "So you're _Wallace_."

"Uh, yes," Wally appeared from the refrigerator with a Coke. "And you're…Billy's girlfriend? He didn't mention you yesterday."

Billy and Kitten exchanged horrified looks and scooted away from each other on the couch.

Wally chuckled. "My mistake."

"I could never date that freak," Kitten said confidingly. "He's so skinny and bitter."

"She's a heinous, controlling bitch," said Billy jokingly. "I hate her so much. I don't know how her boyfriend does it."

"He could screw a car, he's so in love with them."

"She's completely insane."

"He's such a player."

"She's such a slut."

"Your face!" Kitten cried, laughing. "My dad would kill you."

"He already tried!"

They laughed. Wally hid his bitter smile behind his soda can. He missed being like that with Jinx. And now he probably would never be like that with her again.

"So you're _Wallace_," Kitten said again. "Have you contacted Witness Protection yet?"

"Huh?"

"Seymour's out for blood," Billy said darkly. "I didn't think you had the balls. Nobody has ever touched his gold clubs and lived."

Wally shrugged. "I didn't think it would be such a big deal."

"And you're so _casual_ about it," Kitten said, getting up and close in his face. She turned back to Billy. "I like his eyes. He's so freaking honest and sweet. He's completely wrong for her. I always thought she'd go for more of a Heathcliff, our little girl."

"Of course he's sweet. I'm going to marry him when Jinx is done with him," Melvin announced from over the rim of her jar of peanut butter.

"You are? I'm so jealous!" Kitten squealed. "And that _butt_! Way more attractive than skinny has-beens with stupid accents and…oh, are you still in the room?" She smirked at Billy, and took a swig of Wally's Coke. "Yummy! Come sit with us." She hooked an arm around his neck and dragged him to the couch. Wally found himself sitting between her and Billy. Melvin came over and sat next to Kitten, and Kitten said, "Can I French braid your hair?"

Melvin wrinkled her nose. "What's that?"

"It's this totally cute hairstyle, and it would look so good on you," Kitten gushed. "I could do it in pig tails if you like. It'll look really good, I swear!"

Melvin shrugged and sat on the floor so Kitten could play with her hair. "So, tell me about yourself, Wallace."

Wally stared at his can of soda, and blurted out, "I'm moving."

"Moving in the sense of…?" Billy said.

"My unc…my mentor…the Flash just called me. He needs somebody to cover Keystone City while he's off on some big mission." Wally bit his lip. "I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Wait, your mentor?" said Billy. "Is he your dad? It's always the dad who causes problems," He added confidently over Wally's head to Kitten. "Tell me I'm not right."

"You're not," said Wally. "He's not my dad. My parents are dead."

"Oh," said Billy. "Well, you must have a really easy time of it, then."

Wally turned to glare at him in amazement. "What the hell?"

"Well, it must save a lot of time, not having to get their permission to do stuff, or call them up on the holidays. Not to mention an automatic sympathy card to play every time you need something. I'd rather have dead parents than live ones."

Wally set his can of Coke between his feet. "Okay, I don't like to be emo about it, but dude, shut the hell up."

"Careful," said Billy. "There are children in the room."

"You're the one who needs to watch his mouth," Kitten said distractedly. "Having parents totally rocks. Sorry," She added quickly to Wally. "I'm not trying to rub it in. Billy thinks parents are the root of all evil."

Wally shook his head. "No, it happened a long time ago. I'm not upset about that, just---"

"What good do parents actually do?" Billy demanded. "In our own personal experience, I mean?"

"Do we have to start this now?" Kitten asked. "I already know what you're going to say. Mothers walk out, and fathers set impossible expectations or ignore you."

"Took the words right out of my mouth. You're not missing anything, Wallace, trust me."

"Well, then, I'm glad I have a mentor," Wally said brightly. "He's a lot better than a dad."

"But he's making you go back to…whatsit."

"Keystone. And he's not making me, he just asked. It's my responsibility."

"So you're just leaving? When?"

Wally sighed. "Well, I'm a Flash. Technically, I could move in the next five minutes. But Jinx…"

"Yeah, it'll take her a little longer," said Billy.

"We're fighting, though."

Kitten turned to glare at him. "If you just up and leave her here, I will roundhouse you into next fucking week!"

"Kat, your _mouth_!" Billy said, pointing at the youngest Titan sitting with them.

Kitten gulped and said to Melvin, "You didn't hear me say that."

"Okay," Melvin chirped.

"I don't want to," said Wally. "But I have to go. With or without her. I told him I need a little more time to clean up affairs here, but…"

"Using work as an excuse is completely and totally lame, and I will hate you and work against you forever if you resort to that," Billy told him judiciously.

"Thanks," said Wally glumly. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Get her some roses, make dinner, do a bubble bath, and shag her senseless," Kitten suggested. "I'd go head over heels for a guy who did that to me. Especially if he could do it all at super-speed. And if he had a big---"

"Katherine Keith, your _mouth!"_ Billy said again.

Kitten shrugged. "That suit really doesn't hide much, you know. Jinx must be _well_ pleased with you."

Wally had the grace to blush. "I've heard no complaints in that…respect."

Kitten snickered. "Well, if you guys _do_ break up---"

"Hell no," said Billy. "You have a boyfriend."

"A terminally ill boyfriend in the hospital," Kitten snorted. "Not doing much for me."

"Terminal? When did he get terminal?"

"When he started dripping venom from every orifice. I _told_ you." Kitten said coldly. "It's completely over."

Billy shrugged defensively. "You never said _terminal_."

"That should have been obvious!"

"Well, he's been in the hospital before," Billy said weakly. "I didn't think---"

"Obviously," Kitten snorted. "Okay, sweety, you're done!" She helped Melvin stand. "Go check yourself out in the mirror. It's _adorable_!" Melvin grinned at her and ran away. Kitten turned back to Billy with an ugly look. "You need to freaking learn how to listen to---"

"Melvin, your _hair!" _They heard the cry from the hallway, and turned back to see Raven inspecting Melvin's new 'do.

"Do you like it?" Melvin asked earnestly, and pointed at Kitten. "She did it for me!"

Raven turned to look at the occupants of the couch, and the neutral-content look melted off her face into her usual blank scowl. "Well, at least _you're_ here," She said to Wally, gesturing for Melvin to leave.

"I'm going to need to talk to you and Robin later," Wally said nervously.

Raven nodded curtly and went over to Billy. "Show me your hands."

Billy gave her a cool glare. "The term 'sticky fingers' isn't literal. There's nothing to see."

Raven rolled her eyes and grabbed his wrist so she could inspect his hand. "When was the last time Johnny let you use his bike?"

"Uh…not for a while. Not since…sometime last year. Why?"

Raven turned to Kitten. "And you've never ridden it, right?"

Kitten shook her head numbly.

"What's the problem with the bike?" Billy demanded.

"Did it feel strange, when you drove it?"

"Yeah, it was weird. He wouldn't let me use it after that. Got mad as…well, mad for him. He never really gets mad."

Raven sighed and let go of his hand. "Well, there's no real damage anymore. Just don't touch it if you can help it."

"What's the problem?" Billy repeated.

"I found…Punk Rocket? Is that what you call him? It's…I don't know how to describe it to you. Imagine having concentrated evil smeared all over your hands, dissolving into your skin."

Kitten wrinkled her nose. "Ew."

"Let's just say it's not healthy. He'll be fine. I don't know what your other friend is going to do."

"Other friend? Elliot?" Billy sat up. "Where is he?"

"He just left," said Raven. "On Johnny's bike. But I imagine he can handle it."

Billy glared at her. "And you just _let_ him?"

"I was a little more worried about your other friend. Kyd Wy…Elliot, is it? He's not from this dimension. People are…different where he's from, I imagine. I think he'll be all right."

Billy's face went tight, and took on the expression that always made Wally worry that he would hit somebody. Finally he relaxed and caught Kitten's eye. "I'll drive you home, shall I?"

Kitten jumped in her seat. "Uh---"

"Your dad would freak out if he found out you were here. Come on, let's get going."

"Going where?" The four looked up and saw Jinx standing with her arms crossed at the entrance, glaring at them. "What the _hell_ is going on?"


	38. It Is Elitist

**Prologue: Trapped in the Trailer**

"Let's play a game," said Seymour.

"Let's not," said Billy.

"No, really," said Seymour. "Let's play a game. It's called "Our Writer Has So Totally Not Abandoned Us." Come on, it'll be fun."

"No, it won't," said Billy.

"What a Negative Nelly," said Argent. "You little baby."

Billy kicked her seat, which was just far away enough to make it an effort.

"Can't we open a window?" said Herald. "It's boiling in here."

"Funny," said Seymour. "It used to be, like, really cold."

"Yeah," said Billy, "Because it was WINTER the last time she UPDATED!"

Herald cracked his neck. "Maybe we could hunt her down."

"She's busy," said Argent. "Graduating, shows, work, auditions---"

"Yeah, okay, we get it, she's a hopelessly disillusioned teen who think she's going to make it big in the world." Billy stood up in his seat. "Dammit, we were the best thing happening in her life!"

"Oh, hi, Marionette!" Seymour cried.

The other three looked around. Their terrible author was nowhere in sight.

"It's so great to see you!" Seymour continued. "How's life?"

"He's finally cracked," said Billy.

"He's playing "Our Writer Has So Totally Not Abandoned Us", stupid," said Argent.

"No, it's totally cool that you never update anymore," said Seymour to the patch of air he had decided was Mistress Marionette. "I know you're busy."

"I wonder," said Herald. "Maybe it's a matter of belief."

"What?" said Billy.

"Well, we always took it for granted that she would keep writing. And then when she let off, we stopped believing. And then she never updated. Maybe it was because we stopped believing in her."

"And maybe if you clap hard enough, Tinkerbell will come back to life!" Billy snarled.

"Billy, that was a Disney reference," said Argent. "How could you possibly know about Tinkerbell unless you've seen the Disney movie?"

"It was a book first! Dammit, Disney didn't invent half the stories it made movies out of! Better, smarter people wrote them first!"

"You're working on a new chapter? That's fantastic!" said Seymour loudly. "Oh, everybody will be so happy to see that you've updated!"

"No they won't!" Billy yelled at the patch of air designated for Marionette. "They probably don't care anymore! And if they do, they'll be sad you came back. They were so happy to get rid of you. Your chapters ramble on forever about nothing. It's just…it's just a bunch of kids TALKING! That's not even a story!"

"It was never supposed to be a story," said Seymour. "God, Billy, don't you understand anything? This is fanfiction. She was just having us say the things she always wanted to hear us say. It's wonderful."

"It's bullshit!"

"Well, let's see if she does it," said Argent. "Let's just see if she finishes this…thing."

* * *

I have no idea what they are talking about. And now, after a very long break, an update!

In case there is anyone still reading this story, I do want to apologize for my lack of responsiveness over the past few months. I don't intend to leave this thing hanging, though it certainly has gone on long enough. The storyline has gone through a little more editing, and hopefully this will all be finished soon. Thanks to everyone who has stuck with me for so long. :)

* * *

**It is Elitist**

Billy and Kitten exchanged looks. Kitten opened her mouth, but Jinx cut her off with:

"Save it. I don't even want to hear it from you two. Is this another one-night thing? Where's Fang? God, hurry up and pick a boy to stick with already!"

Wally cringed, expecting the worst. Girls were rambunctious when it came to boys. Girls cried about dying boyfriends. Girls got bitchy about cheating on them. He'd heard a lot about Kitten and her drama, and clearly he wasn't the only one in the room expecting the worst because Billy was carefully edging away as well.

But Kitten laughed. "Jaya, I don't expect you to understand these things. You are only just barely a woman, and you've never been in demand. The boys sheltered you too much."

"And speaking of sheltering, I need to get you home," Billy jumped in quickly.

"No, you don't. I have no intention of going home."

"Your father---"

"My father is either drinking or working. Either way, I will not be missed," Kitten said curtly.

"Well, you can't stay here!"

"If you're looking for an excuse to leave, forget it, William. I'll swim if it means that you have to stay here in the middle of everything."

"You are such a _bitch_!" Billy cried exasperatedly.

"And you are so caught," Vito appeared from behind Jinx's leg and was staring at Billy in wonder. "Is that a _Disney movie_?"

Billy glanced at the screen behind him, and quickly glanced away again. "I have no idea. How would I know? I've never seen one."

"CAN WE GET BACK ON TRACK HERE?" Jinx snapped. "I've had it! Seriously! You two," She pointed at Kitten and Billy, "go…find a closet to make out in or something! I don't even want to hear it! You!" She pointed at Wally. "Apparently everybody's talking to you instead of me now, so I'd appreciate it if you'd tell me what's going on!"

"Huh? I don't get what you…oh…" Wally caught Vito mouthing something about "this morning" and realized what Jinx was talking about. "That was research," said Wally, "About the case."

"Oh, really?" Jinx crossed her arms, "And what did you find out?"

"Elliot just took off on Johnny's bike, and he's having it out with Psimon. My advice: stay out of it," said Billy as he headed for the door with Kitten in arm.

"What? Where are you going?" Jinx said.

Billy rolled his eyes. "I'm taking Miss Priss here, and we're finding a closet to make out in, like you just told us to. I have this funny habit of doing what people ask me to do."

"Shut up!"

"If you don't mind," Raven cut in quietly, "I think there's an easy way of clearing this up."

Jinx turned red and immediately closed her mouth, as did Wally. The HIVE students looked on skeptically.

"It's true that…Elliot has just taken Johnny Rancid's bike, and we are fairly certain that he is pursuing Psimon. This makes sense: the condition I found him in seemed to incapacitate his teleportation powers, and I saw the transaction of the bike take place between him and…Rocky, was it?" Raven indicated Jinx hesitantly. "I'm having a hard time learning everyone's…names so quickly."

"We call him Rocky," said Jinx.

"Well, he's suffering from a little aftershock from the bike, so I left him in my room."

Jinx frowned. "Rocky's not new to bikes."

"He's new to _that_ bike. I wonder if Johnny Rancid even knows what kind of bike he's got on his hands. Just being near that thing too long could be lethal for a normal person. Rocky will be fine, though," Raven added quickly. "As for Elliot, he's fighting with a teleporter. And I take it this bike can go a fair distance?"

Jinx glanced at Billy, who nodded.

"Then we can assume," said Raven, "That it will be very difficult to catch them. Even you couldn't catch up to them," she indicated Wally, "Since there is no way to predict where they are going next. So there's not much we can do except sit here and wait. Wally, you said that you needed to speak to me and Robin---"

"I've got dibs on Robin," Vito announced. "I set up an appointment yesterday and everything. So suck it. Where is he?"

Jinx rubbed her forehead. "An _appointment_?"

"Where is he?" Vito repeated.

"That's fine," Wally said quickly. "It's actually better if I talk to you first, Jinx. This is mostly about you." He indicated the door, through which Vito was quietly escaping in the direction Raven had pointed. Raven quietly followed him. "Could we take this elsewhere?"

"Anything you have to say to me you can say out here," said Jinx.

"Girl, quit being such a brat and go talk with him," said Billy.

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Jaya, please," Kitten said pacifistically. "Listen to a female. It's in your best interest to go talk to him."

Jinx immediately cooled off. "All right, fine," She grabbed Wally and dragged him away.

Billy glared at them as they left. "Is it seriously just because _I'm _saying something that she won't listen?"

"Probably. You're kind of a blunt jerk," said Kitten.

Billy's communicator began vibrating in his pocket. Kitten glanced down and giggled, while Billy dug it out.

"I saw everything. I saw the whole thing."

It was Seymour.

"You were watching a _Disney movie_."

Billy groaned and buried his head into Kitten's shoulder. "This is _all your fault…_"

"I can't wait to tell Angelica," Seymour continued. "You are so screwed. Try moving _anywhere_ now."

Billy's head snapped up. "Seymour, if you saw me watching a Disney movie, then that would mean that you would have been watching the Disney movie as well in order to see that it was a Disney movie. Ergo, you got nothin'."

There was a long silence from the communicator. And then a click as Seymour hung up.

Billy sighed and pressed the speed-dial. "What did you actually want?"

"Things looked stressful over there. I just wanted to tell you all to chill, and then everybody split."

"You've been watching?"

"The whole time. I don't have anything better to do." Seymour frowned. "Hold on, I've got an incoming call…"

The screen went blank, and then the communicator began vibrating again. Billy shrugged. "That was fast."

It wasn't Seymour; it was Adonis. "Hey."

Billy glanced at Kitten. "Hey?"

"So I'm in Greece, right---"

"Right---"

"And I just saw a friend of yours."

Billy grimaced. "Look, it's not a big deal. Really."

Adonis frowned. "Is this another one of those stupid, HIVE-only, elitist bullshit things we're all supposed to stay out of?"

"Yeah! Exactly! You're a smart guy, Don. You should have stuck to the books instead of trying to be a body-builder, man. What a waste of time."

Adonis snorted and hung up. The communicator began vibrating again.

It was Control Freak. He looked disappointed to see Billy. "I was trying to call one of the others, 'cause I'm still mad at you. The murder of a great photographer is never justified," he said. "Look, I'm on my web pages, right---"

"Yeah, I'll bet---"

"And there are all these reports of one of _your_ guys popping up ALL OVER THE WORLD, duking it out with that one guy who we all thought was so freaky in Paris, remember him?"

"Yeah. Yeah, don't worry about it."

Alex narrowed his eyes. "Don't pull this stupid, HIVE-only, elitist bullshit with me. What's going on? Don't tell me you're planning to kill more people. It's not cool. You guys might think you're a special group, but you still get lumped in with the rest of us small-timers by everybody in the media. All right? God, you guys make me sick…"

Control Freak hung up. The communicator began vibrating again.

It was Sammy and Cash.

"What the fraaaaaackin' hell, dude?" cried Cash. Sammy nodded emphatically in the background. "What the hell are you guys doing? Is this more stupid, HIVE-only, elitist bull---"

Billy hung up. The communicator kept vibrating, and he let it.

* * *

"And just what do you need to speak to Robin about?" Raven demanded as she followed the short genius down the hall.

Vito flipped out his laptop and studied something on the screen. "Well, nothing for you to worry about," he finally said. "Nothing's changing for you." And he kept walking.

"The problem with your guys' job," Vito continued as they walked, "Is that there is never a reprieve. Somehow, even with twenty or so new Titans to take care of things for you, the original five have managed to continue micro-managing everything. Scratch that, not the original five. Just you and Robin. And Cyborg, I guess, when he gets his head out of his car. So of course you've fallen behind on things and are acting counter-productively. It'll be better when the Titans are more spread out."

Raven narrowed her eyes. "You figured out a team order for all the new Titans? Who asked you to? Robin couldn't have."

"No," said Vito, "He didn't. He as good as did, though. Let's just face it; he has no clue how to deal with a group bigger than five. Bruce Wayne didn't work like that, and neither does Richard. Yeah, I know his name, get over it," he added. "It's not such a big deal. I don't know why people freak out so much about identities."

"Is this the result of research, or was your chat with Robin yesterday more…interesting than I imagined?"

"Both. Kind of. Billy runs in wider circles than people think; his dad's affluence used to get him into a lot of places. He witnessed Mr. Wayne leaving a party in an…unusual way, let's just say, told me about it, and we put two and two together. We're not interested in unmasking Batman, so relax."

They were both silent for a while. Finally, Raven said, "So, you're just intruding on our business because of a mood swing, or do you enjoy micro-managing yourself?"

"I _love_ micro-managing," Vito said, "and I like it when you guys are doing your job. If it means I need to do a couple things in order to free up your time, cool, whatever, I really don't care."

"Do your friends know?"

"So what if they do? I doubt they care. We all like it when you guys do your job. The police here are terrible. It'd be hell on earth if you guys weren't here; we know that, we're not idiots." Vito seemed to give it slightly greater thought, and added, "And you guys are fun to watch on TV."

* * *

Jinx wouldn't let him pick her up and carry her farther away, so Wally had to wait patiently while they walked like normal people all the way down two flights of stairs to Argent's room. Argent herself was absent.

They sat side by side on the bed for a long time before Jinx finally said, "You had something to tell me."

Wally took a deep breath. "I went to see the guys this morning because I didn't know what to do. I thought that we had worked something out before, you and me, that we were both okay with. But…now that I think about it, I never had to change. You've changed a lot. In completely good ways, I think, but that's just what I think. I…I don't know what you think anymore." He drummed his fingers on his knees. "You know…I know you hate psychological stuff, but do you know what group-thinking is?"

"Is it thinking in a group?" Jinx said sarcastically.

"Yeah," Wally said. "And the group is a group of people who all like each other and don't want to fight. So they don't disagree. I mean, they agree on the first thing that's said, and nobody suggests anything else because they're afraid of causing problems. Even if the option everybody has agreed to go along with is terrible."

Having run out of things to say, Wally stopped. He glanced at Jinx, and saw her twisting her mouth in a way that meant danger.

"So you think," she said slowly, "That meeting me on the street when I had nowhere to live, getting me to eat, taking me to see a doctor, sitting up with me at night because I was too sick to freaking _sleep_, giving me something new to do when I was at a complete dead end, introducing me to a new crowd, keeping an eye on me, living with me, sleeping with me, and god knows what else we've been doing was the result of bad group-thinking?" She glared at him. "You honestly think I'm so pathetic and you're so tough that I'd go along with all that if I didn't want to?"

"No, I'm really happy that you're healthier. I do think this was a good change for you. I'm just wondering…like, what next? I don't know anymore," said Wally. "That's what I'm worried about."

"And by the way, that wasn't even what I was asking about," said Jinx. "Unless you were planning to tell Robin and Raven all of that."

"No, that was something else," said Wally. "Ji…Jaya, my uncle called me. He needs me to move back to Keystone for a while to keep an eye on things while he's gone on League-business."

"City-sitting?"

"Basically. And it's not just…sharing my time between cities won't cut it. The bad guys in Keystone aren't…" Wally smiled ruefully, "Well, they're definitely not your old crew. They're not clever, or patient, or…anything like the HIVE guys."

"Those jerks aren't clever or patient either."

"Yeah, but they're…they're just _different_. I was wrong to lump them in with typical bad guys. I should have realized that sooner." Wally sighed. "Well, not my problem for a while, I guess."

Jinx shrugged. "It'll be a change of scene. When do we leave?"

"You don't have to come," said Wally.

"Do you not want me to?"

"I want you to think about it for yourself first. I mean…think about it as if we weren't broken up."

Jinx stared at him. "We're not, are we?"

"I feel like I'm turning into a controlling jerk," said Wally. "And that's not what I want to be. Jaya, I really love you. And I…I feel like I'm not expressing it right."

"I've never gotten the impression that you don't love me, Wally," said Jinx. "And you have changed." Jinx took his hand and began inspecting it carefully. "You used to be incredibly conceited. You were nice, and you were helpful, but it was so condescending, like you were just doing it out of pity. And you were jealous, and yeah, a little controlling."

"I'm sorry," said Wally.

"To be honest, I think it's really sweet you went to talk to the guys about me. None of the other guys I've gone out with have dared to do something like that. Cyborg didn't do that. Well, they kind of forced their advice on him before he could ask, but I don't think he would have if he had had the opportunity. I mean…I know people think it's weird, but we're like the Sopranos. And everybody's afraid of them, but honestly, they're my guys, and if people don't make an effort to deal with them, there's just nothing happening." She frowned. "Thank you.

"But I think you're still completely disillusioned about how big and powerful you are." Jinx looked up at him. "You don't control me. You're a jerk for thinking that you do, even in a subversive, non-intentional way."

Wally nodded. "Okay."

"I don't want to move to Keystone. Not right now. I like Jump City. I'm finally getting to enjoy it for real. And…Seymour would go berserk if I left."

Wally sighed. "Does it always have to be about Seymour?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"What can I say? I'm jealous. It drives me nuts. I don't care that it's a platonic, brother-sister thing. He knows you better, and you guys connect on a different level, and he understands everything and I hate it. I mean…Jesus, you _stopped eating_ for him."

"I started eating for you."

Wally took a deep breath. "I mean, I understand it. You two have known each other longer and gone through a lot and I'm the new guy who just came into the picture. It's just…I'm realizing there's more about you that I don't know. It's like there's this whole, elitist thing that I just can't access, and I want to respect your right to have some things to yourself, but it _sucks,_ Jaya. And what bothers me the most is that I didn't even realize that it was all there. I feel like I've been ignoring a huge part of you."

"There are things that I don't want you to know about," said Jinx. "Look, I don't think about HIVE Academy anymore."

"You tell stories---"

"I talk about the nice parts. There was all this other…political, dog-eat-dog…just, really ruthless things that kids shouldn't be doing. That's not how you're supposed to treat other people, especially when you're growing up. Me and the guys…we came out on top. There are so many kids that didn't make it. I don't want to think about all that, and them. I don't want to tell you about that stuff. I don't think you'd like me so much if you knew about them."

"I don't think anything could change my opinion of you, Jaya," said Wally.

She glared at him. "And just what is your opinion of me? I mean, really?"

Wally smiled. "Well…"

* * *

Cyborg wasn't eager to reunite Xilo and Billy immediately, so he was relieved when Roy walked up and wanted to know why Xilo was back at the tower.

"It's just weird, you know?" said Roy. "We all thought you had gone inactive, and now, all of a sudden, there's more action than ever, just in time for me to be going back to Steel."

"You're leaving?" said Xilo, with much more shock than either Roy or Cyborg had expected. Xilo seemed to realize this, and covered it up with, "Well, thank god. There's only so much room in one city. I don't suppose you're taking the Tamaranean with you?"

"Starfire? She's staying with her team," said Cyborg. "If you don't like it, _you_ can leave."

"Hey, I was here first. I have prior claim," said Xilo. "And I've been nice about it. I could have notified my people and raised hell about it."

"I didn't know there were any problems between your people and hers."

"There isn't, not really. The Tamaraneans aren't a direct threat. But they're pacifists, and that's a problem."

"A problem because they're nicer than you?" said Roy.

"A problem because the other nations tend to make an issue out of pacifists getting their planet blown up because they're in the way," said Xilo coldly.

Roy barely faltered. "Well, maybe you could suggest just…moving their planet, or something."

"That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard." Xilo glared at various things in the hallway before adding, "Besides, I thought you were supposed to hook up with Jade. She'll be here at the end of the week. What is she supposed to do if you're all the way out on the East Coast?"

Roy snorted. "I don't think she's that into me. I think it's just Seymour hyping things up."

It took him a few moments to realize that Xilo was now glaring at _him_. Roy glared back defensively. "What?"

"You really are the stupidest human I have ever met," said Xilo, and he stormed off, followed closely by Cyborg.

* * *

Seymour was playing Secretary.

It was a very easy game, but he still enjoyed it.

The rules were simple. Every time his communicator rang, he answered it. He wrote down whoever had called, said (very sweetly), "HIVE hotline, please hold!" And then hung up on whoever it was.

This could go on for quite some time, but Seymour was patient like that.

He had been told explicitly to stay out of it, and he was very happy to do that. What were friends for? The next time Elliot said Seymour never listened to him, Seymour would have this whole episode to throw back in his face. How many friends would keep quiet about a sick, inter-galactic rite-of-passage ritual for something stupid like territory?

Everybody else was under the impression that this was simply a matter of one teleporter not liking another older, grosser teleporter.

Seymour hated keeping secrets. But that's what friends were for.

So in the meantime…

"HIVE hotline, please hold."

"I know this game, don't hang up on me."

It was Jade, formerly known as the assassin Cheshire. Seymour was actually kind of pleased to see her.

However, he was not pleased to see her bleeding. He smiled anyway. Smiles made other people feel better.

Jade said, "I'm here."

"Here where?"

"California. I packed, I got a flight, I'm here."

Seymour narrowed his eyes. "Gee, am I that good of a motivational speaker? Are you that desperate to fall weak-kneed in the archer's arms?"

Jade glared coolly at him from the communicator screen. "Yeah, I guess. Look, don't worry about it, I'm here. I just need a ride from the airport."

"Okay. That can be arranged," said Seymour. "I don't have a place for you to stay yet, so you're going to have to crash at our place."

"That's fine."

Suspicions confirmed, Seymour stopped smiling. "Jade, I didn't realize your old agency was going to be so offended by your leaving. I wish you'd said something. I'm not as intuitive as I pretend to be."

Jade sagged a little in her seat. "It's just a little scratch. I'm fine. What kind of ninja would I be if I couldn't get over a little scratch? You wouldn't want a wimp ninja."

"Are they going to follow you?"

Jade glanced away. "I don't know."

"Look, I'm not saying anything's going to change just because somebody has taken an issue with you. But it'd be nice to know about it ahead of time." Jade wouldn't look at the screen, and that irritated Seymour. "Jade, it doesn't change anything, you can still stay!"

Jade bit her lip. "I just really don't know, okay?"

"Okay. Somebody will be out to pick you up soon. If anything happens, call the main line. I'm a little tied up right now, in terms of communication."

"Okay."

She hung up.

Seymour resisted the urge to throw his communicator against the wall. He still needed it to play Secretary with.

He began dialing Billy's number, thought better of it, and dialed Kitten's instead.

* * *

Kitten jumped as she felt her communicator vibrating in her pocket.

"Don't answer it," Billy warned her. "They just want something to gossip about. I hate people. They are so ridiculous."

They had apparently been forgotten about by everyone else, and had settled on the couch to try and relax. This meant that Billy had settled down for a good sulk, and Kitten had set about trying to cheer him up.

She checked the caller ID on the communicator. "It's Seymour." She flipped it open. "HIVE hotline."

"Ha ha. Put Billy on."

She handed the communicator to Billy, whispering smugly, "He knows you so well."

Billy glared at the screen. "What. Now."

"Jade's at the airport. Go pick her up." Seymour sighed. "I wish I could send somebody slightly more sympathetic than you, but desperate times and crap."

"She doesn't get in until next week."

"So pretend it's next week."

"What is her freaking problem?"

"Would you just go?" Seymour snapped. "And bring a medical kit."

He hung up. And then called back.

"Bring Kitten with you."

He hung up again.

Billy threw down the communicator before Kitten could stop him. "I am not a chauffeur!"

"Then I'll drive," said Kitten. "You can stay here and be miserable. Watch a few more Disney movies. Regain your lost childhood or something, I don't know." A little more gently, she added, "Seymour sounded upset. Why don't we just go? We'll get to stay out of the way of things, and isn't that what you wanted?"

"He's always worked up about something," Billy said stubbornly.

"And it's Jade. You _like_ Jade. You thought she was…oh my god, what was the stupid phrase you used? 'Bitching awesome' or something."

"I didn't say that."

"Well, you liked her. I like her too. She's badass."

Billy sighed. "We'll have to get a boat or something…"

"I want to drive!"

"Yeah, I'll bet…"

Kitten chattered him off the couch and out into the hall.

* * *

They talked. It felt like they hadn't talked for so long and so intimately in ages. And that reconfirmed both their beliefs that this experiment would be for the better. Maybe their relationship really had been turning into just habit.

Long distance relationships weren't necessarily bad. And they had forms of communication far more advanced than the average teen; with the screens and the monitors, they could still speak face to face.

The main challenge was telling the others.

And making sure it would be okay for Jinx to live in Titan's Tower.


	39. It Is Another Filler

t's…another gag chapter. Full of excuses. And no, I don't really think this story is epic, or a love letter to Seymour. And yes, I am working on the final chapters…and no, I don't know when they'll be posted. My apologies again. I won't say anything else; all other explanations are within the chapter…

Also, if you have not already, and if you like Billy Numerous, go check out And So Another Day Began!

* * *

**It is Another Filler…Featuring the Metronome Maven!**

As many readers have noticed, progress on Jinxed For Life has been slow, and the excuses made by the writer for the delays have become pathetically repetitious. In an effort to get things back on track, colleague Metronome Maven went onto the set to investigate the mysterious setbacks in the process of making Jinxed For Life. This is what she found.

* * *

"The problem is Seymour," were the first words out of Karen's mouth, before Maven could even get a word in. "He won't stop improvising new lines."

"And that's a problem?"

"A problem? Nobody can keep a straight face for the take! Do you know how _long_ it takes us to get a scene done when he's in it? And he's a main character! Do you know what the latest thing was?"

Maven did not. She inquired as to what "the latest thing" was.

"So, the line goes like this." Karen cleared her throat and did an impression of Seymour. "Do you mean to say that my best friend went out there and wrecked fifty-seven monuments, and now the Teen Freaking Titans are going to get all the credit?" She switched back to her own persona. "It's not a hard line. In fact, it's not that well written...it's emotional, yeah. But any one of us could do that line."

"You did a great job right there," Maven put in kindly.

"I know, right? But do you know what that joker said instead?" Karen switched back into her version of Seymour. "Are you trying to tell me that my bestie-for-the-restie just pulled the sweetest world-wide vandalism gig in the history of, like, ever, and I'm not even going to be able to siphon some left-over props from his mad media field-day?"

Maven bit her lip. "Well, it certainly adds…character."

"_Character?_ Robin nearly had a hernia! We had to cancel for the day! I swear, whenever something in the schedule gets switched around, it's all because of Seymour."

"Well, I'm sure the rest of the website is looking forward to seeing that scene in the near future," said Maven.

Karen paled. "Wait. You mean…that scene hasn't gone on yet?"

"No, there have been no new developments in the story for some time."

"Oh my god…look, you need to strike that from the records. I wasn't supposed to…oh my god…" Karen began wringing her hands. "No, seriously, I could get in big trouble. You're not going to let anyone know what I said, right? Right?"

* * *

"The problem? You want to know what the problem is?" Jinx snapped. "The problem is that everybody in the _world_, apparently, is way too obsessed with our relationship! I am trying to have a quiet night in with my boyfriend! Leave us _alone_!"

She slammed the trailer door shut in Maven's face. The boyfriend in question was unavailable for comment.

* * *

"The problem is the cameo characters," said Raven. "There are too many, and they have no professionalism at all. We had Sammy and Cash booked for the day. Sammy showed up at one time, Cash three hours later, and all of their scenes were _together_. We couldn't even fill the time by taking individual shots, and we had no other scenes to do. Some characters on this website are prominently featured elsewhere. It's not Amateur Hour, we don't have time for this."

"But wouldn't you agree that the inclusiveness adds something new to the story?"

"Absolutely not. Well-rounded and developed characters add everything that's needed to a story. All these cameos are just…" She searched for a word, and chose: "Gimmicky. It shows a lack of creativity. I didn't have much respect for this writer to begin with, but with the contracts that we signed for this website, there's no way to get out of it…"

* * *

"The problem is the main five Titans," said Billy. "They keep trying to make suggestions to the big girl upstairs," He jerked a thumb up an actual set of stairs leading to the Writing Emporium where MistressMarionette was rumored to work, "And don't just let her finish."

"Well, they have a lot of experience," said Maven. "After all, the franchise began with them."

"Well, it's not theirs anymore. This story is barely even about them, it's about _everybody else_. And they don't get it. Bunch of divas…"

* * *

"The problem is that Starfire isn't in it more," said Robin. "She's only been in one scene. Everyone else is mentioned frequently. It's not the Teen Titans without her. We're a _team._"

"You and Starfire are also a couple, right?" said Maven.

"That has nothing to do with it!" Robin snapped. "And I'm seriously out of character throughout this whole thing. Like I would spend anything beyond a polite five minutes listening to _Seymour_, let alone…wait, has that scene gone on yet? Karen warned me about this. You're not getting anything out of me. The problem is that Starfire isn't in it more. And Seymour is…funny, but really conceited and annoying. That's all I have to say."

* * *

"The problem is that I'm not in it enough," said Seymour. "I'm the only interesting thing in the room. I've got to compensate for everybody else, and it sucks. I mean, what's with all this stuff about Billy and Kitten? Both their episodes were horrible, they were total psychos and everybody hated them. Me? I got an actual fan base."

"In which you get paired romantically with every team member you've ever had," said Maven. "Especially the guys."

"Yeah, but whatever, right?" Seymour blasted on, ignoring her. "That's just the fans, we all know that. They can make up all kinds of crazy stuff. I don't mind if it's kind of gay, at least they're paying attention. I've read crazier stuff."

"You read your own fanfiction?"

"Totally. It's got _me_ in it, so you know it's good. Marionette's stories are like love letters personally addressed to me. But I especially like the stuff _you_ wrote for me. Am I getting any more of that anytime soon? This Marionette gig is getting old."

"Well, that's all the time I have for today, sorry…"

* * *

"Eh," Vito shrugged, barely glancing up from his laptop, "The whole thing sucks, really. It's just a bunch of people talking to each other, nothing much happens. The plot is contrived and terrible, the dialogue is only good when we improvise. And it's taking forever."

"Yes, but whose fault is that? That's what I'm trying to find out," said Maven. "Everybody in this cast seems to have…very different ideas about that. And all their ideas are dumb. So I've come to the source of knowledge. That's you."

Vito looked up from the computer screen so he could sneer at her. "It's all Marionette's fault. _Duh._ Does that even need explaining?"

* * *

The results being inconclusive, the Metronome Maven resigned herself to wait, with the rest of the world, for the epic conclusion of Jinxed For Life.


	40. It Is a New Deal

Wow, I'm editing already, jeez...just a few lines here and there...

* * *

**It Is A New Deal**

"I'm leaving you here for now," said Cyborg when they got to the comm room. "Apparently this is the only place I can trust you to stay out of trouble. Don't _touch_ anything."

"I'm not interested in sullying my fingers with your primitive technology," Xilo assured him.

"I'm going to go find Billy, and get you all out of here before this turns into…something like yesterday," said Cyborg. "Get cozy. He could be anywhere by now. And _behave_."

Cyborg was nearly out the door when he heard the fatal question:

"Why are those lights blinking?"

Cyborg grimaced. "If the light is blinking, it's an incoming call."

"Yeah, but it's not just one, it's lots."

Cyborg glanced at the lights Xilo was referring to.

And nearly screamed.

"I guess we're hanging out for a while, then," he said, settling into the comm chair. He pushed the first buttons. "You have reached the Teen Titans…"

* * *

Things had been going smoothly, so Raven, finally remembering that she had let an almost complete stranger in her room, returned to check on Rocky.

She found him sprawled on her bed---the second boy to make it there that day, to her extreme displeasure---reading Jinx's diaries.

He held up the second volume and grinned. "Page fifty-six is my favorite. It's too bad about her hand-writing, though."

"I'm investigating those. She asked me to. She thought Seymour might have bugged them or something."

"But not reading any of it, of course," Rocky went back to his reading. "That potion stuff is over there. You were gone so long, and I got bored. And that stuff was gross."

"Let me see," Raven grabbed his hand and inspected it. "How do you feel?"

"Much better."

"Well, you certainly look comfortable."

"Yeah, I'm used to crashing on other people's furniture." He looked around the room self-consciously. "Um, I can move if you're really mad."

Raven sighed. "You're fine."

"And I didn't look at anything else in here," Rocky added. "I swear. I mean, it's…it's _Raven's room_. This is legendary. I'm just happy to be here."

Raven glanced at her bookshelf, which had been tampered with, and her closet, the contents of which had been reshuffled. "Right."

"So where is everybody?"

"Busy," Raven said shortly. "And now I don't know what to do with you."

"I can hang!" Rocky assured her eagerly. "I won't be in the way, I never am."

"Um…I'm sure you're a great guest, but I'm not a great host."

"Is Jaya around? I could bother her, it'd be great."

"Okay," Raven was at a loss for a moment until it occurred to her that Rocky would not be able to find his way around the Tower without her. "Let's…go…find…her?"

"Sure."

As they walked, Rocky seemed very comfortable chattering away, without any encouragement from Raven at all.

"So, Jaya must be all over you all the time, right? She's such a huge fan."

"I picked up on that while I was reading, but I wasn't sure if that was…current."

"Yeah, it's a weird kind of thing. It's like, she loves you, but she's completely jealous so she kind of hates you, but you're a role model…love-hate stuff. I don't know. Hormones or something. Phase stuff. But I'm pretty sure it's still current. She'll probably kill me for saying all that."

Something occurred to Raven, and it took her a few hallways to decide whether or not to ask. Finally: "Jinx…Jaya has a reputation for being aggressive."

Rocky laughed. "Yeah. She's a total bitch. I can't imagine what you guys have to put up with."

"Nothing. She's really quiet around us. Well, not around the new Titans. Just us main five."

Rocky's eyebrows nearly shot off his face. "Really? We figured she'd gone and gotten super-integrated. She's really good at conforming to a group. It's funny, Billy makes fun of her all the time, because she and Seymour have this whole thing about individualism and identity and stuff, but they're the biggest conformists ever. I thought…well, everybody thought that she was well in it all."

"She is with some. But with us…well, there's a lot of history, I guess."

Rocky went on and on about many more things, to which Raven paid some attention, and they managed to walk for a long time without meeting anyone at all.

She had honestly never thought much about Jinx's comfort in her new situation. Every time Raven had seen her, Jinx had been chatting it up with one of the boys, or with Argent, or Wally. In fact, she was always with Wally. She never let him out of her sight. Raven had always assumed it was just clingy-girlfriend syndrome, not…_insecurity_.

Most of the new Titans would be leaving soon. From what Raven had seen, Jinx and Wally were meant to be staying in Jump City. Raven wondered how that kind of deal would work.

* * *

"…and Argent will go to England," said Vito. "They'll be a good match. And that's it. It's a new deal."

Robin looked over the list again and nodded. "That looks about right." He shook his head. "I can't believe you came up with this in one night. I've been at it for weeks, and none of the combinations have worked."

"Oh, I didn't do this. It was all Seymour."

Robin narrowed his eyes at the small genius. "What did you tell him?"

"Nothing," Vito shrugged. "It's not like I said, "Robin can't figure out what to do with the Teen Titans, do you have any ideas?" I just put it to him theoretically, and this is what he came up with. He's good for theoretical stuff, and, even better, he won't think twice about it again. When he sees where everyone is going, he'll just think it's a happy coincidence that he was right."

"Blithe spirit," Robin grumbled.

"Well, he's always thinking about that sort of thing, how to do everybody else's job better. He's just nosy and annoying like that." Vito frowned at the computer screen.

"I think the one thing…I'm worried about splitting up Jinx and Kid Flash."

"They're not married. They don't have to be together all the time."

"No, but…he's been instrumental in…he's very…"

"Yeah, he's good at keeping a leash on her," said Vito flatly. "But he can't always be the one to do that. You need to learn how to do that for yourself."

Robin shifted uncomfortably. "That's not really the way I'd put it…"

"But if you do, she'll respect you more," said Vito. "No, I'm serious. Be a jerk. She'll love it. Just don't get mad when she bites back. But trust me, she'll like it. She's happiest when she's not happy."

There was a knock on the door, and Karen let herself in before anyone gave her permission. "Oh, I heard something about this."

"Karen, you gave me a week. Now here you go," Robin turned the laptop screen towards the captain of Titans East.

Karen shot a skeptical look at Vito. "You did not do this."

"Nope. It was all Seymour."

A strange look came over Karen's face, and she raised an eyebrow at Vito. "Yeah. He's really good at organizational stuff like this." She turned back to the screen, her face carefully composed. "He's great with people. Dealing with the authorities, the media, fans, all that stuff. I remember."

Vito, who had caught on and didn't feel like playing, snorted.

"I mean, he's not much physically," Karen continued. "But there's already plenty of muscle. We need more brains."

"You don't say," Vito said drily.

"Vito, wasn't there…at HIVE, they had that chart---"

"The Cross-Tree of Employment."

"Yeah, and it's comprised of---"

"Muscle, Dark Horses, Princes, and Desk Jobs."

"It was only a cross-tree for the guys," Karen added for Robin's benefit. "The girls had…some kind of octopus thing. Sexual tension played a lot more into it."

"You don't say," Vito said loudly.

"That's an interesting theory," Robin said carefully.

"But my point is, Seymour was always a Desk Job. I never understood why the HIVE tried to get him to do field work."

"The school was short on acrobats, and he was so freaking anorexic that he could walk on weight-sensitive flooring without tripping it," Vito snapped. "He was good for undercover stuff, and moonlight work. If you ever want to get embarrassing photos back from the paparazzi, he's your guy. Hey!" He straightened up and shot Karen a grin like a druggie on crack. "You should totally, like, ask him to be a Teen Titan! That's what you were trying to lead up to, right Karen?" He said sourly.

Robin raised his eyebrows at Karen. "Seymour? Seriously?"

Karen sighed. "Out of all the kids from HIVE, he's the most conscious of society. He has a degree of faith in humanity that the rest of the student body frankly _lacks_, sorry Vito, and he's a…he's a genuinely nice person!"

"Woah!" Vito burst out laughing. "Okay, I can understand where you dug up all the other stuff from, but a "nice person"? What are you smoking?"

"He _is_ a nice person," Karen said to Robin specifically.

"He's conniving and devious and terrible. Don't ask him to be a Titan, it'd be the end of everythi…wait…" Vito gave it another second's thought, and turned to Robin with a bright smile. "Ask Seymour to be a Titan. Just a desk job. Nothing public, not a big deal."

"But I am talking public!" Karen cried. "Not crime-fighting, not field work, he's not cut out for that. He can handle the reporters and the paparazzi and the awkward questions. Not that we're not handling it now," Karen added quickly. "And besides, I thought the HIVE generally liked the Titans."

"We like the vigilante justice system, it gets the job done," Vito said dismissively. "Richard could still go solo, and things would go well."

Karen gasped. Robin quite possibly stopped breathing.

It took Vito a second to realize his mistake. "Uh…did I say Richard? I meant Robin. It slipped...crud. Okay. Richard. Or do you prefer Dick? I'm not sure I like that. It sounds kind of…yeah. Like a bad joke."

Karen turned to Robin. "Don't say anything. It's a liability."

"No it's not," said Vito. "I'm not interested in your identity, circus boy. None of us are."

"How many people know?" Karen demanded.

"Just me and Billy. Well, and Seymour's probably figured it out, but he figures everything out anyway, so that was unavoidable. Don't worry about it. We're not worried about you or Bruce. Who Billy met at a rich-people's thing, by the way, and that's how they know each other, so it has nothing to do with the Titans, so please start breathing again, Robin. Robin?"

Karen slapped Robin on the back, hard, and he inhaled sharply.

There was a knock on the door, and Wally and Jinx entered without waiting for permission.

"We need to talk to you about the, um, distribution of Titans?" Wally said, nudging Jinx forward a little bit.

Jinx looked back at him. "You need to say something first, it's _you_ who's moving…"

"Oh! Um, Robin, the Flash just called me, and he needs me in Keystone. Like, right now. Since I know you guys are working on redistributing the Titans, so I thought I'd better throw that in…since I'm leaving, like, today."

"But I want to stay," said Jinx. "Here. Like, in the tower."

"Like, really, like, you don't say, like, you're breaking up, like?" said Vito. "Thanks for walking right in, we weren't doing anything important, really."

Jinx literally growled at him. "We are taking a _break._ It is not a _breakup_."

"It is so a break up! Oh my god…I _won!" _Vito cried.

"Wait…don't tell me you guys made _bets_ on our relationship?" Wally said incredulously.

"Yeah, you're catching on," said Vito. "And I won! I said it would take no time at all, and I was completely right! I just broke the bank! The same way you guys just broke it off!" He whipped out his communicator and began dialing. "Billy! They broke it off! I won!"

"What?" Billy's voice sounded from the communicator. "But I was just talking to them, and they were okay!"

"Well, I'm looking at them, and they're not a couple!"

"It...you just...ugh, we will talk about this _later_!" Billy hung up, and Vito began dialing other numbers.

Wally pulled Jinx back preemptively from any attack she might launch at the small genius, and turned back to Robin. "Is that cool?"

"Yeah, I think the plans here are pretty flexible. Giz…Vito didn't have you two together."

"Gee, I wonder why," Jinx muttered.

"Anyway, is that all?" said Karen pointedly.

"Yeah," said Wally. "That's about it."

"Well, good luck with Keystone. Keep in touch, you know where to find us," said Robin.

"Wait! So…it's okay?" said Jinx.

Robin blinked. "Is what okay?"

"Me. The tower. I mean…am I allowed to…"

Robin frowned, puzzled. "Of course. You're a part of the team. We'll get you moved in right away."

"Oh," said Jinx. "Okay."

"Is that…is everything alright?"

"Yeah, just…yeah. Totally. Thanks."

"Okay, then," Karen said loudly. "If you don't mind."

Jinx beat it faster than Wally. Vito caught Wally before he was completely out the door.

"So you've got Seymour's golf clubs?"

"Yeah. Look, tell him to chill, I'll have them back to him before I leave."

"Oh, don't. Actually, how long do you think you could _keep_ them?"

Wally rolled his eyes. "I'm not keeping them. I don't want to start anything."

"But it's _funny_. I've never seen him so mad. It's great. Just keep them."

"No, thanks. He'll have them back by the end of the day."

Vito narrowed his eyes. "How much would it cost to get you to _keep_ them?"

"My cooperation is priceless." Wally looked up at Robin and Karen. "I'll let you guys get back to your work."

"Yeah, our work," said Vito. "Which is done. I think I'm done. I think I'll get out of here before Karen tries to headhunt the entirety of HIVE for the benefit of the Teen Titans."

Karen smirked mischievously. "In fact, speaking of brains---"

"Leave me out of it!" Vito glared at Robin. "You got all this down?"

Robin nodded. "Thanks again."

"I guess the other stuff can wait," Vito added with a glance towards Karen.

"Oh! Should I leave?"

"Nah, chat it up. And then get back to the East Coast, we're sick of you."

Karen laughed. "Stay out of trouble."

* * *

Montego had been called out to meet the Gents on official business at the pub for a drink.

Never mind that he was still nineteen. No one could ever remember. He had been mistaken for thirty, it didn't matter. He was muscles. He was brawn. He was government-owned property, and he was going back out into the field in a few weeks, so none of it mattered.

The point was, the Gents, the old fogey club of the villainy biz, consisting of Mumbo Jumbo (lesser known as Uncle Jerry), Killer Moth (privately known as Mr. Keith), and Ding Dong Daddy (known to the younger crowd as Dodge), wanted something out of him, and felt bad enough about it to bribe him with alcohol.

Jerry made the opening statement as Montego sipped his illegal drink.

"Look, we're no spring chickens. Some of us are past our prime, and some of us are even more so. I'm retiring for good. Keith is about to be an empty nester. This guy here," He pointed at Dodge, "has no idea how old he is. But we have things to take care of."

"Yeah," said Montego. "Okay, look, I've said this a billion times: please leave us out of it."

"Oh, hush, we haven't even told you what it is," Jerry waved his comment aside.

"The point is, we're trying to get things organized," Mr. Keith growled. "And our…assets need settling."

"You never know what could happen tomorrow," Dodge added morosely.

"We've been getting our accounts settled," Jerry cut back in. "Money, you know. It's all anybody understands."

"And we each have more than we know what to do with," said Mr. Keith.

"So we thought we'd leave it to prosperity," said Dodge.

They settled back in their seats, obviously pleased with themselves.

Montego stared at them. "And?"

Dodge rolled his eyes and groaned. Mr. Keith muttered, "Well, he was never the quickest at the uptake…"

"We've each just finished writing our wills," Jerry said plainly.

"And we've left the kids a lot of money," said Dodge.

"Not you, though," said Mr. Keith. "Sorry. There just seemed no need."

Montego shrugged. "Whatever. Hey, can I get a refill?"

"We've left Jaya out of the equation," said Jerry as Montego received a refill on his illegal drink. "Because, well, like you, there just seems no need. I've left most of mine to Seymour."

"Mine to Vito," said Mr. Keith.

"And mine to Billy," said Dodge.

"And we thought you ought to know," finished Jerry. "It's a new deal."

Montego frowned. "I ought to know…because I'm about to leave? What does any of this have to do with me? They're all old enough to take care of themselves, go tell them."

"No, no, no," Dodge shook his head. "We can't tell them yet."

"This money and property is backup. It's a safety net," said Mr. Keith.

"Billy's going to find out pretty fast that it's not so easy getting by without a few million to sit on," said Dodge. "He doesn't know what he's subjected himself to, cutting himself off from his folks the way he did."

"Seymour's going to need a lot of therapy as he gets older. I can already tell," Jerry said sagely. "That costs more than a pretty penny."

"Vito will need funding for research. And god knows what's going to happen," said Mr. Keith. "But at least now they're taken care of."

"We…they don't need taking care of," said Montego darkly. "They're not going to like this."

"That's why we're not telling them," said Jerry. "Look, it's not effective for a while. We just thought somebody ought to know."

"Okay,then," said Montego. "Was that seriously all you called me for?"

"Yes," said the Gents.

"Then I am leaving."

And he did.

* * *

It happened that Billy was only just pulling the car out of the pier driveway after another raucous boatride back across the water from the Titan's Island when his communicator buzzed. Forgetting momentarily that he had been receiving hundreds of calls for nearly an hour from crazed and worried friends and fans world-wide, he answered it.

Luckily, it was just Seymour. However, it was Seymour giggling hysterically. He gasped something, and began giggling again.

"Well, I'm glad you're feeling better," said Billy. "What do you want?"

"Do you…do you…you know, the…the stuff!" Seymour gasped.

"Judging by the sheer magnitude of _stuff_ we've got at our place, I don't think I do know, sorry," said Billy. "Calm down. Jeez. What's so funny?"

"That stuff we…" Seymour collapsed into giggles again.

"This is stupid. I'm hanging up," said Billy, and he did. However, he proceeded to call Vito.

"Are you still at the Tower?"

"Yeah, I'm still at the freaking tower."

"Call Seymour and ask him what he's smoking, will you?"

"What's the matter with him?"

Kitten appeared in the HIVE communicator visual. "Excuse me, Billy is currently _driving_, and really shouldn't have answered his communicator in the first place."

And with that, Kitten snapped Billy's communicator shut.

Vito proceeded to call Seymour, who answered promptly but was still giggling hysterically. After close examination, Vito noticed that the background of Seymour's visual was a wreckage.

"Seymour, where are you?"

"H-h-_home_!"

Vito felt his jaw beginning to work, and resisted the urge to grind his teeth. "Is that an unfinished room?"

Seymour shook his head almost violently.

"That's…is that our _living room_?"

Seymour nodded emphatically.

"And you…where's Montego?"

Seymour hooked a thumb in a vague direction elsewhere. He was laughing less, and gasping more.

Vito indulged himself a little, and began grinding his teeth anyway. "Well, I don't see what's so _funny_ about it."

Seymour shook his head and began coughing.

"Is it…"

"The stuff!" Seymour snapped. "We had…the stuff we…salvaged!"

Vito ran through his mental inventory of every last thing the HIVE students had ever salvaged, and came up with a variety of things that could make Seymour laugh hysterically, many of them somewhat dangerous substances.

"Okay, can you walk? Can you _breathe_?"

Seymour shook his head.

"Okay. I'm going to hang up, and figure something out. Focus on breathing. Don't do anything else!"

Seymour nodded.

Vito ran all the way back to the meeting room where he had left Robin and Karen, and opened the door very calmly.

"Do you have a teleporter I can borrow? Mine is currently crashing across the planet fighting a psychopath."


	41. It Is Self Conscious

In which Jinx and Robin bond over an architectural discussion, Wally is not quite a knight in shining armor, and Seymour is an offensive prick. Enjoy!

* * *

**It Is Self-Conscious**

"I wonder if it's really okay," Jinx said two hallways later.

Wally sifted through a mental checklist of appropriate responses. Physical contact was almost completely out of the picture, now that they weren't a couple.

That was weird to think about. Suddenly they weren't Kid Flash and Jinx. He was just Kid Flash. She was just Jinx.

"I mean, it's like they're obligated to let me live here," Jinx continued. "I'm not trying to force anything on them."

"I don't think he sees it that way," said Wally. "I really think you're imagining a lot of stuff Robin doesn't actually feel. You two haven't actually worked together that much. I think…I mean, when an opportunity comes when he's really relying on you, and just you, to do something, you do it---no pressure, I know you, you'll do it---then it changes."

"Could you make that a little more vague and convoluted so I can understand you better?"

"Ha ha," said Wally. "Well, we're just trying it. How about I keep the rent going on our old place? Then you have---"

"A freebie? A life-line?" Jinx shook her head. "I can't do that. It's got to be all or nothing."

There was a sudden stomping down the hall as the Herald, better known as Mal, stormed past them.

"I just don't get why I have to do it," Mal said to his communicator. "I don't even like him. I _fought_ him…"

Wally turned away from observing Mal just in time to catch Jinx's look of horror.

"I'm sure he's not talking about him," Wally assured her.

"Is there anybody else that Mal doesn't like?" Jinx said weakly, and began to follow him down the hall.

"Anyway, where is this place? How am I supposed to find it? It's not like I can just wish myself there, I got to know!"

"Oh my god, I don't even know where their new place is," Jinx whispered.

"I do," said Wally. "Keep on him, I'm going to go check things out."

By "keep on him", Jinx assumed he meant "interrupt their conversation and put your two cents in", so she did.

"Mal!"

The musician slowed for only a second, which was enough for Jinx to catch up. He shot her an embarrassed look. "Um, it's not a good time."

"Yeah, I can see that, what's going on?"

"Um," Mal glanced at the screen, from which Robin raised his eyebrows at him. "Look, it's probably best that you're not involved."

"Mal, do not give me that sentimental bullshit about how personal attachments get in the way of better judgment. Seymour does a bunch of crap, I'm used to it. What has he done now?"

"Jaya, you're slowing him down."

It was Vito speaking from the communicator now. He was using his calmest possible voice, but Jinx knew better.

"Just let him get over here so we can take care of it. It'll be fine as long as we hurry." Then he looked worried. "Um, you, other person, how does it work? I mean, do you need coordinates or something?"

"Wally just left for your place because apparently he's been there more than I have, which would be never," Jinx spat. "Is it far?"

"No, it's right in the middle of town."

"Where? Next to what?" said Mal. "Give me some landmarks, it'll help."

Vito hesitated, and said, "It's at the Starbucks on 15th and J."

"But there's so many freaking Starbucks!" Mal wailed just as Jinx screamed, "YOU PUT IT NEXT TO A FREAKING STARBUCKS?"

Vito smirked. "Well, yeah, since you would never let us, we figured we had an opportunity to grab. It's great, they even deliver coffee for us."

In the conference room, Robin frowned and said, "I don't understand how you could build something like that without hitting a gas line."

Vito shrugged. "We built around it. Or rather, we tapped into it."

Karen groaned. "No mystery as to why he's having trouble breathing, then. Or how your place got ruined."

"No, I don't think that's it," said Vito, turning to do something on his computer. "We were more careful than that when we were building it, there's no way it could have randomly exploded. As for Seymour,we had lots of toxic stuff, it really could be anything. Our inventory…I only ever catalogued it halfway. Here," He showed them the screen. "All that stuff."

Robin stared at the screen numbly. "You guys have access to all that?"

"Everybody does," said Vito, "if they look in the right waste dumps. Some of it we salvaged from school, though."

"What did we salvage from the school?" Jinx demanded.

"Not you! You weren't there. We never went back to the school with you."

"So _when_?"

"After Paris. We had to live _some_where!" Vito snapped at her shocked look. "Thanks to you, our third home was wrecked, and now it looks like we're out of a fourth."

Jinx looked vaguely embarrassed. "That wasn't technically my fault."

"Uh huh. Yeah. Anyway, we stayed at the school for a while, really creepy, yeah, but there was a bunch of stuff lying around so we just used it. And then when we got the new place up and running, we took it with us. Waste not and stuff."

Robin's curiosity was suddenly piqued. "Did you take _all_ of what was there with you?"

"No way, that would have been way too much stuff."

"Remind me about this conversation later," Robin muttered to Karen. To the others, he said, "Well, the primary objective now is…Seymour, I guess. We'll worry about how it all happened later."

Karen's communicator began ringing. It was Cyborg, and he looked angry. "I could use a little help here!"

"Help with what?"

"The phones! The phones are ringing off the hook! Everybody's seeing Kyd Wykkyd and Psimon fighting _all over the world_, and they want to know what we're doing about it!"

Karen snorted. "Somebody ought to put an angry call in at the French and see what _they_ did about it."

"Would you just get down here and answer some of these for me? They just get angrier while they wait."

"Bring something to drink," Xilo's voice could be heard distantly, followed by the sound of him being shoved.

"Just hurry," Cyborg moaned.

"Cyborg, I'm going to need you here to run medical procedures," said Robin. "Just for a few minutes. It's Seymour. I'll explain later.

Cyborg's eyes widened, and he nodded and hung up.

Karen sighed. "Right. So I'll go help him, and you guys…yeah." She sat for a second, biting her lip. "I really hate some of those people. You know?"

She nearly ran head-on into Mal as he ran into the room. Jinx was right on his heels.

"Right. Coordinates. Has Wally found the place?"

Robin glanced at Jinx and frowned. "Jinx, I don't think you should---"

"Did you not hear my little rant five seconds ago? Don't start with me," Jinx said breathlessly. "Vito, just Mapquest it for God's sake!"

"It's half caved in," he snapped. "Do you want him to teleport into a wall of crap? Besides, what's your boyfriend doing? This is definitely not the speed of light! You guys should get sued for false advertisement."

"Well, _he_ has to deal with walls of crap too!"

"He can buzz through it! Besides, he should know the layout of our place by now, he was running all over it all morning! Your boyfriend's kind of a creeper. Have you ever thought about putting a tracking device on him?"

"Could you two save the boyfriend gossip for later?" Mal grumbled.

Jinx's communicator began to crackle, and she whipped it out. "Wally! What did you find?"

The audio was muffled but clear enough, and Vito began typing furiously at something. "This place is completely _trashed_…" And then the connection died.

Jinx smacked her communicator on her palm. "Son of a _bitch_, how are we supposed to---"

"Got it," said Vito. He turned the screen to Mal. "Got that?"

Mal nodded. "Let's make it in the hall. This room is kind of small for a fullsize portal."

Robin and Jinx got up to follow him, but Vito stayed put. "I know what a trashed hide-out looks like. I'll monitor you guys from here."

Robin shrugged and followed Mal out into the hall. Jinx lingered for a moment, worried. "Are you okay?"

Vito shrugged angrily. "Whatever. So we're homeless and broke. That's nothing new."

Jinx shifted uncomfortably. "Look, maybe I can…the Titans, they could---"

"Don't worry about it," Vito snapped. "Just worry about Seymour."

* * *

It was such a wreck, and Wally could smell chemicals in the air as they surged and hit the wall leading to the Starbucks the HIVE's lair was hidden behind. Wally wondered briefly if they could smell it on the streets. He sped outside again to breathe, and it felt much cleaner. They could send out a warning notice once Seymour was taken care of.

With a lungful of decent air, Wally sped back inside and tried to remember what he had learned of the layout of the place. If Seymour could ever be convinced to take the straight and narrow path, he could definitely find work as an architect for obsessive eccentrics.

He decided to head straight for the top this time, straight for the common room and the broken TV…

…and the now shattered refrigerator, and the walls and couch stuck full of glass shards, and the table Montego had just finished fixing in bits and pieces, and Seymour lying on the floor, seemingly unconscious and not breathing as much as he should have been. Nearly at the same second Wally found the room, a portal opened on the opposite end, revealing Jinx, Robin, and Mal with short-term gas-masks. Wally opened his mouth to shout to them, and inhaled a runner's-lungs amount of gas. He began giggling.

"Wally? Did you just get here?" Jinx yelled. "Where is Seymour?"

Wally pointed helplessly, and headed for the portal. He stepped into the Teen Titan's hallway and gasped for better air. Behind him, Robin and Jinx carried Seymour in.

Jinx gave Wally her gas-mask. "Try that." Wally nodded and took the mask. Jinx bit her lip. "I'm sorry. I should have thought before I just sent you off…"

Wally shook his head and waved a hand at her to stop. He took the mask off for a second and said quickly, "It was important."

Cyborg came stomping down the hall, and assessed quickly who needed what. "Alright, I'm going to get some oxygen fired up. Help them into the medical wing."

Wally waved a hand, and said, "I'm fine. Worry about Seymour. I barely breathed any of it."

Once they had Seymour situated in the medical wing, Robin turned doubtfully to Jinx. "Would it...be considered very rude if I went in and had another look at their place?"

Jinx shrugged. "I mean, they're not living in it anymore. I don't...um, why?"

"I just...I've always been...curious. The HIVE always build underground. I've never understood completely how it works. Maybe you could help me," Robin added quickly. "If that's all right. This seems like something you'd know about?"

Jinx's eyes widened, and she noticed Wally nodding encouragingly behind Robin. "Okay," she said weakly. "Um, should Cyborg come with---"

"Oh, I need to stay here and run some tests. Take those gas masks," said Cyborg. "You two can handle it, right?"

Jinx bit her lip and muttered, "Like a conspiracy..."

"Wally, could you stay with Seymour? I won't be too long," said Cyborg. "Mal, can you keep the portal open a little longer?"

"Sure," said Mal. "But don't take too long. You're not the only things going in and out, we're getting the dust and fumes on our side now."

Wally stared at the open rip in space now situated comfortably in the hall. "Cool," he finally mumbled, and went back into the medi-center.

Wally sat on the edge of Seymour's hospital cot and felt awkward. What was he supposed to do? On TV, people talked to people who were in comas or unconscious. Apparently it helped.

"This is awkward," he said out loud, and felt like an idiot. This wasn't helping.

"Um, I'm leaving today. For Keystone. Today. It's god-awful timing, with all this…"

It was weird, being mad at Seymour and not being mad at Seymour.

"You know," Wally said thoughtfully, "It's kind of a good thing I took your golf clubs, since now they're safe in my apartment and out of harm's way, right?"

Those stupid golf clubs. He'd have to return them sometime today…or maybe he'd just keep them. Take them all the way to Keystone. It wouldn't really help anything, it might just be kind of funny. In an immature, vindictive, "Thanks for helping me and my girlfriend end it" sort of way.

"Anyway, me and Jinx are breaking up. We're not saying it like that, but we are. I've never been a big believer in long-distance relationships. I mean, we're going to try it. And I still love and her all, but living at opposite ends of the country…I mean, we used to share a bed. It's going to be so different. You probably wouldn't want to hear about all this if you were awake. To be honest, you're half the problem. She drops everything the second you're in trouble. She's always worried about what _you're_ doing, what _you_ think. It's annoying. I hate it. If it wasn't for Jinx, I think I could really like you, you know? You're funny, you're smart." He stopped for a second to reflect on what he'd said. "That sounds _really_ gay. I don't mean it like that. Wow, no wonder people get that idea."

Seymour made a sound like sighing or snorting. Wally wondered if he should perform CPR, but Cyborg should have taken care of all of that. It was probably just the bad air clearing out of his lungs or something.

It couldn't possibly be that Seymour was awake and laughing at him admitting to sounding kind of gay…

* * *

"I ran some tests," said Cyborg over the communicator as the others went down one of the halls still intact. "It's laughing gas. Basic laughing gas. Nothing too bad. I mean, he got a lot of it, but he should be fine."

"Yeah," said Vito over the other line, "That sounds about right."

"Where did you guys get so much?"

"School," Jinx and Vito said simultaneously. Jinx continued, "They kept a stock of it for the doctor. He was always demanding large quantities of weird stuff, _just in case_. I mean, he had to run a mini-hospital all by himself, so I guess---"

"And the teachers were using it to get high," Vito cut in.

Jinx glared at the screen. "We don't know that for a _fact_."

"Oh, come on. They were always looking for the next buzz."

Robin frowned. "But they were _faculty_."

Jinx thought about it for a second. "Maybe they felt bad."

Vito snorted and hung up.

"Anyway, once we clear the stuff out of Seymour's system, he should be fine. Maybe I can even get him to eat something," said Cyborg.

"Offer coffee with it, that should help," said Jinx. Cyborg sighed, and she continued, "Well, you're not going to break his caffeine-addiction today. Start slow."

"We'll see," said Cyborg, and hung up as well.

Robin was craning his neck left and right, inspecting the make of the place. "It's just so…_sound_. I mean, structurally. And this is the _fourth_ one?"

Jinx shrugged modestly. "Build enough of them, you get good at it. After Cyborg…and HIVE got crashed…well, we started learning how to recognize good architecture from bad, _fast._"

Robin nodded. "That was...really bad judgment on our part."

Jinx shook her head quickly. "No, no, it was necessary..."

They walked along in a very self-conscious silence for a while.

"If we go along this hall," said Jinx, running her hands over the walls, "Well, _if_ we could, that part up there doesn't look stable, we'd be right under the metro. And, look, there's even an exit so you can go right up…God, Seymour thought of that too. They must have let him go completely _wild_ with the design."

As they headed back, Jinx added, "Generally when we built something like this it was further outside of town, or near the warehouse district. Places where people wouldn't notice, or be bothered, or didn't care. Never straddling two districts. They were never this big, either. I mean, people here notice things like that. The ground you're walking feels different when there's a huge hollow space beneath it. Once our old places got…the axe, we did our best to fill them in like we were never there. If you go to the outlet warehouses, where they keep all the clothes they ship in, you can find the entrance to our first place after school. God, that thing was awful. I don't know what we thought we were doing."

As they stepped back through the portal, Robin turned to Jinx. "I forget sometimes," Robin said a little wonderingly, "How well you know this city, Jinx. Much better than me."

Jinx blushed a little. "I don't know it better, just…differently."

"Either way," said Robin, "I'm glad you're staying."

* * *

When he officially "woke up", Seymour seemed energetic and very much recovered. Cyborg wasn't having any of it.

"Why do I," Seymour paused to take a deep suck of tanked oxygen from the mask, "Have to lie down? This is," another pause, "dumb."

"It's just to help you keep your lungs open," said Cyborg. "Keeping flat against a flat surface will help you resist the urge to curl up and put further pressure on yourself. _Relax_."

"I," breath, "_am_ relaxed. _You_," breath, "are the one who," breath, "needs to relax."

"Shut up and lie down!" Jinx snapped. "God, I could just kill you!"

"I am probably," breath, "going to get high off this stuff."

"What?"

"Pure oxygen." Breath. "Not normal." Breath. "Definitely not what you get," breath, "in Manhattan."

"Fuck Manhattan, this is California."

"Do you," breath, "kiss your boyfriend with that mouth?"

"Okay, you're feeling better. I'm out of here," said Jinx. "Don't bother thanking my boyfriend for finding you or anything."

"Thanks. I won't."

Cyborg checked a few more dials on the oxygen machine, and excused himself. "I've still got a billion calls to answer. You know how it is."

Seymour nodded, and the second they were all out of sight, sat up, took off the mask, kicked the oxygen machine vindictively, and glared at his surroundings. "Worst. Vantage point. Ever," He announced, and went off to find the stairs leading to the roof.

* * *

Jinx had gone back to the conference room to wait and rest. Robin had gone to join Karen in the communications room to see about the nasty phonecalls.

"So," Wally said triumphantly. "Disaster averted?"

"For now, I guess," said Jinx. "I just don't get what _caused_ it. It's not like Seymour to randomly blow things up. That's more Billy's thing."

"Well, they were tapped into a gas line. I mean, there's a million ways the place could have exploded."

"I guess," said Jinx. "Anyway…thank you.

Wally shrugged. "He's a good guy. I'd do it no matter what." He looked around the room. "You know, my uncle expects me in Keystone, like, _today_."

"Does he expect you in the next five minutes?"

They were just about to kiss when Raven, accompanied by Rocky, interrupted.

"I've been looking for one or the other of you," said Raven. "I need somewhere to put this one."

"What are you still doing here?" Jinx demanded.

Rocky shrugged casually. "Just my usual thing. You know. _Stuff_."

"Stuff," Jinx muttered. "Ride any good bikes today?"

Rocky looked proud. "Yup."

"But for the last time for a while, right?" Raven murmured, and Rocky frowned and nodded. Raven glanced at Jinx and Wally. "Shall I leave him with you?" Raven swept out of the room before anyone could suggest that Rocky stay with her for the rest of the day.

"Actually I'm hungry," Rocky announced.

"Oh, are you really?" Jinx snapped. "Well, all we've got is tofu. Beast Boy's tofu, which he probably won't want to share."

"I'm sure there's more than that," said Wally, putting a calming hand on Jinx's shoulder. "Do you know how to get to the common room from here?"

Rocky's eyes skittered from Wally to Jinx and back, and he grinned perceptively. "Oh, I'm sure I'll figure it out. I'll take my time, shall I?"

Rocky was barely out of the room when Wally wrapped his arms around Jinx and said, "I'm really, really going to miss you."

* * *

There were so many annoying voices and things going on all over the tower. Raven decided to go to the roof to meditate. She was just settling into her mantra when an obnoxious voice said, "Do you mind? I'm kind of trying to spy on my best friend here, and you're distracting me."

It was Seymour, sitting cross-legged with his chin digging into his palms, glaring at nothing and everything he could see in the world.

"God, there's really just no privacy anywhere in the world," He continued irritably. "The tallest, most private freaking building in this stupid faux-LA, and every idiot is coming up here to spy on people and meditate and stuff. Don't they have temples or something for people like you? Jesus."

Raven's head was suddenly filled with memories of reports from various people about the HIVE's "token nice guy" See-More. This didn't fit.

"You want to know something funny? I mean really, really funny? So Wallace and Jaya are taking this little _thing_ of theirs long-distance, right? He'll be in the God-forsaken mid-west, and she'll be here. With me so far?"

Raven continued to stare at his back imperceptibly.

"Oh, and right now they're making out for the last time. Which is priceless. Really. I'm enjoying it. Here's the thing, she's going to be here on good faith, telling everybody how she's got her knight in spandex in another state and they're holding out for each other. She's going to be doing that. That's what she does. It's pathetic and it sucks, but whatever, we're friends, I've accepted that about her, she's just hopeless. You want to know what he thinks of that?"

Raven didn't answer, but it was understood that the answer would follow either way.

"He doesn't think it's going to work. He doesn't "believe" in long distance relationships. To him, this is the beginning of the end. Not that he's mentioned that to her or anything. Not that he's got the balls to just cut the drama and break up with her, which they are _going_ to do in six months anyway, guaranteed. I get this stuff, I understand, I see it all the time. I'm like black Dr. Phil, I just _know_. No, so our dear Wallace is dragging this out forever, and I'm sorry, but when people break up with Jaya, it doesn't end quickly. She bitched and moaned about Cyborg forever. Oh my god, I wanted to go out and kill him, I think we all did, because she would just not shut up and stop moping and get over it. And suddenly they're cool with each other? It's a fucking joke, he doesn't even know.

"So they're doing all that, and it sucks, and my other best friend is currently in Cambodia fighting with some creeper over territory, and I wasn't even supposed to say that, and now I'm here on this roof, looking for privacy, and another one of _you_ show up. This is kind of the last straw. I'd say more, but then you'd probably sic your Lucifer-incarnate father on me, or just take care of it yourself, and I'm not into fighting, so it's another dead end, only the end would be me, dying. So that's my day." He sighed, and, a little self-consciously, added, "So, how are you?"

"A little surprised," Raven said slowly. "They want to make you a Teen Titan."

Seymour laughed. "Worst idea ever. Was that Karen? She's always trying to mommy me and act like she's responsible for me or something. It's so weird."

"She thinks you've got potential."

"She thinks I'm a good trial case. They use that in the foster care system. "This kid was a hopeless screw-up, but then we found the right family for him, and now he's achieving minimal success as a decent person." It's a joke. Everything's such a joke. What do they want me to do, anyway? Twenty four hour surveillance of the world? Satellites could do that."

"Apparently you're good with people," Raven said drily. "I've yet to see evidence of that, but I hear great things about how well you manipulate everybody into doing what you want. Not in those words, but still."

Seymour smiled grimly. "Yeah, basically. And people think I'm so nice for it."

"I probably wasn't supposed to tell you."

"Don't worry. I'll act surprised."

There was a pause between them. Finally, Raven said, "You'd be different. A lot of people around here have ideals about people always being their best, or always not being their best. They are always just one or the other. There's rarely an…acknowledgment of an in-between. You seem to understand that." Raven smiled wryly. "You're a friendly face. You might be tired of that, but there's a lot of power in it. People in this city trust you, for some inexplicable reason. You're someone they could meet on the street and have a conversation with. No wonder Robin and Karen are interested. They can't maintain reputations like that. Most of us can't," she added self-consciously.

Seymour mulled it over. "Nah. That's wrong. You're a nice person. People get that."

Raven winced. "I'm just holding things back."

"What people don't say is worth twice as much as what they _do_ say. Think of all the things you don't say." Seymour jumped as if something had zapped him in the butt. His communicator was buzzing. As he pulled it out, he added, "You've got a lot more fans than you think. They like you _because_ you're not so public. How's that for a brain-twister? What's up?" He said into the communicator, suddenly business-like.

"So you're alive," said Billy on the other end.

Seymour moved his head as if he were rolling his eyes. "How's Jade?"

"Oh, she's fine. I mean, she's---yeah, it'll be fine," Billy glanced over at his clone, who was working on her slim arm. "It's just in deep."

"What is?"

"This dart, only it's got a hook on the end, so taking it out is really---"

He was interrupted by Jade screaming through her teeth as Billy got it out a few more centimeters.

He rolled his eyes. "Doesn't help that she left it in for the whole ten hour flight. You'd think any idiot with her experience would know better. You'd think---"

"Are you lecturing me or are you talking to him?" Jade yelled at him.

Billy tsked. "She's also an ungracious, ungrateful bitch, but we knew that already. How are you? You sound better."

"You sound disappointed. I'm fine---I mean, I feel like my head's going to explode and it hurts to breathe, but whatever--- but we're homeless, dude."

"How's the garage?"

"The garage survived, you karmic Houdini, all _your_ cars and shit is fine. It's just everything else that got destroyed."

Billy nodded, satisfied. "As it should be."

"You're an ass. Where's Kitten?"

"Finding something warmer for Jade to wear. The temperature fucking _dropped_. Stupid California weather."

"Yeah, we'd all prefer boiler-plate Texas," Seymour shot back.

"And she hardly packed anything."

"Kitten?"

"Jade."

"Oh. Yeah, well," Seymour winced, "She was in a hurry."

"You realize they're probably going to follow her here."

"Yeah, totally. She was their number one."

"They didn't pay me like a number one," Jade cut in sourly.

"There is more to life than money," Billy told her sotto voice.

"You're an ass."

"So I've heard."

Kitten came running across the parking lot with a jacket and a look of terror.

"Um, Elliot and Psimon are fighting, like, across the street, like, right now."


	42. It Is Panicking

This chapter is dedicated to the endlessly patient MasculinOvercoat. To MasculinOvercoat, I am so sorry I have taken so long getting back to you, but expect a reply to your messages soon. I promise I have been working on answers to your questions for a while now, and unfortunately not getting very far.

* * *

**It Is Panicking**

There was a light knocking on the huge doors of Titan's Tower, and Mumbo Jumbo looked the place up and down and wondered if it had been worth coming. Those children had no reason to let him inside. He knocked again, and wondered how sensitive their security system was. He knocked one more time, wondered why he bothered being so darn polite, and conjured a hole in the door.

Once inside, he was appalled and disgusted at the size of the place, and confused as to why a place that was not supposed to accept visitors needed a lobby. He spotted the elevator and headed straight to it, knowing from years of experience that obnoxious leaders always placed themselves at the top, in order to distance themselves from the common folk or bring themselves closer to heaven or something else equally stupid and pretentious.

In his old age, Jerry's sight was going, and so it was not until he was quite close to the elevator that he noticed the "Out of Order" sign. There was a flight of stairs to his left that he did not think he was up to, but otherwise there were no other methods of vertical transport.

Beast Boy came walking by with his iPod, and it took Mumbo several moments to notice the boy stopping and staring at him in shock.

"Damn technology," Mumbo muttered.

"Um…woah. Hi?"

Mumbo Jumbo turned and gave Beast Boy an icy look.

Beast Boy bit his lip. "Um…were you invited? Or are you visiting, or…I can't keep up with this. I don't know what the rules are anymore. Should I give you a tour or something? Is Jinx going to bite my head off if I'm rude to you?"

"I would hope she would do that in any case. What's this nonsense?" Mumbo jerked a thumb to the elevator.

"It's not working."

"Why the hell not?"

"There's always the stairs."

Mumbo's icy look dropped several more degrees. "Don't sass your elders, boy. The _stairs_? At my age?"

Beast Boy shrugged. "You're not _that _old."

Mumbo narrowed his eyes. "Guess my age. I dare you."

Beast Boy did. "Fifty-two."

Mumbo snorted. "Flattery won't get you anywhere, sonny."

"Sixty?"

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Sixty-four. You can't be any more than that. You're way too…_spry_," Beast Boy looked proud of his word choice.

Mumbo sighed, defeated. "Bless you, child."

"Well, then, how old are you?"

"Ha! I'm not telling you that. When's this elevator going to get fixed?"

"I don't know. Uh…soonish."

"Soonish," Jerry mulled it over. "Very well, I have time. If you feel like it, you can get me something to drink." He sat in one of the lobby armchairs and suddenly looked completely immovable.

"Hey! Wait, you can't just---"

"Son, I'm an old man. I can do damn well what I please. Coffee would be fantastic," He added, and closed his eyes in a way that said that was that.

* * *

"So they're fighting," said Seymour. Raven made a face at him, and Seymour held out his communicator a little more so she could hear too.

"Where is this again?"

"The airport. We've got Jade. I just said."

"Right. I see it. They just got there?"

"Yes," said Kitten. "They materialized right in front of me---"

"Materialized? He didn't use the bike?" said Seymour. "I guess he's feeling better. Wonder where he left it…"

"Who cares? He's here now," said Billy.

"So," said Seymour, "Is that all?"

Billy rubbed his eyes. "Yeah, I guess that's all."

"Okay. Talk to you later then."

"Wait! What?"

"You've got Jade. Elliot's doing his thing. Better head home…" Seymour frowned. "I mean Delphi's. Jade is going to stay with Delphi."

"The fuck I am, you little twat!" Jade snatched the communicator away from Billy. "I am not staying with that poppy, psycho-pomp lesbian _bitch_."

"My really good friend, you mean. My cousin, in fact. The one who so generously offered to let you stay with her because she knows that you're kind of in a tight spot."

"Yeah. That one."

Raven raised an eyebrow, the height of amused expression for her.

"Would you rather stay at Titan's Tower?"

Raven's eyebrow dropped immediately, and she frowned at him warningly. Seymour covered up the communicator and said, "Well, I practically work here now, right?"

"Not exactly."

"I didn't say 'exactly', I said 'practically'. Um," Seymour thought for a moment, "Don't misunderstand. When I use the word 'practically', it means I really don't at all. Like when I say, "I am practically a really good, licensed driver." I'm not licensed, and I have no idea how to drive. I mean, don't _tell_ people that. It's a secret. I'm just telling you." He uncovered the communicator. "Lodgings all set. Just drive back to Jump City and we'll sort it out."

He hung up. "Anyway, they're done," Seymour announced.

"At the airport?"

"No, downstairs. I guess he's kind of…no, I won't say it, that's rude." Seymour stood and offered a hand to help Raven up, which she took.

"I'm going to spread a rumor," Seymour announced. "And this rumor is going to entail the idea that he's _gay._ And that's why he broke up with somebody as amazing as Jaya."

"You really like her."

"Well, yeah. _Oh_, wait, do you mean what I think you mean?" Seymour smiled. "That's just another rumor I started."

"Oh really."

"Yeah."

"I hear differently."

"Eh…I mean, I wasn't trying to get in her skirt. It was more of a…" Seymour's eyes widened and narrowed for a while, and then he said, "You won't like me if I say this. I've already said a bunch of terrible stuff today, I should stop before it becomes a habit."

Raven didn't say anything, but adjusted her cape and fixed him with an expectant look that he couldn't ignore.

Finally, Seymour said, "I mean, it wasn't so much that I wanted her to date me as much as I just didn't want her to date anybody else. I really just don't want her to _date_, period. If we were considered an "it"," He continued, heading for the staircase, "I'd have an excuse to be mean to other guys trying to get with her. I mean, look how hard I have to work with _Wallace_ just to find him _annoying_…"

* * *

Seymour wasn't the only one who had received an update concerning Elliot and Psimon.

"Just do retcon," Cyborg warned Argent over the communicator. "Keep it real simple. Just make sure nobody is going to get in the way by accident."

Argent snorted. "Right, and then intervention."

"We'll see. Report the _full_ situation to me first."

Argent rolled her eyes. "Got it, thanks." When Cyborg had hung up, she added, "You mother of a micro-managing, uptight…ugh."

Her day had been going so sleepy-well. Argent loved sleeping in. She yawned once more and began to generate a surf board out of her red energy. She had seen that _Silver Surfer_ movie the other week, and thought her mode of transport could use a sleek update. Something hip for the California kids.

* * *

Bring Jade back to Jump City.

Billy ground his teeth a little.

Oh, just bring her on round. Drive away like it's nothing.

Only _Seymour_ would make light of something like this.

There was no way to get the car out of the parking lot. There was no way to drive on the road. The magnitude of Elliot and Psimon's fight was just that big. Huge, horrible whirlwinds everywhere, debris flying. Billy half-expected to see a cow fly by.

No wonder their place had gotten so messed up, if _this_ was what it had had to contain.

Kitten was tugging on his arm.

"So are we just sitting here or what?"

They were, all three of them, just sitting in the car.

Billy reached over and unlocked the Bentley's door. "You're welcome to step outside, if that better suits you."

Kitten snorted. "I mean, shouldn't you be _helping_?"

"How?"

"I don't know…I just hate waiting like this. This is so stupid."

Jade was half-asleep in the back seat. Whatever panic she had been feeling over her past situation in Vietnam was fading, and jet-lag was catching up.

"You'd think the Titans would send somebody around," Kitten grumbled. "Like that one other teleporter. He could take them somewhere where there are less _people_."

There was an unfortunate amount of people at the airport, and all flights had been grounded. The whole mass of them crowded inside the building, pressed up against the glass, watching the events outside. No doubt there were some would-be reporters on their cell phones talking to whatever news station would have them, snapping pictures and taking video. The whole huge, horrible thing, on live television.

Billy ground his teeth a little more, and tried to console himself with the idea that this at least outdid his stunt as a murderer yesterday.

It wasn't a very consoling thought. Billy didn't like being outdone.

Kitten was tugging on his arm again. "I got my wish. Somebody showed up."

Billy ducked his head so he could peer out the window. "Which one?"

"Um. A chick. Really pale. Red dress."

"That's not helping. Give me something better than _colors_." Billy thought for a moment. "Oh, _Argent. _Toni. The rich one."

"Huh?"

"The one who likes me."

"Oh," Kitten glared out the window as Argent flew by.

"I don't know what she thinks she's going to do out there," Billy said, thinking out loud. "Her powers are a lot like Jinx's. Projectiles and force fields. Not much help with those two." He narrowed his eyes. "_Flying_. That's not good."

"How else is she supposed to get in?"

"But how is she going to maintain herself? She can't be that strong. I mean, it'd be really impressive if she _is_---"

"Oh, then she probably isn't," said Kitten shortly, and crossed her arms.

Billy shot her a glance. "Would you relax? She's not my type."

"Since when do you have a type?"

"Oh, come on."

"Last time I checked, anything with a skirt was your _type_…"

"That's not fair."

"I mean, I guess after sampling all the flavors you had to decide to stick with _something_---"

"Blondes," Billy said decisively. "I like blondes."

"Give me something better than _colors_," Kitten mimicked back to him.

In the back seat, Jade rolled over and moaned.

Kitten sat back, satisfied. "Even _Jade_ thinks you're full of shit."

"_Look---"_

"Look!" Jade cried, pointing out her window.

Kitten and Billy did look, just in time to see Argent hit the ground.

* * *

They were spooning on the conference table, and Jinx mused aloud that they had never christened this particular table before.

"The kitchen table we did once," she continued. "And the bench in the gym…"

Wally smiled and kissed the back of her neck. "We're terrible."

"We're amazing. I don't know how we don't get caught."

Wally kept his nose in her hair, wishing there was time for him to just fall asleep with her there. "I love you…"

"Do they have video surveillance in this room?" Jinx said suddenly.

Wally shrugged. "I can always swipe the footage if you want."

Jinx cackled. "You can always 'swipe' it? Oh my god, listen to the master thief here."

Wally thought about it for a second and laughed.

There was a light knock on the door. "You two done?"

Both Wally and Jinx turned to stare at the door in horror. The person behind it chuckled. "Oh, the looks on your faces."

"You are supposed to be _resting_!" Jinx snapped, flinging the door open on Seymour, who was grinning broadly.

"That's boring. I'm fine. It was just laughing gas."

"You can't know that."

"Yes, I can. I saw the canister burst upon impact when Elliot got thrown across the---oh, but I shouldn't have said that," Seymour brushed past her and looked around the room. "There's a laptop in here…there," He pushed aside some files and began digging around in one of the cabinets. "I need to update the blog."

"Blog? The HIVE has a blog?" said Wally.

"No, I have a blog. My own, personal blog. Which happens to serve as a general update-thing about us. I need to check email too. You don't mind, of course."

"Of course," Jinx said dryly. "If you don't mind _us_." She pulled Wally closer to her and smiled at him. "Where were we?"

"Whispering sweet nothings to each other," Seymour filled in before Wally could begin to play along. "The _kitchen table_? Really?" His communicator began playing "Paparazzi" by Lady Gaga, and he answered it without looking at it. "Jade, I said no Lady Gaga for ringtones."

"Fuck you. I love Lady Gaga."

"She's an attention whore. What did you want? How are you feeling?"

"Nng. Um…well, it's going to be a while before we can get back to Jump."

Seymour sat up a little straighter and searched for their location. When he spotted the airport, he winced guiltily. "Oh. Huh. That's worse than I thought."

"No kidding."

"And Billy's…" He stood up suddenly as he processed the full scene at the airport, nearly kicking the laptop off the table. "What was she trying to _do?_"

"Take care of it, maybe. It's the only help they've sent, the bastards."

"No, I don't think…I think they were just going to let this one play out," Seymour began walking in the direction of the airport. Unfortunately, it was blocked by a wall, which he ran into nose-first.

"The fuck?!" Seymour demanded. "Who the _fuck_ put a wall there?!"

"What the hell?" Jinx, half-laughing, half worried, caught his arm gently. "What are you, ten?"

"What?"

"I haven't seen you do that since we were little! Jeez, sit down."

Seymour did, but he kept his ear to the communicator. "Um, you're better at analyzing this stuff than me. Is it really bad?"

Jinx frowned at Seymour. "Not since we were little kids…"

At the airport, Jade got up to look out the window. Billy and Kitten had insisted she stay in the car in her condition. "Well, Kitten hasn't started crying or anything like she does, so it can't be that bad…"

"So it's just a concussion, right? With all that stuff flying around, that makes sense. A concussion isn't a big deal," Seymour said hopefully.

Jinx was still staring at him. "You used to crash into everything. All hyper-excited…"

Wally had had enough suspense. "Seymour, _what's_ not a big deal? Who's _she?_"

"Um…" Seymour put a hand over his communicator receiver and had to search for thoughts. "Diamond mines. Monetti. The other punk chick. Silver…something."

"Argent?" Jinx said faintly. "What happened to Argent?"

Wally took off to report the news to Cyborg and Robin.

"Yeah, that one," said Seymour, uncovering the communicator again. "Jade? What about the rest of the airport?"

"Everybody's inside. They should be all right."

Jinx grabbed Seymour's shoulder. "Is she alright?"

"Well, make sure they stay inside," said Seymour. "Hiss at them or something. Whatever it takes. Um…"

"Seymour, is she alright?" Jinx demanded.

"_Hiss_ at them? Cheshire is just a stage name, you know."

"Whatever it takes, _alright_?"

"Seymour, that's my _best friend_ you're talking about!" Jinx snapped. "_Is she okay?_"

Finally Seymour seemed to hear her, and he moved the communicator away from his ear. "Oh, really," he said, suddenly very calm. "Your _best _friend."

Jinx narrowed her eyes. "Don't you start that with me. You used to switch best friends every week. Me or Elliot."

"But this is _very_ important then, seeing as it is your _best_ friend," said Seymour. He turned to the communicator again. "Jade? Did you hear that? Whatever it takes. It is her _best friend_, after all." He hung up.

"God, you are so petty," said Jinx. "I'm panicking, alright?"

"You're _panicking_. You can't even see what's going on over there, and you think you're _panicking_. Trust me, you're not panicking nearly enough," said Seymour scathingly.

"How is she?"

"I don't know, I never got details. You were _panicking_ so loudly, I couldn't hear Jade."

"But you could see Argent---"

"Not much. She probably hit her head on all the debris flying around. It was kind of dumb of her to just fly in like that."

"In _what?_"

Seymour gazed at her blankly for a moment. "Wait. You really don't know."

"You're damn straight I really don't know!"

Seymour's tone changed utterly. "I am _so sorry_. No, I completely forgot. I mean…do you know about _any _of it?"

"_IT?_ What is _it?_"

"Well, it's like this…."

* * *

Raven had meant to stay on Seymour to make sure he didn't collapse; his comment about his head exploding and not being able to breathe had not been lost on her. But her communicator rang, and it was Bumble Bee, who tended to gabble, calling to tell her about the situation in the communications room, and before Raven could stop him Seymour had rushed off. Apparently whatever he could see ahead of him amused him greatly, and was an opportunity he "just couldn't miss".

"It's awful," said Karen. "It's like the entire world is mad at us. It's like they think Kyd Wykkyd is one of ours."

"Well, he was one of our responsibilities."

"I just love how nobody's calling up the French to ask how they managed to lose Psimon, you know? And they lost some other inmates too. They haven't confirmed that Rouge is back in captivity yet. And Mad Mod…that was just irresponsible."

Raven assured her that she felt the same way, and made up an excuse about needing to check on Seymour for medical reasons. Which wasn't even a made up excuse.

And before she could continue with _that_, she was run into head-on by Kid Flash, panicking.

"Argent!" He cried. "Raven, it's…there's been a…she needs a…"

"Stop _gabbling_," said Raven. "Breathe. Who needs what?"

"Argent was sent out for retcon on the Elliot and Psimon situation but something happened and now she's injured!" He took a deep breath and stood. "I'm headed out there."

"No, you're not," said Raven firmly. "I am headed out there. Healing is what I do, Wally. You need to stay here until things develop. I'll call if I need you. Tell Robin what's going on."

The red-head nodded furiously and took off again. Raven gathered herself and headed towards the storm.

* * *

Back at the airport, Jade was glaring at her communicator in disgust. These _kids_ and their _issues_.

And Seymour had lied. So far this moving-to-America-business was in no way conducive to starting over. Or seeing Roy. Roy…

Jade tried to focus, between the jetlag and the throbbing of her arm, and Roy. Injured Titan girl. Amateur doctor Billy "Macgyver" Jones patching together a kettle and a bit of string or something to fix her because there wasn't much left in the medical kit because he had wasted it on her own stupid arm, why the _hell_ hadn't she bothered to do something about that earlier? Talk about a good time to get out of the killing business, if just a little panic was all it took to shake her up like this… War of the Worlds going on across the street. Airport full of people. Seymour being completely unhelpful.

Jade took a deep, calming breath, and sighed. She wanted to go back to _sleep_…

There were other HIVE students to call. Jade tried hard to remember the parties in Paris during the Brotherhood of Evil mess. Who had been the designated, responsible adult? Who was the only one who kept their head in a big mess like this?

* * *

Way up north in San Francisco, a man, a woman, and four children were in a car on the road bickering amicably about what to do for lunch. One of the children wanted _meat_, something with substance. Two of the others were opting for a light, healthy salad. The last, always the diplomat, was gently suggesting that they find some place with a food court where everyone could do what they wanted. The man and the woman, both having grown up eating very little, stayed out of this argument in which they had little knowledge or experience.

As the children's voices continued to raise, Angelica rubbed Bailey's arm soothingly. "We can pull over up here and talk about things quietly."

Bailey grunted. "That'll be the day, when these brats _shut up_."

Angelica pursed her lips. "Our darling children, whom we love and are going to raise, remember?"

Bailey rolled his eyes. "Yeah, have fun with that."

Angelica's hand lingered on his arm. "I've still got you for a few more days. I just can't imagine what it will be like when you're gone."

"You'll have the others to help."

"They won't be able to help like you." Angelica settled back in her seat. "Of all the times for you and Montego to leave."

Bailey frowned at the road. "I'm sorry."

Angelica sighed. "I don't mean…it's just---"

Her communicator began playing Lady Gaga's "Paparazzi". Angelica frowned and glanced at Bailey. "Do we _know_ anyone who likes Lady Gaga? I thought Seymour sort of forbid it."

"Maybe Billy did it just to mess with him. Answer it."

Angelica called gently to the back of the car for quiet, and the children immediately obeyed.

Angelica flipped open the communicator and smiled at the screen. "Jade, dearest! Are you still in Vietnam?"

"Uh, hi," the communicator crackled. "I really don't have time to talk. It's an emergency. I mean, I don't know what you can do, I don't know where you are, and we're doing the best we can, we can probably hold it…ugh, I'm sorry. This is so stupid."

"It's not stupid, dear, just tell me what it is."

On the other end, Jade felt her tense shoulders lowering a little at the sound of Angelica's voice.

"Well, I don't know how much you know about what Elliot's been up to, but…"

* * *

For a little while, Argent thought she was still in bed, sleeping in. She had been known to sleep past noon.

Then the ache started in her head and she thought it might be a hangover, which would be bad because Robin was a real stickler about partying. The idea of her having a hangover made Argent wonder what she had done last night, and that made her think about Jinx, which made her think about the rest of the day before, and soon she was able to identify a distinct lack of alcohol in her most recent past activities.

She was also able to hear a voice.

"It's almost better if she _doesn't_ wake up, just so we can carry her back to the car…"

It was muzzy and southern. Only it sounded uptight. Billy. Billy wasn't supposed to sound uptight. Billy who didn't have tattoos after all…still cute though…

"…look, if you're done sulking, help her sit up so I can try to figure this out…"

"…shouldn't we get her into the car first…"

"…need to figure out what's damaged first so we don't make it worse…"

The wind was blowing like mad. Argent opened her mouth to make a comment on the weather, but all that would come out was a sort of gargle, which was distinctly unattractive and not how she wanted to come across at all.

"Shit," said Billy. "Toni, did that hurt? When I moved your arm?"

"Did you even touch her?" Kitten whispered. Or rather, half-yelled. It was too windy for whispering. And yet the wind was beginning to dissipate, and the debris was flying about less than it was falling heavily out of the air.

"Barely," Billy yelled back. "She's just coming to, I guess. I don't know. Do I make funny noises when I'm waking up after being unconscious?"

"Well, actually, you snore."

Billy glared at her skeptically. "You are _lying_."

"Who are you worried about, me or her?" Kitten looked down at Argent and frowned. "Look, I know you couldn't really see, but it looked to me like she took a hit to the head."

"But that might have been impact from the fall. If she's hit in two places and I try to pick her up without knowing where---"

A sheet of roofing landed near Billy's knee, making him jump.

Argent made another noise, less like a gargle and more like words. Kitten frowned.

"What did she say?" demanded Billy.

"She said it's rather windy," said Kitten. "Which is a stupid observation to make. I think if she was in real pain she'd say something else."

"Unless she was still in shock and couldn't feel it."

"Man up and get her back to the car before we get killed out here!"

Billy gingerly scooped Argent up and began the walk back to the car. Argent's eyelids fluttered, and she mumbled, "Pretty strong for a short guy…"

"Yeah, you're fine," Billy muttered back. Argent giggled weakly and let her head fall on his shoulder. Not so bad, this injury business…

Jade opened the passenger door for him and scooted back to make room for the fourth addition to their shelter. She had a triumphant look shining through the jetlag.

"I've called for backup," she announced.

"More Titans? I don't think that's going to be much good," said Billy, with a meaningful glance at Kitten.

"Better," said Jade proudly. "I called Angelica. She said she could be here in an hour."


	43. It Is On the Road

So…I would highly recommend looking over past chapters, because I know it's been a long time.

Really quick, just because I always forget as well: Sammy is the short one. Cash is the tall one with the toothpick.

I'll recap as briefly as I can:

Two days ago, the HIVE began reappearing in Jinx's life. What began as a few light-hearted visits becomes an aggressive invasion as old drama escalates, old relationships rekindle, and Wally and Jinx's fast-paced romance gets a fast reality check as the Titans begin to question whether or not they have truly accepted Jinx as one of their own. There has been a prison break in Paris, and Psimon and Elliot have resumed their feud, leaving the HIVE and the Titans to clean up the destruction and death behind them. Billy, Kitten, Jade (the assassin formerly known as Cheshire) and Argent (who was sent out to investigate reports of a new fight) are trapped in Billy's car at the Jump City airport as they watch the last leg of Psimon and Elliot's fight. Jinx and Seymour are at Titan's Tower trying to figure out a solution from a distance. Unbeknownst to them, Jade has already called for backup…

* * *

**It Is On the Road**

"So find something good to eat for lunch," said Angelica as she attempted to gather her masses of blonde hair into a reasonable knot that would stay out of her way in-flight.

"On it," said Bailey.

"Don't forget to pick up Jack from the doctor's."

Bailey sighed. "Oh, fine."

"And try to explain to him how all this works, when we're in the middle of an emergency, what we do, and…you know."

"I'm sure he knows how to deal in emergencies."

"But he doesn't know how _we_ deal."

"And how do we deal?" asked Bailey

Angelica looked at him and realized he wasn't kidding. "With a good sense of humor," she said finally, and got out of the car. "Kids, be good. Listen to Bailey and Jack."

The four children crammed in the back of the car murmured various degrees of consent.

The second she was gone, the tone changed.

"I say we drive off and leave Jack behind," said the oldest of the children, Decker. "We don't like him anyway."

"It's not about liking him," said Bailey. "It's about being nice."

"I don't get why you guys are suddenly so hooked up on being 'nice'," said the second-to-youngest, Mitch. "We didn't have to be nice before. People used to get mad when we were nice."

"New regime. Like the new president. We're playing differently now," said Bailey.

Decker frowned. "But why do we have to---"

Bailey's communicator began buzzing, and the children knew better than to interrupt a phone call. They began whispering quietly amongst themselves.

Decker had always been the leader of the younger children because he was the oldest, but the destruction of the HIVE campus had given him the addition of a fearsome eye patch, which hid an empty socket. The children, having been raised on good cartoons, knew that eye patches were the ultimate sign of badassery, and all secretly wished that they too could have been hit in just the right way by the falling debris of the gym so as to lose an eye.

"Give up on lunch, guys," he said. "I'm pretty sure we're gonna have to skip out again."

Amber, Decker's second in command, said, "If we whine about it properly---"

"But it's an _emergency_," said Mitch, rolling his eyes. "Emergencies outrank food."

The fourth member of the group sat quietly. Decker nudged her gently. "Iris, come on."

Iris, the youngest surviving HIVE member, shrugged. "It is what it is. They're trying."

Suddenly Bailey snapped his communicator shut. The children looked up at him expectantly.

"That was Montego," said Bailey. "It's worse than we thought. Hang tight. We're gonna pick up Jack and make like a tree, alright?"

"Wouldn't it be faster if we didn't pick up Jack?" Decker said helpfully.

"Ha ha. Don't tempt me."

As Bailey pulled the car out into the street, Mitch's stomach growled loudly, and he frowned. "So does this mean we're not going to get lun---"

Amber elbowed him sharply in the ribs.

Bailey squirmed slightly in the front seat as he drove. He and Angelica had promised the kids they would be sleeping in a real home tonight. Montego had just informed him otherwise.

Jack was already sitting outside the hospital when the group arrived. He lifted his head wearily and nodded at the car. "I get shotgun? For realsies? What'd I do to deserve this?"

"Nothing," said Bailey. "You're just lucky. Get in."

Jack barely got the car door closed before Bailey went speeding off.

"Are we racing somebody?" asked Jack as he buckled in. "You've got disabled people in the car, better watch it."

Decker kicked the back of Jack's seat viciously. "I'm not disabled!"

"I was referring to me," said Jack smugly. "Poor little disabled me."

"You're not disabled. You're barely sick," said Bailey.

"Yes I am. I'm so, so sick. Doctor says it's gonna be ages until I'm robbing banks proper again." Jack held up his hand and watched it shake with weakness. "This is disabled for me. This is fucking ridiculous. I'm never going to be able to fight him again."

"Watch your mouth in front of the kids."

"You HIVE and your damn kid-friendly rules," Jack sneered. "Anybody'd think you were the damn Child Protective Services."

Bailey brought the car to a screeching halt, and turned to give Jack his infamously warm, honey-smile. "You're more than welcome to walk back to Jump City if you prefer. In your condition and all."

Jack glanced warily at the road and slumped down a little in his seat. "No thanks."

"Beggars can't be choosers."

"I get it."

"And I'll kill you the next time you talk like that in front of the kids."

"Yeah, chief."

It was a few miles before Jack had the nerve to talk again. "So what's the rush?"

"Trouble in Jump," Bailey said shortly.

"The Teen Titans?"

"What the hell do you think?"

Jack sighed miserably. "I get jealous when they're fighting somebody other than me. Starfire and her short, short skirt..."

Bailey glared at his rearview mirror to warn the kids not to listen to what he was about to say. "And I suppose you get off wearing his suit too?"

"Of course. Because I'm a sick, depraved obsessive. Jesus, man, what kind of headcase do you think I am? Doesn't anybody want to get into Starfire's skirt anymore? Am I out of the loop? Is it really weird and alien down there after all?"

"It's still a mystery to the world."

"I'd like to put some Sherlock Holmes on that mystery..."

"Dude, shut up. The kids."

"Don't you ever get tired of being a professional babysitter?"

Bailey glanced at the mirror again. The kids were whispering to each other in that way he knew meant they were listening to every word. He sighed. "Doesn't matter. I have to leave either way."

"Lucky, lucky you," said Jack. "Private HIVE, corporate tool jet-setting across the country doing corporate bidding."

"Red X, professional babysitter in training," Bailey shot back.

Jack, formerly known as the infamous Red X, sighed and slumped even lower in his seat. Soon he fell asleep. He was always tired these days, due to the continuous treatment for his disease.

* * *

"This fight really didn't start today. It started yesterday. Or maybe even a little earlier than that. I don't know. They've hated each other since Paris. We didn't realize it was a political thing. We just thought…like, maybe Elliot hated Psimon because he's an old, annoying guy, or maybe Psimon hated Elliot because he's a punk kid."

Seymour paused as he considered what he liked to call the "phrase-ology" of what he was about to say. There was no good way to say it. No matter what, it was just going to sound…."There's like a…teleporter code thingy that spans across dimensions and galaxies and stuff, because there's a lot of teleporters in a lot of different dimensions and…air traffic gets bad or something. I don't know. There's a technical term for that, but I can't pronounce it like he did."…stupid. It sounded so, so stupid.

Judging by her tone of voice, Jinx agreed. "He explained this to you?"

"Yeah. Last night, we had it out. He made me promise to stay out of it. And that's why he wanted to see you the day before that, because he…he wanted to see you just in case, you know?"

"No, I don't know."

"Like in case he died. That's the kind of fight this is. The idea is to deal with the air traffic by limiting the population."

"I've never heard about this from the Herald."

"The geek in the cape?"

"The geek who saved your life. You're thanking him later."

"Huh. Well, maybe he's not cool enough to be in it," said Seymour. "So, they've been fighting since yesterday or so, and that's how Elliot got all that glass in his hands, he got shoved through a window. And before that, there was that photographer…the idiot thought he'd get some hot action shots for next month's issue. You know, villains having it out amongst themselves, maybe we don't need the Teen Titans anymore kind of thing. Which is a douchebaggy thing to do after he went and made Starfire do that pin-up in July, that was basically child pornography---"

"Wait. The photographer yesterday? The one they thought Billy had---"

"Yeah, him. He managed to walk off a little ways from the fight, and then Billy, the klutz, walked right into him. He's lucky he didn't end up any closer to the action. But they'd both teleported away by then."

"The five stab marks---"

"Psimon."

"You're lying."

"Probably. I don't know. Elliot wasn't even sure. The guy just got in the way."

"That's awful."

"That's politics. So now they're just fighting…everywhere. It's a condition that they have to go everywhere in the world. Everywhere they possibly can. I mean, it _is_ a teleporting fight."

"But all they have to do is kill each other?"

"Kind of. They're killing each other, and they're fighting for dibs."

"Dibs? On what?"

"Earth. It's not a very competitive field, so it's just them. Apparently these things can turn into, like…like Paris was for us, I guess."

Jinx paled, if that was possible. "And Paris was awful."

"I know, right? And we can't even teleport."

Jinx stood. "I need to tell Robin."

"No you don't." Seymour turned back to the laptop he had pulled out. "Actually, the less people involved with this, the better. I wish someone had bothered to ask me before sending in Toni. That was really unfortunate. Aren't you guys supposed to be _good_ at interfering in other people's business? She got shot straight down."

Jinx could feel herself prickling a little in her new friend's defense. She could also feel her old HIVE self criticizing Argent's technique as well. Criticism was a popular activity at HIVE…

"Wally already went off to talk to Robin about what's going on. Nothing's going to stop him sending in the troops."

Seymour sighed. "Are you just completely impotent in this outfit or something? I'm used to you having more influence than this. This really sucks."

Jinx shrugged. "I'm new. There's a hierarchy."

"That's not very punk."

"Punk isn't kid-friendly. The Titans are Disney, remember? And HIVE is the indie, fun stuff that makes the kids feel unique."

"Sell out."

"Bitch. Bite me." Jinx glowered for a moment. "How's Argent?"

"Huh? She's fine. She's with Billy, she looks really happy. You need to warn her to stop flirting when they get back, I don't need another female casualty of Billy's rampaging hormones to add to my list."

Jinx rolled her eyes. "It won't last. It's a new boy every couple of days."

"You used to hate girls like that." Seymour's tone was carefully cheerful. "Still, desperate times call for desperate measures, right? You had to hang out with _somebody_, and the guys here are too weird."

"For your information, I like having a female friend. You don't have to be so jealous."

"Huh."

Jinx kicked at his ankle lightly, the way they had when they were kids. "Cheer up, emo kid."

The door opened behind them. Jinx turned around and stared at the person at the entrance in shock. Seymour didn't bother turning around to stare at the person in shock. He carefully leaned in a little closer to his computer screen as if hoping to disappear into it.

"I see you shrinking there," Mumbo said coldly. "Turn around and face me like a man."

"No, thanks."

Mumbo turned his gaze to Jinx. "I have been sitting in that lobby for nearly half an hour. What in God's name kind of outfit is this meant to be? I knew that green thing was untrustworthy as soon as he said he'd go get me coffee."

"Well, Uncle Jerry, Beast Boy isn't a waiter, so that's not surprising," said Jinx.

"I'll deal with you in a second, missy," Mumbo snapped. "_Mr. Evans._"

Seymour shrank a little more. "Who is this Evans of which you speak?"

"I've got a bone to pick with you. Have you watched the news?"

"This week? This month? In my life? Be a little more specific."

"_Today."_

Seymour rubbed his neck. "That would be a no, sir."

"That's a computer you've got, isn't it? Check CNN."

"The Daily Show would be more straight to the point," said Seymour.

"Do not _start_ with me on your generation's Walter Cronkite sham, young man, I'm talking about immediate, breaking _news_, not a church choir singing "Go *bleep* yourself"!"

Seymour chuckled. "That was a good episode…alright, I'm _looking_ for it!" He snapped to Mumbo, who looked very likely to use magic for very bad reasons. "CNN? It's gotta be CCN? What's CNN got that everybody else hasn't…oh." Seymour frowned at the computer screen.

Jinx leaned in over his shoulder. "What?"

Seymour tried to close the computer screen. "You know how much I hate it when people read over my shoulder."

"Let me _see_," said Jinx, grabbing the laptop.

CNN's page was covered in footage of Elliot and Psimon fighting. Clips from all over the world had amassed. In just a glance Jinx could see the Eiffel Tower, the Great Wall of China, the Parthenon.

"Damn you children and your technology," Mumbo seethed. "Back in the day we could have settled something like this reasonably and quietly in a…a…_sanctum_ or something. Trust your friend to go public. I never liked that one!"

Seymour blinked a few times, and finally said, "You're tech savvy enough to find the CNN page? Sweet. Let's get you a Facebook."

"_Watch_ a few. Figure it out and then tell me what's wrong with this picture."

"What's wrong is that my bestie for the restie is causing collateral damage on a global level, and I'm not getting any benefit. And he might be endangering a few people too, I guess that's not so good. What else is there to---"

"_Watch_ them. Come find me once you've figured it out." Mumbo took hold of Jinx's arm and led her out of the room. "We'll leave you to it. Good man."

As they got further away from the conference room, Jinx plucked up a little more nerve and said, "So, do I get a freebie on this one? What's the big secret?"

"The big secret is that I needed to keep him busy for a second," Mumbo spotted a secluded space in the hall and stopped there. "I just wanted to say it was nothing personal."

Jinx knew that sort of line a little too well. She took a wary step back. "What wasn't?"

"Writing you out. It's not that I don't think you _deserve_ it, I just don't think you need it."

"Writing me out?"

"Took a hell's worth of paperwork, too."

"What did?"

Mumbo looked at her sorrowfully. "I'm an old man."

Jinx rolled her eyes. "Oh, cut it out."

"And I'm retiring soon," Mumbo continued as if she hadn't said anything. "I need to get my affairs in order. You're one of them. I really do consider myself responsible for you, in many ways."

Jinx stared at him incredulously.

"I always thought introducing kids into this business was a bad idea, but it's too late now. You're in, and you're not getting out any time soon. Remember how we always used to tell you, Keith and I, that most villains die at the age of thirty? That's not based on their rate of success, dear. That's how long they felt like sticking it out. There aren't many ways out of this lifestyle. You've, uh…found an interesting alternative."

"Thanks," Jinx said faintly.

"And that's why you don't need the money."

Jinx's ears pricked at the word. It was an old instinct she had never shaken off. "What money?"

"My money. Everything in my will. I was going to make it an even split between the two of you, but frankly he just needs it more. That boy's in for a lot of therapy."

This, however, was an instinct long gone. She had stopped thinking of herself and that person as a fixed pair a long time ago. It took Jinx a moment to register that Mumbo wasn't referring to Kid Flash when he said "he". "Seymour? You mean Seymour?"

Mumbo nodded. "I've left it all to him. I hope you're not too disappointed."

Jinx shook her head. "Whatever."

"The three of us---Keith, Dodge, and myself---agreed not to tell anyone about it until…well, until it revealed itself. But we've told Montego. And I don't feel right leaving you in the dark. I just want you to know that I did it…well, it's a manifestation of my respect, as it were. And you can't breathe a word to him about it," Mumbo added sternly. "I've got it all locked away in nasty bonds and things so he can't get to it until he actually needs it." He reached out and patted her shoulder awkwardly. "So…there. Good man."

Jinx smirked. "Thanks, Jerry. You're sweet." She dove in and squeezed a quick hug out of him before he could protest.

When she finally let go he coughed and adjusted his coat. "And that's all, really. And here he comes."

Seymour hung back, looking unusually timid. Mumbo raised an eyebrow. "Did you figure it out?"

"It's the reporters," said Seymour hesitantly. "They're not describing the problem right. They're talking about it like it's…like it's the weather or something."

"Exactly!" said Mumbo, pulling away from Jinx to walk Seymour down the hall. "Exactly! They're treating it like the goddamn Hurricane Katrina! Like something _natural_! There's nothing natural about it. So what do they need to do?"

"They need to take a side," said Jinx, falling into step with Seymour and Mumbo. "They need to get the audience rooting for somebody."

"And it needs to be Elliot," said Seymour loyally.

"It needs to be whoever wins," said Mumbo sternly."That's the trick."

Jinx peeked over Mumbo's shoulder to frown at Seymour, who picked up her signal. "But we _want_ Elliot to win."

"Of course! But we can't let on. History is written by the winners. Therefore, we need to be on the side of whoever wins, be it Elliot or Psimon."

"But Psimon's an evil nutcase," said Jinx.

"And what's Elliot?" Mumbo laughed. "A boyscout?"

"He's better than _Psimon_," said Jinx.

"But in the event he loses, he will be less than Psimon. Look, the _point_ of this exercise is good PR for the Teen Titans. Listen carefully, you two. No matter who wins, it needs to look as though the Titans want it that way. If Elliot wins, you two can step in and speak on his behalf…if you really feel so inclined, God knows why. If _Psimon_ wins, it needs to look as though he cleaned up a small job for you, and that you…will take it from there. He's a goddamn teleporter, they aren't particularly impressive."

It was at that unfortunate moment that the trio rounded the hall and ran into the Herald and Jericho.

The Herald glared at Mumbo. "Teleporters aren't particularly _what_?"

Mumbo sniffed. "Impressive, boy, impressive. Not terribly impressive. All you've got is the ability to run away."

"Seymour, don't you have something to say to Mal?" Jinx cut in loudly before any more damage could be done.

Seymour tossed his head in a way Jinx knew meant he was rolling his eyes, and dead-panned, "_Mal,_ you're a class act. I'm chuffed."

"Great! And we're moving!" Jinx pushed Mumbo and Seymour ahead of her and turned back quickly to Mal, who was seething. "Sorry, Mumbo's an old man, he's kind of…prejudiced. And Seymour's just…being Seymour. He really is grateful. I am too. Thank you." She threw her arms around the musician and gave him a quick squeeze. "Gotta run!"

The Herald and Jericho were left standing in the hall, dazed and confused by their hit-and-run encounter with evil, as Jinx ran after the other villains.

* * *

"And you haven't seen him since last night?" said Montego to Johnny Rancid on the communicator.

Johnny shook his head. "Kid just freaking disappeared. Bike's gone too."

"Rocky's just trying to be punk. He probably just wants attention," said Montego, making a sharp right turn to the highway entrance.

He had tried to get into the HIVE lair, but all the entrances were blocked. Smoke was seeping out the cracks. Montego knew the signs. It was probably a cave-in, or a gas leak. Whatever it was, their place didn't exist anymore.

Same old, same old. Everybody else was probably fine. Nobody had been clumsy enough to get caught under falling debris since that one little kid at the school who had lost an eye.

The kids. Angelica. Oh yeah. It wasn't just them anymore, Montego and the boys. They actually had kids to be responsible for again. Well, the others did.

Montego shrugged at his thoughts. It really just wasn't his problem anymore. If anything, it was just a good time to be leaving.

"Well, it's a bad time," said Johnny, cutting in on Montego's thoughts. "Landlady kicked us out today."

Montego glared at the screen. "You're kidding."

"Hey, dude, watch the road."

Montego looked up just in time to swerve out from behind a Uhaul. "I don't like the sound of that."

"I mean, you've got plenty on your side as it is, I'm not trying to dump this on you. Just, if you see him, I've got his stuff in my car, and I'm probably leaving town soon, so he'd better hurry the fuck up and return my bike," said Johnny.

"Where are you now?"

"Crash Alley. Thought I'd have a look in, just to see if he wasn't riding it around for kicks."

Montego sighed. "Look, I'd offer you a place, but it looks like I'm kinda homeless myself."

"Nah. Wouldn't room with you guys even if you offered. No offense just…you're all way too freaking weird. I don't know how you stand _yourselves_."

Johnny hung up, and Montego tossed his communicator on the passenger seat.

In two days, none of this was going to be his problem anymore…

* * *

It was getting crowded in the car.

Jade had situated Argent's battered head on her lap and was petting her hair like her head was a cat. Billy was sitting in the driver's seat, and Kitten was working very hard to keep him there.

"You do not call _her_ on a whim!" Billy was repeating for about the eighth time. "She's not fucking 911. You call her, at worst, in an emergency, _if _then. There are rules and procedures to this, and I don't care if you're new around here, it should be self-evident that in the case of an emergency, _Angelica is not the go-to gal!"_

"Then who is?" Jade sniffed airily. "The rest of you are hardly competent. Besides, weren't they sleeping together for a while, her and Elliot? She can…_seduce_ him out of the fight or something."

"Yes, they were sleeping together! _That's why you shouldn't have called her!_"

"Angelica's the only one of you that makes any sense," Jade said reverently. "It was nice talking to her, even if it was just on the com. I'm looking forward to seeing her in person again. It'll make this awful experience worthwhile."

"We haven't even told her about the house yet," Billy said faintly. "She doesn't even know yet about us being completely homeless. Holy shit. Holy shit."

Kitten appeared to be torn between maternal instincts and the possible sexual overtones they might carry. "Well, it's done now. She's on her way. At least…at least you don't have to worry about cleaning up your place. It's completely wrecked, it's not even your problem."

Billy made a strangled sound in the back of his throat.

Jade peaked out the window. "And they're still going strong. I'll say this about Elliot, he's got endurance. I wonder if that carries over in bed?"

"You're obviously feeling better," Billy gritted.

"It was nice talking to Angelica," Jade repeated.

"Look, you need to snap out of it. Nothing here is suddenly "better" just because you got to talk to Angelica," said Billy. "I know she's got that…effect on people. But it's just an effect! It's not real. Focus." He sighed. "You're a ninja or something, right? Think up some ninja-y stuff we can do to make this situation better."

"I thought you said I was a fake ninja," said Jade, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Yes, and I stand by that comment."

Jade shrugged. "We can wait for Angelica."

"We can call Seymour," said Kitten.

"I think we've called Seymour enough today," said Billy.

"Then we can call Montego. I bet he doesn't even know what's going on."

"I bet he doesn't _want_ to know," said Billy. "I wouldn't want to know either."

Jade peeked outside, and gasped. She opened her car door slightly.

This was the last straw for Billy. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU---"

A gray cat jumped up onto the seat out of the frenzy outside, and Jade slammed the door shut behind it. She glared at Billy. "You're really an asshole, you know that?"

Billy was staring at the cat in her lap. "What the hell is that _thing_?"

Jade sneered. "Jeez, can't you see it from all the way over there? I'm what, two feet away? Are you really that blind?"

Kitten slapped Billy's hand as it came up in the shape of a fist. "Bad!" She hissed at him.

"I do not allow animals in my car!"

"Oh my god, you're so right! It would totally ruin the upholstery! Let's throw it back into the storm and let it die!" Kitten snapped.

"Exactly, yes! I'm glad _you_ understand!" said Billy.

His communicator began to buzz. He glared at it skeptically. "With my luck that's Allison."

"Check the caller ID," said Kitten.

"The cat stays," Jade said sternly.

Billy waved her off and flipped open his communicator. He rolled his eyes at the sight of the people onscreen. "I told you two to butt out!"

Sammy glared back at him. "Yeah, and we did. And then you brought it to us."

"Brought what?"

"We're in the airport, dumbass!"

Billy snorted. "The security let you in? Looking like _that_?"

"We were getting Cash's sister on her flight."

"Annie's leaving for England already?" Kitten gasped, leaning over Billy's arm to look at the screen. "Cash, you said it wasn't until fall semester!"

Cash peeked over Sammy's shoulder and shrugged. "She wanted to go early."

"Will the scholarship cover it? I mean…jeez, it's kind of---"

"We figured it out," Cash said curtly. Cash didn't like to talk about money and his family's relationship to it.

"Well, tell her I said hi---"

Billy elbowed her out of the way. "What's going on in there? Tell me there aren't any reporters."

Sammy looked up. "Yeah, a couple. Apparently Jump was receiving a minor VIP today."

"Who?"

Sammy adopted a carefully careless expression. Cash looked away guiltily. "Like I care?"

Billy narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "_Who?_"

"Representative of something. So what? Nobody cares about him now, they're all watching the fight outside. Dude, _what's going on?_"

Billy sighed. "The usual. Whatever."

"We can see your car. You okay out there?"

"I'm talking to you, aren't I?"

Sammy frowned at the screen. Suddenly his face brightened a little. "Who you got with ya? New girl?"

Billy glanced over his shoulder. Jade and her new cat were peering at the screen with great curiosity. He gestured for her to sit down. "It's nobody," he told Sammy.

"New conquest?"

"Shut up."

"And right in front of Kitten, man, you've got balls."

"I said shut---"

Onscreen, Cash hit Sammy's shoulder. They both looked up at something through the window. Kitten looked outside her window to see what they were looking at. "Holy shit. That's Raven outside."


	44. It Is a Matter of Showmanship

Very long chapter ahead. Keep these things in mind:

-Rocky (Punk Rocket) is still in the Tower.

-Mumbo Jumbo and Raven did a little bonding in Mumbo's last episode "How to Make a Titanimal Disappear".

-Beast Boy is meant to be getting Mumbo some coffee.

-For the past few weeks, Vito has been working very hard on a project he has refused to reveal to the rest of the HIVE.

-Seymour has claimed to not remember who The Herald is, despite the fact that they fought during the conflict between the Titans and the Brotherhood of Evil. Similarly, Billy did not recognize Kole when he bumped into her the other day, even though they fought during Paris as well.

I hope this helps. I know there's lots of chapters and lots of details to keep track of. I get it all a little confused at times myself :)

**It Is a Matter of Showmanship**

* * *

Angelica rarely flew anymore because it felt vaguely exhibitionist. But, desperate times and such.

* * *

"So now Raven's out there?" said Robin, typing away at the computers.

Wally nodded. "And Billy and Kitten and…somebody else. I didn't catch the name. It might be a civilian."

Robin frowned. "A hostage?"

Wally shook his head. "Apparently Billy mostly hangs out with civilians."

Robin stared at the computer screen blankly. "I can't fathom that."

Karen snorted. "Yeah, he's a real socialite. It's weird. People actually like him."

"Kids think danger is fun, I guess," Robin shrugged.

"Kids think people who aren't too snobby to live on the same land as them are cool," said Xilo from across the room. He was lying on his back on one of the tables, having just professed to being bored to tears. "Nice island, by the way. Very secluded and douche-baggy."

"I told you to behave," said Cyborg from where he was buried in phone wires and scribbled messages.

"I am behaving."

"You're behaving like a jerk."

"You didn't say _how_ I had to behave."

Wally rolled his eyes. "Look, I'm hungry. Mind if I grab something to eat?"

Robin waved him away. "It's fine. It looks like there's not much else we can do." As Wally sped off, Robin murmured to Karen, "I thought Kid Flash was getting along pretty well with the HIVE?"

Karen shrugged. "It's easy to get along well with them in the short term. Putting up with them on a day-to-day basis, on the other hand, is a little more difficult. He's learning that the hard way. I tried warning him last night---"

The door slid open, and the inhabitants of the Teen Titan's communications room were momentarily blinded. When their eyes adjusted, they saw it was Starfire, followed by Vito and his computer.

Starfire floated over to Robin and placed a hand lightly on his shoulder. She looked up at the screens. "Friend Raven is already at the place of the scene, yes? Don't you think I should join her?"

"That is the worst idea your alien equivalent for half a brain could have come up with!" Vito called after her. "It's bad enough that _Raven_ is out there!"

Starfire frowned, tapping her fingers lightly on Robin's shoulder like an impatient bird. "I do not understand why we have so many of our unwelcome enemies in our house."

"Actually, Star, I kind of asked him to come here," said Robin, brushing her hand away gently.

Starfire glanced around the room and noticed Xilo. Her eyes narrowed and became tinged with glowing green. "_So many_ unwelcome enemies."

"Hello princess," Xilo waved vaguely in her direction. "_Como estas?_"

Starfire blinked. "Huh?"

"Oh. You didn't bother to learn Spanish? That's kind of irresponsible. It's the second language of this country. Shouldn't you be able to speak it? I mean, it's not like you'd have to apply any _brain power_. Just…go make out with one of those twin-things you've got running around here."

"Dude, you're in for a bruising in a second," said Cyborg. "Knock it off."

Xilo rolled over on his stomach to gaze at Cyborg pitifully. "But I'm _bored_."

"Deal with it. I didn't bail you out today just to bring you home so you could insult my friends."

Xilo spread his arms wide, gesturing at the room. "And yet, look where we are." He turned back to Starfire. "Bee-tee-dub, can I have Blackfire's number? She left her _klorfsig_ with me last time she was here, and absence hasn't exactly made the heart grow fonder, so I'd like to return it."

Starfire, Karen, and Cyborg stared at him in shock. Vito busied himself with his computer. He knew better than to be involved in this sort of thing. Billy brought home scenes like this all the time.

"You," Karen said weakly. "You…"

"You've got to be kidding," said Cyborg.

Starfire seemed strangely calm. "You have made the _korbang_ with my sister?"

Xilo shrugged. "Yeah, I fucked her. It was a good night, but it was a while ago, I'm kind of over it. So, you got her digits?"

Starfire was still very quiet, very calm. She opened her mouth and said in the quietest, most horrifying voice the Titans had ever heard her use, "You are a disgusting _gilborgkrefl, borgenstaff, kurstan._"

Xilo shrugged. "And you still think mustard is a beverage."

Starfire suddenly relaxed. She turned to Robin and said sweetly, "I cannot stand to be in the same room as that _thing_. Robin, please let me know if you need me." And she walked, very carefully, out of the room.

When Robin didn't move, Vito cleared his throat meaningfully. Robin turned around to look at him. "What?"

"I'm not exactly an expert on these things, but I'm pretty sure that was a signal to go comfort her."

Robin looked helplessly between the door where Starfire had exited, and the screens where disasters continued to explode one after another across the media. "But…"

"Remember that thing we talked about yesterday? This is part of it. You're not picking up on her signals, and she's getting irritated and flirting with the Russian guy instead. If it bothers you enough to complain about it, then do something about it."

After a long pause, Robin sighed. "I just don't have time right now. It'll have to wait."

Vito shrugged. "Suit yourself. You've been warned."

"I know. Thank you."

Karen, Xilo, and Cyborg were looking from Robin to Vito with identical faces of horror and confusion.

"Since when do you talk to him about relationship advice?" Cyborg asked Robin.

"Since when do you have advice to offer on relationships?" Xilo asked Vito.

"Since when are you and Starfire a steady item?" Karen asked Robin.

"We're not," said Robin. "Not really. This is completely platonic. Don't get the wrong idea."

"Sawyer's having a field day," Vito announced from his computer, ignoring Xilo's question.

"Sawyer?" asked Xilo. "Like, Mark Twain's Sawyer?"

"No, the reporter, Sawyer. She's doing an update on the, uh, situation with Elliot and Psimon. God, she's really milking it too."

"I never liked that reporter," a voice announced from the doorway. Mumbo Jumbo stepped in and gently pushed Karen away from the computer screens. "Let's see what the damage is."

Seymour and Jinx peeked in the room meekly. Cyborg waved them in. "Did you guys let him in?"

"No!" Jinx and Seymour shouted simultaneously. They glanced at each other. Jinx squeaked nervously. "He just showed up. I don't know how he got in."

"I knocked," said Mumbo vaguely from his workings at the computer.

"And someone let you in?" asked Karen.

"No. I had to let myself in. But I did knock." Mumbo frowned at the multiple screens. "Have you kids made an official statement yet?"

"No," said Robin. "We were just writing it---"

"Good. Let's keep it that way. Don't accept any more calls. Shut all the lines down."

"We're just supposed to ignore the entire world?" Cyborg demanded. "I've got literally every country on the phone line here!"

"You're supposed to look too busy to take their calls. And then you can rib them later for being so annoying and distracting you from your real job," said Mumbo. "That's the problem with you children. You still think you've got _people_ to answer to. Show 'em whose boss, dammit. They're adults, they can wipe their own asses."

Jinx flinched visibly at his language.

"For now, focus on making a show of it. Play the crowd. Who do you have out there?"

"Raven," said Karen. "I talked to her before she went out."

Mumbo brightened considerably. "Excellent! I always liked that one. Get her on speaker for me, I'll give her instructions."

Robin gestured for Seymour and Jinx to come to him. "Is there a plan here?"

Jinx looked to Seymour, who was usually the one to answer questions for both of them, but Seymour was gazing at Robin in a strange way. Jinx elbowed him sharply. He barely seemed to notice. "Sorry," he said vaguely, "Just a little star-struck. Don't mind me, I'll get over it in a second."

Jinx rubbed her fingers self-consciously, and reminded herself that she and Robin were just recently on better terms. "He said he can help fix the situation a bit," said Jinx. "Um…I don't know how much you know about his career, but most of Uncle Jerry's success has come from his ability to manipulate the press to his advantage. It's not the cleanest route, but I figured since we've got so many people on our backs about this we could use a little clean-up detail while we fix things out on the field."

Robin blinked. Jinx hoped for a second that it was because he was impressed, but then he said, "Uncle Jerry?"

Jinx could have slapped herself. "It's just what I call him. Mumbo Jumbo. Jerry. Whatever."

"So do you still have access to the Bat-Cave?" Seymour burst in suddenly. He grinned at Robin's reaction. "Sorry. I'm over the star-struckness now. I've got like a billion questions for you. I'm such a huge fan."

"Uh…" Robin beat a hasty retreat. "Can it wait until later?"

"Totally."

"Okay so…Jerry's going to take care of it."

"Call him Mumbo," Jinx warned him. "Jerry is something that you kind of…earn."

Robin nodded. "Okay, then. Mumbo."

"What?" Mumbo called over his shoulder.

"Uh, nothing. Sorry…sir," Robin called back. He glanced back at Jinx, as if asking if he had done it right. Jinx shrugged.

"Huh." Cyborg finished dialing Raven, and transferred the call to the com screen. Suddenly Raven's face was enlarged across the wall.

"Darling!" Mumbo cried. "Pleasure to see you again!"

Raven narrowed her eyes. "Why are you in my communicator?"

"I am not! I am in your communications room, breaking into your communicator! You're at the scene of the crime, right dear?"

"Is Robin there?"

Mumbo rolled his eyes and beckoned Robin over. Robin shrugged at Raven. "He said he has advice for us."

"I do not have advice. I have instructions. What's going on over there right now?"

"I was just finding an opening to---"

"Ah-ah. Absolutely not. A beautiful young lady should not soil her fingers with that kind of work. Just…hover there. You are hovering? Excellent, that will add to the effect. Hover there and look pretty. Shouldn't be hard for you." Mumbo leaned back in his chair. "I suppose you can look auspicious and authoritative as well, if you feel like it. Just make sure people can see you."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "That's your advice?"

Mumbo thought about it for a moment. "You're near the airport?"

"Yes."

"Any danger of them being hit by debris? It looks like quite a storm out there."

Raven glanced at her surroundings. "It looks fairly secure. But this is a hurricane we're talking about now."

"Well, then, be ready to throw up a shield if anyone passing by looks to be in danger. And make sure your hair doesn't get mussed up by all that wind, you need to look good for the interviews afterwards."

Both eyebrows shot up this time. "Interviews?"

"You're the representative on scene, dear, you'll have to make a comment once it's all over."

Raven's eyes shifted over the screen self-consciously. "Isn't that more something Robin should---"

"Robin is _here_, darling. And you're out there. Besides, if it's a female it'll be that much friendlier," said Mumbo.

"Starfire's more the friendly face around here," Raven said darkly.

"Well, I just saw her in the hallway, and her face didn't look all that friendly," said Mumbo, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. " And you look far more responsible and trustworthy. You really are the best for this job. Just sell it."

"Sell _what_?"

Mumbo steepled his fingers so he could rest his chin on them and grinned. "The illusion, dear. The illusion that you're completely in control. I know you'll be absolutely perfect. You've nothing to worry about. We'll keep you updated from here." He gestured for Cyborg to cut the transmission.

Real panic suddenly crossed Raven's face. "But what if I---" The screen went blank.

"A little push towards self-confidence never hurt anyone," said Mumbo to no one in particular.

Robin stepped forward. "Okay. So that's part one."

"Huh? Ah. No, that's really all of it. She just needs to stay and there and be present and represent you all."

Robin narrowed his eyes. "That can't be it. She needs to stop them. We need to stop them!"

Mumbo shrugged. "Who're they hurting? Besides, this is just between them." He glanced at Seymour. "I suppose Elliot explained it to you?"

Seymour shrugged. "Kind of. It sounds kind of stupid to me."

"It's incredibly stupid. But it's their custom, I suppose," Mumbo turned back to Robin. "You're not treating this right. You're still a child."

Jinx hissed sharply through her teeth. Mumbo glanced at her, and she shook her head viciously at him. He turned back to Robin with a bored expression. "Jinx doesn't like the way I'm speaking to you. I suppose I shall have to adjust my tone for her sake." He paused for a second, watching Robin carefully. Finally, he said, "Think of it as a film."

"This isn't a film—"

"That's why I said to think of it _as_ a film. Metaphorically speaking. Because that's how everybody else sees it. They've got their phones and their watchamacallits and things and they're filming it, and later, on the news, people will watch the video clips, and it will become a _film._ Think of it that way. With a sentinel-sort being of mysterious power hovering over the conflict like a force of the gods, protecting the people and other nonsense. That's the image they're going to see. And all Raven has to do is stand, er, float there. It decreases your work load, and it looks _so_ much better than sending in Titan after Titan to get hit in the head by flying debris, like whatsername."

"Argent," Jinx called to him.

"I didn't ask who it was, dear. Never mind," Mumbo settled into the chair. "All that's left now is good, old-fashioned, basic _showmanship_. Not much left to do except wait. And watch the news, if we feel like torturing ourselves. And where's that coffee I ordered ages ago? Good Lord, the service in this place is dreadful."

A voice began escalating from the hallway. "Look, I don't know WHAT'S going on anymore, but Robin, seriously, we gotta…we need to…"

The Herald stopped short in the doorway. Jericho could be seen over his shoulder. He waved at Jinx, who gave a small wave back.

Mal's gaze swept over Seymour, Mumbo Jumbo, and over to Robin. "Um, what is this?"

"We're trying a new strategy," said Robin. "Come here, let me explain…"

* * *

When Wally got to the kitchen, he found Beast Boy and Rocky sitting across the table from each other, staring at each other over their respective meals menacingly.

Wally shrugged and grabbed sandwich fixings out of the fridge. He brought them over to the table and set them between the two boys. "Hey, guys. What's up?"

Beast Boy growled. "Do you know if this _punk_ really has permission to be here?"

Wally glanced at Rocky, who had recoiled slightly from Beast Boy's glare. "Yeah, I told him he could get food. Sorry, that was a while ago, wasn't it?"

Rocky turned to him with a small, smug smile."Yeah. You and Jinx _took a while_."

Wally rolled his eyes. "That's not what we've been doing the whole time. Jeez."

"And that Mumbo guy? What about him?" Beast Boy demanded. "Do we have like an open house policy now? Is anybody just allowed to walk into our home now?"

Wally shrugged. "It's another one of those days. We're here to help, right?"

Beast looked down moodily at his lunch. "This wasn't exactly what I had in mind."

"Well, deal with it," Wally said shortly, not wanting to admit the same thing.

Beast Boy looked up at him. "You okay?"

Wally shrugged. "I'm just hungry." His sandwich stacked high, he made the conscious decision to sit down next to Rocky, just in case the boy was feeling defensive or something. Beast Boy could be amazingly unfriendly when he chose to be. "You two been introduced?"

"I think I saw him around yesterday," Beast Boy said darkly.

"That's not an introduction. Beast Boy, this is Rocky. Rocky, Beast Boy."

Rocky glanced down at his plate instead of making eye contact with Beast Boy. "Huh."

Wally elbowed him gently. "What's wrong?"

"I missed a call from Johnny."

"And?"

"He's probably mad about his bike."

"Well, yeah, because you took it, right?"

"I was just trying to help," Rocky said sadly. "But I guess I just don't get this stuff."

After a brief millisecond of consideration, Wally put down his sandwich to give Rocky a quick pat on the back. "I'm sure he'll understand eventually."

Beast Boy glanced sharply at the two boys. "So, where're you from?" He said to Rocky in a tone that sounded like a really bad attempt at friendliness.

Rocky glared at him. "Huh?"

"I mean, where's your accent from? It's not British, right? You and Argent talk differently."

"Oh. She's nice."

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. But where's your accent from?"

"I'm Polish."

"First generation?" Wally chimed in cheerfully.

"I dunno what that means."

"It means your parents moved here, and then had you. So you're the first generation to be born here in America. Like, uh…Beast Boy was first generation for wherever he was born, weren't you BB? In Africa?"

Beast Boy looked startled at the mention of his own origins. "Um, yeah."

"_You_ don't have an accent," Rocky said, pleasantly accusing.

"Well, I've been here a while." Beast Boy stood with his empty plate. "I'm done. See you later, Wally." For the first time since Wally had been introduced to the Titans, Wally witnessed Beast Boy clean his own dishes. With one last suspicious glance at Rocky, Beast Boy stomped out of the room.

Rocky slunk a little lower in his seat. Wally patted his shoulder again. "Don't mind him. He's just really off his game right now. His mentor had really strict views on…stuff."

"Criminals," Rocky filled in for him.

"Well…yeah."

"Is he like that with Jaya too?"

Wally winced. "Not that I've noticed. He's had time to get used to Jay…Jinx. I call her Jinx. She really never let me call her Jaya," he confessed. "She said she didn't like it."

Rocky shrugged. "It's her name. Deal."

"Rocky can't be _your_ real name."

Rocky rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but I've got an excuse. My parents were freaking hippies. My name sounds like a freaking hobbit."

Wally nudged him playfully. "I won't tell."

Rocky rolled his eyes again. "_Rowan Cook._"

Wally paused to consider it. "Sounds like a guitarist from a band to me."

This seemed like the right thing to say. Rocky perked up a little. Wally took another bite of his sandwich. "How old are you, anyway?"

"It's all the same," said Rocky, bristling a little. "Around here, it really doesn't matter. It's just how old you _seem_."

"So you're, what, fourteen?"

Rocky frowned. "Oh. Yeah."

"You hang out with the HIVE a lot?"

"Yeah, back when they were social." Wally raised his eyebrows, and Rocky continued, "They've gotten more and more reclusive. At first when the school crashed they went all out at parties and stuff. Then it was like they got bored with it. Like nobody's important enough for them to pay attention to anymore, except for a couple people. And after Paris they basically disappeared. It was just last month we started seeing any of them again. Are you really breaking up with Jaya? 'Cause that really sucks."

Wally was startled by the sudden change in topic. "Um, we're trying it long-distance."

"So you're breaking up," Rocky said flatly. "I'm not a little kid. Come on."

Wally put down his sandwich and said self-consciously, "I don't know. I want to try it. We'll see."

"So you're breaking up," Rocky repeated emphatically.

Wally sighed. "I don't know. Do you _want_ us to break up? I mean, people want us to break up?"

"People are going to be super pissed off if you dump her, that's all," said Rocky. "She's got a really bad dating history, and you're just adding to it."

Wally felt the sandwich hitting his stomach hard. "Great. Thanks."

Rocky shrugged. "You'll be far away. It won't matter."

Wally wanted to throw up.

* * *

Starfire found Red Star in the gym and said sadly, "He did not notice."

Red Star racked the weights he had been bench pressing and sat up. "What happened?"

"I did as you suggested. I made a "show" of it. When I became angry, I was very quiet. I did not make the explosion. I did my best to seem…"mature". But I do not think Robin noticed." Starfire sniffed, and looked away. She was trembling with the effort it took to control herself. "I did not realize I still cared so much for my sister. I did not realize she had…had…"

Red Star put a restraining hand on her shoulder. "Perhaps you did it a little too well. Perhaps he thought you handled it so well that you did not need help."

"But when I make the explosions he thinks the same thing!" Starfire protested. "No matter what I do! And then when I really do need the helping hand, he sees it as weakness!"

"I'm sure he doesn't think that," said Red Star. "That's certainly not what I think."

Starfire sank down onto the bench next to Red Star. "My sister has made an affair with one of our oldest enemies in the galaxy. It is unforgiveable. And they think it is a simple…thing. A joke. Because earth girls are so…so…I do not know the word for it."

"I think I know what you mean," said Red Star. "You don't need to say it."

"If Raven were to…to…make an affair with one of _them_---"

"Who?"

"The _enemy_. One of the…the Kyd Wykkyd, say. If Raven were to make an affair with Kyd Wykkyd, then Robin would understand my feelings. That is what this is."

"Or like how Jinx…uh, how did you say? "Made an affair" with Kid Flash," Red Star suggested. "The HIVE were probably upset."

Starfire frowned. "No. For she has come to the side of good. That…this one that my sister…he is from a planet of absolute evil."

"Can it only go one way?" asked Red Star gently.

"Hmm?"

"I mean, what do you think, uh, "this one's" people would think if they knew he had…with Blackfire."

Starfire sniffed loudly. "I hope they would have him executed!" She looked miserably at the floor. "No, I do not wish that. What is the phrase? Jay-kay? But this is not a joke. But I do not want that." She sniffed again. "I am so worried for my sister."

"Perhaps you should try calling her."

This only seemed to make Starfire more upset. Red Star chanced putting an arm around her shoulder. If Robin were to walk in at that moment, Red Star had no doubt that the Cold War would begin anew. "What is wrong?"

"That person asked for her number!" Starfire cried. "And I do not even have it!" She buried her face into Red Star's chest. "I miss her so much! I wish she hadn't…"

She continued to sob and moan about her sister. Red Star sat patiently, patting her back and doing his best to look as though he was not taking advantage of the situation, no matter how much he was enjoying having Starfire so close to him…

* * *

"I mean, technically this is Raven we're talking about," said Kitten.

Billy raised an eyebrow. "Is there any way in which this is _not_ Raven we're talking about?"

Kitten slapped his arm. "You know what I mean. Raven's different from the other Titans. She's smarter. She's not just going to blindly fly in like a ditz and get knocked out by like a ceiling tile or something."

In the back seat, Argent groaned vaguely. Kitten shifted self consciously in her seat. The newly acquired cat rubbed its head against her stomach and purred.

"That cat feeds on pain," said Billy. "I knew it was evil incarnate."

Jade peeked out the window. "She's just hovering there."

"She's got no experience fighting either one of them," said Billy. "She's probably analyzing them or something."

Kitten frowned. "Hasn't she…? I mean, they must have fought at some point."

"Don't think so," said Billy.

"Who did they send after her from Paris?" Kitten asked.

All three of them fell quiet as they tried to remember.

Finally, Billy said, "I mean, I don't even remember who _I_ fought at Paris."

"It was kind of a free for all," said Jade.

"No, but _before_ that," said Kitten. "When we were just collecting them."

"Well, who did you fight?" said Jade.

"I don't remember, okay?" Kitten snapped. "I'm just saying…I'm saying…oh fuck it, I don't even know what I'm saying. I just think Raven has fought Elliot and Psimon before, that's all."

Jade began dialing a number on her communicator. Billy glared at her warningly. "Who're you calling?"

"Vito. He'd know who fought who," said Jade.

"It's not a big deal."

"You don't think it's weird that weeks and months of planning and strategies and fighting and stuff are just suddenly gone from your head? That's not normal!"

Billy shrugged. "It's normal for _me."_

"Well, you've got a memory like a goldfish. It's endearing and annoying. Vito?"

In the Titan's communications room, Vito frowned at his computer screen, and addressed the communicator without looking at it. Mal was making a lot of noise in the background as Robin and Jinx attempted to explain the new plan to him. Mumbo and Karen were watching the screens. Seymour was watching the fighting at the airport from a swivel chair in the corner. Cyborg was attempting to keep Xilo and Jericho occupied with something non-destructive. "Kinda busy."

"I know, sorry, I just wanted to ask really quick. Who did Raven fight at Paris?"

Vito rolled his eyes. "Jeez. Lemme pull up the list…"

"You mean you don't know? You yourself don't actually remember?"

"How much stuff am I supposed to know off the top of my head?"

There was the sound of scuffling on the other end, and Kitten's voice came through. "But, do you remember like when it actually happened, thinking," Oh yeah, so and so is fighting Raven," something like that?"

Vito took a deep breath. "Look, that's something that we can talk about later. Raven fought Elliot and Psimon."

"But you---"

"We will talk about it later," Vito said firmly. "I've got answers for you, but I can't just explain it right now, it's a little complicated. Let's worry about what's going on right at this moment first. Okay? Are you guys still alright?"

Kitten hung up. Vito sighed.

Across the room, another communicator buzzed. Seymour reached into his pocket.

"Oh, Jesus freaking Christ!" Vito snapped. "Don't answer that!"

It was too late, Kitten had already popped the question: "Who did Raven fight at Paris?"

Seymour seemed confident to answer. "It was…" He stared at the communicator for a while with his mouth hanging open. After a second, he recovered. "It was. Um."

"You don't remember?" Kitten demanded. "You of _all people_ don't remember?"

"Well, don't throw a _bitch-fit_ about it, I'm doing a lot of other stuff right now."

Vito sighed. "Seymour, just hang up on her."

Seymour said a quick goodbye and hung up. "So, what's the deal?"

"You don't remember Paris."

"What, the entire city?"

"The entire experience. The Brotherhood of Evil. The fighting."

Seymour shrugged. "There wasn't that much fighting. Besides, I never fight much anyway, I don't like it, you know that."

"There wasn't that much fighting _that you remember_," Vito said pointedly. "And you actually fought a lot in Paris. Look, I've been going through our archives trying to fill in the blanks. There's a bunch of crap from Paris that we're missing. I'm talking about all of us."

Jinx had come over to their side of the room by now. "What about Paris?"

"Let's do this scientifically," said Vito. "What happened first?"

"Starting where?" said Seymour.

"What's the first thing you remember?"

"Um…Jinx left, and Rouge showed up all pissed off and psycho."

"Good. And then what?"

"And…then we went to Paris?" Seymour guessed.

"How did we do that?"

"I assume we teleported."

"Do you remember teleporting there?"

"Um…no. Just, knowing me---"

"Don't get started on that," Vito warned him. "You'll just get confused. Stick to what you _know_ happened."

Mumbo Jumbo had become interested in the conversation by then. He swiveled his chair in their direction to listen. Xilo noticed, and began ignoring Cyborg so he could eavesdrop on Seymour.

"Okay," said Seymour. "So we were in Paris. And they told us the full plan for getting all the Teen Titans."

"And what was the full plan?"

Seymour hesitated. "The plan was to get the Teen Titans."

"Yes, but how?"

"By…going out and getting them," Seymour said weakly.

"Okay...and then what happened?"

"And then…we…" Seymour gestured in the air vaguely as if trying to illustrate the strange and mysterious way it had all occured, "We had…them."

"_What?_" said Robin, Mal, Cyborg, and Karen simultaneously across the room. Jericho had apparently mouthed the same sentiments at the same time.

All eyes were on Seymour. He shrank visibly. "We just _did._ We talked about getting you guys to Paris, and then you were in Paris, and we'd done it."

"Well, that's awfully convenient," Vito said pleasantly.

Seymour shrugged helplessly. "Yeah, I thought so too."

"Who were _you_ supposed to get?" Vito continued, making a point of not looking at Mal, who was glaring at Seymour suspiciously.

"Um…whoever I got to first? I don't know. I probably snuck off and did something else. I don't like fighting."

"Stick to what you know, not what you assume," Vito repeated.

"Um…okay, then. I don't know."

"I am standing _right here_, you know," Mal said angrily. "You don't have to play dumb."

Seymour looked him up and down and contemplated the possibility of a previous battle between them. "That is _highly_ unlikely. No way."

"_Way._"

"So that's why you always act like such a pissant bitch when I talk to you?"

Karen grabbed a corner of Mal's cape to keep him from leaping at Seymour's throat. Mal just growled instead. "You _lost_, if that clears up any confusion for you."

"Now _that_ sounds right. I don't like fighting. It's icky."

Cyborg crossed the room to grab Seymour's face and get a good look at his eyes. Seymour squirmed a little at the close contact. "Um, dude?"

"I'm gonna do a quick scan, okay?" said Cyborg. "Won't take a minute."

"Dude, you are _not_ scanning me." Seymour pushed Cyborg's hands away. "I'm probably fine."

Cyborg narrowed his eyes at Seymour, who glared back. "Were you lying to me when you said you have a photographic memory?"

"That's not a lie, he really has got a photographic memory," Jinx cut in defensively.

"Then it is _not_ fine that you can't remember all that stuff from Paris."

"Would you all calm down?" Vito said wearily. "Everything _is_ fine. The machine did what it was supposed to do."

Robin crossed his arms. "Which was what?"

Vito sighed. "It was supposed to retroactively erase the memory of whoever was frozen. The full process would take about ten years. We were just in it for about ten days, so we lost bits and pieces of the previous two months."


	45. It Is Bad News

**It Is Bad News**

* * *

Everyone stared at him quietly. The various news channels continued to play in the background, somber faces and whiny voices wondering why the Teen Titans had cut off contact from the rest of the world. Had they given up? Had they abandoned their society?

Vito squirmed a little.

"The actual plan of the Brotherhood of Evil was a lot more…well, it was better than it sounded. Because at first it just sounded like some retro, outdated, stupid, museum thing. Freeze all the super-heroes forever? I mean, come on, that sounds like something out of a comic-book, it's just dumb."

"Yeah, that's what I said," Xilo chimed in, never having been one to succumb long to the shock of news.

"But the plan," Vito continued, as if he hadn't been interrupted, "The real plan, was just to leave everyone in there for ten years. Over that time, their memories would be erased. When they were unfrozen, the Brotherhood would potentially have a firmer hold over things, and even if they didn't have things together, they could just keep the heroes-well, _you-_ frozen until things were stable. And then, since you guys wouldn't remember anything…"

"We wouldn't know better than to just follow along with whatever they wanted," Robin finished for him.

"But _I_ don't remember anything about this," said Jinx. She turned to Robin and added quickly, "And I would have said something if I did."

Vito rolled his eyes. "It wasn't common knowledge. Only the people who helped build the machine knew."

Mumbo frowned and rose from his seat. "That is utterly ridiculous."

Vito glared up at him defensively. "Look, I'm telling the-"

"It's ridiculous because I remember every last detail of what happened at Paris," Mumbo said coldly. "I'm an old man. It's ridiculous that _my_ memory should be better preserved than yours."

Vito stared up at him blankly. "But…but…that's what I've got written in the archives."

"Archives?" asked Karen.

"I keep a record of everything! Just in case…I mean…we kind of have a history of…not being entirely right in our heads all the time," said Vito. "There's no way I recorded false information."

"Who has a history of what?" said Robin.

"The HIVE tends to get brainwashed like we're advertising for it or something," said Seymour in a bored voice. "So of course we'd totally get screwed over by any machine that's supposed to induce mental trauma." He glanced at Mumbo. "You're an old man. You're probably built up resilience against this kind of thing. We just…_haven't."_ Seymour sat back down in his swivel chair and crossed his legs, setting his chin in his hand. "I'm going to check on Elliot and everything over there."

Xilo raised his hand. "I never got frozen. Does that mean I'm okay?"

"You're as okay as you're ever going to be, asshole," Jinx muttered, elbowing him sharply.

"Xilo, how could you not have been frozen?" said Karen. "We got everybody."

Xilo shrugged. "What can I say, I'm just brilliant like that. You didn't get me. When the coast was clear, I returned and let a couple people out."

"I was frozen for a few days," said Robin doubtfully. "Would there have been an effect on me?"

"Well, apparently it's different for everybody, so I couldn't say," said Vito with a glance at Mumbo. "But you were only in there for a couple days. No real damage there."

Robin frowned. "Hot Spot was in there for a while. I wonder if he…"

"We ran tests when we got back to Jump," said Cyborg. "There didn't seem to be anything wrong with anybody, and definitely not him."

"Yeah, but what were you testing for?" said Vito scornfully. "Frostbite? That's not exactly neural."

Cyborg rubbed his neck. "We should call him and do a check-up…but I guess that can wait until later. I mean, you guys have been…okay, right?"

Vito and Xilo exchanged looks. Xilo shrugged. "I mean, you were all pretty disoriented when I unfroze you, but that seemed like a logical response to being freaking _frozen_."

"When did you figure this out?" asked Karen. "I mean, how long did it take?"

"I've been working on projects for the past few weeks," Vito shrugged, "And I kept finding all these random files with charts and lists I didn't recognize. But when I drew out a timeline, everything fit."

Jericho had never dealt well with serious conversations, and had lost interest in the discussion long ago. He was, however, greatly concerned about people on one-on-one terms, and crossed over to Seymour's corner to check on him. Funny faces, hand-waving, sympathetic lip-wobbling that usually set Argent off in tears, and even snapping his fingers authoritatively had no effect on the stranger. Jericho went back to Mal and tugged on his cape, pointing at Seymour and frowning at his friend. Eventually, he signed, _He looks really upset_.

Mal glanced at the conversation going on, and back at Seymour. He shrugged and signed back, _How else is he supposed to feel?_

Jericho's frown deepened, and he signed, _You probably made it worse. He did not know why you were mad, and now it turns out you were right all along._

_Yes, I was right all along, _Mal signed back. _So let me enjoy for it a minute._

_You have_, Jericho signed sternly. _Now do something_.

Mal rolled his eyes and nodded. He nudged Jinx, and gestured over at Seymour. "Uh, is he okay?"

Jinx snuck a quick glance at Seymour. "He'll be fine. He's just being dramatic. It's a little personal, I guess," she shrugged. "He's never…I mean, you heard us. He's got a photographic memory, and he can call up the most random details at…well, random. I don't think he's ever been in a situation where he's _forgotten_ something."

"Oh, I see. Well, if that's alright then-"Jericho elbowed Mal sharply and pointed at Seymour. Mal glanced at Seymour again over his shoulder. "I mean…I don't feel guilty or anything, but I figured he was just avoiding me and acting like it never happened because he's a sore loser. I wouldn't have ribbed him so much if I'd know it was _brain damage_."

"He probably would have done that anyway," said Jinx with a wry smirk. "Don't worry about it."

Mal frowned. "But now I feel like a _jerk_."

"Don't forget, you already saved his life. If anybody should be apologizing for being rude, it's him," said Jinx. She turned and called back to Seymour, "Did you hear me? You should try a proper apology this time!"

Seymour didn't acknowledge that he had heard. With a huff, Jinx stomped over to him.

"Hey. Are you okay?"

Seymour didn't move.

"Look, it's not that big of a deal, is it? It's not as if those two months got completely wiped out, you still remember parts, right?"

Jinx inspected Seymour for a reaction, and, finding none, continued.

"I know you take a lot of pride in being able to remember stuff. And it's really useful. But seriously, it's not like people are going to hold this against you."

Seymour still didn't move.

Jinx's face softened a little. "Hey. I'm trying to make you feel better. It's okay."

Seymour still didn't respond.

Jinx knelt down in front of him. "Are you just focusing really hard, or are you ignoring me because you're throwing a bitch fit?"

Seymour sat perfectly still and did not respond. Jinx waved a hand in front of his face. Jinx made funny faces at him. Jinx poked him gently in the arm. Jinx began to panic.

Jinx slapped him across the face.

"Jinx!" Cyborg pulled her up. "What are you doing?" The other Titans had turned to see what was going on as well. Mal and Jericho exchanged uneasy looks.

"It's really not good when he does that," Jinx was still staring at Seymour. She tried to pull her arms out of Cyborg's grasp, but he held on tighter. Her eyes began to glow. "He needs to snap out of it. It's _not funny!_"

"Stop that right now, young lady," Mumbo said sternly. "This is no time for one of your tantrums." He knelt down in front of Seymour just as Jinx had and removed his sunglasses. Seymour's expression was never easy to read because his eyes were blank and white; who knew where he was looking, or what he thought of it. Seymour appeared to be staring straight ahead, impassive and stone-faced.

Eventually Mumbo stood and dusted off his knees. "Well, nothing to be done when he gets like this. We'll just have to wait it out."

"Sometimes we got Billy to hit him," Jinx said quietly. "And sometimes it worked, and he'd wake up."

Xilo jumped up and raised his hand cheerfully. "I'd be happy to hit him as many times as necessary to wake him up." He caught Cyborg and Karen's glares and shrugged. "What? It's for his own good. I'm trying to help. _Helping._"

"Well, that's a bad idea, and you'd better not do it again. You could do some serious damage," said Mumbo sternly.

"But he needs to _wake up_. What if he gets stuck like that?" said Jinx.

"Nonsense, he's not stupid. He'll wake up when he's good and ready. Come now," Mumbo took Jinx's arm and gently guided her away. "There's not point in worrying. He'll be fine. Don't look so frightened over it, you'll wrinkle your pretty face…"

Mal was staring at Seymour in horror. "Um, is that _my_ fault?"

"You guys, don't worry about it," said Cyborg, sounding more worried than any of them. "It just means he concentrating really hard on…watching. And he's not paying attention to what's going on around him. He'll snap out of it soon. Right?" He added to Xilo and Vito, who shrugged.

Mumbo had situated Jinx comfortably in front of the screens, and was sitting next to her patting her hand and distracting her with trivia about the news reporters on TV. "Now, _that_ one is definitely sleeping with the producer, you can tell by that confident smirk. No one should ever feel that secure in their employment…"

Karen waved Robin to the side.

"When do we actually start stopping the fight?"

Robin shrugged. "We wait until they burn themselves out."

Karen stared at him blankly. "You've got to be kidding."

"You're choosing _now_ to have a problem with this plan?"

"I thought you were _stalling_. I thought we were going to keep Raven out there for surveillance, and then-"

"And then what? Send out the troops? The two of them are teleporters, they'd disappear as soon as we got there." Robin rubbed his forehead. "We've always had this problem with Kyd Wykkyd. Now he's finally got something to get in his way. That's never been us. He's always side-stepped us."

"So now we're just not going to bother?"

Robin shook his head. "All the contingency plans we came up with last night were for dealing with Psimon alone, not for Psimon and Kyd Wykkyd. We're lucky they're not friends, and we're _very_ lucky that Kyd Wykkyd caught Psimon first. He's doing a better job than any of us could have done." He looked over at the screens. "I think I understand what Mumbo's trying to do for us. And even if I'm wrong, I can always twist it that way. As long as Raven's out there, we're still providing a shield between the public and the fight, and we still look involved. It's not as if we're just sitting back."

"No, of course not," Karen seethed. "We're just accepting help from the enemy!"

"Technically, we're accepting help through a connection. Jinx is one of us. Kyd Wykkyd was one of hers." Robin sighed. "Look, I know you don't like the HIVE, but this is the best plan we've come up with so far. Let's try it. We have back up ready if it's needed. Raven will know what to do."

"My dear, this atmosphere is affecting your health," Mumbo announced, pulling Jinx to her feet. "Let's go outside and get some fresh air so I can smoke."

They glanced back at Seymour. Mumbo smirked ruefully. "It's nice to not be lectured about smoking, at least."

Jinx tried to smile, and ended up drawing her face tighter instead.

On their way out, Mumbo cast one last glance at Seymour. He looked very suspicious. "We're leaving now," He said loudly. "I hope no one has any untoward business to take care of while we're gone, because we're not going to be gone that long."

The door slid shut behind them. Vito rolled his eyes. "God, he's weird."

"I still think I should just hit him," Xilo said moodily. "I'd like to hit something." He stomped over to Seymour. "Hey, did you hear that? I'm totally gonna hit you, like, right now."

Seymour's head snapped up, and he held up his hands defensively. "Uh, please don't."

Relief made Cyborg's circuits glow. "I'll go get Jinx."

"What? Dude, don't get Jinx. It took this long to get rid of her," said Seymour as he stood up to stretch. "And Jerry. At least Jerry can take a hint. Speaking of hints, Vito, leave the room."

"I'm all set up here," said Vito over his computer screen. "Do whatever you're about to do somewhere else."

For the first and what was not to be the last time, Robin witnessed the strange, forced, wide smile that Seymour used sometimes when he was in a certain mood. "Vito," Seymour said sweetly. "I'm asking you _nicely_."

Vito finally looked up and saw the smile.

"I'm also asking you to keep your mouth shut," said Seymour. "I'm also asking you to go find something else to do. I'm also asking you to _move it_."

No one had ever seen the little genius move so quickly, or abandon his computer so carelessly. Karen caught the laptop before it fell off the table. Everyone else in the room attempted to not stare at Seymour in his strange new state.

"Can I take a hint as well?" Xilo said hopefully.

Seymour considered it for a moment. "No," He said finally, smile still in place. "You've got no emotions or soul to speak of, and I know you're not going to repeat any of what happens in here, so I think you should stay. But that's up to you."

Xilo turned a darker shade of green than usual, which Robin interpreted as his species' equivalent of a fight or flight response. Robin also noted that there didn't appear to be any real choice in the matter on Xilo's part.

Seymour, meanwhile, noticed that Mal was staring at him with confusion and horror. His smile widened. "Problem?" He asked gently.

Mal shook his head.

"Good." Seymour turned to Cyborg. "I need…um. Wow. I'm totally running dry. I need a thingy. A phone thing. An invisible…a not…a line. An invisible line? An anonymous line! Wow," The smile was still there, stiff and imposing on Seymour's face. "Trust me to talk coherently, huh?"

"Sure," Cyborg said cautiously. "I can convert it on my communicator. Here."

Seymour fumbled with the communicator. "There's a number for the thing I'm thinking of, but I've never used it."

"Can I help you with-"

"Got it. Hi, 9-1-1 person? I'd like to report an accident on highway whatchmacallit…50. Highway 50. Hey, no, woah, calm down, there's no rush, trust me. It's not hugely bad news, it's just one guy. I just thought somebody ought to know, like, today, instead of finding him next month, you know? It's gross, and there's a lot on him to rot, if you know what I mean. You can't miss him. He's in a classic…classic something. Don't look at the car too closely. Put it like this, don't push any buttons if you want to keep the death count down today. Don't go out there right now, it's really close to the…are you guys watching the news? Oh, so you know what's going on with that one evil guy Psimon and that really awesome kid El-Kyd Wykkyd? Yeah, my money's completely on Kyd Wykkyd. He's young, and fit, and the moral superior of the two. Spread the word: Psimon's evil, Kyd Wykkyd's good. Thanks. People like you are a precious commodity in this fine, fine jewel of a city." Seymour snapped the communicator shut, and was greeted with expressions of horror throughout the room. He winced. "Oh my god. Did I just call that lady on the phone a 'commodity'? Rude. I meant it like definition number two, like something valuable or useful, but I guess that's still technically calling her an item to be bought or sold, especially an unprocessed material."

No one responded. Seymour shrugged and continued defensively, "What? I'm a nerd, I read the dictionary for fun. 'Commodity' has at least two definitions, I swear I'm not making that up."

"Seymour," said Cyborg.

"Yeah, yeah, I need to get out more," Seymour said quickly, handing him the communicator. "Living at a school was really convenient, I had an excuse for being a nerd back then. Still, no hard feelings."

"Seymour," said Karen.

"But you know, what really bugs me about people who answer phones is when their voices get all squeaky! I'mma like, am I talking to a person, or a cartoon? It's just silly. Still, I guess it's one less adult to worry about. Think positive."

"Seymour," said Robin.

At last, Seymour seemed to hear his name, and turned to face Robin. "Sir?"

"What was that about?"

Seymour shrugged. "I just saw something, and thought I'd be responsible about it. I'm totally trying to impress you," He flashed Robin a grin nowhere near the intensity of his smile before. "I'm your biggest fan, you know?"

"What did you see?"

"You know, when you left the Bat, everybody in Manhattan thought you were just going to hop the river and pop and squat, you know? Suddenly all my friends back home were calling me up, like, "Oh my god! Robin's gonna be here! Aren't you so sad you left?" But then you came here and I called back and was like, "What now, bitches?" It totally made moving to California worth it. You know, we've basically been neighbors since forever? You even followed me here to stay close. Not many people can boast that. I call that awesome." Seymour turned to Karen. "You need to chill out more often. You can be fun sometimes when you feel like it."

"Seymour!" Robin barked. "The phone call?"

Seymour turned to Mal and paused, considering him. "I had something to say to you…huh. Well, I'll probably remember it later. Apparently my memory isn't what it used to be. Ew, now I feel old. Haha!" He stopped suddenly and touched his cheek. "Did someone hit me?"

"No," Xilo said quickly.

"Oh!" Seymour cried. "By the way, I know we already agreed that you're not going to say anything about this, but you especially can't say anything about it to Billy, because if he finds out that Dodge got his head cut off by flyaway debris because he's too stubborn to put the hood up on that stupid car in the middle of a, like, hurricane, he's gonna like…not be cool or something, you know how he gets. I need him sane right now. He can go buh-zerk later on his own time. And hopefully he won't be mad at Elliot, because it is kinda Elliot's fault, but then it's kind of not…huh. It's a real puzzler." Seymour frowned. "Did Jaya hit me?"

"She was worried," Xilo said quickly.

"Huh. Keep watching the screens. I'll send Vito back in." Seymour headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" said Cyborg.

"I need to go return a slap." Seymour rounded the corner and disappeared.

Cyborg glanced at Xilo. "Dude, go follow him."

"Dude, no freaking way," said Xilo. "I just got away from him."

"Was that…" Robin pointed at the adjacent door. "What was that? That's not normal for him, is it?"

There was a movement near the door, and everyone gasped. Vito held up his hands. "Jeez. It's just me. Is the coast clear?"

Xilo nodded, and sat down quickly.

"And to answer your question, no, that wasn't normal," said Vito. "He just does that sometimes for certain reasons. Xilo, what did he say? What was it about?"

Xilo shook his head.

"Come on."

"No."

"Could you just—"

"_No_."

Vito sighed. "Fine. Whatever. We'll find out eventually anyway." He pulled himself back up into the chair he had been in before, and opened his laptop.

Jericho poked Mal in the back and gestured.

"Um, should somebody go after him?" Mal translated.

"No!" Xilo and Vito shouted quickly. They exchanged looks, and Xilo attempted to laugh nervously.

Jericho gestured more emphatically, and Mal tried again. "He said something about somebody called Dodge-"

"_Would you shut up_?" Xilo snapped. He ignored Vito's wide-eyed look, and continued," It's nobody you know, and it's nothing to worry about. Just drop it."

"He'd be good for the Titans, huh?" Robin muttered to Karen.

"I've never seen him like that!" Karen spluttered as quietly as she could. "I swear, Robin, usually he's the sane man with them!"

"But apparently not when under pressure," said Robin.

"Well, it must have been important," Karen said defensively.

"Some guy got decapitated, I understood that much. So, yeah, important. But if he's going to snap like that every time-"

"You guys, the screen," Cyborg said. "Look."

They looked up at the various news stations and reporters all excitedly declaring the presence of someone new at the scene of the fight. Judging at the very least by her giant white wings and glorious glowing aura, the reporters all seemed to see this new person as good news.

"That," Xilo pointed at the screen, "Is really bad news. She's not supposed to be here yet."

* * *

Raven clutched her communicator like a life line.

It wasn't as if she'd never made public statements. She could look at a camera and say what needed to be said. She could parry rude questions. She could decently make nice.

But _what_, in the name of Azarath, did that crazy old man mean about _selling it_?

She thought about calling the Tower again to see if she could catch Mumbo and get an explanation. But that would mean calling the Tower, and having it answered by someone else. And explaining to whoever answered the call that she was calling because she was getting stage-fright.

Raven inhaled deeply. She couldn't afford to add to the mess ensuing below.

But she was supposed to be _stopping_ the mess below…

Any sign of Elliot or Psimon themselves was obscured by the storm they were kicking up. Raven still had memories of her fight with the two of them before Paris, and could only imagine where the boys were pulling the red lightning, the green-tinted hurricane winds, and the dull orange clouds. Their fight, _her _fight, hadn't even been so much a fight against them as much as a fight for survival from world to world as they had dragged her through the cosmos.

"I say, this has gotten rather large, hasn't it? I'm surprised no one called me earlier."

Raven assumed she was imagining the crickety voice chirping in her ear. Stranger things had happened.

"Am I interfering?"

Raven shook her head to clear the noise.

"Sorry, are you concentrating? I've got kids that do this, they just ignore everything until they're finished with whatever is in front of them. I always worry that one day they just won't stop."

How much of an established existence were disembodied voices meant to have? Raven considered herself experienced, but she had never encountered a voice with children before.

A sharp nail tapped her on the shoulder. "Excuse me."

Raven finally chanced a look over her shoulder, and found herself staring at the most beautiful person she had ever seen.

The perfect mouth set in its perfect face pursed its lips. "I tried to make good time, but this looks fairly overblown. How long have Elliot and Psimon been fighting?"

Raven opened her mouth and cleverly said, "Uh."

The gorgeous creation hovering in front of Raven blinked its golden glowing eyes and swiped a stray lock of hair away from its forehead. "Uh? What would be the human equivalent of "uh", in days, minutes, hours, pick one please?"

A merry tune began jangling, and the angel fluttered her wings as she fished through her jeans pockets for a communicator with a large 'H' on its front. Raven wondered vaguely if maybe she was dying, and this was literally an angel messenger.

"Hullo, Angelica speaking. Jade, so nice to see you again!"

"Um, yeah," Jade glanced quickly at Kitten and Billy in the front seats. Just a minute before, Billy had shoved his communicator into Jade's hands and insisted that she call Angelica, and also insisted that she not mention his presence in the parking lot. "So, uh, you made it! Great."

"Um, yes, I'm here, and Raven's here, and Elliot's down there, I assume, and hopefully Psimon will not be here much longer," Angelica paused to consider anything she might have forgotten. "So. Now what?"

"Well, aren't you going to…I mean," Kitten was frantically waving something at Jade, and Jade waved back to make her stop. "I mean, you're here now. So you can…with Elliot, right?"

"I can what with Elliot?"

Jade made a face at Kitten asking for help. Kitten shrugged. Billy muttered, "You're the one that called her, you deal with it."

"Can't you make him stop?" Jade asked weakly.

Angelica gave her a wide-eyed, disbelieving look. "Good heavens no, I can't interfere. If I make him stop, Psimon might kill him."

"So make Psimon stop!"

Angelica smiled sadly. "I'm afraid that's not quite how it's done. This is something they've got to do for themselves. I will gladly stop anyone who tries to stop _them_, of course," She added, with a sly look towards Raven.

"I've been instructed to hover here and look pretty," Raven said, a little more recovered at this point.

"Oh! Well, _that_ I can help with," said Angelica, snapping her communicator shut. "Hovering and looking pretty are my specialties!" She held out her hand. "Hi. I'm Angelica Imbracht. I am _many_ things, but right now I'm vaguely worried. Be honest: the wind is ruining my hair, isn't it?"


	46. It Is An Epilogue

So clearly this sort of fell by the wayside for me. But I have continued to receive many sweet, wonderful, warm messages despite my lack of updates, and I do feel bad for leaving this hanging. So this chapter is a condensed version of the ending I had planned; it's sort of a breezy, blow-by-blow of what happens to everybody. I'm sorry I can't give you the full version I envisioned, but I feel this way I can cover the most important things, and finally end this story. Thank you to everyone who ever read and enjoyed this project over the years. I enjoyed writing every last rambling conversation :)

To summarize the story leading up to now: so much has happened! Elliot and Psimon are wrapping up their fight. Wally is moving out to Keystone, and his future with Jinx is uncertain. The HIVE have realized that much of the memories from the Brotherhood of Evil scheme were erased, and some of them are up for Titans membership...

Thank you again to everyone.

* * *

**It Is An Epilogue**

Many hours later, Angelica and Raven made a joint appearance on TV, taking turns answering the reporters' questions. Angelica had her arm clamped tightly around Raven's waist, and their interactions almost appeared to be friendly. Angelica kept her wings spread, so the cameras would not catch Billy in the background as he performed emergency first aid on Elliot. It was decided that Psimon was a lost cause, since even Billy could not think of a clever way to re-attach his glass-encased cranium to the rest of his body.

Back at the Tower, however, life moved on.

* * *

There was a resounding _SMACK _which rang throughout the kitchen, and Jinx clutched her cheek, shocked. Wally was up in a flash and had Seymour by the collar.

"What the hell was that?"

Seymour shrugged in his grip. "I'm just returning a gift I didn't want. Girl should know better than to hit me while I'm down."

"I was worried, jerk!" Jinx snapped. "You were totally out!"

"I was focusing, and you nearly broke it."

"What were you focusing on?"

"Where did Mumbo go?" Seymour asked loudly instead.

"He went back to the Com room," said Wally. "He wanted to check the new footage of Elliot and Psimon killing each other. What were you focusing on?"

"What are you eating?" Seymour ducked around Wally.

"Nothing you'd like," said Jinx, taking the largest bite of sandwich she could fit in her mouth.

"Pig. Angelica is going to get here soon, I thought I should let you know."

Bread, bacon and lettuce sprayed out into the sink. "I have to change!"

"Jinx, you look fine," said Wally.

"No!" Jinx wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, and tossed away the rest of her sandwich. "I need that paneled vest, and skinny jeans-"

"You can't fit into skinny jeans anymore," Seymour sneered. Wally whacked his arm, but didn't duck away when Seymour whacked back.

"They make skinny jeans in all sizes," Jinx continued. "And make up! I need to fix my eyes. Maybe if I do like a shadow trick under the cheekbone-"

"Jaya, Angelica can spotcheck eyeliner brands at fifty feet. You've not gonna be able to hide seventeen pounds from her."

This time Jinx whacked Seymour's arm. "I have not gained seventeen pounds!"

"You're right. My apologies."

"Thank y-"

"Seventeen and a half."

Jinx screamed.

"Girl, just own it," Seymour shrugged. "What do you care what Angelica thinks anymore?"

"How can you even ask that?" Jinx wailed. "I'm going to Argent's room. _Warn me_ when Angelica gets here!"

Wally watched her as she stormed out.

"Way to provide moral support to your girl," Seymour snickered.

Wally wheeled around. "Dude, what is up with you?"

"Dude, what's up with _you_?" Seymour hopped up on the counter and swung his legs over the edge. "Shouldn't you be out in the Midwest by now?"

Wally shrugged. "I don't want to leave in the middle of an emergency."

Seymour snorted.

"I was going to go out to the scene, but with the wind and all, and…well, it's settled."

"Yeah, you're kind of useless today, Wallace," said Seymour. "Well, bye."

"What?"

"Crisis averted. Elliot's fine. Psimon's dead. A bunch of other people are dead or dying too, but whatever, that happens. Oh…the TVs," Seymour frowned. "Billy can't watch TV for a while." He hopped off the counter. "Excuse me."

"It's not like I'm out of here for good," said Wally. "The Flash only needs me out in Keystone for a couple months."

"During which, you will attempt to maintain a long-distance thing with Jaya."

"Yeah."

"Even though you don't think it's going to work."

Wally's shoulders sagged. "Oh. You were awake."

"And you're still making out with her anyway, because you might as well get what you can while you're here."

"Is that why you're being so weird? Look, I was just thinking out loud. I was nervous. I've never done a relationship like this before-"

"So just break it off."

They glared at each other for a moment.

"Yeah, you'd like that, wouldn't you," Wally said finally.

"Yeah, I would. Jaya is screwed up enough from all the other jerks she's dated. And she likes you a lot. It would be better if you two just became friends, before she gets bitter."

"And then you can make your move?"

Seymour narrowed his eyes. "What move?"

Wally laughed. "God, I got so suckered in yesterday-"

"_What move_?"

"She seemed so happy that I was making an effort to get to know you guys, like we could all be friends or something-"

"Wallace, I am not interested in her like that."

"You stalked out our place! You tried to get me on my own!"

"Wallace, I _am not interested in her like that_. The whole point of "getting you on your own" was to talk and establish that before you got the wrong idea! I'm the one who did a bunch of work! And now you're leaving, so whatever, waste of time. I'm not fast enough, I guess," said Seymour. "Which is _fine_, frankly. I'm not interested in speed. I prefer endurance. Now shouldn't you be packing or something?"

Wally gritted his teeth. "Yeah, probably."

"And I want my golf clubs back."

"Whatever," Wally muttered. A little louder, he added, "I'll be back in just a couple months. This won't change anything, unless you try something."

"I waited five months," Seymour said as he left the room. "You had plenty of time to get things straight with her. It's not my fault if it doesn't work."

* * *

Unbeknownst to most of the Tower, a short news clip ran reporting the death of Ding Dong Daddy. Mumbo watched in perfect silence as Karen and Cyborg stood by. When it finished, Mumbo sighed and switched off the screens.

"I will never understand," Mumbo said finally, "How it is that I got to be so _old._"

He left that night to parts unknown, to enjoy his retirement in privacy and peace.

* * *

"Jinx, what are you doing?"

Jinx, who had been using the metal lining of the hall as a mirror, wheeled around in surprise to see Robin, hands on hips.

"I was just…I'm…this is so stupid," said Jinx. "Um…how do I look?"

Robin shrugged. "Fine."

"Angelica is going to be here soon, and I'm just really nervous," Jinx admitted. "I haven't seen her in over a year."

"Angelica…is that Angel? From the Academy?"

"Yeah, they weren't very creative with names at the beginning," Jinx said quickly. "I mean, they never got better, but-"

Robin frowned. "You were fine with everybody else coming in yesterday."

"I wasn't _fine_, I was just tolerant, I guess. I don't really care about that-"

"But with Angelica?"

"And you're not fine with it, are you? You freaked out when they first escaped! You made me stay here!" Jinx snapped.

Robin stepped back, surprised. "I was worried about your safety. Did that come across as…? I didn't mean it as anything against you. I was honestly just worried."

Jinx blushed, and turned back to look at herself in the reflection of the wall.

Robin looked her up and down. "You look fine. I don't understand what's wrong."

Jinx took a deep breath. "Angelica's practically my mother. And I never talked to her about joining the Teen Titans. I have no idea what she thinks about it."

"What does her opinion matter?"

"It's everything."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "I didn't realize it was such a big deal. I mean, I figured it was a big deal business wise, but I didn't realize it was so…personal for you."

Jinx shrugged. "I grew up with them. We're family. There's no changing that."

* * *

It was hard for Robin not to be nervous after that, when Angelica walked into the Tower.

Angelica Imbrecht, mother to the HIVE and six feet five inches of pure goddess-like beauty, seemed to carry a soothing aura with her everywhere she went. Just her voice seemed to make people giddy. In less than five minutes, many of the Titans were in love with her.

But her attention was solely focused on the HIVE boys. She rubbed small circles between Billy's shoulder-blades, and the tension he'd been carrying since yesterday dropped, and he nearly fell asleep right there with her on the couch. Seymour spoke at half his usual pace and barely broke off into his usual tangents. Even Xilo seemed cheered by her presence.

The only person who seemed to avoid her influence was Vito. He sat at his computer and typed. And typed and typed.

* * *

Later, Vito managed to catch a few minutes with Raven. Without even looking up from his computer, he said, "Hey, Raven, do me a favor?"

Raven frowned. "I'm not doing anything illegal."

"Uh huh. You know that weird, dark, scary tentacle thing you do?"

"I know of it."

"Could you do that for me quickly?"

She did. He stared at the spectacle for a moment, and said, "Huh." He turned back to his computer. "Okay, you can stop."

She shrank back down into herself. "And what was the point of that?"

"I just wanted to try it."

"Why?"

"To see how I reacted. I've been trying out different stimuli all day. I'm trying to be scientific about this."

"About what?"

Vito glared hard at his computer screen. "I think I might have clinical depression."

Raven stared at him, and finally managed to say, "Oh."

"There are pills for that or something, right?"

"I think so."

Vito snorted. "I'm so depressed my own mental state is boring. I sat around in my room for about a month thinking about it, but it was really boring. I thought if I tried taking an interest in somebody else's problems, it would become more interesting, but now even listening to Robin talk about his issues is boring. Jinx and Wallace are having relationship problems, and it's boring. Angelica's finally home, and it's boring. I'm tired of faking interest."

Raven considered him carefully. "Maybe you just need to try something new."

"I've looked into that. Everything sounds boring."

"What about a job here?"

"What, building things for you guys? I think Cyborg would take offense."

"I don't think he'd mind having a consultant to talk with."

Vito sighed and rubbed his eyes. "The truth is, I haven't even had good ideas for inventions, lately. I mean, I've invented a lot, so maybe I've just finally run out," He sighed. "I don't know."

Vito ended up taking a vacation from inventing. He still had plenty of patents to sell, which produced fantastic amounts of money to sustain him.

* * *

Angelica and Jinx stared at each other for a long time, without moving. Finally Angelica opened up her arms. "Well, come hug me, dearest."

They hugged. Jinx could feel Angelica measuring her with her arms, and tried not to care. "It's really good to see you again. I missed you so much."

"And I missed you," Angelica kissed the top of her head. "I've been watching you on TV. I have a little book full of clippings about you from the newspapers. You look so happy. I'm so proud of you."

* * *

"Relax," said Jack. "My Red X days are over."

Robin just stared at him.

"In a way, I saved your life," Jack continued blithely. "If you'd kept the suit, you would have gotten xinothium poisoning eventually, like me. I'll keep up the chemo for a while, and then I'll find something else to do. But my criminal career is over. I can barely climb stairs."

"I'm just so sorry," Robin said finally.

"Well, I don't want your pity," said Jack, pushing himself unsteadily out of his chair. "I'm tired. I'm going to bed."

Robin sat up late in the common room, staring at the chair Red X had been sitting in. Jinx found him there around four in the morning, and walked him back to his room.

"You can't blame yourself for other people's stupidity," she said as they walked. "He chose to use the suit."

"But I'm still responsible for-"

"No, you aren't," Jinx said fiercely. "Robin, listen. People affect each other in chains of events. Even the most harmless, even good things cause bad things eventually. And bad things cause good things. It all works in every which way."

"But-"

"_Robin_. If I blamed myself for every bad thing I inadvertently caused-and there would be a lot-I'd be a freaking wreck. Everybody looks up to you because you're strong and you keep things in perspective," She glanced back at him. "I've always really admired that about you. Please don't let me down."

* * *

Eventually a press conference was necessary, and for the first of many times, Robin and Seymour appeared on television together. And generally it went very well, but sacrifices had to be made.

Seymour shut off the TV and shrugged. "So that's what I had to do."

Elliot continued to stare at the blank screen.

"It's not for forever. You can just take some time to travel a bit. You could go back to your own dimension for a while, if you want. Visit your mother. I just need you to steer clear for now."

Elliot raised an eyebrow. "I can stay away for longer than that."

"Sure you can, if you want. People are just upset about the property damage. But eventually, when things have died down a bit, and people see in retrospect what you were doing, that you were helping, they'll be more-"

"Seymour," Elliot said gently. "You cannot be all things to all people."

Elliot left that night, without saying goodbye to anyone. In his mind, he'd already said his goodbyes before his fight with Psimon had begun.

* * *

Montego and Bailey took off the next day, but not before treating Jinx to a private brunch with just them.

"I remember you," Montego said, taking a swig of coffee. "Like a little mouse sitting in the back row. I didn't think you'd last a day at that school. And look at you now. Are you happy?"

Jinx nodded. "The Titans…sometimes it's kind of like playing with little kids. You have to bite your tongue a lot so you don't ruin things. But they're nice. Did you…were you guys always having to be careful with the rest of us? So you wouldn't ruin it?"

"Well, I don't know if we really avoided ruining it," said Bailey. Since HIVE Academy, his humor had taken a permanent turn for the worse. "But we tried to do right by you guys."

"You must be happy you don't have to babysit anymore," Jinx said shyly.

Montego and Bailey exchanged looks. "Nah, I'll miss it a little," said Bailey.

"We'll miss you all," Montego added.

That day was the last anyone ever saw the pair.

* * *

Xilo took off with a bang.

"Sorry!" He called to Billy as Blackfire's new, stolen ship took off. "But earth is just getting too boring!"

Blackfire was starting a new gig as a space pirate, and apparently needed a first mate. Xilo, with his new-found galactic fame as "the guy who had punched out the ambassador that one time", was an ideal choice, not to mention an old friend.

Blackfire even visited briefly with Starfire before she left. Starfire cried throughout most of it, and Blackfire repeatedly told her she was being annoying and a big baby.

But she seemed genuinely touched, even if only for a moment, when Starfire threw her arms around her and cried out something in Tamaranean.

Starfire was beaming with joy fifteen minutes after her sister's departure. "We have achieved closure, and that is good, I think," She told everyone.

On her new ship, Blackfire stared moodily at the expanse of stars.

"What's the matter with you?" Xilo demanded finally. "You're being boring."

"Nothing," Blackfire increased the speed of the cruiser. "Maybe we'll visit earth again, sometime. Just to pick up coffee and stuff. Not to see anybody. Definitely not to see my stupid little sister."

They continued to visit once a year, generally around Christmas when they got the timing right.

* * *

Wally's departure was much quieter, since everyone expected him to return eventually. It hardly even seemed like he was leaving. He promised to visit as often as he could, and two seconds later he was in Keystone City, staring at the door of the apartment his uncle had rented for him.

There wasn't a very big distance, he insisted to himself as he turned the key in the lock. It would be fine.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding!" An old voice snapped near him. Wally turned and found himself face to face with the man formerly known as Mumbo Jumbo, standing with a bag of groceries and a ring of keys at the door right next to Wally's.

Mumbo made Wally swear an oath of silence, and they tried their best not to bother each other. When Wally's uncle called to ask about villainous activities in Keystone, Wally only hesitated for a second before reporting that no new villains had appeared.

* * *

But the young speedster couldn't disappear without comment. The media outlets of Jump City immediately jumped on the juicy gossip: Jinx and Kid Flash had apparently broken up.

Everyone advised her to just leave it alone, but Jinx couldn't. Finally, without telling anyone, she participated in an impromptu press conference.

"I'm frankly disturbed by the interest taken in my relationship to Kid Flash," she said. "There seems to be the implication that my services to Jump City are worthless without a man at my side, and I'm not sure what I think of that."

"Jinx, you and Kid Flash were a close item for a long time! Do you plan to move in with him in Keystone as well?"

For a moment it appeared as though Jinx was going to rip the reporter apart. But, calmly, she replied, "I love Jump City. I could never leave."

Jinx became an overnight media darling.

* * *

It ended up being a triple-funeral.

For Psimon, the older villains simply said it would be polite to put the body away somewhere. With Elliot on the lam, the "out of sight, out of mind" policy seemed the best way to go.

For Ding Dong Daddy, everyone knew it had just been a self-fulfilling prophecy. Dodge had been claiming he would die young for years.

For Fang, everyone simply felt terrible.

It took some work, but Seymour and Jinx were eventually able to convince Billy to go, and to dress nicely for it. He drank approximately three bottles of Jack Daniels the night before, and refused to speak to anyone, but he still went. Many rumors circulated about the reading of the will, but when asked what Dodge left him, all Billy would do was shake his head and insist he wasn't keeping any of it.

Kitten showed up, wearing Fang's leather jacket and her hair cut shorter. She sat in the front row with her father, so she and Billy couldn't speak.

Later, however:

"I want you to have it."

"I've told you a million times that I won't take charity."

"I don't want anybody else to have that much money. You can pay for college, you can-"

"I can't leave now, Daddy's too depressed."

"So defer for a year and re-apply. But take the money!"

"_William Jones, I am not interested in your millions. Go screw yourself._"

* * *

"It's not fair," Billy moaned later. "I worked so hard to get dis-inherited from my family. To get rid of all that money. And now I've got _even more_. Dodge ruined everything."

At the reading of the will, Billy had received several million dollars, several cars, some properties throughout the United States, and a personal, post-humous letter from Dodge, which he kept in his pocket for the rest of his life.

"Yeah, life's terrible," Jinx snarked. "Gimme that bottle. You've had enough."

"I tried to give it to Kitten-"

Jinx teased the Jack Daniels from his grip. "I know."

"She won't take it."

"Well, you probably scared her. It's millions of dollars."

"After everything she said about college-"

"Billy, you really just don't get girls at all."

His communicator began to ring with Kitten's ring-tone, so he answered it. He wouldn't answer anybody else's calls.

"Very funny, asshole."

"What?"

"Did Seymour help you come up with this?"

"What?"

"A fake scholarship is kind of a long way to go, you know!"

"Kat, what the hell are you talking about?"

On the other end, Katherine squinted at the small type on the letter head. "Gotham University? Ringing any bells?"

"No, it's not!"

Seymour walked in waving an envelope. "You've got mail, dude."

"I'm busy!" Billy snapped at him. "Kat, I honestly don't know what you're-"

"It's from Gotham University?"

"Not now, Seymour!"

"Dude, it's got a _Bat insignia on it_."

* * *

The scholarship letter was long, arduous, and wordy. The personal note on the bottom however:

_Consider this your parole. Don't screw it up._

_-Batman_

* * *

Billy threw both the folders down in front of Robin. "What the hell is this?"

Robin looked down. "Um…envelopes."

"From _the Bat?_"

"Are they really?"

"What did you do?"

"Nothing. Sometimes he takes an interest in these things." Robin shrugged. "I guess you're going to college, then."

"He can't force me to go to college!"

"Billy, it's _Batman_," Seymour cut in. "He can totally force you to go to college."

Robin took a deep breath, well aware of the dangerous territory he was about to dive into. "In Dodge's will-

Billy sucked in breath between his teeth, but didn't say anything, which Robin took as a good sign. He continued, hesitantly. "In Dodge's will, he left you some property in Gotham, right? A house?"

"Yeah, so?" Billy snapped.

"Well, it would be convenient," said Seymour.

"Like hell it-"

"For you and for Kitten."

* * *

"So that's the deal."

Kitten refused to look at him. "So you want to live together?"

"It would be convenient," Billy said blandly.

"So like…living together or _living together_?"

"What's the difference between-"

"Like as housemates or as boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Billy's eyes widened and he coughed. "I mean, I don't know how you're feeling right now. I didn't want to push anything-"

"For Christ's sake, just ask me out."

"Wanna go out? Officially?"

"Yes!"

* * *

Eventually, "going out" became engaged, and engaged became married. But it all happened very quietly, away from Jump City and certain friends who would have blown things out of proportion.

* * *

There was no avoiding the drama when it came to Roy and Jade, however.

The HIVE boys had insisted that Jade was just a friend, and _"definitely_ not a secret evil assassin named after an Alice in Wonderland character of any way, shape, or sort", which immediately sparked the suspicions of everyone. Karen in particular seemed to resent the long hours Roy and Jade would spend in his room, just the two of them. When it was time for Titan's East to return to their own coast, however, Jade did not go with them.

There were a few, dubious witnesses who claimed to have seen Aqualad and Jade arguing about something on the rocks outside, the night before Jade disappeared. And no one wished to comment when they noticed that Aqualad and Roy stopped speaking to each other for weeks on end.

* * *

There were many doubts and hesitations throughout the transition process as various Titans returned to their homes, but the fact was that Seymour got along rather swimmingly with everyone: Robin, the Titans, other law enforcement, and particularly the media. Except, of course:

"We need to talk about it," said Mal, for the umpteenth time.

"We really don't," said Seymour, brushing past him.

"Look, I was a jerk before-"

"Yes, you were."

"But I seriously thought you were just screwing with me," Mal gritted. "I mean…do you want me to fill you in on what happened, when we fought?"

Seymour stopped dead in the hall.

"Everyone says you have a photographic memory," Mal continued, taking the halt as a good sign. "Maybe you just need a few details to jog it, you know?"

"I don't remember anything about it," Seymour said eventually.

"Yeah, so-"

"Therefore, it didn't happen."

This remained Seymour's attitude about the entire Brotherhood of Evil debacle. He even joked that he had only gone to the meeting in the first place because he thought the Brain was a Dalek.

"I thought I was going to meet the Doctor, that's all," Seymour insisted.

But to Jaya, he admitted that the idea of losing memories scared him to pieces.

"I can't claim to have a perfect memory anymore," Seymour would rant. "Anything might have happened during those months, and I've just got no idea. It's disorganized. I hate it!"

In their attempts to move past old problems, the Titans missed a crucial, crucial detail. Upon reflection, Cyborg would later muse that addressing Seymour's fear, directly, might have saved a lot of trouble in the future.

* * *

Meanwhile, other relationships began to improve (with only a few helpful nudges from Seymour):

"Seymour told me to ask you about the Sardi language," Raven said flatly, holding out a thick book. "I…I haven't actually encountered it before."

Jinx stared at the thick volume. "You want me to translate it for you?"

"Actually, I was wondering if you could teach me how to read it."

Jinx blushed. "Um…it might take a while…"

Raven withdrew the book. "And it's probably really inconvenient. Right. Sorry."

"No! No, that's not what I-I'm not-oh, jeez," Jinx muttered, face flaming. "I just meant…_you_ don't mind…spending all that time with me?"

Raven squirmed a little. "I'll be honest. I don't really do the whole "hanging out" thing. That's Starfire. And you're sort of a social butterfly. So if you think this would be boring-"

"I'd love to!" Jinx blurted out. "Seriously!"

Raven smiled, just a little. "Okay," she said. "I'd love to, too."

* * *

"Friend Seymour!" Starfire chirped. "It is so nice to be able to call you that!"

Seymour smiled half-heartedly. "You don't have to."

"But I wish to!"

"No, I mean, you don't have to do that whole hippy-dippy, fake-happy, super-nice thing around me."

Starfire nearly dropped out of the air. "I am happy."

"Sure. So why do you have to go around proving it?" Seymour shrugged. "Look, I've hung out with Blackfire before. She said you weren't really like this. This…_nice_. Like, you were happy, but not that nice."

"If I did not act nice," Starfire said carefully, "My friends would get the wrong impression. My planet…we are very different in how we express happiness."

"No, I mean, I understand all that," Seymour said quickly. "I…I kind of do the same thing. But you don't have to, around me. That's all I mean." Seymour shrugged. "We're not that nice. People just expect us to be. But you don't have to fake it in front of me."

* * *

Seymour took a deep breath. "So I've been having thoughts-"

Jinx snorted. "That's dangerous-"

"And I was thinking about you and me-"

"Oh, boy-"

"And I've had people coming up to me and asking me what my feelings are for you."

Jinx raised an eyebrow. "Who's been asking?"

Seymour shrugged. "Just people. Don't worry about it."

Jinx bit her lip. "But now I'm worried."

"Don't be, it's just dumb people. But they apparently think there's something going on, so I thought I'd better tell you, I'm planning to play it gay."

"What?"

"I'm gonna camp it up a little, maybe hook up with Aqualad, and then everybody will think I'm gay, and they'll leave you alone."

Jinx sighed. "Seymour, you are such a good friend, but you really don't need to do that."

"I know, I'm an excellent friend, way better than those jerks that were talking behind your back."

"Um…yeah. No, but you don't have to worry because Wally…Wally is kind of a non-issue at the moment."

"Well, yeah, I assumed but…wait. What?"

* * *

It was to be their final phone "date", to their mutual pleasure.

"So what's her name?"

"Linda. She's an intern at the newspaper here in Keystone. Do you mind if I ask what his name is?"

"You know him. It's Cash."

* * *

"So they were cheating on _each other_?" asked Billy that night when Seymour called him. "I gotta admit, that's more balls than I gave either of them credit for."

Seymour shrugged. "It was bound to happen. They're both so needy, and with the long distance."

"And I bet you encouraged her."

"Don't incriminate me in this. I was barely involved. You're not mad at Cash?"

"Of course I'm mad at Cash. I forbade him and Sam from ever touching my baby sister, and he goes and makes a move as soon as I'm out of the way? I'm flying back to California tonight. I'll kill him."

Seymour smiled. "You have an exam tonight. You can't just blow off your classes like before. Batman'll get you."

Billy snorted. "He's obnoxious. And he's probably tapping this call."

"But really, it's the best case scenario. I don't mind that it's Cash."

"I do."

"Well, of course. But think about it. He's one of ours, and he's mostly harmless. He won't do much to change her. He just worships her, and that's fine." Seymour settled back in his chair. "I can give her free reign of my kingdom this way. It's fine."

"Are you creating an empire?"

Seymour shrugged. "I guess that's one way of putting it. I'm just trying to keep the world more organized. As it should be."

* * *

"I don't feel bad," Jinx said later. "But I probably should, right?"

Seymour shrugged and passed her the popcorn. They had mutually decided that popcorn was harmless, possessing few calories. "Make it a feminist thing. The second anybody tries to call you out on it, just point out that he cheated too, and it was mutual."

Jinx narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Did you know he was cheating on me? Like, were you spying on him in Keystone?"

"God, no!" Seymour lied. "Jeez, I try to respect people's privacy a little, you know."

* * *

"You knew," Wally said accusingly.

"Well, I sort of predicted it, yeah," Seymour admitted.

"But you didn't tell her."

"Did you want me to?"

"…No."

"So what's the problem then?"

"I…I'm sorry. This isn't fair to you."

"What's not?"

"I thought you'd…take some pleasure out of that. Getting to tell her."

"God, no!" Seymour lied. "That sounds like the worst thing ever."

"Yeah right."

"Hey, unlike you, I can resist temptation sometimes," Seymour said snidely. "Besides, I'd hate to be the bearer of bad news and all."

* * *

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news," Mumbo said quickly when Wally opened the door, "So I need you to carry a message for me. To Jinx."

Wally moved just a little to block Mumbo's view of the inside of his apartment. He hadn't told the older man that he and Jinx had broken up. "Sure. Is it…what is it?"

"It's Seymour." Mumbo looked incredibly guilty. "I predicted this. I really should have done more. I'm so sorry."

* * *

"And where exactly did this anonymous tip-off come from?" Jinx snapped.

"I can't tell you," Wally repeated yet again. "It's just a reliable source."

"Was it your reporter girlfriend? If she's trying to dig around for dirt-"

"Linda wouldn't do that!" Wally cried. "Besides, this isn't even a Keystone problem, it's a Jump City problem."

"I just don't get what you're trying to do," said Jinx. "If you've got an issue with Seymour-"

"Please, just _check this out_."

* * *

Of course, far too late for anything to be done about it, it was found that Wally-and his source-were right.

But by then, the embezzlement was long past committed, and the new organization far past gathered. Seymour claimed to have only coordinated the new group, but it was obvious that he was the leader. It was the greatest, most subtle crime-wave ever committed in the history of the Teen Titans, and it took them years to notice it.

Amongst the watermarks and documents, there were a few patents resembling Vito's old inventions. Seymour refused to tell anyone when the inventions were dated, or where Vito was.

"Was this always the plan?" Jinx demanded later, when she visited him in jail.

Seymour shrugged. "I wanted to get things more organized. The world is such a mess."

"That's not it. What happened? Seymour..."

He stared at her for a little while, and finally admitted, "I was bored."

* * *

Billy flew into California that night, and sat up late drinking with Cyborg.

"Kitten didn't want to come," He explained over another shot of Jack Daniels. "She's just too upset."

"Everybody's upset," Cyborg said gloomily. "We've all been taking turns cheering up Jinx. But they were so close. They were like twins."

Billy glared at the table. "If anybody was going to get that bad, and screwed up, it was going to be me. It was supposed to be me."

"Don't you start too," Cyborg warned him.

"It needs saying. It's just true."

"How is college going?" Cyborg asked quickly to change the subject.

"It's great," Billy admitted. "Much better than I thought."

"And how's Kitten?"

"She'...um..."

"What?"

"Pregnant," said Billy.

* * *

"You should have seen the look on his face!" Kitten crowed when Jinx came to visit her. Robin had insisted Jinx take a vacation for a while, to take her mind off things.

"What are you going to do about school, though?"

"I'm graduating early. And I can write from home, for now. Billy's still at it, though, with his math degree. They're offering him fellowships everywhere!" Kitten looked over Jinx carefully. "How are you doing?"

"Is it going to be a boy or a girl?" Jinx asked quickly.

Kittens smiled mischeviously. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

* * *

It ended up being twins, a healthy boy and girl. Jinx was named godmother immediately.

The same day, she resigned from the Teen Titans.

"I'm not going to be a teenager much longer," she laughed when Robin asked why. "The age limit is kind of implied in the title, right?"

"But what are you going to do? You could go to college. I could talk to Batman-"

"I'm going to travel for a while," she said. "I just need to get away from Jump City. I still plan to serve and protect, wherever I go."

"But Jinx-"

"Please, just call me Jaya."

* * *

"Travel will be good for you," Seymour agreed when she told him her plan at her next visit.

Somehow, Seymour's crime operation continued to function perfectly without his presence being required. It seemed that they were following his orders, but no one could trace communication between his cell and their hideouts. Jinx had asked him once if it was Elliot carrying messages for him, but Seymour had simply smiled and shook his head.

"I figure it will be a sort of finding-myself trip," She shrugged. "Everybody else I know got to have one of those."

"Everybody except me," said Seymour.

Jinx leaned over and pressed a kiss on the glass between them, around where his cheek was. "Keep an eye on me," she said.

* * *

Seymour escaped from jail the next day. It was painfully obvious that he only ever stuck around because Jinx had continued to visit him throughout the years.

* * *

THE END


End file.
